


Sleeping with the Enemy

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 108,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 3, an AU version of "Filing for the Enemy", in case you couldn't guess that from the title! This is a longer work, and I originally wrote it to allow for a sequel, but just haven't gotten around to doing that quite yet! It's on my to do list!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleeping with the Enemy  
Category: TV Shows » Ugly Betty  
Author: Betty the Bonita  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Family  
Published: 08-04-12, Updated: 03-07-13  
Chapters: 49, Words: 110,019  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Set in Season 3, episode 2, Filing for the Enemy. This AU fic takes place after Betty has left Daniel at Player Magazine to work for Wilhelmina, and picks up where the diva has promised to groom Betty, "and you could certainly use some grooming".  
This supposes that Marc never gave Betty the bag of letters, showing support for Daniel as Editor-in-chief at Mode, but instead branches off in an entirely different direction, taking some elements of later canon episodes, such as Million Dollar Smile.  
Betty cringed at being thought of as anything like Wilhelmina. However, she was thankful to have survived another day and was at least grateful that she had 'passed' her new bosses' test of obtaining the tiara.  
She still wanted to get things 'back to normal', though, and tried to think of some way to get through to Daniel that he was wasting his time and talents at that stupid Player Magazine. He knew it, too, but the man was just as stubborn as Betty was. She knew he was worried about spending time with DJ, as well, and she was happy that he was at least enjoying his newfound fatherhood, and did seem to be stepping up to the plate in that role.  
Betty did what she often did when it came to trying to get through to Daniel; she sought out his mother's council. But Claire seemed at a loss, as well, "I still can't believe Alexis chose that slimy snake over her own brother!  
I've been trying to convince her that Wilhelmina will end up taking over everything if given half a chance. That woman is like a virus! She's already wormed her way into this position she has no right to have! Who knows what else she is planning. Betty! You're working for her now. You've got to let me know what's going on over there. Help me find a way to get Daniel back at Mode."  
"I'm trying, Mrs. Meade. I've talked to Daniel till I'm blue in the face. That's why we had the fight and I quit. I'm sorry, I hate working for Wilhelmina.  
She's evil and I know it, but I didn't belong at Player any more than Daniel does! I took his notes on The Book to Alexis so she could see how much he still cares about Mode, hoping it would help."  
"Thank you, Betty. I know you love Daniel and believe me, deep down he knows you're right to get out of that stupid misogynist rag he's at, he's just a very stubborn man sometimes."  
"Tell me about it!"  
Claire shook her head and patted Betty on the back. "You do what you have to do at Mode, Betty.  
Just please keep your eyes and ears open over there and let me know if you find anything we can use to get Daniel back there where he belongs.  
I'll keep working on Alexis to try and get her to see Wilhelmina is not to be trusted. Daniel supported Alexis. She should do the same for him."  
"I was worried you would hate me like Daniel does now for working for her. I'm sorry, I tried staying with him, but she offered me a huge raise and my dad's hours were cut, and Hilda's shop is struggling, so my family really needed the extra money. Plus, I just got my own apartment in the city. But it's not just about the money. I really need to work somewhere that I can see a future. I'm sorry, but I didn't see that at all at Player."  
"Betty, first of all, you don't have to explain your decision to leave Daniel to me. I understand completely, believe me. You have every right to do what's best for you and your family. You tried your best to show your loyalty to Daniel.  
He's a big boy. He's a parent now, as well. He can't keep expecting you to do everything for him. But, believe me, Daniel doesn't hate you. Losing you is just very hard for him. I don't even think he really know why just yet.  
But, at some point, he's going to have to learn to stand up for himself. Maybe you leaving him is a good thing and along with fatherhood will be the kick in the behind he needs to finally grow a pair bigger than his sister's."  
Betty smiled at Claire's bluntness, but found herself as she often did, agreeing with the woman.  
The next several weeks proved to be Betty's strangest yet, since she had fallen into this 'rabbit hole' of working for the woman she had learned to mistrust and look at as her sworn enemy for so long.  
The launch party went off without a hitch, although later, Alexis came and warned Willi that sales didn't look good and that she should have used the ideas for changes that she had told her about, whether or not many of them had come from Daniel.  
"Look, Wilhelmina, I've given you this chance, but I'll put Daniel back at Mode in a heartbeat if you don't show me you're capable of doing the job better than he did."  
Marc, of course, was barely speaking to Betty. He hadn't really helped much for the launch, even though she had begged him to, and tried telling him she didn't want his job, and certainly had no desires to replace him as 'Wilhelmina's protégé.'  
She was only there to help with the filing and needed the money and better chances for advancement offered to her at Mode.  
Marc blasted her for 'dumping Daniel', however and told her how much like Wilhelmina she was. That had hurt. For Marc to be comparing her to the 'ice queen'! She couldn't help feeling guilty for leaving Daniel behind as it were.  
So, when Wilhelmina told her she wanted to groom her, she didn't really like the idea of being literally molded into some kind of clone of the woman she had grown to fear and despise.  
She had recurring nightmares of becoming like Wilhelmina, throwing her coat at people and yelling at everyone, including Daniel. She even dreamt she kicked a puppy! It was terrible!  
Still, when Willi sent her to a spa, for waxing, and had her orthodontist remove her braces and give her night retainers, then sent her to get her hair and nails done, it didn't seem quite so bad.  
Betty did feel a shiver run down her spine, however, when the woman took her to The Closet and demanded Christina to 'make her look decent for a change. Think-me!"  
Betty came out to look at herself in the mirror. She thankfully looked nothing like Wilhelmina herself, really, of course. But her clothing was certainly similar. She wore a white suit that fit her body well, and emphasized her cleavage to its full advantage.  
She had lost some weight, mainly because no one under Willi's charge was allowed to snack or even have a full lunch hour to actually eat. Not to mention, she was kept so busy, she was literally running around town trying to constantly please the woman.  
Although Betty knew that Wilhelmina was actually impressed with her, she certainly didn't lavish her employees with praise or even offer them much in the way of encouragement. Betty was finding herself missing Daniel's dorky high fives and thumbs up at this point. Mainly, she missed him.  
It had been almost two months now, since they had last argued, and she hadn't seen the man she once saw every single day. She felt as if her life had taken some sort of strange left turn and she didn't have any idea how to get back 'home' or at this point in her life, even where home was.  
She didn't mind her new apartment quite so much; it was getting gradually better and her family had tried to help her fix it up a bit, when they had time, but Hilda and Ignacio were busy trying to make money on their own.  
Betty kept seeing her silly, naïve list of goals she wanted to accomplish she had posted on the fridge. She often felt as if she should have added, "alienate all friends and family on your way to the top so that you are all alone!"  
Betty's new wardrobe wasn't all from the Closet and she hadn't been able to help out her family as much as she used to, even making less money when she had worked for Daniel.  
She did still see Christina when she could, but she, too, had her own problems to deal with right now. She was concerned about Stuart's health and she was forced to cut back on her nights out with Betty because of the pregnancy.  
She felt like she had no friends anymore. She had chosen this path, thinking it was so much better for her 'career', but she was starting to see, she had no life outside the office.  
One Friday night, she was headed out to another boring night at home and at the last minute, she decided to stop and have a few drinks, just to try and dull some of the loneliness she felt right now. It seemed everyone she once talked to was out of her life.  
She had rejected Henry and Gio's offers. She had fought with her sister over dating a married man, her father was still on her side, but he had to work extra hours to make up for the loss of income Betty had previously contributed when she lived in Queens.  
Justin was busy with his own life, of course, and certainly not someone she could hang out at bars with, and Amanda seemed to be offended on behalf of Marc at Betty's promotion above him, so she was strictly back to making snide remarks with him at Betty's expense.  
As she came back from the bathroom and sat down in a booth in the back of the bar, she felt eyes on her backside. She heard a gravely voice, say, "Can I buy you a drink, Miss? Bartender, I'll have another Scotch and please bring the lady another of whatever she's drinking."  
She ordered another Mango Margarita when she suddenly made the connection and recognized that growling voice that made her hair stand on end, "Mango Margarita? Betty's the only one I know who drinks those crazy things."  
She turned to see Daniel, wearing jeans and a tee shirt, rather than his stupid track suit or shorts. He looked at her, then blinked two or three times before it registered to him who she was.  
"BETTY? That is you? What the hell? What happened to you?"  
Betty straightened up and sipped her frozen drink, trying to look as if his presence didn't make her pulse quicken. She had to admit, just the faint yet unmistakable scent of his cologne, his gruff voice, that sent shock waves into her spine and of course, those damn blue eyes, that were the curse of her existence.  
She'd had dreams where she was chased by giant blue eyes before. And she liked it. She realized suddenly the absurdity of the situation. She had actually just been hit on by Daniel Meade. What a joke! She had to laugh. It was the only course of action that seemed to make any sense right now.  
After a minute when the look of shock faded, she saw that he, too was laughing. She knew from experience at being around the man that he had already had three Scotches and was half way through his fourth when she saw him make no bones about checking her out, slowly from head to toe.  
Let's see, where had she seen him do that not so subtle move before? Oh, yeah, ever since she met the man, to practically every woman he met! Well, except her, of course. She had to chuckle to herself.  
Betty almost felt like giving Wilhelmina a mental high five right now. She may have been a sadistic be-otch, but Betty had to give it to the woman for knowing her strengths and playing to them.  
Which included dressing somewhat provocatively. Something she had insisted Betty begin doing, as well. And, I'll be damned if it didn't work like a charm. On Daniel, of all people. Of course, now was the hard part. What did they say to each other?  
________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter2  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Daniel's eyes were still on her, but at least now they had stopped wandering and were looking at her.  
Well, maybe a little further south than she would have liked, but in all fairness to the man, she knew he wasn't used to her wearing such low-cut dresses.  
"Daniel?" She raised her eyebrows, but couldn't help smiling. Damn him, what was it about the man that made a girl want to cut him so much slack?  
He seemed to finally catch on that she was trying to actually have a conversation which didn't include him talking to her breasts. He at least had the good manners to blush slightly when he realized what he had been doing, "Sorry. I guess it's been a while. How have you been? You look-great. I guess she's treating you alright? At least, you're still alive. Is she not letting you eat, though? You look like you're not eating anything. I bet she doesn't even let you eat doughnuts or bagels."  
Betty smiled. "I'm okay, Daniel. I do miss you, though. Nobody to high five when I actually do something right."  
He smiled, making his boyishly handsome face just all kinds of beautiful, Betty sighed, realizing exactly how hot her former boss was. How had she not noticed this before?  
Well, maybe she had, a little. "You're kidding me. You mean you can't high five Wilhelmina when you DON'T run into a glass door?" he teased.  
"HEY! I didn't do it THAT much!"  
"Sure, Betty. Keep telling yourself that. So, how is your family? Is Tuesday still Tamale night at the Suarez household?"  
"I guess so."  
"What do you mean, you guess so? Oh, that's right. You're in your Manhattan apartment, now. So, are you out, partying all night, every night in the big city, then?"  
"You know it. Just like tonight. Hey, where's DJ? You didn't bring him here, did you?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Don't go calling social services on me. NO, I didn't bring my thirteen year old son to a bar, Betty. Thanks for the vote of confidence in my parenting skills. He's with his grandmother. Mom's got him going to some charity thing she talked him into.  
I tried to explain to him how lame it was going to be, but as he keeps telling me, my French sucks, so I guess he'll just have to figure it out for himself.  
Those things are boring in any language, believe me. She's dragged me to enough of them that she knows better than to even ask anymore. DJ did look really handsome in his little tux, though."  
Betty couldn't help but smile at Daniel, the doting dad. He had become a really good, kind father. Far removed from the cold, harsh, unloving childhood he himself had known as Bradford's son.  
She couldn't help herself, "Daniel, you're such an amazing father. So much kinder than your dad was to you. You should be very proud of yourself. DJ is a lucky kid to have you for a dad."  
Betty suddenly got a weird feeling wondering if she were being watched. She wouldn't put it past her new employer to have someone following her, and the last thing she wanted was to have Wilhelmina try and get her to spy against Daniel or something.  
Then it dawned on her. She was safe talking to him. After all, Wilhelmina had already won. She had her prize. Daniel had lost. He was no longer a threat, since he no longer ran Mode. It was sad, but true. And as much as she hated to think so, she had helped drive the nail into his coffin.  
She had, after all, made Wilhelmina's launch party a success. She had gotten several new advertisers to come on board with the new Mode-ala Team Slater. Now she just felt sick to her stomach.  
Daniel had switched to coffee and seemed anxious to catch up. He had slipped out of his 'player' mode the minute he recognized her. This felt just like old times. Almost.  
He took her hand, "Thank you, Betty. I really appreciate that. Look, I'm sorry that I had a little hissy fit when you left. You were just doing what you had to do to take care of your family. I get that, now.  
I didn't mean to make you feel like you had betrayed me or something. I know it's just a job. I understand. No hard feelings. And just for the record; I miss you, too."  
His hand was still on top of hers. She looked into the blue chasm of Daniel Meade's eyes. Wow. No wonder women had literally thrown their panties at him!  
The guy had this uncanny ability to look right through you somehow with those amazing peepers of his. Hopefully not, Betty took a quick drink and wondered if he could read her somewhat less than chaste thoughts of him right now.  
God, did he really just smirk at her? Maybe he could tell what she was thinking. Keep it clean, Suarez! She gave him a goofy grin, and he looked at her as if he were looking at something he had never seen before in his life. A unicorn or other mythical creature perhaps. He shook his head, and Betty knew he wasn't quite as sober as he wanted to be yet when she heard him,  
"God, I can't get over how hot you look! I swear, I started to hit on you before I realized it was you, Betty! I guess working for the enemy isn't all bad. You look amazing.  
But thank goodness, you haven't changed in all ways. You're still sweet. Just promise me, you won't let her change that about you, okay? It was really good seeing you. Don't be such a stranger next time. Goodnight, Betty."  
He got up to leave, throwing down several bills and she could have sworn he started to kiss her on the top of her head, but he hesitated, then disappeared, leaving her feeling…empty and cold again.  
It was as if he had brought her temporarily back to life, then walked away, leaving her to die all over again.  
She now knew that Daniel was the one who made Mode interesting for her. He was what made her life more interesting. Without him, she felt as if she was simply going through the motions of living, but someone else was living her life, not her.  
Nothing seemed real anymore without him.  
She closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the booth. How had things changed so much suddenly? Now she was attracted to DANIEL? He was always just a friend. She had never seen him as anything more, never even considered him as well…more.  
She couldn't deny how fast her heart was beating right now, though, just at having him look at her like that. Smiling at her and when he touched her, had put his hand on hers, well…she honestly hadn't really remembered much after that.  
It wasn't as if they had never touched before. They…hugged. They high-fived. Of course, there was that one time recently when she had smacked his butt in a show of support. She knew it had surprised him (and her). It had just been a silly impulse. But if she was being honest, she didn't hate it.  
She slowly finished her drink and ordered a water, ignoring the rather intense kid who didn't really look as if he were old enough to be drinking, but kept trying to send drinks to her, which she had politely but firmly sent back. Finally, she got up to leave, thinking enough time had passed and he would have surely gotten the message by now.  
She went out, looking somewhat nervously over her shoulder, wondering now if that feeling of someone watching her earlier had been this 'kid'. She saw a dark figure appear from the side, and pull her towards a waiting car.  
"Daniel! What the hell? What are you doing? Stalking me? I thought you left a half hour ago."  
"I did. But I walked around a few times, trying to sober up. I didn't want to have my mom bring DJ home later and still be drunk. Then I sort of noticed fake ID boy in there trying to get you drunk, so I thought I should be a gentleman and see you got home safely."  
"How did you see him trying to send me drinks from out here?"  
He put his hands in his pockets, leaning on his heels and staring blankly at the sidewalk. "I uh…had to go back in to use the bathroom, and splash my face. I guess you didn't see me come back in."  
"I guess not. So, you're clean and sober now and have suddenly decided you need to be my babysitter?"  
"NO! Not babysitter. I just didn't want you walking home by yourself this time of night."  
"I've walked home before from much worse neighborhoods, Daniel."  
"Yeah, but you're at a little disadvantage, since you've had a few drinks, Betty. Just shut up and get in, will you? Let me take you home. I don't want to worry about you all night."  
Betty knew the man had always been overprotective of her just like her father. He had insisted she text him when she got home late or sent her home with a company town car. He had always been very chivalrous. So, this shouldn't have been a surprise to her.  
She nodded, knowing it was pretty much useless to argue with Daniel on this point. "Fine. What time is DJ getting home?"  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll text him at midnight and see how things are going. See if he's bored to death yet. So, Betty. What's your new address?"  
"East ninetieth. We're close. That's why I thought I'd be safe."  
"Okay. Don't get defensive, Betty. Can I...get a cup of coffee?"  
"Daniel." She looked at him. She knew him far too well to trust him. And yet. It was her. It was them. She honestly wasn't worried. They had been friends for far too long for her to really be afraid the guy would try anything.  
At least…not unless she wanted him to. Maybe that was what she was really afraid of now. She couldn't honestly say if she did or not at this point.  
He looked perfectly innocent, "I'd just like to talk and hang out until I pick up DJ. If that's okay with you, Betty."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Entertainment purposes only  
"Betty? Are you feeling okay?" She felt Daniel shake her shoulder gently, somewhat surprised to see they were already outside her apartment building.  
She felt dizzy and a little sleepy, but brushed it off as one too many Mango Margaritas. She looked at Daniel, who was watching her with concern and she didn't seem to be able to stop from saying what she was thinking, "God, you're hot, Daniel!"  
He seemed somewhat surprised by her admission, but rolled his eyes, in mock humility, "Gee, thanks, says the drunk lady. I think you had a little too much to drink, there, Miss Suarez. Hitting on your boss?" he chuckled softly.  
"Hey, you're not my boss anymore, remember? You're the…enemy! And you hit on me, first, too, anyway. So…there! Which was really sort of surprising but also kind of funny, which is why I laughed about it. You laughed too, though when you saw it was me. Why did you do that, Daniel? Was it because you were only attracted to my butt?"  
He laughed, "Um…no. Betty, let's not talk about this until you've had a chance to sober up a little, okay? How about we get you some of that coffee we talked about?"  
"You really did want coffee? I thought coffee meant sex."  
"You did?"  
"Well, doesn't it usually?"  
He hesitated, "I guess sometimes it does."  
"Well?"  
"Well, what?"  
"So, when you asked me for coffee, were you really just asking for coffee, or were you asking for sex?"  
He blew out a breath, not really knowing how to respond, fearing she might somehow get offended no matter what he answered in her inebriated state. "Just how many Margaritas did you have tonight, Betty? I know you don't drink much normally."  
She held up four fingers, "Two!"  
He furrowed his brow, "Okay, is it two or four? You seem confused."  
She shrugged, with her eyes looking like slits, but then suddenly grabbed him around the neck, whispering, "Do you want to come upstairs with me, Daniel? I'm sure I can find something you like."  
He backed up in the seat, pushing her away slightly, but not so much as to offend her. "I honestly would like a cup of coffee, Betty. Maybe we could both have one together."  
She ran her hand up his leg, and looked him in the eyes, as she brushed his cheek with her other hand, "I like doing things together. We make a really good team, Daniel. I miss us, don't you?"  
He swallowed, considering she was only inches away from his lips with hers. Her dark red, plump, gorgeous lips. He didn't care that she smelled of alcohol He was sure he did, too, even though he had sobered up for the most part. She was starting to get a little too close for comfort with her right hand and he had never wanted anything more than to just give in to her.  
It would be so easy to do. But so wrong. He normally tried to drink along with women and not let them get much drunker than he was, so if something happened 'under the influence', which it usually did, at least he didn't feel guilty, as if he had unfairly taken advantage of her.  
Betty, however turned out to be a little stronger-willed and more forceful than he was used to handling. He hadn't actually pushed her away, so while he was still arguing with himself about the moral dilemmas of letting his drunken friend kiss and grope him, he felt her tongue and hand simultaneously hit his senses.  
He gave in for only a few seconds, letting his hand slip around her waist in the back seat of the car, "Betty…" he was both shocked and thrilled with what his supposed shy little friend was doing to him, when he heard his mother's voice, "DANIEL! What the hell are you doing?"  
"Mom?" Geez, did his conscience sound like his mother? No, wait, he realized he must have accidently hit speed dial and his mother picked up, "Daniel Meade, are you with Betty? What do you think you're doing?"  
He gently pushed away from Betty, who started playing with his tie and shirt, somewhat like a child, with a sort of sexual curiosity that both scared and aroused him. He reluctantly put his phone to his ear. "Hey, Mom. Sorry about that. I must have butt-dialed you on accident."  
"While you had your tongue down Betty's throat? What's wrong with you? I can tell over the phone she's drunk. What do you think you're doing, Daniel? I know I taught you better than that!"  
He was somewhat offended. Did his mother not think he was good enough for Betty or something? "Look, nothing's really going on. She's just had a little too much to drink and I'm seeing that she gets home safely, that's all. She just seems a little uh…confused or something.  
Look, she's been coming on to me, if you must know, Mom. But I have no intention of acting on it. I just let her…uh…Betty, please don't do that, okayyyyy….whoa…uh, Mom, I've got to go. She's unzipping my pants."  
"Daniel,listen. She might have been slipped something in her drink." He was pushing her away from his pants quite forcefully now.  
"Like a roofie or something? Shit! Betty! Stop that, please! Yeah, there was some stupid teenage-looking kid trying to buy her drinks. She didn't take any he sent her, but I was outside for a while and he might have gotten to her drink while she was in the bathroom or something. What should I do?"  
"Stay with her, but for God's sake, don't let her keep attacking you, Daniel. I suppose that's like telling the wolf not to attack a sheep that is teasing it, though. Where is her apartment? DJ and I will come help you get her to bed. AND I mean SLEEP, young man!"  
"MOM, come on, I'm not that bad. I'm not the one who drugged her. Thanks. I'll get her upstairs and try to make us some coffee. Oh, she's on ninetieth, you know, those older buildings on the corner they just started renovating? Should I try to slap her out of it or have her splash water or something to help snap her out of it?"  
"I think she'll just have to sleep it off, like a hangover. But, the good thing is, if she said anything inappropriate, she won't likely remember having said it."  
"Good. I mean. She's been acting a little weird. So, I should have figured something was up with her. Thanks, Mom. I'll see you guys soon."  
Daniel was proud of himself for not letting on to his mother that Betty had been unbuttoning his shirt, and kissing his chest while he was talking on the phone. But enough was enough. He grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes, trying to make some kind of mental contact. "Betty, knock it off. I think that kid must have slipped you a drug. You're not yourself. So, if you don't mind. Let's keep our hands to our self, okay?"  
"Okay, Daniel. But answer one question honestly. Do you really want me to be a good girl?" she got right next to his neck and bit him hard, then started sucking it as he blew out a breath and rolled his eyes. Then she attacked his ear and whispered, "Or do you prefer me as a bad girl? You know bad girls have much more fun."  
He was motionless for about three seconds, closing his eyes and letting Betty 'attack' him, then could swear he heard Claire's voice screaming at him again, although this time, he was fairly certain it really was just his conscience. He honestly didn't know he had one, when it came to sex, sometimes. Maybe it was just where Betty was concerned, he reasoned.  
He grabbed her by her arms, looking into her eyes again, trying to get something to register, "Betty, listen, honestly, I would LOVE to have fun with Betty, the bad girl. She sounds like, well, all kinds of good times.  
But, sweetie, I know that's not really you talking right now. Like I said, you've been drugged. So, my mom and DJ are coming over to get you into bed. To uh…sleep. To sleep in the bed." She grinned at him, shaking her head.  
"Alone! Okay? You just need a good night's sex. I mean sleep! Shit! Could you uh please stop blowing in my ear, Betty? And watch it! That's not a squeeze toy; it's my penis, okay?"  
She giggled, and for a minute, she seemed back to her 'old self' "You said penis, Daniel."  
He rolled his eyes, wondering if he had enough self-control to get her upstairs and wait for re-enforcements. He thought of calling Hilda to come help him with her, but was afraid that would alert Betty's father, too and he knew she was concerned Ignacio thought of her as naïve, for signing a lease on an apartment she hadn't seen.  
He helped her slowly out of the car and up the stairs. He didn't really trust her not to attack him again in the elevator. The irony of the situation was definitely not lost on him. Daniel Meade, trying to avoid having sex in an elevator. He chuckled under his breath.  
Betty suddenly seemed to be sulking, and pouting like a petulant child. She crossed her arms and stood motionless against the stairwell. "Betty, come on, we've only got two more flights. Let's keep going. This exercise will help you clear your head. You'll feel better."  
"I HATE exercise! SHE makes me get on the stupid scale every day and tells me to take the stairs at work all the time. That's like torture! It's not like Mode is three or four flights. It's on the twenty-eighth floor!"  
"She makes you go up the whole way?"  
"Well, she thinks I do. I usually ride the freight elevator for the first fifteen and then get off and walk the rest. I'm still so sweaty by the time I get off at Mode, it's pretty believable.  
But I'm only five feet tall, Daniel. I'm never going to be any taller. And I'm afraid I'm going to get a nose bleed or break my neck or my leg wearing those crazy high heels. My feet hurt all the time! Plus, she's not nice like you. I miss working for you. She's mean. She's a mean you know what!"  
He nodded, patting her on the back as he lifted her up. "I know what she is, Betty. I'm sorry she's making your life so miserable. Listen, I'm going to carry you the rest of the way up. You got your stupid shoes?"  
She nodded, holding the Manolo Blahnicks in her hand. He grabbed them from her and threw them down the stairs, grinning. "No more torturing yourself, okay? Come on. Do you have your key?"  
She fished through her purse, but he shook his head and told her. "Just wait till we get to your door, then I'll put you down and you can give me your purse. I'll find it for you, okay?"  
She nodded, putting her head against his neck. "You're such a sweet guy, Daniel. And you smell really good. I love you so much. I really miss you! I should have never left you for the queen of darkness. I'm so sorry!" She started to cry.  
He stopped when they got to her door, and he hugged her, "Betty. Don't cry. It's okay. You're going to be fine. You're a tough chick from Queens, remember? You're way stronger than Wicked Willi. You're smarter and nicer, and pretty. And…" he stopped as she still had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she was looking up at him with doe eyes, biting her lower lip.  
She smiled shyly, "Daniel. You're amazing."  
He tried to breathe and kept her at arms' length, but found himself unwilling to completely push her away. He furrowed his brow, suddenly remembering her little speech, "Wait, Betty, earlier, did you say you LOVE ME?"  
She nodded and pulled him down for a kiss, grabbing his face in both her hands.  
Suddenly the elevator doors opened, "Daniel! I thought you were going to get her into her apartment and make some coffee. Why are you two out here playing tonsil hockey? It looks as though she's been giving you hickeys, too. Can you really NOT say no to a woman?  
Even one who's been your best friend for two years and respects and admires you and SHOULD be able to depend on you NOT to take advantage of her being given a date rape drug?"  
He pushed Betty away, wiping her lipstick off his mouth, "Well, I'M not the one who gave it to her, Mom. Hey, DJ. Did you try to explain to DJ what happened to her?"  
Claire nodded, "Yes, but I'm not quite sure what to call 'Roofies' in French. So, I just told him she had been drugged in general and wasn't herself. He seemed to understand."  
"Oui, je comprend. Ooh la la, Betty est tres sexy, maintenant, oui, Daniel?"  
"Yes. I mean, no! Crap. Let's just get her some coffee and you can put her to bed, Mom."  
"I may need your help. If you think you can keep your hands to yourself." She and DJ stepped closer to take Betty on either side and let Daniel straighten himself up.  
He got out her key from her purse, and opened her door, while simultaneously fending off Betty's hands around his waist, as she leaned against his back.  
He looked at his mother, pleading, "Do you see what I've been dealing with all night, Mom? I'm doing my best here. She keeps grabbing me and kissing me. Honestly, I think I deserve some kind of medal tonight for restraint."  
She shook her head, pulling Betty off her son, "Come on, dear, let's get you inside and get you a nice cup of coffee. I can help you get into your night gown and you can take a long nap."  
"Thanks, Mrs. M, but I'd rather sleep with Daniel."  
"Betty! Come on, DJ's right here." Daniel couldn't help but be slightly amused, though.  
DJ seemed to understand enough to laugh. He twirled his finger around his head, "Betty's cuckoo, no?"  
"Yes! I mean, well. Sort of right now." They eventually sat Betty down on the couch and she thankfully passed out, while Claire found and made some coffee for herself and Daniel. She tried not to, but found herself laughing. "You poor thing. This has got to be the worst possible scenario imaginable for you, isn't it, Daniel?  
You finally have the girl you're crazy about desperately wanting to be with you, but you have to fight her off because you know she won't remember a thing in the morning.  
Wow, you've got to hand it to Wilhelmina, she certainly knows her stuff. Betty looks beautiful, but I'm sure you hit on her the minute you spotted her."  
"NO! Well, sort of. Only until I saw it was her, though. I backed off as soon as I realized it was Betty."  
She looked at him drily, "You mean, when she turned around and you actually saw her face instead of staring at her ass?"  
"MOM! Give me a break, okay? You're right; it's been a pretty miserable night. I drank a little too much, so then I felt guilty and walked around to sober up so I would be better when I picked up DJ, and then I saw some creepy little kid at the bar staring at her and I tried to be a gentleman and just see that she got home safely and she started freaking out on me. Now you're giving me shit for trying to be a good guy. I feel like I can't win."  
"I think it's called sexual frustration, dear. Sorry, but can I ask you something? Before Betty started acting irrational, what were your intentions, had she been only slightly impaired, like yourself?  
"How about we don't talk about my sex life with my son in the next room, okay, Mom? And to answer you about Betty, I have no idea what I think about her right now. She said some pretty wild stuff and I don't know how much if any of it was really how she feels or not.  
So, it's kind of got me freaked out. For one thing, and this is no big surprise, I guess, she said she misses me and hates working for Wilhelmina. She said the woman tortures her. She also said she loves me."  
Claire took a sip of coffee, calmly, "And that's a surprise to you?"  
He looked at her, shocked that she wasn't more surprised, Well, yeah! I mean, do you think she actually feels that way? Or it was just the drugs?"  
She raised her eyebrows, "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say since Rohypnol has also been compared to truth serum, and is a disinhibiter, that it's fairly likely she really does feel that way about you, yes.  
I suppose the question is, how do you feel about her? Because if you don't reciprocate her feelings, you need to NOT pursue her. It would be morally and utterly void of decency for you to take advantage of her feelings for you."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own/don't sue!  
DJ came in to Betty's kitchen and looked at the bathtub in the middle of her living room. "This is le spa?"  
Daniel shrugged, "Sort of." He looked around, "Wow, it kind of looks like Betty got taken advantage of by her landlord here. This place is a bit of a dump. Hey, DJ?"  
"Oui, papa?"  
Daniel smiled at his son calling him papa. "How about you and me come back here tomorrow and help Betty clean this place up a little? We can order some pizza and maybe get some furniture and some stuff from the hardware store and help her make it seem a little more home-y."  
Claire looked at her son, "Daniel, no offense, dear, but you're not exactly Bob Villa. I wouldn't mind helping with some decorations, though. I could go shopping and get her some draperies, bed linens, towels, table cloth. Table and chairs, that kind of thing. The poor girl only took the job from the evil queen because she needed more money, she told me. She felt terrible leaving you."  
"Well, I would have gladly given Betty a raise, Mom, but I'm sorry, my loving sister decided to kick me out of Mode, remember? I'm doing the best I can where I am. I have DJ now, and I'm trying to roll with the punches and enjoy having more time with my son."  
She looked at him, "It's admirable to want to be a good father who spends time with his son, Daniel, and I'm very proud of you for that. But, you seemed like you just gave up Mode without a fight. Believe me; I'm working on your sister.  
You may not need to worry much longer, though. If Wilhelmina's sales don't do a lot better next issue, Alexis already told me she's ready to put you back at Mode. She claims it's all about what's best for the magazine. Frankly, I hate to say this, but Betty is too good.  
She was an invaluable asset to you when she was your assistant. She helped you get lots of good advertisers. The only problem is, now that she's working for the enemy, she's helping her just as much."  
"Yeah. That's kind of a tricky situation, though. I know she needs a good job with a future. I knew she would never be happy at Player. It was probably bad enough for her to work at a fashion magazine like Mode. But a men's magazine? I can see why she wasn't happy."  
"That's very mature of you to admit, Daniel. I'm sure Betty would like to hear you tell HER that's how you feel."  
"I did. I don't know if she'll remember anything either of us said tonight, though. Listen, Mom, do you uh…need any help getting her to bed?"  
Claire smiled, "I have to admit, that's a sentence I never thought I'd hear from you, Daniel."  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. I have to admit I wasn't thrilled when I accidentally called you earlier. At first, I thought your voice was my conscience talking. But, I think it's probably really a good thing I did. Betty was getting to be more than I could handle.  
She's pretty feisty when she's drunk and drugged and I was having a hard time convincing myself why I shouldn't just go along with her. Other than the fact that I knew it was totally sleazy. You know what I mean."  
She nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, I do, dear. The spirit was willing but the flesh was weak?"  
"Exactly, VERY weak. And Betty is strong. Her thighs, I mean you know, she had her legs wrapped around…never mind. Let's just say, she's very hard to push away. Physically. And that stuff she said really threw me for a loop, too.  
That's why I sort of froze earlier when you guys showed up. She said that about you know, how she loved me and I didn't know what to do.  
I just stood there. And then she started kissing me. Wow. Sorry, I shouldn't be saying all this in front of DJ. Pardonnez-moi, DJ."  
DJ looked up from the television, in the living room, "Quoi?" He hadn't even been listening.  
Claire nodded and patted Daniel's back, sympathetically. "Well, thankfully, she seems to be asleep now, so why don't you carry her to bed and lay her down for me, and I'll get her dressed. Hopefully, she'll just wake up with a bit of a headache and be feeling better tomorrow.  
Maybe you should stay on the sofa tonight in case she is disoriented when she gets up. If you think you can trust yourself. And her. I don't think she'll wake up again until she's sober and over the drug's effects, though. You're virtue should be safe.  
I can take DJ home with me and he and I can come back tomorrow afternoon, to help you spruce up Betty's apartment, and we'll even bring the pizza. Well, actually, I believe I'll just bring over some things and perhaps leave the 'sprucing' to you two strong men."  
"That sounds great, Mom. Thanks." He kissed Claire on the cheek. He lifted Betty up and carried her to her bed, lying her down carefully. Then looked down at her, smiling, he brushed a strand of hair from her face,  
"Poor girl. She's had it so tough, working for that witch, then she just tried to have a few drinks and some stupid kid tried to take advantage of her. I should find out who the hell he was and have him arrested!  
He probably had a fake ID, too. He didn't even look like he was old enough to be drinking.  
Claire watched, as her son looked down at Betty. She knew that look. "You really are in love with her, aren't you, son?"  
He snapped his head to her, on the other side of the bed, "What? In love…no! Of course not! You don't understand, Mom. Betty's just the first woman I've ever really been friends with, that's all. I do care about her. A lot. I miss her. I like her. She's so sweet and kind and funny…"  
He slowly sank down on the bed, next to her, watching her sleep, and touched her cheek. "Crap! I…think maybe you're right. I do love her."  
She looked at him with compassion, and pride, "Why do you say that with anything other than joy? Why isn't it a great discovery? She told you she loves you, too. So, why is realizing you love her an 'oh crap' moment, Daniel? I don't understand."  
"Because, Mom. First of all, you don't know Betty like I do. She only admitted that because she had that drug. She's stubborn as a mule about admitting her feelings."  
"Must be one of the things you two have in common."  
"I'm going to ignore that. I am not anywhere near as stubborn as Betty is. You have no idea! This little woman is like a one-woman show when she gets an idea. She's like a bulldog. She won't give up until she has you convinced right along with…what, why do you keep looking at me like that and grinning, Mom?"  
"Nothing. I've just never seen you in love like this, before, Daniel. You're adorable. She's obviously got you completely smitten! Now, get out of here, while I get her dressed for bed and get that smirk off your face, I know your mind is in the gutter. Should I stay here and let you take DJ home? Can I trust you with her? Remember how completely unethical it would be to in any way take advantage of the fact that she was given a sedative and I…"  
He walked over to his mother and put his hand on hers, and looked into her eyes, "I know, Mom. You didn't raise me that way. I'm the good guy here. I fought my baser instincts.  
Believe me, part of me didn't really want to, but I did. I have faith in my abilities to charm a woman into bed. You know I would never think of doing what that stupid kid tried to do to her and I wouldn't want to use her like that. You did raise me better than that, Mom. I'll let you get her dressed. Thanks for helping."  
She nodded and smiled, "No problem, Daniel. And son, I'm proud of you for looking out for her."  
He grinned at her and shut the door on his way out to go join DJ watching television. "So, how was the charity event with grandma tonight, DJ?"  
DJ made a face, that sent Daniel laughing, "See! I tried to warn you! Tres boring, right?  
Didn't your old man try to tell you? You look really handsome tonight, though. That tux is great. Were there any cute girls there who asked you to dance? Any young girls? Uh…jeune filles?"  
DJ smiled,"Oui. A few. They asked me to dance. They said they like my accent and my eyes."  
Daniel put up his hand to high five him, "Way to go, DJ. Wow, with that accent and your old man's eyes, you are going to definitely be a lady killer, son.  
Maybe you should pace yourself. Yeah. Make sure you try to actually get to know the girl first before you uh…dance with her too much. Whoa, man, you're thirteen, right?"  
Daniel had a slight panic attack when he realized he might need to have a 'talk' with his son about girls.  
Not tonight, he thought, shaking his head, and blowing out a breath as he ran a hand through his hair. He already had his hands full enough with Betty. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around having to give a sex talk to his French son. Hell, he really did need to learn to speak French. It would be hard enough to know what to say in English!  
Claire came out of Betty's bedroom. "Okay. She's still sound asleep. Are you alright, Daniel? You look distraught. Are you still worried about what to tell Betty when she wakes up?"  
"Well, yeah, that, too. But, Mom, I just started thinking about something. Uh, how old was I when you told me about you know…the birds and the bees?"  
She gave him a look, "Twelve."  
"Twelve? Seriously? I was that young?"  
"Yes, and I already had my doubts about it being too late." She put a hand up, closing her eyes, "No confessions about nannies or babysitters, please, Daniel. There are some things even I don't need to know. I am your mother, after all." She shook her head and gestured to DJ to come with her.  
"If you're thinking of having a chat with your son, I can get you some lovely books to read, Daniel. I didn't have any helpful literature when I tried to explain things to you. I'm thinking in hindsight, perhaps I shouldn't have had quite so many Chardonnays when I spoke to you.  
I may have been a bit too detailed. I hope that's not what's given you so much…curiosity all these years. I always just blamed your father's libido."  
Daniel smiled at her, "Mom, don't blame yourself. It's definitely Dad's fault, not yours. You could have had Sigmund Freud give me my sex talk or…the pope or something and I don't think it would have slowed me down.  
Considering I have a very willing woman in the next room that I DIDN'T have sex with tonight, I'd say you did alright in trying to drum some sense of decency into me, in spite of inheriting Dad's tendencies.  
I just hope to God it doesn't get worse with each generation. I can't even think about what I'm going to say to DJ that will slow him down. He said he danced with two girls tonight that told him he had a sexy accent and eyes?"  
Claire put her arm around her grandson, "Three. Although the third young woman was far too old for him. I tried to tell the girl he was only thirteen. Yes, I'm sorry to tell you, Daniel.  
He's probably going to outdo his father when it comes to charming the ladies, as scary a thought as that is. Imagine yourself with your eyes AND a French accent! The poor women wouldn't have had a chance. We're going to have to get him something to slow him down I'm afraid. I wonder if they have male versions of chastity belts anymore."  
She rolled her eyes and ruffled DJ's hair. "Come on, little Don Jacques! Let's go home and let your father get some sleep on the sofa. Call us when you're awake, and I'll do some shopping for Betty to try and brighten up this place for her.  
You know, Daniel. I was thinking. Betty likes writing much more than being an assistant. She's a good editor, as well. Maybe we could speak to Alexis about finding something else the girl could do at Mode other than work for Wilhelmina.  
I'm convinced that given enough rope, the woman will hang herself in overspending and her own vanity won't save her from the axe if the bottom line doesn't look good. Stealing Betty from you was the smartest thing Wilhelmina could have done. You need to find something worthy of her talent to entice her away from the enemy. Think about it. Goodnight!"  
"Bye, Mom. Goodnight, DJ. See you tomorrow, buddy!"  
"Au revoir, papa. A demain!"  
Daniel stretched out on Betty's rather worn sofa, trying to get comfortable. He had stripped down to his boxers, placing his clothes on a chair. He pulled the blanket he had grabbed over him, trying to stay warm, but her heat in the living room didn't seem to be working very well. He sighed, getting up to see where the old radiator was and turned it a few times, placing his hand on it to see if it warmed up. It was still freezing to the touch.  
He wondered if Betty was warm enough, but shook off thoughts immediately of 'checking on her' in her current condition. He honestly didn't think he had it in him to fight her advances anymore. He knew he would cave right away.  
Still, he wondered if he could perhaps just slip quietly in her room to see if she had anymore blankets and maybe make sure she had an extra on her, too.  
He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to her bedroom, walking carefully so as not to waken her, while he went into her closet to look for some blankets. As he spied some on a top shelf, he suddenly heard Betty moaning in her sleep and he moved quickly, not seeing a baseball bat she had in the closet for some reason (protection against would-be muggers or burglars, perhaps, he thought?), and the whole shelf came crashing down on his head, "OW! Shit!"  
Betty sat up in her bed startled, then as she blinked to focus, she grabbed her glasses by the bed stand and leaned forward, not believing her eyes, "DANIEL!"  
He still had items from the closet falling on his head, but he grinned, sheepishly, "Hey, Betty! Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was cold, so I was looking for another blanket."  
She rubbed her head, "What in the world? What is going on? Why are you here? And in your underwear, in my bedroom? Daniel! We didn't…did I get THAT drunk? Oh my God!"  
She looked panicked. He scrambled to get out of the closet, tripping over clothing and stuffed animals almost falling onto the bed. She put up her hand, "Stop! Keep your distance."  
"Betty! You don't understand. I just…we…uh."  
She looked down at her pajamas. "Did you take my clothes off? How did I get these on? Why can't I remember anything after leaving that bar? How many of those stupid Margaritas did I drink? God, my head is killing me!"  
He grabbed an afghan and put it around him, as he sat on the foot of her bed, "Listen, remember that kid at the bar that kept sending you drinks?"  
She shrugged, "I guess so."  
"He must have gotten to your table when you went to the ladies room or something and slipped you a drug so you'd go home with him."  
"So, I went home with you, instead? Daniel, why are you in my bedroom at five o'clock in the morning in your underwear?" she looked closely at him, "And you have MY lipstick on you. Oh, my God, I gave you a hickey, too? I can't believe I don't even remember having sex with you! This is a nightmare!"  
He leaned forward, and put his hand on hers. "Betty, don't panic. Look, I swear to you, nothing happened. I took you home and my mom and DJ came to help me with you."  
"Huh?"  
"My mom is the one who put your night clothes on you, Betty, not me, okay? So, don't freak out. I'm in my underwear because I've been trying to sleep out in the living room of your freezing apartment. Why didn't you tell me this place was such a dump? Who is this stupid landlord? Heat is necessary in New York in the winter. I have half a mind to sue this stupid bastard for being a slumlord or something."  
She smiled, "Fine, sue him for me, just don't tell my papi what a naïve idiot I am."  
He shook his head, and smiled gently at her, "No, I won't. I promise."  
She relaxed and took a breath, pointing to his neck, "Uh, that IS my lipstick, though, isn't it? What happened? You accidentally ran into my mouth with your neck?"  
He put his hand up to his neck, "Uh, well, evidently the drug the kid gave you made you kind of …you know. You sort of kissed me and stuff."  
"I did? Oh, Daniel, I'm so sorry!" She put her hand up to her mouth, and bit her bottom lip, "I did THAT? Why didn't you push me away or something?"  
He smiled, "Well, I didn't really get that you might have been drugged at first. I thought you just had a few too many margeritas when I let you mark me like this.  
I have to say, I was a little disappointed to find out when you agreed to have me come up for some coffee that you only did it because some horny adolescent knew he wouldn't have a shot with a beautiful woman like you unless he stooped to drugging you."  
"Coffee?"  
"Yeah. Coffee. Here I thought I was going to get your coffee and I find out you were so out of it you would have given your coffee away to anybody. I'm still glad I was the anybody who happened to be there, though."  
She raised her eyebrows, "Coffee, huh?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Daniel kept the afghan wrapped around his waist, and carefully backed away from the bed, heading for the door. He stopped to pick up the two blankets that had caused the avalanche in her closet, threw her one and kept the other.  
"Here you go. So you don't freeze tonight. Or the rest of this morning, whatever. Sorry I woke you being such a spaz. I um…am going to go back to the couch. I'll see you later, Betty."  
He turned to go. "Daniel, wait." He turned and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"  
"I know it's really cold in here. It's got to be freezing out in the living room."  
He shivered involuntarily, "It's pretty chilly, yeah."  
She looked at him, and bit her bottom lip, "I guess you could…maybe sleep in here. If you can keep your hands to yourself."  
"Hey, can you? You're the one who's been miss grabby pants all night, Betty. I mean…I'm sorry, I know you couldn't help it. But, seriously. You've got some really strong legs, woman!"  
"Legs? I had my legs…oh, my God! Oh, Daniel, I can't believe I don't even remember any of that. I can't remember anything after we talked outside the bar for a little while, then I kind of just blanked out. I don't remember getting home or anything in the car. Is that when I? When did I do that to you?" She pointed to his neck bite.  
He put his hand up, rubbing it and grinning, "Well, I think you thought you were a vampire and were trying to 'turn' me or something. I'm not sure. But, yeah, it was in the car on the way here.  
The uh legs thing was in the stairwell cause I THOUGHT I'd be safer there. There was no way I was getting in an elevator with you going all 'bad Betty' on me!" he teased.  
"Bad Betty?"  
He laughed, "Yeah, that's what you called yourself. It was sort of cute. You asked if I liked good Betty or wanted you to be a bad girl cause bad girls have more fun or something like that. It was very sexy." He smirked as he went on the other side of her bed, and sat on the edge.  
"Uh, you're sure this is okay? I promise I won't attack you. I assume you're back to normal now and my virtue is safe, from wild woman Betty?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Shut up! Yes, you're safe, Daniel. I won't ask you…wait a minute, you said you didn't know at first I was drugged, right? You just thought I was a little tipsy from the margaritas?"  
"Yeah. So?" he had gotten in bed, but was as far to the other side as he could be.  
"You thought I was asking you up here for sex?"  
"No, I asked if I could come up here for coffee, remember?"  
"Not really. But you know darn well what 'coffee' means, Daniel."  
He chewed on his lip, thinking for a minute, "Wait, though. I almost forgot. You said yes."  
"Well, I guess so, but I was drugged, remember? I mean, obviously, if I attacked you like that and was all over you. Like you said, I would have done that to anybody."  
"Thanks! Thanks a lot, Betty. So, basically, I let you do this to me and you get me all worked up about coffee and I won't even tell youeverything you did to me because I wouldn't want to embarrass you.  
And, here I act like a perfect gentleman, seeing that you get home safely, having my mother and son help put you to bed, so I don't get accused of anything improper and now you don't even give me just a little sliver of hope that you might want to have coffee with me sometime in the future when you're NOT under the influence of drugs?  
I think my feelings are a little hurt, Betty. It's not like you don't know me. I'm not some stranger you just met off the street. Why wouldn't you want to have coffee with me sometime?" he smirked, knowing full well she was getting annoyed with his analogy.  
"Daniel! Stop saying that! We both know what you're talking about. And I'm sorry, but I've just never thought of you that way before."  
"Well, I don't agree, Betty. I think you have. You're just too damn stubborn to admit you have."  
"How would you know what I think?"  
"You told me you loved me."  
"I DID NOT!"  
"You most certainly did, Betty. You said you hated working for Wilhelmina because she was an evil bitch and that I was a sweet guy, and you missed me and you loved me."  
"I'm sure I meant as a friend."  
He shook his head and made a face. "Fine, I told my mom you were stubborn as a mule and you would never admit you had said it! I just think it's kind of sad that you have to get all drugged up before you can be honest about your feelings, Betty.  
I mean, I know there has to be a REASON you didn't marry Grubstank or go to Rome with sandwich guy."  
"Yes. Because I didn't love either of them. I mean, well, I do love Henry, and by the way you know very well what his last name is, Daniel.  
But, I just don't want to get married right now. And I would have just been leading Gio on to go on a trip like that with him. Even if you were trying to get rid of me."  
"I was not trying to get rid of you, Betty. I told you, I didn't want you to go marry Henry, that's all. And I kind of figured you wouldn't go off with he-ho. So, I was sort of calling your bluff with him."  
"GEO, for God's sake, Daniel, you are FIVE year's old, sometimes! Why do you act like that?"  
"To piss you off." He shrugged, enjoying seeing her get upset, and flushed.  
"Well, it's working! You're such a jerk sometimes!"  
"I guess that's why you love me, huh?"  
"I never said that! You're making it up, because I can't remember anything."  
"Sure I am, Betty. So, if I said I had a recording on my phone of you saying it to me, would you believe me then?"  
"NO!"  
"Even if you recognized your own voice saying it?"  
"You recorded me? Why?"  
"I never said I recorded you. I just said would you even believe me if I did."  
"If I said I loved you I don't really know what I meant, unless I just meant because I miss you. I do care about you and you are a sweet guy. You do…make me happy when I'm around you. I guess, maybe I could have said something like that. What did-you say?"  
"I told you I love you, too."  
"You did?" Her eyes were wide, as he reached for her, to pull her closer to him.  
"Well, not right then. You were too busy kissing me. Damn, I wish I had a video tape of you. I guess the only proof I have that you tried to sleep with me is my hickey."  
"I believe you, you don't need proof. But you do realize, I wasn't myself."  
"My mom said that stuff just takes away your inhibitions. It's sort of like truth serum. You meant it. Well, maybe not all the stuff you said. Actually, I bet 'bad Betty' is a lot of fun, though. I'd kind of like to find out when you're feeling up to it sometime."  
"Do you think we could try and get some more sleep? I'm a little tired. We can…talk about this later, okay?"  
"Sure, Betty. Goodnight." He reached over and kissed her on the forehead, then scooted away from her to the edge of the bed again. "Does this make you feel safer?"  
"That's fine. Thank you."  
"No problem. Sleep tight, bad Betty." He smirked turning with his back to her.  
"Daniel!"  
"Just kidding. But I should seriously get my balls inspected."  
"WHAT?"  
"They've got to be blue." She threw a pillow at him. He caught it and laughed. She was clearly frustrated and embarrassed.  
"Oh, my God. I said I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to…attack you. I was drugged. I'll make it up to you."  
He turned back around and smiled wolfishly, "What did you have in mind?"  
She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly, "I'll take you out for breakfast later and since you made such a big deal about not getting any, I'll buy you a large coffee at Starbucks."  
He shook his head, "You're just cruel, Betty. Blue to purple. What a sweetie you are."  
She shrugged, grinning, "Well it is your favorite color."  
"Not for my balls!"  
She started giggling, "Daniel, stop saying balls!"  
He tickled her, "Balls! You were playing around with my balls, Betty. And that hurt!"  
"I'm SORRY! Okay? I don't think I should get yelled at for teasing you when I don't even remember doing it. I didn't even get any fun out of it."  
He cocked one eyebrow, "You want to get fun out of teasing me? Nope. Sorry, the teasing Daniel time is all done with for tonight.  
If you so much as lay one hand on me or say one even slightly sex-related remark, all bets are off, Suarez! I mean it. I'm done with your teasing.  
I'm sorry you don't remember it, but I sure as hell do. Next time, I'll tease you and see how you like getting all hot and bothered and then I'll take away the Daniel-loving just when you get going."  
She looked at him, "Seriously? You honestly think once YOU started something, you could stop? I'm sorry, but I'd say that was pretty much an empty threat, Daniel.  
I don't think you're capable of doing something like that. You don't know the meaning of delayed gratification. You never have since you were like twelve!"  
He looked shocked, "Have you been talking to my Mom, Betty? Why would you say that? That's a pretty specific age to just say randomly."  
She shrugged, "It's when she told me she thinks you lost your virginity to the nanny."  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Oh my God! Does everybody on the eastern seaboard know this, now? Is it going to be on stupid Fashion Buzz that Daniel gave it away when he was only twelve, just further proving what a perv I am, I suppose!" He sighed, blowing out a breath.  
"Daniel, what's wrong? You're all teasing and flirty one minute and now you seem-worried about something. I don't really think your mother would say anything to stupid Suzuki, or should I say Byron? It's old news."  
"Thanks. Yeah, make me feel even better. Calling me old."  
"I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you're hardly twelve though. Your son is even older than…oh, I get it. This is about DJ, right? You're worried about him? Him and girls?"  
"Yeah, sort of. He danced with three girls tonight who were all telling him how cute his accent was and how great his eyes were…I'm just really scared to death. I should probably talk to him, since he's evidently already a year behind me!  
Although, I don't even really remember the nanny I had when I was twelve."  
"You HAD?" she chuckled slightly.  
"Poor choice of words. I meant to say, I don't remember much about the girl who was my nanny when I was twelve. I do remember she was pretty young herself. I think she was only eighteen or something.  
I guess she was more like an au pair or whatever they call them now. Hopefully, my dad didn't sleep with her, too. God! See why I'm so freaked out? I know I'm a dog and my dad was, too.  
How bad are things going to get when I have a kid who's cute as hell plus speaks with a French accent? My mom was teasing me about getting him a chastity belt. But hell, if I could, I think I'd consider it! The poor kid!  
Having me for a father, and here I was high fiving him tonight for dancing with so many girls. I'm not good father material. Maybe he would be better off with his grandparents. They are going to fight me for custody, you know, Betty."  
"I'm so sorry, Daniel. I know how much you love him."  
"I don't know how many more fights I can handle. I've got to fight to try and get back at Mode; I've got to fight to keep my son. And evidently, I've got to fight Wilhelmina to get you back."  
"I do care about you, Daniel, but I'm sorry, I'm still not going back to Player. Wait, did you say…you are going to fight to come back to Mode?" her eyes grew wide.  
He grinned, nodding, "Yep. I am. You were right, Betty. I miss it. I know I gave up too easily. But, I do need your help. Are you up for being a double agent?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty. No copyright infringement intended.  
A/N: As usual, I'm so honored and thrilled at the kind responses from my readers. Thanks for listing this story as one of your favorites, or for 'following' it, and especially to those of you that have taken time to review! You rock! Bear with me here with the 'family' dynamic. That is sort of the main idea of this, though, to mix romance with family. But we will be returning to the white halls of Mode soon, I promise. (Oh, and for my naughty readers, be prepared for a ratings change-James Bond might just get lucky if he plays his cards right!) ;)  
________________________________________  
After talking for almost another hour, Daniel and Betty finally fell asleep.  
"Ah, grand mere Claire? Il sont ici! La chamber a coucher, uh…ensemble."  
"Ensemble? La chamber a coucher? Oh, dear God, um, DJ, that's okay. Come help me with these things. I'll speak to your father." She shook her head, and muttered under her breath, "boy will I ever speak to your father! What does he think he is doing?"  
"Pardon? Avez-vous dire quelque chose?"  
"No, no. nothing. Grandma was just talking to herself. Never mind me, dear." She rolled her eyes and got out some of the food they had brought, "Help yourself to some brunch, sweetie. Grandma is going to go wake up your dad and tell him to join us."  
"Bon! Merci. Uh, Grandma?"  
"Oui? I mean, yes, DJ?"  
"Is Bet-ty now papa's petit amie? I hope so. She is funny and nice. Je l'aime. I like her very much. Et maintenant, elle est tres sexy."  
"Petit amie? Oh, you mean, girlfriend? I suppose she is now. Perhaps. We'll see. I'm glad you like her but you shouldn't be calling girls Betty's age tres sexy, DJ, okay? Or, actually not any age. It's not really bon. Comprends?"  
"Oui, je comprends. Je suis trop jeune, I am too young, oui?"  
"Oui, you are too young."  
"But I thought papa was…."  
"Never mind about your papa. He…you heard us about that?"  
"Oui. I am French, grandma, not deaf. Je comprend…ah….combien, uh…much."  
"Right. Sorry, DJ. I guess you are growing up. But, right now, why don't you have something to eat and see if there's anything interesting on TV while I go…"  
"Yell at papa?"  
"OUI! Exactement!"  
"DANIEL MEADE get out of this bed immediately before I drag you out!" Claire was trying to keep her voice low enough not to wake Betty, so she had crouched down by Daniel and was right next to his ear.  
Daniel's eyes popped open and he squinted at her,"Mom? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
"We are NOT having this discussion with you in this bed with Betty. Come and talk to me in the kitchen after you get some clothes on. Here!" She threw jeans and a sweater at him.  
He blinked, "You brought me a change of clothes? Mom, I….never mind."  
Daniel knew better than to try and tell his mother he was a grown man and didn't need her meddling. She had never really meddled in his 'love life' before. He knew this was only because she loved Betty so much and was worried, so he simply sighed and took the clothes into the bathroom to change.  
When he came out, Claire wasn't around. He saw DJ, watching cartoons. "Hey, buddy! How's it going? So, did you and grandma already go shopping?"  
DJ nodded, "Oui. Much, much shopping!" He rolled his eyes.  
Daniel smiled, "Yep. That's grandma, all right. Much, much shopping. She used to tell me and your tante, it's tante, right? Tante Alexis that she was taking us to the clothing museum. But it was really just shopping at stores. Your aunt Alexis always was easily fooled."  
"Tante Alexis said you were the one who believed grandmere, papa."  
"Yeah, well, don't always believe everything your aunt Alexis says about me, DJ. Sometimes she makes up stuff." He put his arm around DJ. "So, what did you bring to eat?"  
DJ started to tell him, when Claire returned from another trip from the car downstairs with more bags. Daniel and DJ rushed to help her.  
"What all did you buy, Mom? You know Betty isn't going to accept all this stuff, right?"  
"She will if I tell her it's part of her raise."  
"Raise?"  
"Yes, I was thinking about offering her a job at Hot Flash as an editor. Alexis doesn't even have to know about it. I'll be more than happy to put Betty on my staff and use my own resources for her salary."  
"Mom, it's okay. We talked last night. And by the way, before you start lecturing me about Betty, that's ALL we did is talk, okay? Not that it's REALLY any of your business. I mean, Jesus, Mom, I'm not DJ, okay? If Betty and I do…never mind. I know you thought for a minute I was taking advantage of her, but I wasn't. I didn't and I wouldn't. I told you that already. She just woke up and it was cold as hell out here, so she said I could sleep in there with her. Sleep. Period.  
But first, we talked, since she had sobered up and stopped grabbing at me. I asked if she would be willing to be my spy. She's still going to work for Wilhelmina, but she won't be so helpful in getting new clients and she'll be my eyes and ears, until I can figure out a way to bring the woman down and convince my sister I can do the job I've been doing ever since Dad put me in charge at Mode.  
You can't tell me this isn't at least a little because she was just jealous that Dad was finally seeing me as more than a spoiled skirt chaser. She's just trying to get back at me."  
"Perhaps. But in all fairness to Alexis, Daniel, you WERE a spoiled skirt chaser. Pretty much up until you met Betty. And even then, although ever since DJ came into your life, I've been very proud of you.  
You have finally matured. But you're telling me you got into Betty's bed and SLEPT next to her and nothing happened between you two?"  
He kissed her on the cheek, rolling his eyes, "Yes, mommy. I was a good boy. For once. Now do I get to eat something? Oh, and you never told me, how did you get in? Did you learn how to pick locks when you were in the joint or something?"  
"No. I simply had an extra key made. So I could have some things brought here to help Betty. I'm sorry, she can resist my help all she wants, but I'm not having the poor girl living in this squalor. Is it me and the joys of menopause or is it cold as balls in here? Is there no heat?"  
He laughed, "Don't get me started. I think we need to sick the family lawyers on Betty's landlord. She got taken for a ride with this idiot.  
And there she is. Hello, beautiful! Good morning. Sorry, the Meade's have taken over your apartment. Did you get enough sleep, Betty?"  
She rubbed her eyes, sleepily. "Yes. Good morning, Mrs. Meade. Hey, DJ! Um…why is everybody here, Daniel? What's going on? Is this one of those interventions or something? Look, Mrs. Meade, I'm sorry I attacked your son last night like that. I normally don't even drink very much…"  
Claire laughed, "Betty, dear, it's fine. I'm sure my son can defend his honor. Not that he would ever really want to.  
Although, perhaps he did my help a bit last night. You were…what did you call her Daniel, oh, yes, "feisty" perhaps, but we're only here to help you transform this apartment into something a little more livable.  
I was going to try and entice you to come be an editor at Hot Flash but I hear from my son he has something a bit more devious in mind? You're to be a Bond girl, now? That sounds somewhat exciting.  
Just be careful not to get caught by Wilhelmina. I wouldn't put it past her to torture you if she catches you spying, dear."  
"She already tried to blackmail me before with keeping my father in Mexico. But he's a citizen now, so there isn't any way she can use him to try and manipulate me.  
I won't say she doesn't still scare me somewhat, but what scares me even more is her trying to groom me to be like her. I'd rather take a chance and get caught helping Daniel than keep kicking puppies."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Never mind. I've never been a spy before, though. So, I'm not really sure what to do, other than try to find out anything that might help Daniel. I do know she's got a big sales pitch to Nike's people and I'm pretty sure she's actually nervous about it.  
She knows Alexis wasn't happy with her whole Angelina in the block of ice cover last month. That first issue of hers was pretty much a dud. And she doesn't have a clue what to pitch Nike. She certainly doesn't wear tennis shoes. Especially if they're not designer.  
She needs a great cover this month and she also needs an advertiser as big as Nike to balance out her terrible sales last month. Daniel…this could be your way in. You know sports and women and fashion. You need to find a way to combine them somehow to get Nike's attention."  
"How did Nike get involved in coming to Mode, anyway? They're definitely not one of our usual advertisers. It's not going to be all that easy trying to mix high fashion and sports, Betty. I mean, I appreciate your confidence in me, but…"  
"Daniel, I didn't say it would be easy. But anything you want badly enough has to be worth fighting for, right?" She narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips. Betty knew Daniel needed to be challenged. He had been sitting on the sidelines long enough.  
She knew him well enough to know how competitive he normally was and that this decision he had made to step aside and let Wilhelmina win was stemming from something deeper than he was letting on.  
She was determined to get to the bottom of it. But for now, they had some brainstorming to do in order to come up with a concept for the next cover and a sales campaign that would wow the Nike people.  
She took a bite of bagel and fruit that Claire and DJ had brought, sitting down on her kitchen stool. "Coffee, Daniel?" she handed Daniel a large cup that was on the counter.  
"Don't mind if I do. Thanks, Betty." He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes at him.  
Claire raised her eyebrows, wondering what inside joke the two were sharing.  
One thing was for certain, something was definitely going on with them, and judging from their body language, Claire concluded that although Daniel may have been telling the truth that he and Betty had only slept, that would probably not be the case for long.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 7: Chapter 7  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything: and nothing owns me (except my school loans!) Oh and my car.  
A/N: Okay, for those of you who know me and read my stories, I usually FINALLY let Daniel 'get lucky' around chapter 13 (unless it's a really short story, of course!) But, I decided early on that since this story was going to mix romance with family issues, the only logical reason for having Betty and Daniel's families get really involved in their romance was to live up to my title, well, fairly early on. Actually, the 'naughty bits' won't be until the next installment. Be warned, ratings will change.  
But for now, this is my own dettified version of Meade, Daniel Meade, 007, licensed to kiss (featuring none other than 'Daniel's girl', Betty!) Imagine "Live & Let Die" or just the usual Bond theme song, if you will….  
________________________________________  
The rest of the weekend was spent in a blur of 'family togetherness' Meade-style, with Claire insisting on bringing in some new furnishings and Daniel calling her super and yelling at him, threatening the guy he would put his little slumlord tactics on the six o'clock news if he didn't come and immediately fix Betty's heat and plumbing issues, (like putting the bathtub or at least a shower actually in her bathroom instead of the middle of her living room).  
Of course, while her place was getting fixed, Daniel offered to have Betty come stay with him and DJ, re-assuring her that he would be a perfect gentleman. "Betty, my kid is there, I'm not going to try anything, okay? I mean, you can ask him, I haven't brought any women home since he came to live with me, honestly."  
She smiled and rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, so I'll be the first, huh? Is this about that whole thing earlier with the coffee, Daniel? I was just kidding, you know."  
"Don't flatter yourself, Suarez. I'm just offering you a safe place to stay, while your's is getting fixed. One FRIEND to another, that's all. No strings, no…expectations for Coffee or anything. Okay, friend?  
Or sorry, I forgot, we're supposed to be enemies now, huh? Well, I guess we wouldn't have to mention to your new boss that you're living with me."  
"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. But, what if Amanda or Marc found out, Daniel? Amanda has a big mouth, that goes right into Marc's ear and then once he knows, it's all over."  
Claire heard Betty's concern and offered her advice, "Betty, maybe you should just be honest with her."  
Betty and Daniel both looked at her like she was insane.  
"Mom, no offense, but are you nuts?"  
"Actually, according to New York's legal system, yes, I suppose I am. That has nothing to do with this, however." She gave him a look.  
"Whatever. What's your point, Mom? You think Wilhelmina is going to try and get Betty to play some mind game on ME, is that it? She's got to know, Betty hasn't really changed who she is and would never do something like that."  
"Perhaps. But, until last night, you two hadn't spoken since your little spat over her leaving you behind at Player, right?"  
"Right. So?"  
"Well, dear, my point is that Miss Slater doesn't know you have reconciled in any way. As far as she is concerned, you may have even had a further falling out that would cause Betty to want to get back at you. She'll suggest you use your feminine wiles on him, believe me, Betty. I know the woman.  
She certainly did it to your father, Daniel. She'll try to use Betty to get to you, too. I suspect that's exactly why she hired Betty in the first place.  
Other than seizing the opportunity to try and divide and conquer, she knew how smart she was. It's how she works. Keep her enemies close. The woman slinks and smiles just before she strikes, stabbing you in the back."  
"Oh, my God, you mean, now I'm going to be a 'double-agent'? Mrs. Meade, I don't know about all this. I don't even think I'm sneaky enough to be a regular agent. I do know what you mean about that whole smiling thing, though. Marc told me that wasn't really her smiling. It meant she was baring her teeth. It kind of creeped me out.  
Do you really think she would believe me, though? I don't usually ask her advice on anything personal. She might get suspicious if I say anything about seeing Daniel, even if I lie about still being mad at him. Plus, I'm a terrible liar."  
"You don't need to tell her anything, Betty. Just talk to Marc or even better, Amanda or even Christina when one of them is around and they'll report it directly to her. Don't even mention Daniel. Just tell the truth about needing to stay somewhere while your apartment is being fixed. If I know Wilhelmina, she's been grooming you specifically to distract Daniel anyway. She'll see this as a way to catch him off guard."  
She nodded, "You're right, Mrs. Meade. Okay, I'm in! I'll be your double agent, Daniel!"  
DJ grinned as he grabbed an apple, "Tres sexy! Betty is a Bond girl, n'est ce pas?"  
Betty laughed, "Hmmm…no bikinis with gun belts for me, thanks!"  
She saw that Daniel wasn't really participating in the conversation, and she went to talk to him, "Daniel, what's wrong? You don't think I can be a double agent? I have my doubts, too. I'm sort of clumsy to be a spy."  
"It's not that, Betty. I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm just worried about some things, that's all."  
"Care to share with the class?"  
"For one thing, I'm pissed off thinking about what almost happened to you last night. I mean, yeah, it's all fine now because I know you, but Betty, what if that kid had…gotten you to go home with him or something?  
I want to do a little spying of my own, and go talk to the bartender, see if I can track this little shit down and make sure he never tries something like that stunt again on another girl."  
She could see how angry and upset Daniel was. She touched her hand to his chest, "Thank you, Daniel. I really appreciate your concern. And for the record, I'm really glad you happened to hit on me last night.  
I don't want to think about what might have happened if you hadn't been there to take care of me, either."  
He took her hand and kissed it. "Hey, that's what friends are for, right? To hit on each other? And give each other hickeys, and uh…drink coffee together?" he grinned at her and winked.  
She put her hands behind her back and looked down, shyly, "Yeah. I guess. Listen, I don't know about staying with you and DJ, Daniel. I really appreciate the offer, but. maybe I should just swallow my pride and stay with my dad and Hilda back in Queens, at least until this place is livable.  
And by the way, thanks for yelling at my landlord. I like it when you get all tough on my behalf. It's very sweet."  
He nodded, "No problem, Betty. You're definitely worth it. You do so much for me, all the time. You always have. I like it when I can actually return the favor once in a while."  
Claire gathered some items and started cleaning before she left, but Betty stopped her, "It's fine, Mrs. Meade. I've got it. I wanted to thank you and DJ and Daniel all for putting up with me.  
And for being there for me when I needed you all. Last night and with this place, too. I know I can be stubborn sometimes and I don't ask for help when I really need it a lot. I just try to do everything on my own.  
But, you showed me I don't always have to do that. I'm really glad I have such great friends."  
"Betty, I don't know what Daniel would have done without you all this time. You've helped our family out, as well. I feel as if we are family. So, don't mention it. When family needs help, you come." She hugged her.  
DJ smiled, "Maybe you will come stay with us, Bet-ty?"  
"Maybe, DJ. We'll see. For now, I think I need to go back to Queens and tell my dad he was right. I'm sure he'll love hearing that, at least. And my sister needs a shoulder to cry on. She ended her uh…relationship. So, I'll be fine."  
They left, and Betty gathered her things to go stay back in Queens, at least for a while.  
The following Monday at Mode, there was a buzz going on about Daniel having a black eye and everyone was trying to speculate how he got it. One of the many rumors was based on a Player employee who saw Daniel and Betty both at the same bar Friday night.  
This particular rumor supposed that Daniel and Betty had fought and since everyone knew what a terrible fighter he was, they thought she kicked his ass.  
Betty was occupied trying to listen as she overheard Wilhelmina shove a huge bag of mail at Marc, "Take care of this, Marc."  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing important. Just a bunch of moronic women sending their panties to Daniel."  
Marc made a gagging face, "That was disturbing. Please don't! I actually ate lunch today, Willi."  
"Why?"  
"I skipped breakfast."  
"So? Oh, whatever, just take care of this mess."  
"What should I do, take it to him? Please don't make me go down there! That place makes me feel very nauseous. It's like fat, ugly versions of Daniel down there, all high-fiving one another and making grunting noises. In other words, it reminds me of Betty."  
"Don't be jealous, Marc. Betty is smart. And I told you she had potential. Thanks to me, she looks mildly better now. So, all I have to do is let her loose. She'll be a great asset to me."  
"Are you going to make me go work for Daniel?" he looked at his 'queen' fearfully.  
Not just because he didn't want to lose his job and he loathed the idea of working for Daniel at Player, but because he got some sort of pleasure in being around her and being part of her world. As sick and twisted as he knew it was. It was still exciting."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Marc. You know things and I would never get rid of you. Unless you disappointed me, at least. No, get rid of that junk mail and come back here. I have plans for Betty. There's one job in particular that only she can do for me. That's exactly what I've been grooming her for all along."  
Marc smiled, realizing that Betty would likely not be permanently taking his place. He went to The Closet, dragging the bag of mail, addressed to Daniel.  
Betty followed him, trying to be discreet, but tripping and knocking over a few trash cans as she went. She made a face, smiling at someone who looked at her strangely as she tried to walk covertly, crouching down. Okay, she thought, nobody said I would be a greatspy!  
She saw Marc stop to talk to Christina at The Closet. "What do YOU want, Marc? Here to do the evil queens' bidding as usual, I suppose! What does she want, now? The blood of a young, fair virgin?"  
"Hilarious, Braveheart, as if she could find one around here. No, luv, she just sent me to check on her rent-a-womb while I ran some errands. What do you want for lunch?"  
"I told you, you twisted little fairy, I'll eat what I want for lunch when I want and with whom I want. She doesn't own my body. She's just getting the baby. Now, go, scat, you before I get hungry and decide to snack on your bones!"  
Marc ran away, looking fearfully at Christina and leaving the bag of Daniel's mail on the floor. Christina looked at it, and tried to pick it up, calling after him, "Marc, come get this…" she realized he had already gone and couldn't hear her.  
She looked up to see Betty, "Oh, hey, Betty. There you are. I was just going to call you to see where you wanted to go for lunch."  
Betty dismissed her, "Sorry, can I take a rain check, Christine? I'm not feeling well. I think I'm just going to sit down for a while. You go ahead and enjoy your lunch without me."  
"Are you sure, luv? Do you want me to get you anything? Some Ginger-ale, perhaps? Believe me, I'm well past that stage in pregnancy. Now, I feel like eating everything in sight."  
"Maybe you could get me a Grey's papaya if you're going there."  
"One or two?"  
"One, I guess. I have my weigh in with the queen of darkness this afternoon before I leave."  
"Betty, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. We'll uh…talk later. Bye, Christina."  
She called Daniel, "Hey, James Bond, this is Betty uh we didn't really work this out if I was supposed to have a code name or something."  
"Betty? What the hell? What's going on?"  
"Can you meet me in the closet? There's something I think you should see for yourself here."  
"Fine. I'll be there in five minutes."  
He arrived and looked almost as silly as Betty, trying to sneak between columns. Luckily, there didn't seem to be anyone around, however.  
He looked at Betty and wiggled his phone at her, "Don't you remember, you said you wanted to be called Puppy Galore? Although that sounds more silly than sexy to me."  
She pushed him down, and showed him the bag of mail, "Shhh…listen, Daniel, see this bag? This is all mail addressed to you. Wilhelmina gave it to Marc to 'get rid of', but he got distracted and left it sitting here.  
They're all letters that tell you what a great job you're doing since you took over Mode. She was trying to cover this up. Don't you see? If you take this to Alexis, she'll see you belong there."  
He read some of them, and smiled, "This is nice, Betty. But I think…" she heard Marc coming back so she grabbed the hook on the shoe rack that she knew opened the secret entrance to Fey's Love Dungeon, and pushed Daniel inside, grabbing the bag with her.  
She put her finger up to her lips so he wouldn't give them away while Marc was evidently looking for the bag.  
"Oh, good, someone must have taken it down to him so I don't have to go to that stupid Neanderthal cave."  
He left, and Daniel's eyes were wide as he looked around, "What the hell is this? Betty? Where are we? Is this what I think it is?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 8: Chapter 8  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty  
A/N: Major News Flash-Daniel finally gets introduced to the Mode 'Secret Sex Room' that many people at Mode have used but Daniel himself never knew really existed until Betty shows it to him!  
________________________________________  
"So, how long have you known about my dad and Fey's secret sex dungeon, Betty? I guess you and Henry came down here a lot, huh?" He made a face, suddenly picturing Henry with her.  
"NO! I never brought him here for that!"  
"Oh really? Well, what did you bring him here for, then? To do your income taxes in private? Just like when I caught you two 'looking at my files' under his desk that time. Come on, Betty. I can't believe you knew about this place and you never told meabout it!  
I used to think we told each other everything! I guess I really don't know you. Not like I thought I did."  
"What's that supposed to mean, Daniel?"  
"It means exactly what you think it means. It means you left me to go off and explore the country, to find yourself and I missed you, okay? You didn't choose Henry or Gio or ME.  
You just left. Then when you come back, you acted so disappointed in me; you couldn't wait to leave me for Satan's mistress!"  
"You got all that because I didn't tell you about this place? I'm sorry; I just thought it was something better left in the past. I didn't want to upset your mother or you by dredging up memories I knew you'd both rather forget. I certainly never brought Henry or anyone here for…sex!  
The only reason he knew about it was he helped me when your mother asked me to find your dad's will and make sure he hadn't changed it to replace you and Alexis' with Wilhelminia."  
"Oh. I see."  
"Do you? I'm sorry you think so little of me that you thought I would…do that! Or that my trip had anything to do with leaving you. You know I hate working for her. I would NEVER choose her over you, Daniel."  
"Well, you kinda already did, Betty. That's why…never mind, just forget I said anything. I was jealous I guess thinking you brought him down here and never told me about it, that's all."  
"Daniel, you know I'm not the kind of girl who sneaks around and has sex in secret places."  
He smirked, "Not even 'Bad Betty'?"  
"Who? Oh…that. That wasn't really me, Daniel."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Too bad. She was pretty hot." He put his hand on his neck.  
"Sorr…"  
He took her by her arms, "Don't keep apologizing, Betty. It wasn't your fault. It was that damn kid, Jeff."  
"Jeff? How did you know his name? Is that what happened to your eye, Daniel? You went and got into a fight with him? Over me?"  
"Why not over you? What he did was….rape. Or might as well have been. He deserved to get strung up by his nuts."  
She touched his eye tenderly, "Is that what you did?" she smiled, "Looks like he didn't react too well to having you do that. Are you okay?"  
He grabbed her hand, and kissed it, smiling, "I'm fine. You should see the other guy."  
"Really? Good. I'm glad you beat him up."  
"Well, then I called the cops on him. Even worse, I told his mommy on him. We were both right. He was under twenty-one. He was eighteen. Sick little perv! I mean, why would he think he could do that?"  
She shook her head, "I don't know. But thank you, Daniel. That was kind of…awesome. I don't just mean kicking his ass, either."  
He laughed, "Hmmm…you said 'ass'. Are you sure you're not related to 'Bad Betty'?"  
She nodded, and bent his head down to kiss his eye, "Distant cousin, maybe."  
He pulled her closer by her hands, "Kissing cousins?"  
She blushed. "Daniel…I think Marc is definitely gone by now. We should get out of here before anyone misses us. We don't want to get caught together down here."  
He had his arms tightly around her waist and reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face, "Yeah, because that would be bad, wouldn't it, Betty?"  
She swallowed and nodded, her eyes as big as saucers as he got closer, and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "Do you have ANY idea how crazy you drive me when you bite your lip like you do? I see you do that and it makes me crazy, Betty."  
She gulped, barely able to breathe, let alone think clearly, and forming complete sentences, not happening right now. "It does?"  
He nodded, as he put his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her face up to his, "Oh, yeah. It makes ME want to do this."  
He pulled her slowly towards him and lightly nipped her lip, then ran his tongue over it and immediately sought entry to her mouth, pulling her tightly to him, as he urgently kissed her. She didn't pull away, but found herself drawn into his spell, kissing him back just as passionately.  
He kicked aside the mail bag, and backed her onto the bed, slowly lowering her, never breaking his kisses. He looked down at her, running his hand softly from her arm down the length of her hip, and falling onto her neck, "Let me see if I can do this as well as you did to me, miss Dracula."  
Betty's eyes were closed, as she gave in to him completely, just losing herself in the pure pleasure of his touch. Then, after a few minutes, she put her arm on his to stop him, "Daniel, wait. Maybe we shouldn't do this."  
He looked down at her, trying to control his breathing, "Give me one good reason why not."  
"Because, what if someone notices? They're going to know something's up if you have one, and I have one."  
"Not good enough, Betty. First of all, lots of people have marks. And second, I don't care.  
Sorry, that was NOT a good enough reason for me to stop. I mean…unless you're. Are you not okay with this? I mean, if you really don't want to, I'm not going to push anything."  
"Is this about the drugs? No, it's not that, Daniel. It's sweet of you to be worried, but I'm not freaked out or anything. I mean, I probably would have been if you hadn't been there. But, I just..."  
"You just what?" he started kissing her neck and she was trying to concentrate on what she was saying, but he was distracting her to no end.  
"Huh? I what?"  
"I asked you? What were you talking about?"  
"I don't know. What were YOU talking about?"  
He stopped and looked up as he kept kissing her neck, and grinned, "I wasn't talking about anything. I was kissing you. Is that okay with you? Would you rather talk all day or do this?"  
She took a breath, "Shut up, Daniel and please…continue."  
He smirked and went back to nuzzling her neck then worked his way down to her shoulder, "Please, huh? I knew I could get you begging for it."  
"Don't be so cocky. You know everybody already thinks I gave you that black eye. I could make it a matched set if you don't uh…behave."  
"Behave? Let's be honest, Betty. I think the last thing you want me to do right now is behave. In fact, I'd be willing to bet, Bad Betty may come out to play before we leave here."  
"Daniel. This isn't us. We don't-do this."  
"That was before. That was out there, to everybody else. Let's pretend just for a minute there's nobody else around and we're down here all alone. No responsibilities. Nothing to worry about but us. How would secret agent, bad Betty Bond do things?"  
The entire time he had been talking he, hadn't stopped kissing her neck and now he whispered, gruffly into her ear, "What do you really want to do? Because I know what I want and it's you. God, you're so sexy."  
She giggled for a second, as he started unbuttoning her blouse, but she didn't push him away. He looked at her briefly, "What's so funny?"  
She shrugged, "It's just weird, hearing Daniel Meade tell me I'm sexy. I feel like this is some dream I'm having. That's it.  
I'm having a sex dream about my former boss making love to me in the secret sex room that he didn't know about."  
"Well, if this is just a dream, would I be able to do this?" He ripped her bra with his teeth.  
"Daniel!"  
He grinned, and shrugged, "Hey, I just wanted to get your participation. Remember, we're a team, right, Puppy Galore?" He laughed. "You WERE kidding with that name, right?"  
She shrugged, but started laughing, too.  
"Well, I do like puppies."  
"Okay, right, me too, but…Really, Betty? That's what you come up with for a Bond girl name? You should let me think of a sexier name for you."  
"Hey, stop making fun of me, Daniel."  
He raised an eyebrow. "I can't help it. You're so adorable sometimes."  
She furrowed her brows, slightly pouting, "Adorable? Gee, thanks, James Bond. What happened to sexy? See, that's the problem, Daniel.  
You can't ever see me as anything but you're adorable little assistant with the braces and glasses and poncho who runs into glass doors and gets you your coffee. I'm not that girl anymore. You're just like my dad, thinking I'm so naïve."  
Daniel sat up slightly,"That's not true at all, Betty. I think YOU only see yourself that way. And by the way, if you want to get a guy all hot and bothered, here's a news flash, don't compare him to your dad, okay? I mean, I guess I could get into it if you wanted to call me papi or something, maybe.  
But, no, I see you as you are now." He took her face in his hands and began kissing her on her eyes, then her cheeks, and finally, down her neck and shoulders as he was talking,  
"A hot, sexy, curvy woman with a gorgeous body and luscious lips that totally did me in the other night and that I can't stop thinking about since she wrapped those thighs of steel around me and bit my neck and blew in my ear and drove me crazy wanting her.  
I can't stop thinking about your hot ass, or those insane breasts or how great you taste and how crazy you were driving me in the car.  
I never wanted anybody more than I wanted you then. I've been fantasizing about this ever since I saw you again Friday night in the bar. I wanted to take you home and make love to you the minute I saw you then, Betty. You're all I can think about."  
Her eyes had gotten wider as he was talking and she pulled him down onto her forcefully and kissed him with all she had.  
She frantically unbuttoned his shirt and finished taking off her own, trying to salvage what was left of her bra, while giving him a mildly reprimanding look for having damaged it.  
As he looked at her appreciatively, she smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Not too bad with the seduction talk, Mr. Meade. I guess I can see why you do so well with the ladies."  
"Betty, you know I meant every word. It wasn't just a line."  
"Oh, so you weren't just trying to get me into bed?" she teased.  
He looked around, "Betty, we're already in a bed."  
"Oh, good point. But you know what I meant."  
"Yeah, I think I got it. And of course, I was trying to seduce you. The question is, is it working?"  
She nodded, as she undid his belt buckle, looking up at him, "What do you think, double oh seven?"  
His eyes got big, "Really?" he seemed somewhat surprised, but helped her get his pants off, then unzipped her skirt, sliding it off her.  
He looked down at her, lovingly, and protectively, "Are you sure you're okay, Betty?"  
"I'm good. Or actually, come to think of it, I'm bad." She rolled him over.  
He looked up at her, mildly amused but clearly aroused. "Don't tell me Bad Betty's back? Cool. I like her."  
She leaned down and kissed him seductively, then whispered, "I think I know another Bond girl name for me."  
"Oh, yeah? What's that?"  
She smiled, somewhat wickedly, "There was a Russian one called Xena Onnatop. She had thighs of steel that could crush a man to death."  
His eyes got huge. "Yeah, I remember being a little scared thinking about that. You wouldn't hurt me, would you, Miss Onnatop?"  
She shrugged, "Not as long as you please me."  
He sat up so they were both facing each other, put his arms around her, and whispered into her ear, "Oh, I always aim to please, Betty."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 9: Chapter 9  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
A/N: Warning! This chapter has a distinct purpose. I'm trying to create the same feeling that Daniel is having. Frustration. So, don't throw things at me. All will be rewarded. Soon. But, as Daniel (and Betty) both will attest, sometimes soon can't come soon enough. (Sorry, but this is a necessary evil. Remember, it's so much better when you wait!)  
________________________________________  
"Come this way, Stuart. We've only got a little time before…Betty? What the bloody hell? Oh, Daniel?! Good Lord!"  
"Crap! Uh, hand me my underwear, Betty?"  
Betty grabbed the sheet around her leaving Daniel to fend for himself. She found his underwear and threw it to him, but not before Christina's eyes went wide.  
Stuart laughed "Whoa, next time leave a tie on the doorknob or something, why don't you, mate? Christina, luv, come on, clearly this place is occupado."  
He pulled a speechless and somewhat shell-shocked Christina out of the room.  
As soon as they left, Betty put her hand over her eyes, "Oh, my God! I can't believe we did that, Daniel. I told you, I'm not the type of girl that sneaks around having sex in secret rooms like this.  
That's exactly why, too! I always get caught. I can never do anything 'naughty'. I don't know why I let myself get all swept up with all your sexy 'ooh, Betty, you're so hot, I want you, I've got to have you right now talk!"  
Daniel put on his boxers, and sat up in the bed, trying to put his arm around her, but she pulled away at first. "We need to go. You can go first, if you want."  
"Betty, come on, they're definitely not coming back in here, and in fact, if anything, Christina will probably make sure nobody else comes in either. I don't suppose there's a way to lock that um shelf in the future."  
Her eyes bugged out, "You have to be joking, Daniel. This is definitely NOT happening again!"  
"What, do you mean not happening again? Do you mean just not here and now, or not ever here again or not with me, like ever?"  
"Absolutely NOT here and now, and probably not here again and I…well, I'm just upset and sort of freaked out right now, okay?"  
She was clearly upset and embarrassed, and he got that, but he wasn't going to just let her leave and never see her again. He held her in place after she got dressed, with his arm around her,  
"Betty, I understand that you're upset and well, frustrated. You think I'm not? Remember my purple guys? I think they're seriously going to fall off pretty soon."  
She laughed in spite of herself, as he leaned over her, stroking her hair, and kissing her cheek.  
"Daniel, I'm sorry."  
"I know. But, it's not your fault you were teasing me Friday night and I couldn't do anything about it and it's definitely not your fault we just got busted, okay? Just please don't tell me you're saying no to me forever, okay?  
I feel like punching a wall or something and as far as me going out there right now, well that's just not happening for a while I'm afraid unless you want me to pretend to be a coat hanger. In fact, you are going to have to leave altogether, because I seriously can't look at you and not be well…turned on."  
She put her hands around his neck, "Daniel, that's really sweet of you to say, but…" He pulled her arms off his neck.  
"Betty, I'm not saying it to get laid. I know that ship has sailed right now. I'm telling you that you are going to have to get out of here first if I'm ever going to be able to go out in public."  
"Oh, OH…okay. Sorry. I guess I'll go first then. I'm really s…"  
"Sorry, yeah. It's okay. I know you are. BELIEVE me, I am, too, Betty!" She got up to leave, but he grabbed her hand, and looked up at her, "Hey. Is your place um…you know, a possibility to TRY and-uh"  
"Finish having some coffee tonight?" she rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I don't know right now. There's a bunch of plumbers and workers in there, so…with our luck lately I'd be afraid we'd have something start leaking all over us or some sort of disaster interrupting us."  
He laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Is a hotel a terrible idea?"  
"No."  
"Really?" he brightened.  
"Not unless you happen to be Daniel Meade."  
"Right." He nodded, knowing unfortunately, she was correct. Almost anytime he had tried to take a woman to a hotel, it got leaked to the media and there were reporters for stupid Fashion Buzz or some other sleazy tabloid photographers.  
"Well, obviously we can't go to my place right now, with DJ living with me. Although, I have been concerned that I should try and have the sex talk with him, so I guess we could just show him, since I don't speak French. You know, two birds, one stone." She hit him on the arm,  
"Daniel!"  
"God, you know I wasn't serious, right, Betty? I know I'm a terrible father, but I would never bring a woman anywhere that my son could…"  
"I know, Daniel. Um…how are things moving forward with DJ? I mean the custody and his immigration?"  
"Okay so far. I'm still waiting for the blood test, but I know he's mine. He looks like a Meade. He acts like a Meade."  
"He's got your eyes. He should maybe get a haircut, though. Right now, with his long hair it almost makes him look more like Alexis than you!"  
Daniel shrugged, "I know what you mean, but I think his mom liked it longer, so I haven't really said anything."  
"Oh, of course. That makes sense. You two seem to be really bonding."  
"Yeah. He's great. I can have a really crap day here and then I come home to him and he'll say the silliest little thing and all the stuff from my day just melts away, you know?"  
She smiled, "Yeah. I've seen that with Hilda and Justin, too. Kids make everything sort of special and magical sometimes. You don't really have to do anything all that great to impress them other than love them and spend time with them."  
"Yeah. Or I guess instead you could always make a lot of money, screw your mistress in a secret room and pay the nanny to spend time with your kids." Daniel looked around.  
"Sorry, Betty. It just dawned on me how much I should HATE this room. I honestly can't believe I almost used it myself! I'm sorry I got so carried away in here. The more I think about it, the more I'm almost glad we didn't…well at least not here, anyway. But I just want to be with you so much."  
"Daniel, it's fine. I do…you know, want to be with you, too. I'm just not really sure how and when and where we really can right now, you know? It's sort of bad timing, especially with you having DJ and me working for her."  
He brightened, kissing her briefly and putting his arm around her. "Hey, you just made my night, saying you do want to be with me, Betty. You really had me worried you were going to freak out on me and tell me it just wasn't going to work or something."  
"Well, actually, I don't really know how it IS going to work, Daniel. I mean, like I just said, we don't really have anywhere to go to be together right now."  
"You let me figure out the how and where, Betty. Where there's a will, there's a way, and believe me, as long as you're on board, I have a VERY strong will to finally be with you."  
"I know. I feel the same way. Really, I do, Daniel. I just can't think where."  
"Leave that to me. I think I have an idea how we can be together. Trust me, Miss Suarez, okay? Uh…are you busy tonight?"  
"No. Not really. I mean, I was just going back to Queens, but I could say I decided to stay in the city. Why? What did you have in mind?"  
"I think you know exactly what I have in mind, Betty. I'm seriously praying that the third time's the charm. Look, I'm okay now, so I can go out a few minutes after you. I'll call you later with my secret plan, okay? Believe me, this is happening."  
She grinned, "Good, because it would really be a shame to waste all that great schmoozing you did earlier to get me in the sack. I'd hate to have you feel the need to start from scratch again!" she teased.  
"Schmoozing? What am I, some sixties advertiser or something?"  
"No, I meant…you really were convincing, that's all. Impossible to resist. Charming, what are you looking for here, Daniel? I was trying to pay you a compliment, that's all."  
"I got it. I talked you into having sex so well that I get a 'free ride' next time, is that it?"  
"Well, I wouldn't have put it so eloquently and I definitely don't think I like the 'ride' analogy, but basically, yeah. That is, if you honestly think you can find somewhere we can go. And I draw the line at the back seat of cars."  
He chuckled, "Got it. No elevators, either, I suppose? And copy room or bathroom sex is definitely out. Not really sexy for our first time together."  
She looked down at him, "You're almost enjoying this, aren't you?"  
"No. Not at all. I'd MUCH prefer we had finished what we started here and maybe be considering round two by now. BUT, things being what they are, I have decided to simply look at this as a challenge to be overcome and use my problem solving skills.  
I think I've got a great solution figured out, though, so I'll have a car pick you up here after work, okay?"  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, Daniel. I'll see you later, Mister Bond."  
"See you later, Onnatop. Keep those thighs uh… steely."  
She looked at the bag of mail. "What are you going to do with this, Daniel? Are you going to show it to Alexis?"  
"Definitely! Excellent work for your first day of spying, Betty. Don't worry about the sex part of being a double agent. We'll work out the kinks. At least, I hope to later tonight."  
She rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Daniel. This was… fun."  
She went out and saw Christina, still waiting for her in The Closet. "Got you, Mata Hari! Aha! Having sex with the enemy in his father's secret lair, eh, Betty? That's hot! Sorry about the interruption earlier. Uh, Stuart and I were just…"  
"Going to do the same thing? Yeah, I sort of figured, Christina."  
"When did this start with you and Daniel? Spill, Betty!"  
"I will, but I can't right now. I have to get back to Wilhelmina. Uh…can I say I was with you all this time in case anyone asks where I was? I promise, I'll explain everything as soon as I can, Christina. It's complicated."  
"Doesn't seem all that complicated to me, Betty. I'd say, more power to ya, luv! And by the way, kudos!"  
She blushed, "Okay, I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"  
"You'd better. Since I'm your alibi. Now, off with ya, Betty."  
"Thanks, Christina."  
A few minutes later, Daniel came out, bringing the bag of mail with him. He stopped when he saw Christina, with her arms folded across her chest. "Fan mail? Well, I must say, Daniel, from what I saw, I suppose you've got it coming. But don't expect that from Betty. You'd better be putting all that behind you, if you want to keep having little afternoon delights with the likes of her.  
She's not one of your sex groupies. You'd better treat her right. If I'm to be your two's alibi, your intentions towards my friend had better be more honorable than some quickie in the office to add to your collection."  
"Christina, first of all, nothing happened, thanks to your impeccable timing. Second, I think we both know how special Betty is. I have no intention of using her. I care about her a lot.  
This is just a bad time with her working for Wilhelmina and everything. Plus, I've got DJ now, so we can't be alone together at my place. That was the only reason we started to get carried away in there earlier, okay?  
Listen, since you sort of owe me big time for the major interruption, I need you to watch this mail for a few minutes, okay? I'll be right back. I need to go have a little chat with my sister!"  
"I thought this belonged to Marc. He's the one who left it here earlier."  
"I know. But the letters are addressed to me. And they're all positive reviews about my work as editor-in-chief at Mode. NOT what you were saying."  
"Oh, you mean you don't get fan mail for your other skills? I'm surprised."  
"Christina, come on. Please?"  
"All right, Daniel. I suppose Stuart and I did mess up your plans a bit earlier. But if you look at it from my viewpoint, you two messed up our plans, too, ya know!"  
"Right. Sorry. So how long have you known about this place?"  
"A while now. A lot of people know about it, I'm afraid. That's sort of the problem with a secret sex lair that isn't really a secret anymore."  
"How did so many people find out about it?"  
"Because Marc and Amanda know about it."  
"Well, it's about to go public. So, don't count on using it at all much longer, I'm afraid. I'll be right back."  
"Okay, no worries, luv."  
"Marc, where is Betty?"  
"How should I know? Probably chasing a burrito cart down. That's the only way that girl gets her cardio willingly."  
"You know, this pettiness between you has got to stop, Marc. I told you, I have a special assignment in mind for our formerly fashion-impaired seniorita.  
I hate to admit it, but she's outsmarted both of us on more than one occasion, as you know. She's the only reason that nitwit Daniel held onto his position as long as he did. Underestimating her was my biggest mistake.  
But, not anymore. I'm going to use her to my full advantage against Daniel this time. She's his Achilles heel and he's hers. They love each other even though they think they hate each other right now and I fully intend to use that against them."  
"Love each other? I thought the rumor was Betty saw him in some bar Friday night and punched his lights out?"  
"Yes, I heard that, too. But, I had Daniel followed and he apparently got into the fight that resulted in his black eye with a teenager that he had arrested later. I didn't get all the details yet, but the teen was using fake identification or something.  
I haven't figured it all out, yet, but I'm willing to bet it had something to do with Betty, since she was at that same bar Friday. Perhaps Daniel was jealous because this underage Lothario was hitting on Betty and he had the kid arrested to eliminate his competition.  
I want you and your little beard to start chumming up with Betty again and find out what happened with the child felon and how Daniel's involved. Oh, and by the way, did you destroy those letters I gave you earlier yet?"  
"Destroy?"  
"Yes! I wanted them shredded immediately. You already took care of it like I asked you, right?"  
"Of course. I just didn't know if you wanted to use it for confetti or not."  
"No, don't be absurd. You know I hate confetti. Just burn the shreds or something. Why are you bothering me with such details?"  
"Consider it done, Willi. Anything else?"  
"No. Just find Betty and oh, there you are. Where have you been?"  
"I was in The Closet with Christina. She wasn't feeling well, so I got her some Ginger Ale. I know how important her health is to you, Wilhelmina. Especially with her carrying your child."  
"Right. Great! Good thinking, Betty. Listen, I need to speak to you for a minute about something personal. Marc, you can go now. This is girl-talk."  
"So?"  
"So, scat! Go take care of that confetti business."  
"Confetti, of course, right away, Willi. Betty. Good to see you as always." He stared at her, icily.  
"Right, Marc. See you later." She still tried to be nice to him, but was growing tired of his jealousy and mean comments.  
Later that evening, Betty stepped into the town car waiting for her outside Mode and looked at the driver. "Where are we going?"  
"The airport."  
A/N: I know, I know. After that last chapter, I'm sure this was very frustrating. But, like I said, that was precisely the point. I want you to feel just a little of what Daniel is feeling right now. Like I said; no throwing fruit at me. Patience is a virtue.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 10: Chapter 10  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Betty got out of the town car and stepped onto the Meade jet. Her eyes popped as she saw Daniel. He was dressed in a tuxedo. She giggled as she got on the plane.  
"So, I take it we're going with the whole Bond theme for tonight? What are we seriously doing once around the park in the plane, though? I do appreciate how much thought you've put into this, Daniel. I love the tux!"  
"Thanks! I have a few things in the back for you to try, too, my dear. Personally, I like the bikinis some of the Bond girls wore, but I figured you probably wouldn't go for those.  
You have no idea how great this is turning out to be for other reasons besides a little role play fun for us, Betty! When I was checking out some ideas for us, I happened to make a connection I think just might help me with the Nike ad campaign. You've seen Casino Royale, right?"  
The pilot came and told them to take their seats until the plane took off. Once they were seated, Betty nodded,  
"Sure. Justin made us all go see it the minute it came out. We stood in line the night it opened."  
"You know the scene where he's running in Venice? He's got on the track suit, very casual, of course, and the shoes Mr. Bond happens to be running in are called Air Articulate II's. Made by none other than drum-roll please-Nike!" He showed her on his laptop a still from the movie, showing Daniel Craig, running in his Nike shoes.  
"So, I figure since it seems Mister dressed- to-kill himself wears Nike, I can find a good ad-line based on a still from the movie, maybe alongside a beauty shot of him at the casino table in one of his Brioni suits like the one I've got on right now. Anyway, I'm sure I can make it work, Betty.  
Again, thanks to you. If I hadn't been looking at all this Bond stuff, I would have never thought of a good way to make that connection to fashion." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
"As usual, you manage to be an inspiration for me. Although, right now, I don't even want to think about work.  
Would you like to go in the back and see what looks good to you? I asked Christina about the size, although they may not be a perfect fit. But, I figured it doesn't matter that much because…"  
"I won't be wearing it for long?" She rolled her eyes at him.  
He nodded enthusiastically, "Exactly. Wow, you know me all too well, don't you?" he grinned like a little kid.  
"Daniel, at this point, I share your frustration and enthusiasm. Can I ask where we're flying to this evening?"  
"You'll see. Don't worry. You'll be back tomorrow in time for work. Although, you'll have to sleep on the plane. By yourself.  
This is a one-way flight for me. You'll drop me off and then go back alone for now. I'll be back in New York in a few days, though. I have something I need to take care of first."  
"On her majesty's business, double-oh-seven?" she teased.  
"You know it. Actually, let's not worry about business, Betty. Why don't you go change into something more comfortable?"  
She smiled, "Okay. I'll play along, Mister Bond. You definitely look good in that tux, Daniel."  
He straightened his tie, and raised his eyebrows, "Why thank you, now go! I'm anxious to see you wearing whatever it is I'll be taking off you tonight."  
She giggled. "I think you're enjoying this whole Bond thing a little too much, Daniel. He was sexy, sure, but a little bit of a player, never mind."  
He rolled his eyes, "Like me? Yeah, believe me, I get the connection."  
She went into the back of the plane, behind a partition and into an area large enough for her to change. There were three dresses spread out for her to choose from. All of them were red.  
She smiled to herself, knowing which one he would probably prefer seeing on her, for however long she kept it on, of course.  
"I knew you'd pick the Oscar de la Renta! That looks unbelievable on you, Betty. Maybe a bit long, of course, but, you look like a movie star or something. Even hotter than I was imagining, and believe me, I've been trying to imagine you all day.  
I bagged the office after I left you today, cause let's face it, there was no way I was fit to even pretend to do any work at Player after leaving you so…unsatisfied earlier."  
"So, do I get to keep this on for a little while? It's really beautiful."  
"Yeah it is. You look beautiful in it, too. Do you want some champagne?"  
"Of course. As long as that's all it is."  
"Yeah. I promise. I honestly didn't mind how um frisky you were under the influence of that stuff, but I like the real you even better. Cheers!" He poured a glass for Betty and clinked it against his own.  
"To us! Here's to the beginning of being even closer than we have been before."  
"Sounds good to me." He put his glass down and took hers and placed it on the table nearby. He put one arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with his other hand, drawing her in for a sweet, passionate kiss.  
Betty looked up at Daniel and as much as she wanted to just forget about everything else and let things continue where they had left off earlier today, she couldn't hold it in, she couldn't keep secrets from the man.  
She pushed him away slightly, "Daniel, Wilhelmina knows about us. I mean, sort of. She asked me into her office today after I left you. She said she had heard about you getting into a fight with some kid that was at the same bar as I was Friday and she supposedly wanted to make sure I was okay."  
"What did you tell her?"  
"Nothing. About us. I just said, yes, there was some kid there who kept trying to buy me drinks but I didn't accept them, and then I left and that's all I remember, other than waking up with a hangover the next day.  
She told me that she knew you had punched him out and had him arrested for underage drinking and using a fake ID."  
"Wow, she followed me, huh? I should have figured."  
"Well, I kept feeling like someone was watching me, too. But, luckily, whoever it was didn't see me get into your car. He did see us talking at the bar briefly, though.  
So, I just said, yes, I saw you there and it was strange because you didn't recognize me at first from the back and you tried to buy me a drink, then we spoke for a minute about DJ and that was it. I told her it was awkward between us because of you staying at Player and that's all I said."  
"Did she ask you anything else?"  
"Not really. She just said these things have a way of working themselves out and not to feel badly about leaving Player that Mode is where I belong.  
It almost sounded like she was trying to encourage me. Not that I would know what that sounds like from her, since she never does that.  
But she even told me not to bother with the weigh ins any more, she thought I was doing well and looked much more appropriate as a representative for Mode and that she had every confidence in me and my abilities.  
It was very weird. I kept waiting for her to say something mean or ask me to murder you or something."  
He looked at her, raising one eyebrow, "You're sure you're not a triple agent now, sent from her to sleep with me then kill me, right?  
Although at this point, I wouldn't even care, Betty. As long as I get to be with you before I die, at least I'll die with a smile on my face."  
She laughed, shaking her head, "No, I'm not here on Wilhelmina's bidding to kill you, Daniel, I promise. I'm just worried. She's never this nice. Ever. I know she's planning something. It kind of scares me."  
He put his fingers up to her mouth. "I don't want to talk about her, Betty. I don't want to talk about anything but us right now. Is that okay? Let's just enjoy each other's company for a while, as long as we can. God, I've missed you."  
She giggled, "Just since this afternoon?"  
"No, silly. Since you left me behind. I missed you all summer, while you were traveling, and now since you left Player, I've been so lonely, Betty. I got really used to having you around all the time. I hate not seeing your smile, with or without the braces.  
Did it hurt getting them off? She didn't rip them off or something with her claws, did she? I notice she's making you wear contacts, too. I like seeing your eyes, but I thought you hated sticking things in them."  
"Well, it doesn't hurt really, I was just afraid at first. It's okay. I'm used to the contacts now. And the braces were actually removed just a little ahead of schedule but by an actual orthodontist.  
It turns out the ortho I had was kind of a quack and was trying to make me wear them longer than I needed, so that was okay. I do still have a retainer thing that I'm supposed to wear every night, although I don't always remember it."  
He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and kissed her, "Don't ever leave me alone again like that, okay, Betty? I really missed seeing you.  
No matter who you're working for or how you dress or whatever, don't just disappear on me anymore. I felt so lost without you, I didn't know what to do. I felt like a part of me was missing."  
She nodded, her eyes slightly moist, "I promise, Daniel. I won't. I missed you, too." She rested her forehead against his and they both took a deep breath as if feeling the hurt and misunderstanding of the past few months from the other's perspective and sharing each other's pain for those brief moments.  
Then he lifted up her chin and smiled, giving her a raise of his eyebrow, "So, Onnatop, would you like to see how we spies travel? Care to join me?"  
He took her hand and showed her to the very back of the plane, behind the partition, where there was a very large, very nice bed.  
"Hey my dad may have had his secret sex room, but this is how I roll. Not too shabby, huh? At least we know we won't be interrupted up here, that's for sure."  
"Oh my God, Daniel! How big is this plane, anyway? It's like twice the size of my apartment."  
"I always heard size doesn't matter." He grinned.  
"You don't have to worry about that. I was just curious. About the plane."  
He laughed, "Well, I'm pretty sure it's eleven hundred square feet."  
She looked around, "Pretty James Bond, I'd say. Where did you get that suit, anyway? Just happened to have it lying around in your closet so you could swoop girls off their feet pretending to be a spy in your plane?"  
He laughed, "No. I actually had it made for a party and never wore it again, really. But this…is so hot on you, Betty. I almost hate to take it off. Almost.  
Except I know what's underneath is even hotter if that's possible. Come here, you. So…picking up somewhere close to where we left off this afternoon would put me about here, right?" He kissed her shoulder, pulling down the dress to one side, then went behind her to unzip it, slowly, placing her hair over her shoulder.  
He held her by her arms and kissed her neck, touching it where he had left a mark earlier. "Hmm…I see my calling card here. Can I have access to the other side tonight?"  
She was already closing her eyes, feeling like she was basically a puddle in his hands. "Mmhmm."  
She felt so safe in his hands, (and yet, not safe). All she knew was, she was here, with Daniel, and nothing was going to stop this from (finally) happening between them.  
Well, nothing short of the plane crashing into the ocean or something Why the hell did I think that? I take it back, I take it back. THAT is definitely NOT happening!  
At this point, her mind was so much noise and all she wanted was to feel his hands on her and finish what they had started earlier, with a much more satisfying ending this time!  
He went to stand behind her and let her dress fall to the ground as he kissed his way down her neck and shoulders.  
He undid her bra, properly this time, laughing at the ripped part from his earlier frustration. "Looks like I owe you some new lingerie, sorry!"  
She nodded, "It's okay." She felt like she was on fire and he was suddenly taking his sweet time. Which was very sexy and hot, but Betty felt like she was seriously going to implode. How could he seem so calm and under control right now?  
She knew he had to be just as anxious as she was, but was acting like he really was James Bond or something she thought. How could he act so cool?  
She couldn't stop herself from moaning softly as he ran his huge hands over her breasts while continuing his assault on her neck and ear.  
She could certainly tell he was 'happy to see her', but somehow the man had learned to act nonchalant, possibly since it was the third attempt at their coupling.  
But the first 'try' didn't count for Betty, since she really couldn't remember any of what she had said or done to him, other than a vague memory of feeling loose and free and sort of silly with him.  
Now his one hand was getting dangerously close to her panties and she felt him nip lightly at her neck.  
When she wasn't really expecting it, he reached down, scooping her up in his arms and placing her slowly onto the bed. He locked eyes with hers and smiled, "This is so much nicer to not be in a rush, right?"  
She nodded, still unable to speak, she wanted him so badly now. He seemed to be reading her mind and pulled off her panties with his teeth playfully, then proceeded to tease her mercilessly until she felt she was going to internally combust.  
Then just before she turned to dust he climbed on top of her and she felt as if she were at the top of a roller coaster, plunging downhill.  
"Oh God, Daniel, oh my God….don't stop please don't ever ever stop…" Daniel was quieter, and only yelled her name once, raggedly after she had exploded.  
They both were still breathing hard and heavily, as they collapsed, next to one another. He grabbed her hand and intertwining it with his, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it,  
"See, Betty, I told you it's even better if we wait. Not that I want to ever have to wait that long again! Hey, are you okay?"  
She nodded, a silly grin on her face, "Oh yeah. Much better, thanks! I mean, yeah, I'm good. I'm really, really good. And…so are you, by the way, James."  
________________________________________


	2. Chapters 11-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 11-19. From story originally posted on Fanfiction.

Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty, or James Bond or Daniel's plane. Darn!  
After Betty earned her Bond nickname and Daniel had officially helped her join the 'mile high club' two more times, they lay on the bed, her on her stomach and Daniel greatly enjoying the view, running his hand down her back, playfully.  
"So, are we anywhere close to wherever your secret mission is, Daniel? You're not going to parachute out of the plane or something crazy just to impress me are you? I mean three times in seven hours is impressive enough, even for James Bond."  
He flopped down on his stomach next to her, placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You forget, we started and stopped twice before, Betty. I was just catching up. And no, I definitely don't plan on parachuting anywhere.  
I think the only time I did anything remotely like that was when I was high as a kite. Normally, the only way to entice me to parachute out of a plane would be to tell me it was going down in flames.  
Why anyone would jump out of a perfectly good airplane is beyond me. Maybe for my ninety-eighth birthday if I found out I had a terminal disease plus erectile dysfunction or something or you had died before me."  
She smiled, "You think I'll still be your assistant when you're ninety-eight? I hope you would have given me a really big raise by then."  
He rolled his eyes, "I was sort of assuming we might have gotten beyond just boss/employee relations by then, Betty. Haven't we already? Listen, that reminds me. What do you remember about what you said to me Friday? Has anything come back to you?"  
She put her head down, "Do we really have to go there again, Daniel? I said I was sorry for teasing you so much."  
"I'm not talking about that, Betty. You said Wilhelmina is mean to you; remember saying that?"  
"Sort of, I guess. I kind of remember telling you that you were sweet and I missed you."  
"Exactly! And in that same little speech when you said all that about how you wished you would have never left me to work for her, is when you said you loved me. You seriously don't remember saying that?" he looked like one of the puppies she had kicked in her nightmares.  
"No. I'm sorry. I don't."  
"Well how about feeling it? Was it true? Do you feel that way about me, Betty? You never gave me a straight answer before. You just tried to dodge the question."  
"Daniel…I don't know how to answer that."  
"Why not? It's a simple enough question, Betty. Do you love me or not?"  
"Well, why am I on the hot seat? You expect me to answer that without you telling me how you feel? How is that fair? I mean, you know me, Daniel. Do you think I would have slept with you if I didn't?"  
He had been holding her hand and now he rubbed his thumb across the top of it, then looked into her eyes, "No."  
She stared back at him, pointedly, "How about you? Obviously you can't really say the same, can you?"  
"Well, no, but..."  
"Well then, I'd say you owe me much more of a commitment than I do you, Daniel. If I haven't tried to pin you down on your feelings, knowing your track record with women, why are you so concerned about my feelings all of a sudden? I mean, you got what you wanted. So how do I know for sure you won't lose interest now?"  
He looked concerned, "Betty. I hope you don't seriously think that means I don't want to still see you now.  
For God's sake, you aren't just some random girl I hooked up with for one night. You know that, right? I would never look at you in that way. You mean the world to me. I'm pretty sure I already told you…you know."  
"I KNOW? How do I know? Don't be coy, Daniel. You were pushing me, now you're playing games? Look, if you don't want to say it, that's fine. I understand, I'll just wait for my necklace from Tiffany's and dozen roses."  
"First of all, even I know you prefer daisies and I would never look at you that way because I love you, Betty. You know I do. God, I'm pretty sure I just said it about twenty times earlier, didn't I? I sort of lost count."  
"Yeah, and then you came, Daniel. You know it doesn't count during sex."  
He smiled and shook his head. "Okay, I see your point. Although for the record, I've honestly avoided ever saying it during sex until now. I swear to you. Not once."  
"Well, I've got to say, I'm impressed with that almost as much as the three times thing, Daniel. Really? Never? How did you manage that?"  
He shrugged, "It never came up. You know the usual kind of women I hung out with before, Betty. We're not talking long-term commitment types. I didn't want to lie to them and they never asked. Don't ask; don't tell, you know?"  
Betty didn't mention Sofia, knowing he had surely said it to her, and even thought he meant it at the time, before he found out she didn't. But, in spite of his heartbreak with her, Betty wasn't going to completely let him off the hook.  
"Now you're going to leave me on the plane and send me back home by myself. Talk about the morning after walk out! Am I ever going to see you again? You still haven't even said where we're going. I'm assuming Europe since we've been flying over water so long."  
"Yes. I'm going to Paris to talk to DJ's grandparents. I'm going to tell them I love him and want to have him to stay with me. I should have the paternity test results tomorrow to prove he's my son.  
I'd also like to tell them I'm in a somewhat serious relationship, Betty. I know we haven't really been dating or anything, but you know I love you.  
I would like to hear it from you other than when you're stoned, though, just to lend a little credence to my case that I can provide a stable home for DJ.  
It would look a lot better than to say I'm this playboy type who brings home a different woman every night. And I don't mean this to sound like I'm using you just to get custody of DJ, Betty. It's really how I feel about you. You know that.  
I'd like to date you and I'd like to keep my son, too. In other words, live a little more normal life than I have been. What do you think?"  
She shook her head, and bit her bottom lip, smiling at him, "Okay, then. I love you, too, Daniel. So, what are you going to do about it?"  
He grinned at her, and put his arms around her, kissing her face, "How about giving me five minutes, a power bar, and some water?"  
"So, what would you like to do, DJ?" Alexis wasn't sure exactly why Daniel had insisted she take care of her nephew while he went to Paris to try and reason with DJ's grandparents concerning custody rights.  
He was supposed to have the paternity test results tomorrow, while he was there and told his sister he was going to try to reason with them in person that he and DJ had bonded and he thought it would be better for him to stay in America with his father, since he had just lost his mother already and separating from a father he was just getting to know would be too hard on the boy.  
Right now, the kid was driving her nuts, playing video games non-stop and not wanting to go to bed. At least she spoke a little French and could communicate with him, though. She didn't quite get how Daniel could have gotten so close to the kid and not even speak his language. At least DJ spoke English fairly well and understood it even better.  
She continued reading more of the letters Daniel had given her to see he had lots of support from readers. She also was looking at Wilhelmina's latest sales reports and her complete lack of control in spending.  
Although Daniel wasn't particularly the best in reigning in his overindulgent ways, either (case in point, he told her of his plans to take Betty along for a ride on the Meade company jet while he went to Paris.) One hell of a booty call, she thought, shaking her head.  
But at least, Betty usually steered him in the right direction and kept his head above water when it came to his spending while he was at Mode. Of course, that was only if he could persuade Betty to come back to work for him. She knew how much he missed the girl.  
If it hadn't been for DJ in his life, Alexis feared he would have spun out of control again. Luckily, finding out he had a son had kept him grounded.  
She sighed, putting the files and letters aside, making her decision. Whichever one of the two was able to land the Nike account successfully would run Mode. That was the only fair way she could think to do it.  
Hopefully, Betty would stay at Mode, although she couldn't be completely sure, if Wilhelmina left entirely, not wanting to take a demotion back to Creative Director, that the girl wouldn't follow her new boss.  
Betty certainly didn't seem to enjoy working for Willi, but she was ambitious and Alexis didn't see her staying on at Mode if she thought Daniel just wanted her to fetch his coffee (and now, apparently, keep him company just like all his other assistants).  
She wondered if his playboy ways would drive Betty away. It would sure be nice if Daniel could slow down enough for Betty to actually help the guy become a responsible adult, she found herself sort of daydreaming on her brother's behalf. And maybe together they could both deal with the teenage son Daniel had inherited from the boy's mother.  
She just prayed Daniel never found out she had slept with the woman herself back when she was Alex. Hopefully, he would never have to know. The guy had enough of a younger brother complex.  
As they circled Charles De Gaulle airport, Betty gasped at the lights of the city, "Oh my God, it's beautiful, Daniel!" He looked at her face, not wanting to say goodbye to her.  
He had a sudden brainstorm that he was convincing himself would work as he said it, "Stay with me, Betty. I can have Alexis cover for you with Wilhelmina. She can say she sent you herself to Paris for Fashion Week this time.  
She already told me she hated that she couldn't go herself because she didn't think she could get away from Mode and she wished she had someone she trusted there for her."  
"Daniel, Wilhelmina is going to be suspicious if she finds out your in Paris, too."  
"Not necessarily. She doesn't need to know I'm even gone, Betty. I'll be going back to New York in a few days. I can have the guys at Player cover for me. She hasn't even seemed to care what goes on down there since I left Mode. Why would she? She's got Mode. She's got what she always wanted.  
So, as long as she thinks I'm happy at Player, she's got nothing to worry about. In the meantime, you and I can hang out here in Paris; you can help me pin down the Nike ad to convince Alexis I deserve to get back at Mode and we can also both go talk to DJ's grandparents! Betty it's perfect!  
Stay here with me! I'll go back on Friday morning and you can come back on Sunday. Your apartment should be ready by then, anyway, right?"  
She nodded, somewhat hopefully. "It would be kind of great, I guess. I might need something to wear while I'm here other than the dresses you brought me, though."  
"Betty, you're talking to the man, here. You think I can't get you clothes? You'll be with me, in Paris. I'll get you the coolest clothes you want, babe. This is great! I can't believe I didn't think of this before.  
Screw Wilhelmina! I don't even care if she does get wise to us. But, as long as she doesn't know I'm here with you, we should be fine. And I'm pretty sure I can convince my sister about sending you here. It wouldn't even be a lie. She was sort of freaking out not knowing who to send.  
There will be plenty for you to do while you're here, believe me. It'll be a great opportunity for you to go to the shows and gather information for us for our shows in New York next month. Oh, this is great! I'm so excited. You can see Paris with me. You'll love it, Betty."  
"Let me get this straight. You have Alexis watching DJ while you're gone?"  
"Just for tonight. She's taking him back over to Mom's tomorrow. I showed her the letters you gave me and convinced her to let me pitch Nike next week. If I can come up with the winning campaign for them rather than Wilhelmina, she seemed willing to put me back in charge at Mode."  
Betty hugged him, "Really? Oh my God, Daniel, that's amazing! This is going to be wonderful for you. I'm so happy your life is coming together."  
He touched her cheek softly, "It's all better because of you, Betty."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 12: Chapter 12  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
"Why do I bother sending you to do anything if you can't follow simple directions, Marc? I told you to destroy that bag of Daniel's mail. Can't I trust you to do anything anymore?  
And you wonder why I hired Betty? This is exactly why. I told you to destroy that mail. Now you lied to me about it and God knows who has it. Why didn't you just tell me the truth to begin with?"  
"Because you frighten me, Willi."  
"Flattery might normally work, but we don't have the luxury. We need to find out who has that bag of fan mail."  
"I have it, Wilhelmina." Alexis waved several letters. "I can see from this that a lot of Mode's readers think he was doing a great job as Editor-in-chief.  
Since you took over, sales are actually down and I'm beginning to think I made a huge mistake in choosing you over my own brother.  
I'll tell you what I told him. Whichever one of you lands the Nike account next week will be the Editor-in-chief. And that's IF your sales go up and your spending goes down. Do I make myself clear, Willi?"  
"Perfectly, darling. No worries. That account is in the bag and I'll take care of everything."  
"You'd better or Daniel will be the one whose ass you'll need to kiss, not mine." She turned on her heel.  
"That'll be a cold day in hell! It's bad enough I have to take orders from that towering tranny. I'll be damned if I'm going to go back to being just the Creative Director again while that pasty-faced, spoiled brat sits in MY chair, giving orders! MARC!"  
"Yes, Satan! I mean, Willi?"  
"Find out where Betty is and tell her I need to talk to her immediately!"  
"But didn't the tranny tell you? I mean, Alexis? She sent Betty to Paris for Fashion Week."  
"Paris? I suppose she'll either prove herself or fall on her face. Just because I made her into something close to normal to look at, doesn't mean she's completely changed. I hope Alexis doesn't expect too much out of the girl. She still tends to be clumsy as an ox when she's nervous.  
I've been trying to break her of that but there's only so much I can do in such a short time. I can't continue to be Betty's benefactor indefinitely. If she isn't going to be useful to me against Daniel, I'll get rid of her.  
The problem is, she's got too many holds in Daniel's whole family. That gin-soaked hag, Claire treats her like a daughter, and it seems that Alexis has started taking a liking to her now, too.  
Since you obviously can't be trusted to carry out a simple task, it looks like I have to do everything myself. Get me a car. I'm going to talk to that juvenile delinquent that gave Daniel the black eye and see what I can find out."  
As soon as Betty gets back from Paris, I want to speak to her. You and Amanda need to be her best friends as far as she's concerned.  
And I'm going to continue to be her kindly fairy godmother, who grants all her wishes.  
Including her rise to the top of the publishing heap, leaving Daniel behind once again. I'm convinced that he'll fall on his face without her to prop him up."  
Betty got precious little sleep on the plane and jet-lag was setting in. So, once they had checked in to separate hotel rooms, they both got some much needed sleep.  
Betty woke and stretched in the oversized, soft bed, to room service bringing her late brunch and boxes and bags of clothing being delivered, including a new bra.  
She laughed, as she saw the card, "Here's one I hope to take off quickly, too. But I promise, no ripping this time! Love, (that's what I SAID- LOVE), Daniel."  
She called his cell phone but it went to voice mail. She figured he was probably on his way to meet with DJ's grandparents already, since she had overslept.  
She quickly got dressed, and ran to the lobby to see Daniel shaking hands with an elderly French couple.  
He looked depressed and defeated. She arrived, out of breath, "Daniel! I'm sorry. I overslept. What's wrong? Oh, bonjour, je m'appelle Betty. Comment allez-vous?"  
The couple introduced themselves politely. But she could tell things hadn't gone well, as they walked away quickly, nodding politely.  
She grabbed his arm, "Daniel, what happened? Talk to me, please! What's the matter?  
Even if they try to fight you for custody, you have Meade's lawyers. I'm sure you can work something out with them.  
They seem like reasonable people. Whether they like it or not that DJ is in America now with you, he is your son!"  
"No, he's not, Betty."  
"What do you mean, he's not? Of course he is. He had the letter from his mother. Why would she say that if it wasn't true?"  
He shrugged, handing her the paternity test results. She read the report.  
"Wait a minute. This says it was…Alex?"  
He nodded, "I didn't even know they were together. I called Alexis and she finally admitted they had slept together once when they were drunk.  
She said she would have told me, but she figured the odds were that DJ was still my son. The problem is, it probably means I don't have a leg to stand on now in trying to get full custody of a child who's only my nephew."  
She hugged him, "Oh, Daniel. I'm so sorry! Did Alexis let DJ know yet? Do you want to call him?"  
He shook his head. "Not yet, Betty. I don't know what to say to him. Can we go get some coffee?"  
"Again? Daniel, I know you use sex to deal with…"  
"No, Betty. I just mean coffee. I'd say drinks, but I think I need to stay clear-headed about this."  
She nodded, "Oh, of course. Daniel." She hooked his arm and went with him to a café.  
After trying to cheer him up for a while, Daniel suddenly grabbed her and pulled her up. "Come on, I need to blow off some steam." She followed him to a car rental company, where he rented a Mercedes.  
"You're going to drive, Daniel? Do you know how?"  
He gave her a look, "Of course I do."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Just for a drive in the countryside. I haven't driven in a long time, but it used to relax me. I thought maybe it would help me unwind a little.  
I promise you'll be safe." He chuckled seeing the look on her face, which seemed a little concerned.  
"Okay, Daniel. I guess I'll trust you behind the wheel in a foreign country when you haven't driven in years. I trusted you as an Editor and had faith in you and you eventually learned what you were doing there." She teased.  
"Gee thanks for your overwhelming vote of confidence in my driving abilities." He helped her in the car and leaned over her to fasten her seatbelt, "Buckle up. It's going to be a bumpy ride."  
She looked scared, and he laughed out loud, "Kidding, Betty! Geez! The look on your face. I promise, I'll keep it under one twenty-five."  
Her eyes popped, "Not funny, Daniel."  
He got the seat adjusted and took off, rather fast, but seemed in control of the vehicle, so Betty relaxed after a few minutes.  
He glanced at her and saw her grip on the door handle loosen slightly. "See, I told you I could drive, Betty. You've got to have more faith in me."  
"I do. I got in the car with you, didn't I?"  
He laughed, "Yeah, I guess that's something, at least."  
"This is really beautiful. Do you know where we're going?"  
He shrugged, "Just out for a drive, that's all. I need to feel like I'm at least in control of something in my life, I guess. There's so much going on right now that I have no say in whatsoever.  
I can't make myself DJ's father, as much as I want to be. I can't force Alexis to put me back at Mode. I certainly can't make you…do anything you don't want to do, like come back to work for me.  
I feel so powerless sometimes. Like I can't really make a difference or change anything in my life, as much as I might want to."  
"Daniel, I'm sorry about Player. But, I would like to stay at Mode and go back to you being my boss. I know you are going to impress Alexis with your ideas for Nike, so you could be back there in no time.  
I can understand how upset you must be about DJ, though. Do you think Alexis will want to raise him in New York?  
If she does, you're still his uncle. You could continue to be a big part of his life. I mean, it would take some adjustment on both your parts, but look how much better you are dealing with Alex being…Alexis now."  
"Yeah, well, I thought I was getting better at dealing with it, too.  
That is until she kicked me out of my job, and put the evil ice queen in, making me lose you and now, to top it off I find out she slept with DJ's mom when she was Alex and is effectively taking away the child I thought was my son, too!  
She somehow manages to take away everything I ever care about. She always had my dad's approval over me and just when I thought I was starting to impress him, she comes along and screws that up for me, and then things with you…and now DJ! It's too much, Betty. It really pisses me off."  
"I get that, Daniel. But you're still going to need to talk to her to see how she's going to deal with finding out she's uh DJ's father. Or mother? Think how complicated it's going to be for poor DJ to understand!"  
He slowed down and pulled over suddenly, looking at her, "God, Betty. You're right. Here I've been going on about how upset I am about myself, what I'm losing, poor me, like I usually do. I haven't even been thinking how devastating this is going to be for DJ!  
Let's find a place to pull over and get some late lunch and I'll talk to Alexis and see if she wants me to be the one to tell DJ. It might be a little easier coming from me."  
"And who knows, Daniel. This could actually bring you and your sister closer together."  
"I appreciate your positive outlook, Betty, but I'm not sure I see that!"  
After talking to Alexis, who was shocked and apologetic to hear the news, Daniel had her put DJ on the phone, "Hey, DJ! It's me, Daniel."  
"Papa! So good to hear you. How is Paris? You spoke to my grandparents about me staying with you here in America, no?"  
"Well, here's the thing, DJ. I did speak to them. I told them how much I love you and would like for you to stay with me in New York and be my son, but…you know how I told you about your Aunt Alexis? How she used to be my brother before her surgery?"  
"Oui. Je comprends. I had a teacher there in France who had le surgerie."  
"Right. Well, uh…it seems that your mom and Alex are really your parents, buddy. So, it turns out, I'm not actually your father uh by blood. I'm still your uncle, though. And…well, I'm going to figure something out, DJ. I promise.  
I'll talk to your Aunt…I mean to Alexis and see how we can make things work somehow. Do you still WANT to stay in New York with me?"  
"Oui papa uh Daniel. I love it here with you and Grandma Claire."  
"I love you, too, buddy. I'll see you in a few days. Grandma Claire will probably come by and check on you, tomorrow and see how you two are doing, until I get back. I need to talk to the lawyers and see what our options are.  
But, I'm going to fight for you, son. Okay? I just want you to know, a piece of paper doesn't change how I feel about you. As far as I'm concerned, you're still my son."  
"Bon…thank you. I miss you."  
"I miss you, too, DJ. Hey, Betty says hi. She's here with me."  
"You could marry Betty, papa. Maybe they will let you be my father that way more, non?"  
He chuckled, "I don't know, DJ. It's a good idea in theory. I'm not sure if she'd go for that, though. Look, try not to worry, okay? Love you, and goodnight. Put Alexis back on, please."  
"Okay. Je t'aime, trop." He handed the phone to Alexis.  
"Hey, Daniel. I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry about this."  
Daniel was short, "So, I take it you're not ready to be a father or um a mother to DJ, right?"  
"Well, I…don't know, Daniel. I mean, I guess I am, whether I'm ready or not. But I don't want to tear you and DJ apart. What you two have. Really, I don't. Just tell me what you want me to do. Should I sign over my parental rights to you or something? Can I do that?"  
"I doubt it. He's not a thing you can leave me in your will or something. God! I really wish for once you could have just let me have…never mind. For now, maybe you two should at least hang out. See if you want to try and work things out. That might be the easiest thing legally. I can still be his uncle who helps raise him at some point.  
But for legal reasons, you're his father, I guess. Whatever you want to call yourself. That might be the easiest way to get around this legally.  
I'll call you tomorrow when I've had a chance to digest this a little. Are you still going to honor your agreement about Mode?  
I have a pitch for Nike. So, if I get them, you'll fire the bitch? No back and forth any more?"  
"I told her what I expect. She's aware of my position, yes."  
"Okay, I want a written contract this time when I sign Nike."  
"I have to say, I admire your confidence, Daniel. I take it you uh…won Betty's heart? Or at least bagged her?"  
"You know what, I'm not even going to respond to that. You sound too much like Alex with that and I'm way too pissed off to find it funny right now.  
None of your business. Just be good to your son. He deserves some compassion right now.  
If you think you can handle that. Remember he's been through a hell of a lot, so put whatever crap you're feeling on hold and try to help re-assure him that no matter what, he's got a family in New York that loves him, regardless of the specific titles of who's who.  
I'll talk to you later. Congratulations, dad. Welcome to fatherhood!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 13: Chapter 13  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of value in this world. But that's okay, 'cause when you go you 'don't take nothing with you but your so-oul! Christ, you know it ain't easy! You know how hard it can be, yeah! The way things are go-ing, they're gonna crucify me!"  
Since everyone's been 'dedicating' chapters to someone, I'd like to dedicate this to my beautiful daughter, Katrina. All the really wonderful things in my life have been through or because of her, especially lately. I hope she finds her very own 'Daniel' soon so she can start sharing the love she so greatly deserves. She is forever my rainbow after the rain. I love you, sweetie.  
Thanks for being my strength and my r'aison d etre all twenty-six years I've known you!_  
Daniel looked at Betty's beautiful smile as he got off the phone. "Did I hear you actually tell your sister congratulations? I mean, I caught the obvious sarcasm in your voice, but still. That was awesome, Daniel. You did a great job!  
I know how hard that call must have been for you to make, but you were really sweet to DJ and what you said to Alexis about making sure DJ knows he has a family who loves him in New York, Daniel that was just amazing!"  
"Betty, do you always listen in on all my conversations?"  
"No, but…you've got to admit, this was a really important one. Daniel, I've never been prouder of you." She threw her arms around him and hugged him.  
After a few seconds, he slid his arms around her waist, and whispered, "Proud enough to consider being my wife, Betty?"  
She pulled away, looking at him like he was insane, "What did you say?"  
He indicated for her to sit down on the table as they walked into a little café in Giverny.  
He grabbed her hand and smiled, "Just kidding."  
"Just KIDDING? Some joke! Why…why would you joke about THAT, Daniel? It's not really funny."  
He shrugged, still holding fast to her hand, "I know, Betty. I'm sorry. It was just something DJ suggested. He said I should marry you and maybe they would be more likely to let me 'be his father', you know? I know, he didn't understand.  
Although, I guess, technically, he's right. If I were married, it might look better to a court or something, but… never mind, it's silly."  
"Yes!"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, if you really want to. I don't want to force you into it if you were just 'joking', but if you think it will help get DJ and I do have a written declaration of your love, even if it was given with a bra…can I still hold you to it?"  
He blinked hard. He honestly didn't think for a moment Betty would take his little 'proposal' seriously.  
"Uh, you mean…you would?"  
"Well, everyone's always telling me how smart I am, Daniel. How DUMB would I be if I turned down a proposal from New York's most eligible bachelor?  
No matter if it was actually meant as a joke or not? Just think, it will be a funny story to tell our grandkids someday." She smiled.  
"Grandkids?" he swallowed.  
She laughed, "Daniel, I can see you're having a heart attack. Don't worry; I'm not going to hold you to it.  
I mean, it's not like you got down on one knee or anything. I just wanted you to know, I'd be willing to do anything to help you get DJ. Including becoming the little missus."  
He kissed her, "Betty, honestly, nothing would make me happier. But…this is kind of nuts. We're in a foreign country. I'm pretty sure they make you wait a long time to even GET married in France."  
"I think you might be right." He seemed to relax.  
"Although, Italy is a lot more lenient, I believe." She grinned, wickedly, laughing at his somewhat shocked face, "God, Daniel, you're really too easy! I'm NOT serious! Relax, okay? I mean, we both know, it's ridiculous. You and me, married? We only just…you know, started seeing each other.  
Plus, I'm already having to sneak around from Wilhelmina, hiding the fact that I'm even friends with you again, let alone sleeping with you, can you imagine what she'd do if she knew we got MARRIED? She'd go ballistic!" She laughed."  
He squeezed her hands and looked at them in his for a moment. "But, Betty, once I get this account, I'll be back in charge of Mode. You won't have to work for her anymore. So…none of that really matters. You won't have to sneak around to see me. Hell, we can make love in MY office, if we want. Well, if we don't mind the glass doors and security cameras, that is."  
"So, wait, are we actually considering this, now? But, what about my family?" Betty seemed to be hyperventilating, realizing that Daniel was now the one who was taking this outrageous idea seriously. She had just been messing around.  
"Will they be really that mad that you married me? They like me, right? Of course, I do come with a thirteen-year-old nephew who I love like a son, so…there's that to consider.  
And just because we get married, it's still no guarantee the judge will let DJ live with me, I mean us. He may have to stay with Alexis officially, at least, since she is his uh father.  
I don't know, Betty. Even in France, a father who's now a woman and a former playboy uncle who's like a dad might be too much for them to accept. Whether I'm married or not."  
"Yes, but DJ loves you, Daniel. And you love him. That's got to count for something."  
"Well, I also love you, Betty. And you love me, right? So, that's also got to count for something, too. That is, if you're serious? You're willing to marry me? Just like that? I should… contact my lawyers and tell them the situation. If you're absolutely sure."  
She nodded, as he kissed her forehead, and leaned his head against hers.  
She nodded, "I'm sure, Daniel. You know, it's funny. I turned down Henry's proposal and Gio's offer to go to Rome. But, with you, I could get married, maybe even in Rome, if their waiting period is less than a week, and get a French step-son/nephew, just for good measure! So, a ready-made family."  
Daniel already had his phone out and was on hold for his lawyer, but grinned, nodding, "Yeah, and you speak French a lot better than I do, Betty, so YOU get to give him the sex talk!"  
She rolled her eyes, hitting his arm, playfully, "Gee, thanks, Daniel! Always trying to pawn stuff you don't want to do on me! Can't we still just show him, like you said before? You know, two birds, one stone?"  
She made a few calls, and once Daniel got off the phone with his lawyers, and they had finished lunch, they strolled through the gardens at Giverny, stopping at the museum of Claude Monet, one of Betty's favorite artists.  
She hooked arms with Daniel, "You remembered!"  
"Of course, Betty! I know you think I never listened to you, but I did…sometimes at least." He grinned. "I know you like THIS."  
He took her on the Japanese bridge, and got down on one knee, "I remember how much fun we had on our bridge back in New York. I told you back then, you were better than any model.  
If you marry me Betty; we'll have a real honeymoon in two months, once I get my job back at Mode and we're sure we can get DJ to either live with us or at least share custody with Alexis or something."  
I know this may not be the FIRST proposal you've had, but I do love you very much. I promise I'll be the best husband I can possibly be to you, and I'll take care of you. What do you say? Do you want to get married?"  
She nodded, and pulled him up, kissing him, "I already said yes, Daniel, even when you were just joking. I googled it and Italy only takes four days as opposed to forty days here in France. So, I guess we could maybe go to Milan."  
He nodded, "Sure, because after you cover the Fashion Week in Paris, you'll want to go to Milan, anyway, right?" he winked.  
She nodded, "Of course. So, if we're really doing this, Daniel, it takes four days. Which that means you probably couldn't leave until Saturday anyway. That's IF we can both get birth certificates sent from New York to the US consulat in Italy like this afternoon.  
Which is possible, except…? I'm pretty sure your mom has yours and I KNOW my papi has mine, so…this won't be a total surprise to everybody."  
He hugged her, "So, you're saying you'll do this? You'll actually marry me? You're not just doing it so I can get DJ? You'd do it anyway?"  
"Haven't we already been through this, Daniel? Let's see, should I marry the man I love who happens to love me right away so you can have a better chance of getting custody of the child you love as opposed to making you wait until you run the risk of losing him to his grandparents who live in another country and you may never see him again? You know, I think I'll forego the 'romance' for the moment, Daniel.  
I can wait two months and besides, our first official date was on a plane flying to Paris. You officially proposed on Monet's Japanese Bridge. That's all pretty romantic.  
I'll just leave out the part that we originally almost had drunken sex because I was slipped a Roofie from a juvie that you rescued me from who you later tracked down and gave you a black eye.  
And the part where we almost made love for the first time in your father's secret sex room he made for his mistress. And the part where we took the advice of your thirteen year old nephew whose birth father is now a woman and that you thought you were only joking when you first sort of proposed."  
He nodded, grinning, "Yeah, I like the first version better, Betty.  
Let's tell THAT one to our grandkids instead of the second one. Speaking of which, let me call 'Grandmere Claire' and tell her the good news and that she needs to dig out my birth certificate.  
I'm sorry, Betty, you're on your own with your dad. Except, should I ask him permission to marry you?"  
She shook her head, "No. Definitely not! He once killed a man in Mexico, Daniel. My papi's a pretty passionate guy."  
"Yeah, I know, so's his daughter, Miss Onnatop!" he smacked her bottom.  
She rolled her eyes, "Not helping right now, Daniel. Just go call your mom while I call my dad."  
He was grinning ear-to-ear when he called Claire. "Hey, Mom? Listen, I need you to do me a big favor. I have some news. But, can you see that a registered copy of my birth certificate gets to the American consulate in Italy right away?"  
"Yes, it sort of has to do with DJ, at least indirectly. I'm going to be getting married in Italy on Saturday morning, as soon the four day waiting period is over. No, don't tell DJ or Alexis when you see them, yet. I assume since you're doing that thing were you don't even act surprised that you already think you know who it is I'm marrying?"  
"Please, Daniel. I'm not an idiot. Of course it's Betty. Your sister said you needed the company jet for a 'booty call'. I suppose that's less obvious and crass than a cheap hotel.  
So, are you going to bring Betty back to the United States as Mrs. Daniel Meade or are you two getting married on the how does DJ say it, 'down low'?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 14: Chapter 14  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 14  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Ugly Betty/no copyright infringement intended.  
After spending a somewhat leisurely day together, wandering through Giverny, except for a few phone calls, then driving (in Betty's opinion) a bit recklessly and fast back to Paris that evening, Daniel dropped Betty off at the car rental office, just in case anyone in the fashion circles happened to see Betty, they wanted to make sure she was seen alone.  
He kissed her goodbye before she got out of the rental car. "See you later tonight, Miss Galore?"  
She giggled, "If you can manage to sneak up to my hotel without being seen, Mr. Bond."  
He laughed, "You know we may have to keep up this whole sneaking around stuff for a little while yet, Betty, at least here in Paris, and when we get back to New York until I know I've got Mode back for sure."  
She giggled, "That's okay, Daniel. It's kind of kinky."  
"Good, I'm glad you like it. We should be okay in Italy. I told my mom not to say anything yet. She actually asked if she should keep our getting married on the 'down low'.  
I think she's been hanging around her grandson too much! She said Alexis and DJ haven't killed each other yet, so I took that as a good sign. I still don't think she's quite forgiven the poor kid for spilling chocolate cake on her silk dress!"  
"Hey, she's going to have to get in line. He still owes me a serious apology for the whole silly string fiasco that time, too! You coddle him, sometimes, Daniel. When we get married, I'm not going to always have to be the 'bad guy', am I? I really don't want to be the evil step-mother."  
"No, I told you, I've started getting on his case about stuff like that, Betty. I think he was testing his limits in a new situation, you know? To see how far he could go. I yelled at him a few times.  
Then I felt terrible and was afraid he'd think it meant I didn't still love him. Mom set me straight.  
You have more experience raising a kid than I do, though, having helped Hilda with Justin. He's a great kid. Except he seriously sucks at basketball. But don't tell him I said so!"  
She laughed, "I won't. You're just mad because he ratted you out about hitting on your physical therapist and I withheld your treat."  
"Well…maybe. I just hope you don't withhold sex like you do food, Betty. But, that was supposed to just be between Justin and me. He broke the guy code."  
"I'm not sure, but I think that only applies to guys like you and Becks and the guys at Player. What is the story you told your staff there?"  
"I said I was working on the Nike ad campaign and would be 'off the grid' until I came up with a good sales pitch for them.  
Believe me, the guys there don't ever talk to Modees, so don't worry, Betty."  
We need to go to Milan tomorrow in order to get started on all the legal stuff it sounds like.  
I think it'll be best if your dad and my mom just hand carry our birth certificates, so, Mom's arranging everybody's flight, since the lawyers said they won't take faxed copies or anything and there isn't time to do anything else.  
They also said we need a total of four witnesses over eighteen so that rules out DJ and Justin. They have to verify we're not married to anybody else.  
I told Mom you'd probably want Hilda and Christina. She can still fly, right? And I told her she should probably go ahead and bring Justin here, too. As much as I'd like DJ here, I'm a little nervous having him come to Europe.  
I don't want it to be easier for them to extradite him and I'd just feel safer having him stay with Alexis in New York until after we're married."  
"That's understandable. I was surprised how not surprised my family was when I told them."  
"Betty, are you sure you're okay with coming back as my assistant at Mode, and my wife, though? Maybe we need to talk about this tonight. Although, I hadn't really planned on doing all that much talking."  
"Really? What DID you have in mind?"  
"Well, I'd love to show you Paris, but I figure maybe we could save that for when we take that honeymoon. Since we're staying 'undercover' with our relationship for now, I figured we could do just that, stay under the covers." He grinned and looked up at her hopefully.  
"We'll see. I'll see you tonight. I'm going to go up and take a nice long bath and maybe order some French food and Champagne for us from room service."  
"Make sure and get plenty of escargot for me!" he winked.  
"Of course!" she shook her head. "Au revoir!" She blew him a kiss before looking around and putting on her sunglasses, then getting into a cab.  
That night, after dropping off the rental car and going to his own hotel on the other side of Paris, far away from the fashionistas who might recognize him, Daniel got some very inexpensive clothes, jeans, a hoodie, and a baseball cap with 'Chicago Cubs' on it.  
He caught a cab and made his way to Betty's hotel. Once he arrived, he bribed a waiter in the kitchen to let him take up her room service order, and knocked on the door.  
She told him to come in and leave it in the other room, and that she had left his tip on the dresser.  
She had earplugs in, listening to music in the bathtub, and pulled it out to make sure the 'waiter' had left, but startled to see Daniel standing in the doorway, in the waiter's uniform.  
She almost screamed, until she recognized him and burst out laughing. "Daniel! Oh, my God, you look so funny in that waiter's outfit."  
"Well, you shouldn't have left the door unlocked. What if I was a perverted waiter?"  
"I think you are. How long have you been staring at me?"  
He shrugged, raising his eyebrows, "Long enough to really want to join you. My mind is so dirty right now, I think a bath is the only cure for me."  
"Ha ha, Daniel. You're so funny. I guess you can…um help me. It's a big enough tub for two. Besides, I really think you look very silly in that outfit. I may have to take it off you."  
He grinned at her, "Of course. Be my guest. I would never want to displease you, so that I got crushed in those thighs of yours. At least not too much!"  
After they finished playtime in the bath, they ate their meal. "Good thing I ordered salads and fruit and cheese. Anything else would have been cold by now." Betty teased.  
"Are you going to be this demanding all the time once we're married, Betty? Because I may need to start taking supplements or something."  
She snorted, "Please, Daniel, I've played air traffic controller for your bedroom activities before, remember? I think you can handle just me."  
"Don't sell yourself short, Betty. You're a lot younger than I am, and a lot more athletic than models, plus that was a few years ago.  
I need to start working out again more often. I've been foregoing the gym to play video games with DJ too much lately. I think I'm out of shape."  
She eyed him up and down, "You look alright to me."  
He chuckled, "Thanks. Right back at you, babe. You'll have to be sure and tell your boss that I've got you on a very strict exercise schedule of sex at least twice a day and three times in the air. Keeps the thighs and abs nice and tight."  
She laughed, "You're crazy, Daniel. Have you thought of how you're going to sneak out of here? It might look suspicious for me to keep the waiter in my room so long, don't you think?"  
"Hey, I could have been hand-feeding you grapes or something all this time. This hotel is known for its' excellent room service."  
"I'll say. You'll be getting a big tip from me, that's for sure." She pulled him down for a kiss as she lay on the bed in her robe.  
Several hours later, Daniel put back on his jeans, hoodie and baseball cap, soliciting a laughing fit from Betty again, as she pointed at him,  
"You look so weird, Daniel! I seriously wouldn't be able to pick you up in a line up. Well, maybe from the back. Those are kind of snug jeans."  
He laughed at her,"You're definitely a lot flirtier when you're full of French food and champagne, Betty. I'll have to remember that in the future." He leaned down for a kiss before he left.  
As he stood by her door, he waved, "So, meet me at the airport, at seven and we'll all rendezvous at the consulate at nine thirty tomorrow morning. You have to get back here by three for your first show.  
I'll entertain our guests for the next few days, and make sure the lawyers have everything to go to court next month if we can't talk DJ's grandparents out of it and I'm sure my mom will have me helping make sure we're ready for the wedding, too. Do you care where we do it?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Get married, Betty. Now who has a dirty mind? Champagne makes you silly."  
She shrugged, "Not really. Venice is nice, I hear. We don't have to go to Milan necessarily, do we?"  
"Not for the wedding, no. We can get married anywhere in Italy. There's a lot of red tape, but I think between Mom and the lawyers we'll get it taken care of.  
Basically, we get this declaration, called the 'Atto Notorio' sworn to by four witnesses over eighteen before an official in the Italian consulate, stating we're both single and then after four days, they grant us the marriage license.  
How about Florence? We could probably get a pretty cool vineyard with a view there. I know some people in Florence."  
"Not models, I hope."  
"Well, yeah. But male models."  
"Is there something you need to tell me?"  
He laughed, "Um, no, definitely not. And I think I'm insulted, if you couldn't tell THAT!"  
"Well, I'm a little tipsy, Chicago boy! You'd better go, before I attack you again, Daniel. You look kind of cute in that crazy tourist disguise. I've already molested my waiter tonight twice. And we've got to wake up early!"  
He laughed at her, "Okay, okay. I'm going. I hate to leave you when you're this uh…happy and friendly, though."  
She laughed wickedly, still lying on the bed, putting her head down flirtatiously into the pillow. "I know. I wish you could stay, too, Romeo. Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I could do it with you until tomorrow! Hah!"  
He laughed and came to sit on the bed next to her, and kissed her deeply, "What you just said goes double for me, Juliet. Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."  
She touched her hand to his cheek, holding her head against his, and taking a deep breath. "I'm going to have really nice dreams tonight, Daniel. No puppies!"  
He laughed, shaking his head, "I have a feeling I'm in for all kinds of fun marrying you, Betty. Goodnight. I'll call in a wake-up call for you and call you myself, too. Get some rest, okay?"  
She nodded, waving at him and blowing kisses, like an adorable goofball, Daniel thought as he left.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 15: Chapter 15  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Daniel, it seemed, was an expert on relief from champagne hangovers. Which Betty was extremely grateful for right now. He had sent room service up with bottled water, and two ibuprofen before she had gone to bed.  
And with her wake-up call, he ordered her a banana milkshake sweetened with honey and a small yogurt.  
He also took care of her still somewhat throbbing head once he met her on the plane. He handed her some almonds and a bloody mary. "Best thing for champagne hangover, Betty. Plus…once you've had that, let's head to the back.  
"Daniel. What are you talking about? You mean…the bed? You aren't serious? I'm not…really up for that!"  
He persuaded her to finish her drink first, "Just TRY it my way, Betty. Come on. I learned this secret a long time ago.  
A champagne hangover can be a real pain, I know. But, with Daniel's cure, you'll be feeling much better before noon, guaranteed."  
He took her by the hand to the back of the plane. She loved the man, but he was seriously going to be the death of her, Betty thought.  
But soon, the Bloody Mary along with how sweet and concerned he was being helped her overcome her initial hesitation. He handed her a bottle of water and started gently unbuttoning her blouse, "Here, make sure you're not dehydrated."  
She giggled, in spite of her pain, "You make it sound like I'm training for a marathon, Daniel. It's a short flight, you know. We don't have all day."  
"Hey, never rush an artist when it comes to sex, Betty."  
"Oh, so you think you're an artist now, huh?"  
"That hurts, Betty. Typical, always editing me…you've got any complaints you care to share? I'm always willing to listen to constructive criticism. Especially from you."  
She smiled, "Of course not, Daniel. You know you're great. But, I've only seen about ten of your moves so far, mister sex expert. What else have you got?" She teased.  
He smiled, "You really want to challenge me? I know you're in pain, so I had planned to take it easy on you this morning.  
I'm only trying to make you feel better. You may scoff at my cures, but they all have not only scientific research but more importantly, hours of field research behind them.  
I happen to know that if you sweat out the toxins the morning after, it acts as a great way to burn off the sugar from the alcohol. I mean, you could go in the sauna or something instead, but why, when this is so much more enjoyable?"  
He had already taken her skirt and blouse off as well as his pants and shirt. "Nice bra. I guess I should be very careful not to rip this one, huh?" he teased.  
She nodded, pushing him down, to his surprise. She suddenly felt a little more 'energetic' and they wrestled for a while.  
Daniel laughed at her sudden enthusiasm, both surprised and delighted at her.  
He grinned at her on top of him, and playfully slapped her thigh. "Uh, I see my remedy did the trick, huh? See, doctor feel good here to the rescue!  
Once again, lots of water, some sugar, a little hair of the dog and fun exertion and she rallies. Good as new, right?"  
She rolled her eyes, seeming mildly annoyed, "No need to be so full of yourself, Daniel."  
He rolled back on top of her, pinning her down by the arms, "Are we going to do what we do here, too, Miss Always has to be right about everything all the time? You just hate to admit I'm right about anything, don't you?"  
"What did you just call me?" Her eyes flashed.  
"You heard me. Everything always has to be Betty's way, doesn't it? Even in the bedroom. Well, I'm king here, Miss Suarez."  
"KING? King of what? Your own penis? Of all the arrogant, self-involved, egotistical…" he shut her up with a very deep kiss, but then she flipped him back over, using her powerful legs.  
"Whoa! You really could crush somebody with those! Okay, okay, I give, Betty."  
He laughed at her, seeing she had her determined face, and held up his hands in surrender. "Truce? Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to a woman like you who likes to take charge so much.  
Not that I'm complaining. It's fun. Just…very different."  
She sighed, lying back next to him, "So, what you're telling me is all your vast experience was with girls who sat back and let you do all the work? Wasn't that sort of boring?"  
"No. Well, sometimes, I guess it could have been. I mean different's you know, different. Not all the girls I was with were like that, of course.  
But you are definitely on a whole new level, Betty. I think I'm going to have to up my game a bit. Go with my go-to strength."  
"Which is?" she asked curiously.  
"Taking care of you."  
She relaxed in his arms, and 'snuggled' a bit, taking a breath, "I suppose I could get used to that."  
He whispered, "Well, as you pointed out, we're on a bit of a time crunch right now, but I'll be happy to demonstrate my uh…area of specialization on our wedding night, okay?  
Maybe sooner if I can finish things with my sales pitch and sneak back to your hotel before Saturday. Otherwise, it's going to be a really long four days!"  
She held his face, "I love you, Daniel. You know that, right?"  
He nodded, smirking, "I know." He grabbed her left hand and intertwined it with his, and kissed it, "I love you, too, Betty. You are definitely the best thing that ever happened to me. Look, I hope you know this isn't all about DJ.  
I mean, he may have planted the idea in my head, but really, all he did was give me the excuse I needed to have the guts to ask you.  
I've never been more thrilled as when you actually said yes. I know I seemed shocked at first, but it's not because I didn't want this.  
I just couldn't believe you went for it, that it was real." He reached over her, grabbing his jacket from a chair and pulled out a box from the pocket, "No necklace for you, Betty."  
He took out a beautiful emerald-cut engagement ring and placed it on her finger. "Sorry I didn't have one of these when I first proposed. I know most girls like one to seal the deal.  
Not that you're like most girls, Betty. As a matter of fact, I had it engraved inside the ring, in Italian, since we're getting married in Florence.  
She read the inscription, "To my bella Betty, unici in tutto il mondo, Love, Daniel."  
Her eyes widened. "Unique in all the world?"  
He shrugged, "That's you, Betty. I hope it's okay."  
She nodded and kissed him, "I love it, Daniel. It's beautiful. Thank you."  
They got dressed and met their families and friends at the Italian Consulate.  
A middle-aged local woman Claire had hired to help them as a wedding planner of sorts was explaining that she had found an interpreter for the ceremony and their documents were being translated as required by law, before they could get their licenses.  
"You're here!" Betty ran to greet her little US entourage, hugging everyone. "I'm sorry to drag you all here on such short notice."  
Christina grabbed her hand, "Oh, yeah, it's such a bloody bother to get a free trip to Italy, Betty! So, let's see what the enemy got you that you aren't going to be able to wear back in New York quite yet. Wow, that's lovely!  
Hmmm…I guess you two found a way to finish what Stuart and I interrupted, then, eh?"  
"Just how long are you going to have to keep your marriage a secret, Betty?" Hilda, too, was admiring her ring.  
"Just for a week. Until Daniel can secure the sale campaign for Nike and get back as Editor-in-chief at Mode. Then, after his first issue hits the stands, Alexis will watch DJ while we go on our honeymoon."  
"Yeah, that's all a big shock about her being the boy's dad, isn't it?  
So, you have to still act like you two aren't speaking until Daniel is hopefully back at Mode? Then, you have to wait till his first issue comes out a month later before you get to go on your honeymoon? And you're going to be a stepmom?"  
Christina always knew how to cut through to the nitty gritty, thought Betty. She shrugged, "Yeah, but I get to be married to him." She grabbed Daniel's arm and grinned.  
Her sister and friend both nodded, "Totally worth it." said Hilda and Christina nodded enthusiastically, giving Betty a knowing glance, "I'll say!" Betty rolled her eyes at her friend.  
Daniel was clueless, but leaned down to kiss her, "Everything okay, sweetie?"  
She nodded, "Oh, yeah, Daniel. Hangover's all gone, now. Great cure!" he gave her a grin, "See? I told you! Works like a charm."  
She nodded, "I'll make sure and take it easy on the champagne today, then since I won't get to have you for my morning house call tomorrow.  
I need to leave right after we all have lunch to get back to Paris in time for the first show. Are we ready to do the big declaration thing?"  
They all went with the planner and applied officially for their license. After they finished, Daniel whispered, "I want you again before you leave for Paris, Betty. Meet me in the coat room at the restaurant?  
I heard my mom say she wants to take us to Valtellina18. They have a really large, really private coat room there. Wait till you see me wink at you, then pretend you have to go to the restroom. I'll meet you there, okay?"  
She nodded, kissing him and whispered back, "I think you like all this sneaking around, Daniel. Are you going to be satisfied once we're just a boring old married couple and we don't have to hide anymore?"  
"Of course. I'll NEVER get bored with you, Betty. You make everything more exciting. You make me see everything through your eyes.  
Believe me, there's not going to be a dull moment at Casa de Meade, baby. I can promise you lots of excitement, with or without all the Bond stuff. Why? You're not getting cold feet on me, are you?"  
She shook her head. "Not at all. I was just hoping you weren't."  
He held one arm around her and reached around to brush a strand of hair from her eyes, and leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "No way, Betty. I'm just sorry it took us three years to get here.  
I almost feel like we should thank Wilhelmina in a way. If she hadn't offered you the job with her, we wouldn't have had the time apart and I wouldn't have seen how much I missed you as soon as I did."  
When they got back from their coat room rendezvous, Claire crooked an eyebrow and leaned over to Daniel, so that Ignacio didn't hear her and asked, "Are they serving coffee in the coatroom here, now?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 16: Chapter 16  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 16  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
The flight back to Paris had been extremely uneventful. Betty found herself feeling empty and alone the minute she kissed Daniel goodbye.  
She knew she was in serious trouble the minute she realized she had gotten to the point where she was like some teenage schoolgirl, anxious to get his funny, sexy texts.  
The second the plane landed, the man didn't disappoint. Evidently, he had been sending a few while she was flying and they came in, three all at once.  
The first was simple enough:  
'I'll bet right now, you're there on the plane, wishing I was with you, so I could finish curing your hang-over, huh? Yeah. Me, too."  
The second was from 'horny' Daniel:  
'Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you on our wedding night? I'll show you what I'm 'king' of, baby. You'll see. You think you're so tough. We'll see who can last the longest."  
And then came 'sweetly' sexy Daniel:  
"Betty, I miss you already, sweetheart. James Bond here is planning a raid on your panties as soon as possible. I want you now. Call me as soon as you land."  
She smiled as she heard his voice, "It took you long enough. How was your flight? A lot longer-seeming without the sex, I bet."  
She laughed, "Definitely. Seemed like it took forever without you, Daniel. So, how's everything going with the friends and family there? Are you going to be able to concentrate on the Nike account with them around?"  
"NO! They're all bugging the shit out of me. I need you, Betty. I don't care if some noisy parker sees us together there and goes running back to Willi or not. Who cares? I don't even know why we're sneaking around. I just want to be with you."  
"Awww…that's so sweet, Daniel. I miss you, too."  
"God, it's like now that I've had you, I can't get enough. I miss you like crazy. I think I'm coming back to Paris tomorrow.  
My mom seems to have all this wedding stuff figured out. Between her and your sister and Christine the women can handle all that."  
"You're sure your mom can handle all the details? I wish I could, but I guess it really doesn't matter, as long as we are able to get married Saturday.  
I don't honestly care what flowers we have or what kind of cake we eat. As long as you don't think the ladies mind doing that for us."  
"Please, Christine and Hilda are just thrilled to be in Italy. They don't mind. I need to get this account finalized. And I can't think straight without you, Betty. Justin and your dad could come there with me.  
The women are all ape shit over the Italian interpreter mom hired, anyway. I think she must have looked him up on a website for ex-Chippendale's to see who to hire. But they won't even miss us guys with him around to drool over.  
What do you say? If I bring your dad and Justin with me, I can justify using the Meade jet for such a short flight.  
Plus, they can sneak me over to your room with them, maybe. I need to see you, Betty. You know you're the only one that can help me with this account."  
"Well, I would love to help you with it. And I wouldn't mind seeing you myself. Saturday is an awfully long time to wait to see you before we get married."  
Daniel's mind was made up, now that he knew she was on board, "What time do you get back from the shows tomorrow afternoon? I can be waiting for you in your hotel when you get back.  
I'll give you a little honeymoon preview. I want to see some of those French clothes I sent over. I didn't even get a private fashion show from you, yet."  
"Fashion show? Please, Daniel. I can't be a model."  
"Don't worry, I don't intend on letting you be vertical long enough to have to walk much. If I have my way, you won't be walking too well, anyway."  
"Daniel!"  
"Betty, what can I say, I MISS you, baby. Hey, hang on, I've got another call. Let me call you right back, or why don't you just let me know when you get to your hotel safely, okay?"  
"Okay, Daniel. I'll call you later."  
"This is Daniel Meade speaking. Who's this?"  
"Hello, Daniel."  
"Wilhelmina?"  
"Yes, of course. Don't tell me you don't remember what my voice sounds like, Daniel. You're going to hurt my feelings."  
"I don't think it's possible to do that since you have no feelings. What do you want?"  
"Your sister has made it clear that whomever presents the winning sales pitch to the Nike people will be the one running Mode."  
"So she's told me. May the best MAN win. I guess I'll see you next week, when I give my winning presentation and say goodbye to you for good, Willi."  
"Oh, Daniel, dear boy. Did you really think it was going to be that easy to get rid of me?  
As long as my baby owns one third of Meade Publications, that means I do, as well. And where that baby goes, I know about. Including Italy.  
I can't imagine why you thought you could actually steal my employee out from under me and whisk her away to get married, all without me knowing about it? Just how stupid do you think I am? I'm not you, after all!  
Although, good for you for finally realizing what I've seen all along, you only seem to have a brain stem when it's in some way attached to Betty.  
We both know she is the brains behind even your limited success. You'd be off humping models and drinking yourself into that early grave you deserve if not for her thinking she sees some redeeming value in helping prop you up, God knows why."  
"Look, you can insult me all you want, Wilhelmina. I even agree with you, that I've been a screw up until I met Betty. I'm not trying to 'steal her' away from you as an employee. At least not yet. Not until I get the Nike account, fair and square.  
But, see, that's the difference between you and me, Wilhelmena. I try to play by the rules. You never have. Including stealing Betty from ME in the first place!"  
"But I didn't have to steal her, Daniel. She left willingly. I think you know that.  
She hated it in that misogynist pit you've been pretending to work in for the past few months since your own sister kicked you out. She knew she deserved better. You can't blame the girl for having a little ambition.  
But you misunderstand me, Daniel. I've come to depend on Betty, too. She is plucky and very good at recognizing what clients want and need. I'm not above admiring her talents.  
And unlike you, I've done nothing but try and cultivate her natural abilities, instead of simply taking advantage of them, like you always have."  
"Betty hates working for you! You put her through hell! She's only stayed this long because she's so loyal. She feels like she owed you for helping her even if you were cruel to her.  
She told me how you tried to blackmail her about her dad when he was in Mexico."  
"Yes, and you fired her! I at least did what I promised her I'd do and got her father out of Mexico, didn't I? That's the difference between you and I, Daniel. I actually do what I say I will. I make good on my promises."  
"Don't you mean threats?"  
"Tomato, tomahto."  
"Let's cut the crap here. What do you want?"  
"Betty."  
"Well, I'm sorry, but she doesn't swing that way, Willi. She's in love with me. We're getting married, as I assume you already know, since you have obviously been spying on us."  
"Don't be absurd. Be honest with yourself, Daniel. When did you suddenly discover you were in love with dear little Betty? Not until Ishowed her how to make best use of her assets. Then and only then YOU suddenly couldn't wait to literally jump on her the minute I helped the poor girl.  
Now, just as I was about to make her my creative director, YOU come along and try to sweep the poor girl off her feet. Not to mention, using your little French bastard as an excuse to rush a wedding! Tsk, tsk, Daniel.  
What about Betty's dreams and career goals? Do you really think playing step-mommy dearest to your little brat and going back to bringing you your damn coffee is going to fulfill her? Doesn't she deserve better than you can offer her?  
She's a bright girl. Smart enough to really go places. And you are at least smart enough to see that you're holding her back. Think about it. For once in your life, do what's best for Betty. IF you really do love her."  
Daniel didn't have time for a reply before the woman hung up. He wanted to punch something. Preferably her. All he could think was she was lucky there was an ocean between them right now.  
He was lost in his thoughts when his phone rang. "Hey, there, mister! I tried to call but it went to voice mail. You haven't talked to my dad and Justin yet, have you?"  
"No, I uh, didn't have a chance yet. Why?"  
"Are you okay, Daniel? You sound weird."  
He took a deep breath. "Yeah. Fine. Just, you know. Wishing I was there with you right now."  
He could hear her smile over the phone. And somehow, even after all they had already shared, she sounded almost shy and hesitant. Like a sweet, inexperienced young girl. That she was, he thought suddenly. He desperately fought against buying into the accusations Wilhelmina had brought against him in her bitter diatribe.  
Yet, as was her custom, she had ingrained just enough truth into her words to plant the seeds she had intended. He tried to shake it off. Betty surely knew she could have any job she wanted once he was back at Mode. But would she still even WANT to work there? For him?  
If he got rid of Wilhelmina altogether, Betty could become his Creative Director. Or an editor. That was the position he assumed she wanted. But things would definitely be different.  
He would likely need to get a male assistant, so Betty wouldn't be jealous. And more than anything, Daniel struggled with guilt thinking about Wilhelmina's accusation that the only reason he had noticed Betty in the first place was because SHE had groomed her into the type of woman he would be interested in, in other words, more beautiful on the outside.  
Okay, he was a man. He admitted, Betty's sexy new look had definitely gotten his attention. But that absolutely wasn't what had made him miss her.  
He had felt chemistry when they fought, and she first left Player. He had been half tempted to grab her and kiss her right then, but figured she would have merely slapped him.  
And the way he felt about her had far less to do with what she was wearing than with how much her absence both during the summer and since she went to work for Wilhelmina made him fully aware of his feelings for her.  
Frankly, at this point in their relationship, he'd just as soon she not wear anything, anyway. He would concede she had developed a lot more self-confidence since her physical transformation had taken place, that much was true.  
But he knew that at least some of that was just her, reacting to her new look and learning to appreciate her own positive physical changes.  
"You who! Daniel? Where did you go?" He realized she had been trying to get his attention and he had disappeared into his own thoughts. Typical, he mused. He seriously needed to start putting Betty's needs ahead of his own. That is what you did when you loved someone.  
"Betty? What position do you want if I do get back at Mode?"  
"What's with the self-doubt all of a sudden, Daniel? There is no IF, it's when, remember? You are definitely going to get this account and get your job back! I just know it!"  
"Okay, okay, then. What position to you see yourself in WHEN I get back at Mode?"  
"Hmmm….well, I wouldn't mind the thing you mentioned before, on your desk, I guess. That sounded kind of hot."  
"Betty! NO! I didn't mean. I meant, like what job do you want? And before you get any dirtier, I mean PROFESIONALLY, okay? eez, I guess I really HAVE corrupted you, haven't I?"  
"Well, you don't need to sound so shocked, Daniel. Is my papi there or something? You're the one who did the whole 'sexual healing' number on me all morning. Now you want to be all 'professional' all of a sudden? Okay, fine. I guess, I'd like to be an editor in the Features department to start."  
"Okay. This is good. I know we probably should have talked about this before now. So, you definitely DON'T want to be my assistant again, then, right?"  
"Not really, no. It would feel like I was going backwards."  
"Yeah, but weren't you sort of aiming to be Wilhelmina's assistant?"  
"Marc was still her assistant, remember?"  
"So, what, SHE gets two assistants?"  
"So did you for a while, remember?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess. But you and MARC? I don't see how that would have worked, do you? He would have killed you."  
"You still underestimate me, even after I've proven I could crush you, Daniel?"  
He laughed, "Okay, I'm sorry. How could I forget? Um…listen, when I get there tomorrow. We need to talk about this stuff, seriously. So…maybe we should try and see if we can keep our clothes on long enough to do that."  
"I can if you can, Daniel. Maybe."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 17: Chapter 17  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 17  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
"Daniel, are you normally such a nervous flyer, son?" Daniel looked at Betty's father, finding himself touched by the offhanded term of endearment.  
It dawned on him, that in a matter of days, he could legitimately call this man 'dad'.  
That made Daniel want even more to share his concerns with him. Ignacio Suarez may have seemed an unlikely 'psuedo father' for a man like Daniel Meade.  
The normally soft-spoken voice of reason that he had so admired over the years as he had gotten to know Betty and her whole family, had been the now fatherless Meade's go-to source for advice, however.  
There was just something about Ignacio Suarez that made you want to ask his advice. Maybe it was the mustache. Should he grow one? He tried to focus his thoughts clearly before he spoke.  
"Mr. Suarez, I…love Betty so much."  
"Yes, I assumed that was why you asked her to marry you, Daniel. She loves you, too, mijoh."  
"Really?"  
"Do you have doubts about her feelings? We have seen how much she always cared for you, Daniel. It's sort of been the running joke in the family as to how long it will be before Betty was running out of the house, helping you with some disaster or another. The girl worships you. You must have noticed."  
He found himself blushing. Blushing? Daniel Meade didn't blush. At least not since junior high school. "I guess. I mean…I know she cares for me. It's not that. I just am worried if I'm really good for her. I've made a lot of mistakes.  
First of all, I don't know if she told you, but I asked her if I should get your permission to marry her. But she said something that kind of worried me."  
"How so?"  
"Uh…something about you killing a man in Mexico? Hey, no judgments, here, sir. I'm sure the guy deserved it, but…I hope you know, I respect the hell out of Betty. I…promise you I'll never, ever hurt her in any way."  
Ignacio laughed, and seeing Justin was listening to his music, with his eyes closed. The man leaned closer to Daniel, whose eyes were starting to get wide with fear.  
"I did leave Mexico partially because I THOUGHT I had killed Rosa's husband."  
"Husband? She was married? But I thought…"  
"She was being beaten by her husband, Ramiro Vasquez. I found out when you sent us to Mexico that the man I thought I had killed wasn't dead after all.  
He hated me all these years for stealing his wife away from him and plotted his revenge against me. It's a terrible thing to have hate, and jealousy in your heart for so long."  
"So, you didn't REALLY kill anyone, though, right?" He seemed obviously relieved.  
Ignacio shook his head and laughed lightly, "No, you can relax, Daniel. I have no intention of throwing you off the plane because you didn't ask me for Betty's hand in marriage before you proposed. I know you love her and you'll treat her right."  
"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that."  
"So, if you're not afraid to fly, is it the wedding that has you so jumpy? Because you're doing things so quickly?"  
"No, but I worry that Betty will be okay if we do end up raising DJ at least some of the time. It's a lot of responsibility."  
The older man shook his head dismissively. "I wouldn't worry about that, Daniel.  
When her mother died, Betty stepped up trying to mother us all, even though I'm her father and Hilda is her older sister. She does that without even batting an eye. She loves DJ and he loves her. I'm sure it will be fine."  
"I'm also worried about her career. I don't ever want to feel like marrying me is holding her back from what she wants to accomplish professionally."  
He patted Daniel on the back, "Daniel, you are a kind, caring father and you obviously love Betty very much. You worry too much, son. You have MET my daughter, right? Do you honestly think she won't tell you if you're doing something she doesn't like? She's never been the type to sit back and suffer in silence."  
Daniel broke out in a large smile, "You know what, Mr. Suarez? You're absolutely right.  
Betty is way too tough to not let me know what she wants. I can't believe I almost let that bitch Wilh…sorry, let Wilhelmina try to psyche me out like that."  
"Wilhelmina Slater? Betty's new boss? That woman is…scary."  
"Tell me about it!"  
"She tried to make you worry about marrying Betty? So, she knows you're getting married, then?"  
"Yeah. I guess she had more spies than we figured. She found out Christina was here. You know, since she's her surrogate.  
I guess I should have realized she would be keeping pretty close tabs on her future interest in my family's company."  
"Just as long as you and Betty don't hide things from each other, you should be fine, Daniel. Don't let this woman try to undermine you or put doubt in your heart.  
Sometimes trying to 'protect' one another by lying just causes more problems. Even if you think you're doing it out of love. Better to be honest and try to work things out together. Have faith in each other."  
Daniel nodded in agreement. "You're absolutely right, sir. Thank you."  
"Daniel?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"I know you miss your father. And I'd certainly never try to take his place. But I'd be honored if you want to ever call me dad. Justin is my grandson and I love him very much.  
And I adore both my girls. But it's also kind of nice having a young man like yourself who I can talk to man-to-man."  
Daniel looked at him and smiled, "I'd like that very much. Thank you, uh…dad." He went to shake Ignacio's hand and the older man pulled him in for a hug.  
Daniel laughed, "Oh, so you're the one Betty learned the hugs from? She gives great hugs!"  
He shook his head, "No. She and I both got them from Betty's mother. That woman knew how to give a GREAT HUG!"  
As soon as they arrived in Paris, they headed to Betty's hotel. Daniel was checking in Ignacio and Justin and looked up at the older man somewhat sheepishly. "I um…was thinking. I would maybe get my own room. You know, since…"  
Ignacio shook his head, "I may have been born in Mexico, Daniel, but it wasn't yesterday. I'm well aware my daughters are both grown women."  
Daniel was still finding it difficult not to feel a little uncomfortable, knowing what Ignacio must have surely heard over the years about his past exploits and now to find out he was marrying his youngest daughter. He cleared his throat and offered to help the two Suarez men get settled in their suite.  
Justin's eyes were huge, "Wow! Daniel, this suite is unbelievable! How rich ARE you?"  
"JUSTIN!" Ignacio shook his head, embarrassed at his grandson.  
Daniel just laughed, "It's okay. Rich enough for you to get whatever room service you want while you're here. I also assume you want to go see your Aunt Betty at the fashion show?" He held out two tickets.  
"OMG! You are definitely going to be my favorite uncle, Daniel! Aunt Betty is SO lucky! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
He laughed, "No problem. Tell her I said hello, not to work too hard, and I can't wait to see her later."  
"I'm sure you can't." He grinned. Ignacio rolled his eyes, and shook his head, putting his arm around his grandson.  
"Come on, mijoh! Maybe you can tell your grandpa what to wear to a Paris fashion show that won't embarrass you."  
Daniel smiled, as he went into his own room to take a nap before Betty got back from the show.  
It seemed he had barely dozed off when he got a feeling like he wasn't alone in the room. He still had his eyes closed when he felt a soft touch on his bare chest.  
Then the hands caressed his shoulders and he felt soft kisses, causing him to take a sharp breath and moan "Mmm…hurry up, before my fiancé gets here."  
He suddenly opened his eyes and grinned, grabbing Betty by her arms and pulling her on top of him, tickling her mercilessly.  
"Man, their security sucks at this hotel! How'd you get in, Miss Onnatop? Don't tell me you really ARE a spy!"  
She giggled, and kissed him deeply. "I'll never tell. No, you accidently mixed up your spare key and gave it to Justin. He was freaking out when he couldn't get in their room until we figured out what you did.  
My dad said you probably did it on purpose so I could come and surprise you. What did you say to him on the plane? Justin said you two seemed awful chummy."  
He shrugged, "Hey, my charms don't only extend to women, Betty. Hopefully, I'll be able to use that to my advantage on the Nike people, since I don't imagine they'll all be women!"  
She smiled, holding his face in her hands. "Well, I definitely missed you, Mister Charming. I liked your texts.  
So…what was that about planning a 'raid on my panties'? I seriously hope you sent that before you were around my dad!"  
He laughed, "Yeah. I was by myself and missing you."  
"Poor baby."  
"You say that, but I don't see any of that 'sexual healing' stuff you were talking about going on yet, Betty."  
She looked up at him, "Okay, okay. I want you, too, Daniel. But, remember, you do still need to set aside enough time to put together a good pitch…"  
"Betty, listen, about that. I got a call yesterday from your boss."  
"Wilhelmina called you? Why?"  
"She knows about us. She must have been low-jacking Christina's womb or something, worried the woman was going to take away her hold on Meade Publications. It doesn't really matter. I'm almost glad she did. I had a great talk with your dad and…well, I think he's right. We need to figure things out about what you want in your career before we get married.  
I don't want you to think that just because we're getting married I don't want you to work or I expect you to stay home, watching DJ or something. I know you have big dreams, Betty. It's one of the things I admire about you.  
But Wilhelmina said some things that made me worry that I haven't been fair to you and your own plans. I never want you to feel like you sacrificed your dreams for mine.  
I know that's why you took off over the summer like you did, to see the world for yourself while you were young and single and still could do that on your own.  
I want you to be happy, Betty. I only want to help you reach your goals. I never…"  
She put her fingers to his lips, shaking her head, "Daniel, I don't know what lies that woman has been telling you about what I want, but I don't happen to think a career and marriage have to be mutually exclusive.  
Maybe she's just jealous of me because she is too closed off and doesn't have anyone in her life.  
But I don't know where she got the idea that I'm anything like her, or ever want to be. I do appreciate that she recognizes my abilities, but that's as far as my loyalties to her go, Daniel.  
Don't let her mess with your head. You know that's what she does. I love you and I want to be married to you, okay? You're not forcing me into anything. And I still think I can do anything I want in my career, too.  
It's not like it's nineteen fifty and the minute we get married I'm going to end up barefoot and pregnant and you will treat me like the little woman and tell me not to work."  
He laughed, "Well, no. I hadn't really planned on that. Although the barefoot and pregnant thing sounds kinda hot…eventually. When you're ready, of course."  
She smiled, "You really are the perfect guy, Daniel. You're so sweet, and kind, and generous, and sexy and thoughtful…oh, and a fantastic lover."  
He raised his eyebrows,"Well, thanks, sweetie, but it's been almost twenty-four hours and I'm afraid I'll get out of practice.  
So, how about less talk, and a lot more action? I really liked where you were going with that whole mystery massage thing when you snuck up on me earlier. That was promising!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 18: Chapter 18  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 18  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Justin Suarez looked every inch at home on the floor at Fashion Week in Paris. He was in heaven. He kept taking 'illegal' phone pictures of the models on the runway and sending them to various friends with cute little one-liners, basically rubbing it in their faces that he was here and they weren't.  
He thought of Marc, since he and Betty's almost sort of frenemy and Justin had bonded over well, lifestyle and fashion and just about everything except for Marc's intense dislike and envy of Betty when he didn't admire her.  
He realized his sweet aunt took some getting used to in her hideous wardrobe and poor presentation in the past, but she had a good heart and Justin just couldn't understand why two of his favorite people in the world didn't get along better.  
Betty was late to the show again (thanks to Daniel, no doubt), so she had Justin taking notes for her. Let's face it; his notes would be far better than hers, anyway.  
For the third day in a row, Daniel had ended up not using the room he got for himself and instead, stayed in hers.  
He kept claiming her room had better light and he could concentrate better on his pitch while she was gone to the fashion shows. But of course, the minute she came back, he would attack her and they would barely stop to eat dinner, let alone look at his pitch ideas.  
Finally, Betty pinned him down. Literally. He was grinning like an idiot; rather enjoying what he assumed was merely her being aggressive. "Somebody's feeling frisky today.  
So, go for it, sexy spy lady, with freakishly strong legs. Ravish ME. I don't mind if you want to tie me up or something kinky. We both know Justin's enjoying the fashion shows more than you do, anyway."  
She rolled her eyes, then thought for a second about his idea, but quickly shook her head, shaking out the mental image he had now given her.  
"NO, Daniel. No more sex until you do your work! Look, your graphics for this are great, but you HAVE to come up with the ad line to tie these two images together."  
"No more sex until I do MY work? You're joking, right? What are you my fiancé or my teacher? Betty, this is not a good thing to deprive your sweet, caring fiancé of premarital sex just because he's doing a little healthy procrastinating. I've got a lot on my mind."  
She glanced down at him, "I see what you have on your mind, Daniel. That's the problem. That's what you ALWAYS have on your mind. It's great, but…"  
He looked up at her, "Um, excuse me, but who is on top of WHOM here, Miss Suarez?"  
She smiled, "Point taken." She moved over next to him on the bed. "It's the only way I can make you listen to me anymore."  
"Betty, I don't agree. I used to listen to you, even before we were sleeping together. You MADE me listen to you, remember? You're a very persistent, hard-headed woman. Something I both love and sometimes hate about you. You can be very stubborn and annoying."  
She gave him a dirty look. "Fine, say what you want about me, Daniel. But you still need a really great line to tie these two pictures together. How about…Nike, gives you a body with a license to kill, no matter where you are or what you're doing?"  
He gave her a sideways glance and they both said, "Too long." She nodded, "Yeah. Not quite there yet. But you were really on to something with how he was dressed to kill. You're really close here. I love these pictures of him running with the shoes and at the casino."  
Daniel looked at her, like a little boy, "Okay, I still need to edit this maybe, but what do you think about, 'Dressed to kill or with a license for drop dead-NIKE, gives you the edge.'  
She wiggled her hand, and nodding, "Closer. Keep working on it. I guess I'll go pretend like I'm actually doing something instead of letting Justin do all my work."  
He pulled her back on top of him, "Let him enjoy himself. You know he loves this. And I deserve my reward."  
She rolled her eyes, "You have a terrible work ethic, Daniel."  
He grinned, raising his eyebrow, "I know. You're a bad influence on me."  
Eventually, she made it to the show, and Justin seemed in a happy daze, barely noticing she was an hour late. "Hey, AB. How's big D?"  
Betty made a face, "Oh, God, Justin, please don't ever let him hear you call him that! He'll like it, and try to make me use it. It sounds like a rapper!"  
Justin grinned, obviously on Cloud nine and gave her his notes, raving over the most recent collection of Jean Paul Gotier she had missed. "Oh my God, Betty, they were transcendent! I really wish Marc was here! No offense, but he would have really enjoyed this. I feel guilty being here."  
Betty rolled her eyes, "You might as well tell him, I guess. Daniel said Wilhelmina already knows about him and me. She apparently had a homing device on Christina or something and knew about Italy and us getting married."  
Justin's eyes lit up, "Really? I'm sorry if you think that's going to cause problems for you at work, AB, but can I?"  
She nodded, "Go ahead, Justin. Text Marc and send him the pictures, I guess. I don't think it should cause Daniel any problems.  
She already knows I'm here and that's fine. It doesn't really involve him. Just don't say anything to Marc about big D being here, okay? She may have already told him, I don't know."  
After several long hours of shows, Betty wearily made it back to her hotel room. Her eyes popped seeing Daniel in a towel, brushing his teeth in her bathroom.  
He looked up, smiling, "Hey!" he held up a finger, spit and rinsed, then stood in the doorway, looking so hot Betty wanted to jump him on the spot.  
She walked over to him, just looking at his bare chest and tried to think straight as he kissed her on the cheek. "How did it go? See anything you like in the way of a wedding dress?"  
"Oh my God, I didn't even think about that! Daniel, I'm like the worst bride ever. Here I am, trying to work this week, and make you work and we have our family and friends making all the wedding arrangements for us. I feel so guilty."  
He shrugged, "Your sister, Christina, and my mom all love this kind of stuff, though, Betty. You're not into it as much, which is fine. But you're right; it is your wedding.  
I'm sure you have an opinion on what you want. So, call them and make sure they haven't put together things you hate and…"  
"Well, what about you, Daniel? It's your wedding, too. Don't you have an opinion?"  
"Well, I might, but I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the dress, right?"  
"Not on my dress, but things like where we're doing it and the music, things like that."  
He laughed, and she rolled her eyes, "What? What's that face about? What are you thinking?"  
He shrugged, "Nothing. Sorry, Betty. Blame it on the day job. I guess I've been at Player too long. I couldn't help thinking when you said 'where we're 'doing it' that could be the same as the song.  
"Here, there, and everywhere." He put one arm up to block her on the wall outside the bathroom.  
She tried to keep from laughing, "You're a sick man, Daniel. You know that? You really have some serious issues."  
He nodded, getting closer to her face as she was giggling, trying to avoid him. "I know. You're right. I do. We should talk about that, Betty. You look hot, though. Why don't you take a nice shower to cool off first, though, and I'll give you a hand? Then we can talk."  
Friday night, as soon as the last fashion show was over, Betty and her male entourage boarded the Meade jet to arrive in Florence and prepare for the wedding.  
The paperwork was in hand and Betty and Daniel had 'signed off' on the venue, a lovely, resort called Villa San Michelle, overlooking the mountains in Tuscany. It was beautiful.  
They were 'doing it' inside, since it was far too cold for an outside wedding. There was a lovely room with huge windows overlooking the views and a trellis decorated tastefully with flowers and organza, and twinkling lights.  
A very small reception was to be held on the top floor. The ceremony was to be in Italian, but with the ex-Chippendale interpreter translating for them, so they knew what they were agreeing to before they said, "Si".  
Daniel was trying not to act nervous on the flight and kept messing with his hair, pacing and watching Betty sleep. He turned to Ignacio, "How can she sleep at a time like this? Isn't she nervous, too?"  
Justin grinned, "You probably wore her out, Daniel."  
Ignacio gave his grandson a look, but the teen shrugged, putting on his headphones to tune out the adults, "Hey, our room is right next door!"  
After a tense flight, with Daniel trying not to bite his manicured nails, they arrived at the lovely resort where the ladies had been staying all week, planning the impromptu wedding on Daniel and Betty's behalf.  
Christina looked ready to pop at any time. She wasn't really due for almost another month, which is why the doctor had cleared her to fly. But just in case, Claire had insisted on flying Stuart out for support.  
The ceremony went off without a hitch. Justin was serving as best man and Hilda was unofficial Maid of Honor, since Christina was far more comfortable sitting down. The ceremony itself was lovely, (both in Italian and English), mainly based on bible verses, somewhat traditional, which suited Betty and Daniel, since neither had any time to make up vows and were happy to only have to say 'Si' for their part.  
The reception adapted some of the Italian traditions, such as breaking a glass vase, and counting how many pieces were shattered to see how many happy years the couple would have. Hilda said, "Give me that thing, Betty; I'll break it really good for you! Hey, I like this tradition. Get's your inhibitions out!"  
She broke it in so many pieces, they couldn't find them all. They all danced for quite some time. Betty had a lovely dance with her papi. "Happy, mijah?"  
She nodded, putting her head against his shoulder, "Really, really happy, papi! I love him so much!"  
He smiled and nodded, "I can tell. He feels the same about you. I can definitely tell that, too. Betty, why were you trying to scare Daniel telling him I had killed Ramiro Vasquez?  
Do you know, he still manned up and told me how much he loved you? I'd say he passed your test if that's what that was."  
She blushed, "I was only joking around with him, trying to make him nervous, papi. I was going to tell him the whole story. Eventually."  
He laughed, shaking his head, "You are one of a kind, mijah!"  
She smiled, leaning against her father's chest, and touching her ring. "So I've been told, papi."  
As the song ended, Daniel cut in, "Excuse me, but may I please dance with my wife?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 19: Chapter 19  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 19  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
As soon as the dancing had died down a bit, Daniel grabbed Betty's hand, and whispered, "It looks like Stuart and Hilda are getting pretty loaded. You think it's okay to slip out now? We have about a forty-five minute drive from here to my friends' villa."  
She nodded, "I think it's our wedding, Daniel. We can leave whenever we want." She smiled, wishing she hadn't let Justin, Hilda, and Christina talk her into quite so tight of a dress.  
Her wedding dress was beautiful, a version of one of the Alexander McQueen designs Betty had liked during the show, but her 'dream team' had tried estimating the size and underestimated the size at the top so that it was practically cutting off her circulation now.  
She was embarrassed to say so to Daniel, though, so she simply acted as though she was anxious to be alone with him. Which of course, was true, as well.  
He laughed, as she hurried him to the rental car, "Damn, Betty, I kind of thought I'd be the one to be in such a hurry. Settle down.  
You don't even have your seat belt on yet. I don't want you getting hurt on our wedding night, before I've had a chance to get you out of that dress."  
"I got it, let's just get going, before Hilda tries to stop us with another toast. I was really proud of your mom for not drinking."  
He nodded, getting the directions on the navigation system and adjusting his mirrors.  
"I know. I think it helped that Christina is normally a drinker, too, but is having to abstain during her pregnancy. They kind of commiserated, you know."  
"Since when do you take forever to do the safety checks, I thought you were speed racer?"  
"Hey, I'll have you know, just because I can drive fast, I've still only gotten pulled over once, and it wasn't even for speeding. I'm a careful driver. Plus, I want us alive for our wedding night. SOMEBODY seems to be a bit anxious for the big D tonight, huh?"  
She put her hand to her eyes, "NO! Justin told that to you? Geez, now I'll never get you to stop calling yourself that."  
He laughed, "Yeah. I like it. It works. Very appropriate, don't you think?"  
"Are we grading on a curve?" she teased.  
"Curve? Hey, you're the one who obviously can't wait to get into my pants, Mrs. Meade."  
"If you must know, it's not so much that as I can't wait to get OUT of this dress, Daniel!"  
He shrugged, not really understanding the difference, "Okay, is that code for you want to go first or something? Sorry, I guess we'll have to work on our communication for sex."  
"No, silly. It means, this dress is killing my uh…top! It's way too tight."  
He looked at her cleavage, "Looks great to me!"  
She rolled her eyes, "Please hurry, Daniel!"  
"Well, take it off, Betty."  
"In the car?"  
"Uh…sure, why not? You're bag's in the back seat. Grab a top from it and put it on."  
"Now I know what you got the ticket for. I'm not going to do that, Daniel. It will be too distracting while you're driving. Just hurry, please."  
"Fine. I'm going as fast as I can." He pushed down his foot on the gas even harder, taking the curves practically on two wheels, to the point where Betty fell down towards him.  
"Betty, get up." He seemed flustered.  
She scrambled to get back up quickly, "I'm fine, thanks. Maybe you could slow down a LITTLE bit."  
"Make up your mind. I didn't mean to freak out, it's just, never mind. I thought I saw a cop car."  
She looked around, "I didn't see any. It seems dark to me. Hey, you never told me. What did you get the ticket for if it wasn't speeding?"  
He shook his head, "Nothing. I don't…it was stupid."  
"What? It wasn't DUI or anything really bad, was it? Did you hit another car?"  
"If you must know, it was for improper lane usage."  
"What? That does sound silly. You turned from a middle lane or something?"  
He rolled his eyes, "NO, I was using the car pool lane, okay?"  
She shrugged, "Oh, no biggie. You probably just didn't see the sign, right?"  
"No, it wasn't really that. I just, well, the cop didn't see my passenger at first, that's all."  
She looked puzzled, then the light bulb went off. "Oh, OH. I see. Well, I wasn't going to go all Monica on you while you were driving, Bill. I just slid down from your two wheel turn is all."  
As soon as they got to the somewhat steep driveway, Daniel pulled in and quickly helped Betty get her bags, along with his own. He pointed up the drive. "This is it."  
She looked around. The villa was beautiful, even at night.  
There was a huge lake and mountain views, which she could see even at night with the amazing full moon that was out. The lights along the path highlighted some of the lovely landscaping, including fountains and Cypress trees.  
Daniel looked around and found the formation of decorative rock his friends had told him hid the spare key. He looked at Betty, who was looking around in amazement and scooped her up to carry her over the 'threshold'.  
She giggled, "Daniel, you don't have to do that."  
"Sure I do. It's part of the fun. Crap. Now I lost the key. Uh, I think it went down your…dress."  
"Oh, no! She tried vainly to fish it out, but got flustered, "Daniel, I don't know how to get it out."  
"Well, here, let's just unzip you and get you out of the dress."  
He stood her up and tried to get it down. "UH… the zipper is stuck."  
She started to panic. "I have to get out of this dress. I can't breathe."  
"Do you have that pocket knife key chain thing your dad gave you?"  
She nodded. "It's in my purse somewhere." She fished around for a second and produced it, handing it to him.  
"Hold very still, Betty. I hope you didn't expect to save that dress for our daughter or anything."  
He took the pocket knife and ripped her dress down the back from top to bottom. She turned around and looked at him, holding the key as it dropped out, "Well here's the key."  
He laughed, "Okay, you might as well take that off."  
He helped her out of the dress, and his eyebrows went up, "Nice lingerie. When did you have time to shop for that?"  
"When you were sleeping. I got it in the hotel store downstairs in Paris."  
"Very sexy! Shall we try this again?" He picked her up again, and carried her inside. The villa had four bedrooms on the first floor and two upstairs. Daniel headed for the guest room.  
He kicked the door open, and she giggled, then gasped as they entered the gorgeous room, with a magnificent lake view. "Daniel, who IS this friend of yours, anyway? Ooh, it isn't George Clooney, is it?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Yes, Betty. I'm secret best buds with George Clooney. The model. Get real. No, it's just this really nice gay couple I met once in Venice. We all got drunk and they were asking me questions about some women models that helped them get quite a few great gigs there.  
So, the next time I was in Italy, I ran across them again and they told me about this place and said any time I was in Florence I should feel free to use it. Just give them a call."  
He carefully placed her on the bed, then stepped away, admiring 'the view'. "Betty, you look like….my really sexy wife."  
She smiled reaching up for him. "Well that's funny, because I am your wife. Uh, I mean…moglie; I think is what our wedding interpreter/stripper called me."  
He laughed, "Stripper, huh? Yeah, I saw you looking at him during the wedding."  
She rolled her eyes, "I was trying to make sure we were actually getting married and not becoming notaries or something, that's all. Don't get jealous, husband, or sorry, 'marito'.  
He held her hands and looked at her rings, then kissed them. "Wow. We did it! Can you believe it, Betty?"  
She nodded, "Are you happy?"  
He nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt as she had already taken off his tie quickly and was removing his belt quickly for him, "Deliriously, in fact. You know, I could tell you exactly how happy I am, but it might be more fun to show you, Mrs. Meade."  
She smiled, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. You were going to show me what you are supposedly king of tonight."  
He smiled devilishly, "Yeah, well, not to brag too much, but let's just say old Bill's got nothing on your hubby, dear."  
"You don't say, Big D!" she giggled.  
He reached around and unhooked her bra and pulled down her white satin and lacy panties, as he kept his eyes on her, smiling, and patting her leg. "You can keep the shoes on."


	3. Ch 20-29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction

Chapter 20  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Daniel stirred early in the morning, enjoying immensely the feeling of actually waking with Betty in his arms. She moaned softly and seemed to still be asleep, so he closed his eyes, content to stay in bed and just rest for a bit longer.  
An hour later, he heard sounds in the kitchen and assumed she was making breakfast in bed or something as close to it as Betty could manage.  
Not that he cared if she was a good cook or not. Neither was he. Maybe they could take cooking lessons together he mused, still stirring on the edge of wakefulness, enjoying the utter domesticity of his little fantasy, maybe cooking naked? No, ouch, that could hurt! Just cooking with Betty on the countertop…  
He could sense her coming closer to him and he fought to open his eyes. But it dawned on him as he blinked that he was unable to bring down his arms. He looked around and over his head, to see his hands were tied to the bed with his belt and tie.  
He chuckled to himself at first. Especially as he saw Betty standing over him, wearing only his tuxedo shirt. He grinned seductively, "Wow, Betty!  
Is this the way we're starting off our marriage? I never would have guessed in a million years you were into this stuff. Very kinky, baby! So, now that I'm your little love slave here, what did you have in mind?"  
She didn't smile, but fed him a bite of cracker. "I expect you to talk, Mr. Meade."  
He smiled at her, "Okay, are we still playing the Bond thing? You're not planning on torturing me, are you?  
It's torture enough seeing you wearing my shirt like that with nothing underneath and me unable to take advantage of it. If you let me use my hands, I promise you'll like it."  
She started to smile, but shook it off, "No! Not…yet. Right now, you're my prisoner, and I want you to tell me something and I expect you to tell me the truth."  
He nodded, "Okay. What is it you want to know? I'll talk. Just, don't hurt me, baby." He winked at her.  
She leaned over him and made sure the knots she had made were secure. "If you talk, I'll be very kind, I promise. No pain. Only pleasure."  
He looked up at her breasts as she leaned over him, and gave her a sad smile, "I don't know. I'm already in pain right now."  
She looked concerned, "Really? I'm sorry. Too tight?"  
She went to loosen the knot, but he shook his head, "Not that. You're hurtin me bad in that outfit. I want you, Betty. Untie me, and I'll make it worth your while."  
She shook her head. "We'll see. First I have a few questions, Daniel. And I expect honest answers."  
He took a breath, "Fine, fire away, what do you want to know? My social security number? My bank account? You already know all that stuff, so I know you don't want me for my money. It's not your style. You've had my body. You've got my heart. What else is there?"  
She softened at his words, "I just want to know, Daniel, what was it about all those girls? Did they do something for you or…to you that I need to learn? Because I swear to you, if you ever cheat on me, I'll….I'll cut your balls off!"  
His eyes got big, "I believe you. That's not what you have in mind now, is it?"  
She rolled her eyes, and stroked her hand over his chest, "No, of course not. I…come on, Daniel. You know I didn't mean that-literally. I just meant, I know this wedding was fast.  
I also know your past with women. I guess I'm having a little buyer's remorse here, hoping I haven't just set myself up for a major heartbreak from the biggest player I've ever met.  
I mean, what was I thinking, marrying you? Marriage should be…forever. It's a big deal to me. It means I love you and I don't ever want another man. But…  
How can I ever hope to keep a man like you satisfied? You're Daniel Meade, you're a big shot, hot, sexy millionaire who has women throwing themselves at you all the time, giving you blow jobs on the freeway for goodness sakes. Not to mention, the things you were doing in the office, the copy room, wherever, well, all the time with whomever.  
Just because you have a ring on your finger, I know that's not going to stop them from coming on to you. I trust you enough to know you won't seek it out. But there will be plenty of women who see that ring as simply a challenge or something.  
I need you to tell me what they do or have done or you wanted them to do to satisfy you so that I don't have to be worried all the time."  
His expression went from concerned and somewhat frightened to touched to extremely turned on. "So, let me get this straight.  
You have me tied up so I can tell you the uh…sexiest things girls have ever done to me so you can practice on me to make sure I'm never tempted to cheat on you?"  
She nodded, "Basically, yeah."  
He laughed, shaking his head, "Okay, can I just tell you this, Betty? You are totally nuts, girl. I love you. And…that's also the hottest thing I think I've ever heard, too."  
"Well, thank you. I love you, too. But I need input here, Daniel. I noticed you like it when I kiss you while I touch you at the same time, so does that mean you prefer I always do them simultaneously?"  
He shook his head, "You're actually serious about this? What, are you taking NOTES or something? Next thing, you'll be sticking your damn little post it notes on me. Betty, you really are crazy, honey. Stop that and untie me, okay? I don't care about all that stuff. This is us, not a lab or something.  
I don't care if you caress my right thigh once and my ass twice and do the hokey pokey or whatever. It's not a recipe or anything. Just untie…um, Betty, what are you doing? Betty… ah…..uh…"  
She started tasting him like he was the best ice cream cone she had ever had and while he was still utterly speechless, she had climbed on top of him, confidently and seductively.  
Now he had no power to do anything but allow her free reign and the way she was taking complete control was the sexiest thing he'd ever experienced. Especially knowing it was Betty. His sweet, innocent little Betty, who had now turned utter seductress.  
She leaned her breasts tantalizingly close to his mouth, and as he felt the weight of her against his chest, he wanted so badly to grab her, but there was also something about having to wait for her to 'do it all' that was intoxicating, teasing him to no end.  
After she had hit her peak, she finally heeded his pleas to untie him and he grabbed her and kissed her mouth, like a starving man, then cupped and kissed both her breasts, her neck, every beautiful inch of her.  
He rolled her over, their rhythm frantic now, both of them shouting and panting, "oh God" until they arched into each other, flexed, then collapsed, spent, and utterly satisfied.  
As soon as they had caught their breath, he held one arm around her and brushed aside a strand of her long, dark hair, looking into her eyes, "You are insane, Betty. You know that, right?"  
She shrugged, "Hey, admit it, Daniel. You kind of liked it."  
He smirked, "The sex? Well, yeah, I always say I'll try anything at least once. More if it gets you off.  
But, I just mean…you're really that worried? I hate that you're so insecure about me. I also would like to keep my balls, thank you very much.  
Besides, you may want children someday, so no more threats to my boys, please? I won't cheat, I promise. And you promise, you don't hurt me or the jewels."  
"I would never REALLY hurt you, Daniel. You know that."  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever. All I know is, you tied me up, Betty. I want the record to show, YOU are the real freak in this marriage, not me."  
She grinned sheepishly, "I wanted to get your attention. Besides, you're the one who said you wouldn't mind being tied up."  
"Well, next time do the thing where you climb on top of me. At least I still feel in control."  
"Even with my thighs of steel?" she teased.  
"Hey, at least I'd have a fighting chance to overpower you. How would you like it if I tied YOU up? What am I saying? You probably want me to, don't you?" he raised his eyebrows.  
She smiled shyly, "We'll see. Maybe later. Right now, I'm hungry and there's not much in the way of food in there. They have canned stuff, is all, and it's weird food, like oysters and caviar.  
Do you want to go into Florence and eat something? We're only here for one day, before we have to fly back. You already stayed past when you had originally planned."  
She started to get up to go get dressed, but he stayed on top of her, keeping her under him. "You're not going anywhere just yet, young lady until you tell ME a few things."  
She rolled her eyes, "Okay, I guess I've got that coming. What do you want to know?"  
"Why do you think you're not satisfying me? Did I ever once lead you to believe I wasn't totally into this, into us, into you? Because if I did, I'm really sorry, honey. I must be doing something wrong if you felt like I wasn't satisfied. I guess I'll just have to try harder."  
"No. It's been amazing. But how do I know it's not just a matter of time? You know how much press you've gotten over the years. And I'm hardly Page Six material."  
"Betty, I get that you're not a model and that makes you a little insecure. But I've been with plenty of women who had a lot more curves, too, besides just models. You know me, the uh…big boob guy?"  
"NOT helping, Daniel!"  
"Well, what do you want me to say? I love you. I don't want anyone else. Do you know how happy I was just to wake up with you in my arms this morning? Hell, I was fantasizing about cooking with you until I woke up strung up like a Thanksgiving Turkey.  
That's the turn on for me, Betty. I've had all the kinky sex already. I mean, sorry, that came out wrong. I just mean, we can still do that, too. I'm happy to please each other and experiment, do whatever you're willing to try.  
But bottom line, now I just want to be your loving husband. I want to be a father to DJ as much as I can. I want a normal life. I've had all this other stuff and it was fine. But it doesn't last.  
It's not what I want to come home to, every day, for the rest of my life, okay? Don't get me wrong, we'll still keep things plenty fun, exciting in the bedroom. But I don't want you worried if you don't stand on your head or bring home a new sex toy every night, either.  
I not only want and need you, I am crazy, madly in love with you, sweetie. That's what makes the sex so fantastic. Plus, just being together, like we have been when we were just friends. We get both. So, whatever doubts you still have, forgettabout it, Miss Onnatop.  
All those other women will just have to take me off their list. I'm taken. By the craziest, cutest, sweetest, sexiest woman I've ever met. Are we clear?"  
She nodded, "Crystal."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 21: Chapter 21  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 21  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Okay, I swear to you the lady singing really happened to me when I was in Firenze (Florence, to you, Daniel). Unfortunately for me, I was not with my unico vero amore, just my daughter, while she was there studying abroad. Oh, well, maybe next time!  
"Daniel, if you'd let me drive…"  
"I can drive, Betty. Geez, will you please let me be the man once in a while, HONEY?"  
"I'm sorry, but the nav lady said to turn back there. You missed your turn."  
"That NAV lady is stupid. There was no road there. I know what I'm doing, okay? Why the hell don't any of the signs say Florence?"  
"I told you before, it did. Right back there."  
"It did NOT ! It said Firenze or something."  
"That's it. That's how you say Florence in Italian. Did you expect them to have an English translation on a street sign?"  
"Well, why didn't you say that before?"'  
"I did. You just didn't listen. You never listen to me." She put the map on her lap and folded her arms across her chest.  
He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Well, why don't you tie me up again?"  
She glanced at him and grinned sheepishly, "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"  
"NO! Well, at least not in private."  
"You're not going to rat me out to anyone else?"  
He looked at her, "First of all, who would believe me? They'd say, sure, Daniel, it was the other way around.  
Secondly, I don't think I want anyone to know you are more aggressive than I am sometimes. It makes me seem less manly."  
"I'm sorry if I threatened your manhood in any way, Daniel. You know I don't think you're any less of a man. Believe me. Quite the contrary."  
He grinned boyishly, "Why thank you, Betty. I appreciate that. I was beginning to think you had been working for Miss Slater too long and had turned to the dark side."  
She giggled, "No, just willing to go the extra mile to keep my man satisfied. Is that so bad?"  
He glanced at her and smiled, "No, when you put it that way, it's kind of sweet, I guess. I hope you know you can trust me. Did I convince you yet that I'm not going to get tired of you?"  
She nodded, "Yes. You were pretty convincing, Daniel. Oh, look, there it is! Turn here!"  
He squealed and turned quickly, giving her a dirty look, "Next time, a little more warning would be nice, dear."  
She looked regretfully at him, "Sorry. I didn't see it. But, here we are. Look, you can park there, Daniel. See, you can see the Duomo from here.  
We can get something to eat at a little café or something and climb up to the top to see the view and then get a gelato. Then, if it's not too late, we can go on the Ponte Vecchio. It just means old bridge, you know?"  
"Thanks, babe, I appreciate the guided tour, but I have been here before. Granted, not in a long time. I'm surprised you don't want to see the David or go to the Ufizzi."  
"Oh, I want to do all that, too. But I know we don't have a lot of time today.  
Going to the Uffizi will be something to look forward to when we come back next month for our honeymoon. We can go to Rome, to Venice, to London, maybe Ireland. If you're sure you can spare the time away from Mode that soon."  
"Well, first I have to get it back from your current evil boss. Then, we'll see about taking time off. Like we talked about, it'll be a month at least, so we can see how things are at Mode and with DJ's custody hearing."  
She saw the crowd outside the Galleria dell Academia to see the statue of the David.  
He pointed, "You can wait to see that, too?"  
She nodded, grinning at him, "What do I need him for? I've got you now."  
He chuckled, "Good answer."  
He took her hand, and they found a small ristorante, and ordered the Pizza Margarita.  
"Trust me, Betty. It's how they do it. It's simple, but really delicious. Puts our karaoke place to shame. At least, as far as the pizza's concerned. Our singing would liven things up, though, I'm sure."  
She laughed, "Oh, I'm sure they'd love that. Maybe I'd be more inclined after a few bottles of wine."  
"The last time I was with you when you were drunk, you kept hitting on me mercilessly, Betty. I don't know if I trust you to drink."  
"I think I'll just have one glass and lots of water. I don't feel like another hangover. As nice as your cure was."  
They talked and laughed over their meal, then walked to the Piazza del Duomo. The stairs were somewhat intimidating, getting smaller and more claustrophobic as you climbed.  
Then, briefly, a ledge, where the open portion of the cupola allowed the climber to look down. Also not a great thing for someone with both height and claustrophobia issues, Betty thought.  
"Four hundred and sixty-three steps? Jesus Christ!"  
"What? Are you okay, Daniel? Out of breath or something?"  
"No, I was just calling him. I figured we must be close enough for him to hear us by now!"  
"But look, isn't it beautiful? What a fantastic view!"  
An elderly couple offered to take their picture, as the sun started setting behind them. "Bellisima! You make a beautiful couple!" the woman commented, "Newlyweds, no?"  
"Si. Yes. Could you tell?" Betty blushed as Daniel held her waist tightly, seemingly afraid she would fall off the roof.  
"Oh, si. Yes. You can always tell. So much love. So much hope for the future.  
I think you two have even more, though. You seem as if you know each other very well. You are each other's unico vero amore, come si dice, 'one true love', si?"  
They looked at each other and smiled, "Si."  
"migliori auguri agli sposi" The woman smiled and kissed them on both cheeks.  
"Thank you." Daniel smiled, looking at Betty. They stayed on the roof for a while, after the couple left, Daniel leaning his chin on her shoulder, holding her waist from behind.  
After a while of looking at the breathtaking view below, he whispered, "Any idea what she said to us?"  
She shrugged, "Not a clue! I got sposi, which is spouse, I think or spouses. Something about our marraige, I assume."  
"Good or bad? Was she giving us a gypsy blessing or curse?"  
She giggled, "Blessing, I think. The other thing she said was sweet about being each other's one true love. I like that."  
"Me too. You are, you know. I've never met anyone like you before, Betty. I hope you know that."  
She nodded, "I think I'm starting to believe it. I feel the same about you, Daniel. You're definitely my unico vero amore."  
He grinned, squeezing her shoulders, "Awww...I bet you say that to all the guys who marry you."  
She reached around and started to kiss him, but he pushed her away gently, looking down, "Don't make me dizzy up here, Betty. It could be dangerous.  
Let's go to the 'old bridge', then see if they even sell gelato in the winter. Come on, it's getting cold."  
As they started to go down the stairs, Betty was not enjoying the downhill climb. Daniel got in front of her, blocking her view, so she wouldn't get so freaked out.  
Once they reached the bottom he held her tightly, whispering, "You okay? You're shaking."  
She nodded, trying to catch her breath. "I hate going down steps way more than going up them."  
He shook his head, "See, I'm the opposite. Going down doesn't bother me as much as going up. That's why we make such a good team, I guess. Yin and yang. We compliment each other."  
She nodded, looking into his amazing eyes, and grabbing his hand as they stepped outside, kissing.  
Someone was singing opera. They broke apart, looking around. Betty looked at him, skeptically, "Tell me you actually hear singing."  
He nodded, "Yep. I thought it was just me, too. You mean, you do hear it? It's real?"  
She nodded, and pointed to a young woman, in the piazza, who was singing beautifully, with her eyes closed. She didn't seem to care if anyone was throwing money in her small case.  
A few passers-by did so, without her stopping whatsoever or even hesitating. Her voice was clear and hauntingly beautiful. They stopped to listen for several minutes.  
As they passed her, Daniel threw a large tip in her case. "Thank you. You're voice is beautiful. Grazzi. Bella."  
She opened her eyes and he saw that she was blind. She smiled widely, "Di niente, Signore. Grazzi. Bona Sera."  
They left, and found the Ponte Vecchio, enjoying wandering through the shops, with Betty picking up a few things for her family and friends.  
Just as they were picking out some gelato, her phone rang, "Hello, this is Betty."  
"BETTY, Christina just went into labor a few hours ago! You need to call your boss and tell her if she wants to come see her baby she'd better get over here now! Stuart's with her in the delivery room."  
"Okay. How is she?"  
"Well, she's okay, just you know, huffing, puffing, and cussing a lot. I never knew Scottish people could cuss THAT much! Actually, I didn't know anybody could cuss that much. Oh, my God!"  
Ignacio said, "You did, Hilda, when you had Justin."  
Betty heard him over the phone and agreed, "He's right, Hilda, You did. We'll be there as soon as possible, Hilda. Tell her she's going to do great! I'll call Wilhelmina and tell her. Oh, what's the name of the hospital and what room is she in?"  
Hilda gave her the information, and Betty called, "Wilhelmina? It's Betty."  
"Hello, Betty. Now do you prefer Suarez-Meade, or are you just going with Mrs. Meade? I'd keep the Suarez, myself.  
God knows you wouldn't want anyone confusing you for that gin soaked hag, Claire. Oh, sorry, dear. I forgot. She's your mother-in-law, now, isn't she?  
By the way, thanks for the invitation. I would think being your employer, I might warrant being on your short list of people you have at your wedding, especially since we both know my makeover is what turned Daniel's head in your direction in the first place."  
"If you're done congratulating me, Wilhelmina, I just thought you'd like to know, you're about to become a mother again. Christina just went into labor."  
"Oh, dear God! I knew she shouldn't have gotten on a plane. My baby had better not have brain damage."  
"I know you're worried, Wilhelmina. Calm down. I'll text Marc the hospital contact information. I assume you'll both be joining us here in Florence as soon as you can?"  
"Of course, I'll be there tomorrow morning."  
"Wilhelmina?"  
"Yes, yes, what is it?"  
"Congratulations!" She smiled, looking up at Daniel.  
"Fine, yes, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose."  
He shook his head, "Why are you still so nice to her, Betty?"  
"Because, Daniel. Like it or not, she is that baby's mother. My best friend carried the baby for her all this time. Who knows, maybe having a child to worry about will soften her. Look what having DJ in your life did for you?"  
He laughed, "You don't think this means she and Marc will get married, do you?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 22: Chapter 22  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 22  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything/Ugly Betty especially!  
Hilda and Ignacio Suarez both looked exhausted. Justin had fallen asleep in the waiting room chair in the hospital as they stood by for any news of how Christina and the baby were doing.  
Daniel and Betty arrived an hour after hearing the news, running in, with concern showing on their faces. Betty ran to Hilda, "How is she?"  
Hilda tried to calm her sister, "We haven't heard anything yet."  
"But…she's got another month! Is the baby going to be okay?"  
Ignacio patted his daughter's hand, "They're probably going to have to do a Cesarian. The baby was in some distress."  
"It wasn't because of the flight, was it? She shouldn't have come here! This is all my fault!"  
Her family and Daniel all tried to console her, but she did what she often did, in spite of their re-assurances. She blamed herself.  
Finally, Stuart came rushing out, "The baby's here! He's a boy and he's doing fine! He will need to stay in the hospital for observation just as a precaution, but the doctors are saying we're ta have no worries. The lad'll be fine!"  
Betty looked at Stuart and pulled him aside down the hall, "Stuart, is that baby really Wilhelmina's? I was with Christina when she had the invitro and the math doesn't add up. Not unless the baby is VERY premature and from what you're saying, it doesn't really sound that way. Were you and Christina together before the procedure?"  
He looked around and whispered, "Just the one time, not long after I arrived in New York."  
Betty rolled her eyes and let out a breath. "Well, you know what they say, it only takes one time."  
Daniel came up behind her, "Hey, should I be jealous? What's going on here? Hey, Stuart. How's Christina doing?"  
Stuart gave Betty a look, "I'm going to go check. Betty? I trust you can keep this between friends?"  
She looked at him as he started to leave, "Stuart, it doesn't matter. Wilhelmina can count as well as I can. She's going to know."  
He shrugged, "Not much she can do about it now, is there?"  
Betty started biting her nails. Daniel grabbed her hand, looking after Stuart, puzzled, "What's up? Why do you look so nervous, Betty? You heard what Stuart said, Christina and the baby are both fine. You need to stop blaming yourself."  
"It's not that, Daniel. I mean, it was that before. I knew Wilhelmina was going to say this was all my fault for asking Christina to fly even though the doctors said she should be fine. But the reason they told her it was safe to fly is they were assuming she was only seven months when she was really almost eight months along."  
Daniel looked at her, "How is that possible? I know you went with her to the doctor's office for the procedure…"  
"Because, Daniel, she was already pregnant. I thought they took a test to be sure, before she did the invitro, but they must not have, thinking she wasn't having sex with anyone and couldn't possibly BE pregnant.  
Nobody knew Stuart was in New York yet then. Once Wilhelmina found out he was here, she practically kidnapped poor Christina to make sure she wasn't having sex with anyone, remember?  
But it must have been too late. She and Stuart had already been together. That's Stuart's baby. Not Wilhelmina's and NOT your father's!"  
Daniel was still in shock, "But, I don't understand. Didn't…wouldn't the doctors have known how far along she was? She went a lot, didn't she?"  
She shrugged, "I would think so, but they could have just thought the baby was big or something I guess. I don't know, Daniel. I'm not a doctor. I'm just willing to bet, that baby is Stuart and Christina's!  
Or at least, it could be. Remember when they interrupted us in Fey's sex room? They were headed there to have sex themselves obviously, and I'm willing to bet it definitely wasn't the first time they had."  
He looked at her, and hugged her, "Betty, if you're right…"  
She crooked an eyebrow at him, "Are you doubting your wife so soon into the marriage, Daniel?"  
He laughed, and hugged her again, "Perish the thought, Betty. You're a genius! I want all our kids to have your brains!"  
She pulled away, "Uh, you don't know something I don't, do you? I'm just trying to wrap my head around being a step-mom to a teenage boy with your raging hormones that you expect ME to give the sex talk to! Let's deal with that first before we start… reproducing!"  
He laughed, but corrected her, "Not MY raging hormones, Betty, my sister's or brother's. Whatever!  
And I was just kidding. Touchy! I didn't say we should start trying to get you barefoot and pregnant right now or anything. Just for future reference, that's all."  
She calmed down, "Oh, right. Well, that's fine. I'm just not ready for all that yet, you know? I mean, we just got married."  
I guess we both need to try and not be so freaked out. This may turn out to be great news. Who knows how long it would have taken to figure out Christina and Stuart are the baby's real parents?  
They've got to be happy about it, I would think. They get to keep the baby she's been carrying all this time."  
"Well, if once Wilhelmina realizes she isn't going to have a Meade heir to use as her way into the company, she tells you she's got more of my dad's sperm on ice or something, run, Betty, run far away!  
I'm not having her try to blackmail you into loaning out your body for her crazy schemes, and I sure as hell wouldn't put it past her to try! Hell, if Marc had a uterus, you know she'd have him doing it!"  
The next morning, they had all taken shifts, and Ignacio, Justin and Hilda had gone to the hotel to get some rest, and Claire had returned to persuade Betty and Daniel to go back to their villa and get some sleep. "I'll hold down the fort here. Maybe I'll see if I can talk Stuart into going back to the hotel, as well, if I can get him to leave her side at all. Poor man has been a wreck, worried about her."  
"Well, she is his wife. And the mother of his child." Daniel blurted out. Betty gave him a look.  
"Daniel! We don't KNOW that, for sure."  
Daniel told his mother of Betty's suspicions. She looked at Betty, "We've got to get Stuart and Christina to prove they're the baby's real parents!  
This is wonderful news! We can save our company from that woman getting her clutches on it. Betty, do you think you could go talk to them?"  
Betty shrugged, "I don't see why not. I'm sure they must have suspected themselves and if it is really their child, they'll certainly want to keep him!"  
She went to Christina's room to speak to her.  
Claire was adamant talking to Daniel, "We need to do it quickly, before that woman gets here and figures out what's going on."  
After a few minutes, Betty returned, smiling and nodding, "They're really excited. But a little worried about Wilhelmina's reaction.  
I'm so sorry, Mrs. Meade. If I'd known, I wouldn't have called her to let her know to come here in the first place."  
"It's fine, Betty. You couldn't have known. You were just doing what you thought was the decent thing to do, given the information you had. And I told you before, call me Mom. Or at least Claire. After all, you're my daughter-in-law, now!"  
Betty blushed, as Daniel grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Of course, um…Mom. Thanks!"  
Claire looked at the doorway, "Well, look what the cat dragged in! What happened, Wilhelmina? Did something go terribly wrong with one of your 'procedures'?"  
"Har tee har, old woman. Did you escape from the nursing home? What's wrong, they didn't have gin-flavored tapioca on the menu?  
I was TRYING to get checked in at the hotel to freshen up before I came to see about my baby when some fool came running in saying there had been a small fire in the wine cellar that had set off the sprinklers, and burst a pipe, so everything on the first floor is flooded!  
They kicked everyone in the hotel out, which meant all the other hotels are now booked up accommodating all the refugee guests."  
Ignacio, Hilda, and Justin were all carrying their suitcases, looking like drowned rats, as well.  
Marc was the most pathetic of them all. He kept sneezing, and his ensemble was completely drenched, as was his curly hair that now was plastered against his head.  
Justin went to his friend, "Marc, come on, I'll help you freshen up. You look like you've been through hell!" He started to lead Marc to the hospital restroom.  
Marc shook his head, "You have NO idea! It's been a nightmare!"  
Daniel and Claire looked somewhat panicked, trying to think of a way to distract Wilhelmina from stopping them testing the baby for paternity. Betty smiled sweetly at Wilhelmina and Marc, as well as the rest of the soaked group.  
"Why don't I take you all to the villa we're staying in? There are plenty of rooms, and it's beautiful there. You can all get freshened up and you're welcome to stay until they get the hotel repaired or at least until we can find everyone rooms at another hotel.  
You can't all stay here. Daniel, why don't you and your mom make sure Stuart gets some rest and check on Christine and the baby. I'm sure Wilhelmina would like to freshen up so she looks good for those first pictures with her new baby!"  
Wilhelmina shrugged, "I suppose it might be good to look my best. Once these pictures are leaked to the press, they'll be on all the underground websites. MARC! Come on, Betty, show us to your little love nest while your Romeo here watches over his new little brother. You CAN handle that, Daniel? Of course, don't have any murderous thoughts towards the newest member of the Meade family, now! Too many witnesses."  
Daniel looked at her calmly, giving Betty a side glance of admiration and respect, "Of course not, Wilhelmina. I play by the rules, remember? Besides, I already lost one brother. I have no problems with another. I guess it just depends on who his mother is."  
Claire looked at Daniel uncomfortably. "Well, that's settled then. Daniel and I will hold down the fort while you all get settled at the villa. If they say Christina's resting after a bit, perhaps we'll join you all."  
"Yes, yes. Whatever. You can have your Walton's family reunion later. As soon as I'm freshened up, I'll be back for my pictures…I mean to check on my little darling! I'm very excited to see him. I knew it would be a boy. Even though I didn't want to know, a part of me just knew. Mother's intuition, I suppose."  
"Yes, that's right. You really are a mother." Claire couldn't resist, "Where is your other child? Nico doesn't mind sharing her mommy with a newborn?"  
Wilhelmina stared at Claire disdainfully, "Nico's still in Switzerland. She was told about the baby coming. I'll send word to her that he's here. She's probably busy with finals right now. I'm sure she'll be delighted to finally have a baby brother after all these years."  
"Yes, well especially since you had her when you were what, ten years old according to the press releases?" Claire grinned wickedly.  
Wilhelmina ignored her and turned on her heel, "Come on, Betty, let's go." She gave Claire an evil glare, "Goodbye, Grandma Claire!"  
Claire looked at Wilhelmina as if she were going to murder her, and lunged towards her, but Daniel held her back, and whispered, "Mom, come on. She's not worth it! We'll get these tests then she won't have a leg to stand on."  
Betty held up her hand to the group. "We'll need a cab, as well for everyone to follow me there."  
Marc looked at her, "I've already called one. They'll be here in five minutes. Some of us know how to do our job, and don't let our personal life take over everything and everyone ELSE!"  
Betty ignored him and walked over to Daniel, "Um…honey? Since you're staying here with Mom, can I please have the keys to the car and the villa?" She smiled at him, holding out her hand.  
He rolled his eyes, and handed her the keys, then hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, whispering, "Don't drop the keys, klutz! You don't want Marc having to cut off your dress to get to them."  
Marc announced, "Cab's here!"  
She grinned and kissed him briefly on the lips, "Hey, YOU dropped them down there, not me! And don't worry; I'll be careful to stay in the proper lane!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 23: Chapter 23  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 23  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
A/N: Sorry, no detty in this particular chapter. I felt it was an important one to the story, however. Lots of the 'family' stuff here. This one is Willi, Daniel and Claire. Betty shows up big time in the next chapter; I promise!  
Daniel and Claire were leaving the happy new family. Christina held baby William and looked up at Stuart, "We have a son."  
Claire asked them how things were going in regards to Stuart's illness. "I was told there was supposed to be some doctor who's been having success in London recently.  
But I feel like it may be a wild goose chase at this point, running around, following every rumor I hear. Maybe I should just give up and accept the inevitable.  
I'm paying the consequences for my lifestyle. I just hate that now that I finally have Christina back in my life it may be over.  
Not to mention, I won't get to see little William here grow up. I don't like the idea of leaving my family behind."  
Daniel looked at his mother, then spoke to them, "There is a flat owned by Mode UK you can stay in while you work with the doctor there, Stuart. I'll talk to some people and see that you have everything you need. Christina, you're a valuable staff member of Mode.  
If you want, when you feel up to it, you're welcome to work at Mode UK while Stuart is receiving treatment there. Just let us know how you are all doing. Obviously, the fact that William is your son and not my father's is something we're thrilled about for all our sakes.  
But we want to make sure you aren't suffering financially because of Wilhelmina. We'll be happy to make up for any losses. As I'm sure you can guess, we couldn't be happier not to have her be able to lay claim to Meade Publications."  
"Excuse me? What did you just say?"  
Wilhelmina had walked in, looking back to her usual self, dry and put together. "Am I to understand you're claiming this baby is not mine? How can that be, Christina? We had a deal."  
Christina and Stuart looked scared. Claire stood between the couple and Wilhelmina, "You're not this baby's mother and Bradford is not the father, Wilhelmina. So, get over it. Go on to evil scheme plan B. Don't worry about getting your revenge. Haven't they suffered already, thinking she was carrying Satan's spawn all these months?  
Not to mention, Stuart's illness is quite enough for them to have to worry about. It was an honest mistake.  
The man had just come back into her life. They hadn't seen each other in years. It happened. Nobody was out to deliberately deceive you. Even though you deserve it.  
So, deal with it and move on. Thankfully, there will be no baby with your evil chromosomes wandering the earth. Nico is still an only child."  
Wilhelmina stared blankly, and mumbled, "Congratulations, you two" then turned to leave.  
They all stared at one another, somewhat surprised that she didn't begin screaming or threatening. Claire stared; surprised she didn't get an earful as well. Daniel put up a finger, and left, "I'll be right back."  
He followed the crestfallen diva out into the waiting room. She had her hand on the back of a sofa, and was hunched over a bit.  
Daniel placed a hand lightly on her back. "I know how it feels, Wilhelmina. I just found out DJ isn't my son, either."  
She looked at him, through slightly shiny eyes, "What? Whose son is he?"  
Daniel shrugged, "Who else? Alex. He always stole my girlfriends. He always won at everything. The crazy thing is; she doesn't even want to be a parent.  
She and DJ didn't really even get along all that well. So, believe me, if anybody knows how you feel right now, it's me. I won't say I'm not glad you won't be running my family's company.  
But on a personal level, I do feel bad for you, thinking you were going to be a mother and having that taken away from you is something I wouldn't wish on anybody.  
Not even you, Wilhelmina. I'm sorry. I know you really wanted to be a mom again. And as far as having a brother, I miss having one of those, too. Even one that was a pain in the ass like Alex was nice on some levels. I wouldn't have minded being a big brother."  
She simply nodded, then shrugged, dabbing lightly at her eyes, "I suppose I had this coming. I'm sure your mother is right, much as I hate to give Claire credit for anything.  
I don't deserve to have more children. Lord knows I messed things up with Nico. I would probably have been a terrible mother to another child, too. He would have just grown to hate me just as much as she does."  
Daniel shook his head, "I don't know about that. You're in a different place now; you don't have to struggle like you did when Nico was younger.  
You worked really hard to get where you are. It couldn't have been easy, being a single parent. Why do you think I was so happy Betty was willing to marry me?  
I love her and I would want to be her husband, regardless. But if I stand a chance at getting even partial custody of DJ, I'm going to definitely need her help.  
Being a single parent for even a few months was overwhelming to me. My hat's off to you for all you must have gone through."  
Wilhelmina eyed Daniel, narrowly, "I don't suppose any of this sudden sympathy for me suddenly means you're willing to simply step aside and let me continue as Editor-in-chief of Mode?"  
He straightened up, "Don't push it. I feel sorry for you personally. Professionally, you're still the enemy, Wilhelmina. And sorry, but I've been working way too hard to try and nail this Nike account to just step aside.  
Not to mention, Betty and I have been trying to be discreet about our personal lives out of respect for you. She didn't want you to think she was sleeping with the enemy. She still hasn't even said she'll come to work for me yet, when I do get Mode back.  
So, I may have stolen her heart, but that doesn't mean I've stolen her away from you as an employee. For some reason, she's still loyal to you. I guess she feels obligated to you for hiring her when she was mad at me about Player. Not that I had a choice."  
Wilhelmina smiled, "Betty has more balls than you do quite often, Daniel. You should learn from your wife. But in the first place, don't count me out just yet. You haven't won your place back at Mode. Secondly, whatever business arrangement Betty and I come to is between us girls.  
She and I have often spoken about your um, shall we say dalliances and although I'm sure she's forgotten all about things she said now that she's smitten, she had her fair share of complaints against your expectations as an employer. I may not be the warm, fuzzy type, but at least I don't sleep with my assistants and I do my job."  
"Well, first of all, the main reason you don't sleep with your assistant is he's gay. Even though, he worships you as his goddess or whatever, I assume there is no sex involved. I doubt if Marc were straight if you could say the same.  
As far as my habits are concerned, you know very well, since I've had DJ in my life, I've changed all that. I haven't been sleeping around for months now. Part of that has been DJ and the other is because I started realizing I had feelings for Betty when she left for the summer.  
I think that's one reason I was so mad when she went to work for you. I missed her all summer, then you not only stole Mode from me, you stole her from me, too.  
I know you said she went willingly. I get that. But you and I both know you manipulated her to come to work for you. It all worked out in the end, though, I suppose. So, whatever. Truce and we'll just see what happens at the presentation, okay?" He held out his hand.  
She shook it hesitantly, "Fine. Truce. For now. But, even though you may have gotten Betty to marry you, Daniel, don't think I've given up on her continuing to work for me.  
She'll get a lot further professionally working for another woman than being your little geisha girl. Betty's a smart woman. She's got to see that I can offer her more support for her career. Unless you plan on knocking her up immediately and having her play mommy for your own little rug rats. You know that's not what she wants, though."  
"Look, whatever Betty and I decide to do about children is between us. What she decides to do about her career is her decision. Neither is up for discussion.  
I'll see you later, back at the villa. You're still welcome to stay until you can find a hotel. My advice as far as getting over the baby thing is…get drunk, then get over it. You'll survive. You always do, Willi. You're a strong woman. I'll give you that."  
"Grazzi, Daniel. For uh…everything. I appreciate it."  
He nodded, "No problem. We're all human. I guess that even applies to you." He smiled and left to get Claire.  
On the drive home, his mother asked, "Daniel, it's very kind of you and Betty to put us all up, but it's not going to allow you two much privacy."  
He nodded, "I know. Believe me, I know. Betty and her big heart. I wasn't going to contradict her after she invited everybody to come stay here. It's fine, I suppose.  
I think her boss is going through enough of her own stuff to not care if I keep Betty here another day to make up for the intrusion on our mini honeymoon. That girl is definitely surprising me in all kinds of ways. Marrying her was the best thing I've ever done, Mom."  
Claire raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure I don't want to know what all that implies, son. I'm simply happy that you're happy. Let's hope we can all get a hotel room elsewhere as soon as possible so you two can resume your newly wedded bliss. Lord knows you'll need it to deal with all you have waiting for you back in New York, with DJ and your job.  
I'm just thrilled that that woman will NOT be a part owner of your father's company. Sorry, our company. I still can't quite get over the fact that he's really gone yet.  
It feels like he's just gone somewhere, and I'm waiting for him to come back from a business trip, like I used to."  
Daniel nodded, patting her hand, "I know what you mean, Mom. Me, too. I miss him. We may not have always gotten along. But he was still my dad and I loved him."  
She blinked, "I know he rarely said it, Daniel, but he loved you, too. He was just terrible at saying it. But don't think for a minute he didn't feel that way. He loved you very much."  
"I know, I guess, but he sure had a lousy way of showing it, Mom. I really hope I get a chance to show DJ how much I love him. I don't intend to let him hope I do or guess."  
Claire nodded, "I know, Daniel. I'm very proud of how much you've stepped up to the plate with DJ. You're a wonderful father. You and Betty are going to make him a great home, I'm sure. Alexis is happy to continue to be an aunt, for all intents and purposes. She's more than willing to do whatever is best for DJ."  
"Are you her mediator now?"  
"Well, I know you two haven't seen eye to eye, so yes, I suppose I am, Daniel. I had to act as a mediator and interpreter between both my sons and your father.  
I saw what he had difficulty showing you, how much he loved you. I see how much you and your sister struggle to share your feelings, too."  
"I don't. I feel like she steals everything from me. She always has. Dad's favor, my toys, my girlfriends, then since she came back from the dead as a woman, she stole Dad's favor all over again, just as I was starting to get it a little.  
Then she took my job away again, this time causing me to almost lose the most important person in the world to me, Betty, and now, DJ! It's too much, Mom. I love her on some level I guess, because I have to, but…it's got to stop!  
Don't I deserve something for me? Now, I feel like you somehow feel sorry for her and since she's a woman, too now, she gets you on a level I never will. I don't know how I'll ever really be able to forgive her for all she's taken from me."  
"Daniel, you are my son. I'll never stop loving you as my son. The love I have for Alexis doesn't in any way diminish what you and I have.  
As far as the rest of it goes, I know she has regret. Lots of it. And as far as Betty and even DJ are concerned, they both love you so much, Daniel. That's something Alexis may never have. A family. So, be grateful for how much you've been given. Betty is a wonderful woman. You have her love. You should be over the moon right now."  
He grinned, kissing her on the cheek, "You're right, Mom. I am. Thanks. I…love you, too, by the way."  
She hugged him as they arrived at the villa. She looked up, hearing loud voices, "Well, this should be interesting."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 24: Chapter 24  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 24  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty/don't sue!  
________________________________________  
Daniel and his mother looked at one another, wondering what all the commotion was about.  
He helped her with her luggage and they went inside to hear yelling. In Spanish.  
Daniel looked at Claire questioningly, knowing that although she didn't speak Spanish, she understood it better than he did.  
But she shook her head, "They're speaking way too quickly for me to get anything other than a few words here and there. Go ask your wife what's going on."  
He pointed to one of the guest bedrooms, "Okay, I think I will. You can put your stuff in there, Mom. I'll be right back."  
She laughed, "Take your time. It sounds like you've married into a very passionate family!"  
He grinned and raised an eyebrow, "I'll say!"  
As Daniel came into the bedroom he and Betty had slept in the night before he saw that Ignacio, Hilda, and Justin were all in the room with Betty.  
He suddenly had a panic attack, realizing they had left the 'evidence' of Betty's little wake-up call still on the headboard.  
His eyes grew wide as he noticed that sure enough, his tie and belt were still attached. He frankly, was glad at this point that he didn't understand Spanish.  
He stood behind his wife and whispered, "Uh, Betty, are you alright? I suppose I can figure out what's going on. Look, just tell them it was me, okay? They'll figure I'm into kinky stuff with my past."  
Betty shook her head and whispered back, "You know what, it's really fine, Daniel. We're adults and we're married, for goodness sake. We can do whatever the heck we want in the bedroom.  
It just kind of freaked my dad out, that's all. Especially since Justin and he came in here by mistake together. But, he's fine, now."  
Ignacio left, shaking his head, and giving Daniel a somewhat dubious look.  
Hilda laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry about it, you two. He'll get over it! It's your business what you do. Sorry about invading your privacy.  
He needs a woman so he's not such a mother hen to us! Well, we'll uh…leave you two lovebirds alone. Have fun, but…be careful!" she winked.  
Justin smiled, shaking his head, "Sorry, AB!"  
Betty bit her lip, obviously embarrassed her nephew had stumbled into the room. "It's okay, Justin. I'll see you later."  
When he left, Daniel went and removed his tie and belt and put them into his suitcase. "Wow! I bet that was crazy! I'm almost sorry I missed it-but not really.  
So, what happened? Justin and your dad came in here and what; Justin started asking his grandpa S & M sex questions or something?"  
She blew out a breath, sitting on the bed, "Something like that. It was even more fun when he started freaking out in Spanish. I needed Hilda to interpret he was going so fast!"  
He laughed, putting one arm around her and squeezing, "So, was I your fall guy? I told you I'd take the wrap if it made things better for you and your dad. He probably already thinks I'm a big perv anyway."  
She blushed, "No, I didn't want him to think that about you when it wasn't true, Daniel. I told him what I did…well, not EVERYTHING I did of course, but basically that I was worried about your past a little and we 'talked' it all out and it was fine.  
He knows it isn't a…lifestyle. That I was just a little insecure because we got married so fast and wanted to make sure it wasn't all just about DJ and that you wouldn't get bored with me."  
He kissed her neck for a minute, and she closed her eyes, enjoying it, but then pushed him away,  
"NO, Daniel, we are NOT doing ANYTHING with them all in the house, okay? I'm sure there will be some hotel rooms available tomorrow, so it will only be tonight. We can go one night without sex."  
"Speak for yourself, Mrs. Meade. It's my honeymoon, so I'm on overdrive when it comes to needing to have sex."  
She rolled her eyes, "Well, put it in neutral or something, Daniel. If you're a good boy, maybe I'll take you out for a drive later and we'll see what happens.  
We'll go out for a 'gelato' or something. But for now, we have to just play mister and missus hostess to our guests, okay?  
Hey, so tell me, is it for sure Stuart and Christina's baby?"  
He grinned, tracing circles on her bare arm, and staring at her, longingly, "Yep. I told them they could stay at a company suite in London as soon as Christina and the baby can travel.  
There are some doctors my mom knows who might be able to work with the specialist that is doing experimental treatments there for Stuart.  
I told her to feel free and stay there with her family while he's undergoing the treatments and she and the baby are bonding and all that stuff."  
She put a hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes, "Have I told you lately what a sweet guy you are, Daniel?"  
She pulled him down for a very slow, sweet kiss. He pulled away slightly, "Hey, cut it out. If you expect me to be on my best behavior, don't tease me, or I just might have to tie you up."  
After a few hours, everyone seemed to be settled in, as they wandered throughout the villa, admiring the gorgeous views and particularly enjoying the marvelous landscaping that overlooked the rolling hills of the Tuscan countryside, the lake, and the cypress trees that lined the property.  
Claire observed that Wilhelmina was noticeably absent but was relieved to see it.  
"So, there's nothing in the kitchen here, unfortunately." Betty announced, "We could all go out to eat, I suppose. There are some great restaurants in town."  
Everyone agreed on a restaurant and Claire insisted on treating, telling them it was her unofficial belated 'rehearsal dinner'. Betty texted Marc giving him the details of where they had gone to eat and Daniel was on his phone to DJ and Alexis in New York.  
After they had all ordered, Wilhelmina and Marc showed up, somewhat inebriated. "Well, what do we have here, Marc, if it isn't the Osmond family Christmas album! Got room for a little flavor here?  
I mean, since we all know I don't have a baby to worry about tonight after all! Which I'm sure you're all just thrilled about, actually. One less baby to share in the wealth, I guess.  
You must all be breathing a huge sigh of relief! Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to rain on your parade. That isn't what this little celebration is about, is it? The fact that I won't be able to horn in on the 'family' company?"  
She put her hand to her mouth. Daniel felt somewhat responsible for her condition and resulting comments, since getting drunk had been his suggestion. He decided to be gracious in victory, and got up, pulling out a chair next to Betty.  
"You're certainly welcome here, Wilhelmina. I already told you that I know first-hand how sad it is to think you've got a child only to have them taken away. Nobody wishes that on you."  
Marc and Justin had been whispering but Justin didn't realize how drunk his friend really was and his eyes popped open when Marc blurted out, "Betty and Daniel are into S & M? You're kidding! Whoa!"  
Everyone stopped their side conversations and stared at Betty, who was now beet red and Daniel, who along with Wilhelmina, Hilda, and Claire were all laughing.  
Wilhelmina drunkenly slapped Betty on the back, "Good for you, Betty! Show him who's the boss. I must say, you constantly surprise me."  
Betty smiled uncomfortably, not sure how to take the woman's 'compliment'.  
Everyone all started talking again at once and the moment was forgotten. They talked about Italy and how beautiful the villa was and how crazy it was about the flood at their hotel.  
Claire came back from stepping away to take a cell phone call and announced, "I got us all rooms at another hotel for tomorrow night.  
We can check in at twelve-thirty tomorrow afternoon if we like. I say we should go sightseeing in the morning and let Betty and Daniel have their privacy back as soon as possible."  
Everyone agreed that sounded like a good plan.  
Wilhelmina announced she would be going back to New York immediately, however.  
She seemed to enjoy her meal, and asked for more wine, but Marc managed to cut her off.  
"Willi, we both already had more than usual."  
She gave him an evil look, "I'll drink what I want, Marc. You're not my boss, I'm yours, remember? Stop trying to 'manage' me or I'll tie YOU up and NOT in a good way!"  
Claire almost choked on her food, and everyone waited to see how Marc would respond. He looked at her and around the table at the somewhat stunned faces. "I um…think after that either you need to drink less or I need to drink WAY more, BOSS! By the way, I want a raise."  
Justin stifled a laugh and so did Betty and Daniel. Soon, they all were laughing and talking over each other.  
Justin whispered to Marc, "Wilhelmina really likes attention, doesn't she?"  
Marc rolled his eyes, "You have NO idea! That woman will be the death of me yet. But she is an amusing drunk, I'll give her that."  
"You're pretty drunk, too, Marc."  
"So? I can handle it. I'm freakin' fabulous. Not sloppy, stupid, and just sad."  
As they finished their meal, Daniel yawned exaggeratedly, "I think we're going to go look for some gelato, guys. Uh, don't wait up. Mom, you have the key, right? Just leave it under the mat for us."  
She looked at him knowingly, "Fine, dear. Just concentrate on your driving. You don't want to get another ticket."  
"Mom!"  
They left quickly, mumbling goodbyes and see you later.  
Wilhelmina looked after them and announced, "Well, they're off to do each other! God, I need a man! No offense, Marc."  
Justin, Hilda, and Claire all laughed, Hilda so loudly that she practically snorted.  
Ignacio looked somewhat embarrassed as did Marc, although he couldn't help smile a bit at his boss's inappropriate remarks.  
Daniel looked down at Betty as they got to the car. He pressed against her against the door, smiling at her, "Well, that was definitely an interesting evening, Mrs. Meade. I feel partially responsible, since I'm the one who suggested your boss get drunk to deal with losing the baby."  
She smiled, putting one hand on his chest and pulling him down for a kiss with the other. "Hey, she's over twenty-one. Who knew she couldn't hold her liquor. Maybe I should get her drunk sometime when I need to find out anything I want to know from her."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm...sounds like you've been working for her for too long, Betty. When you start tying your husband up, to show him 'who the boss is', and plotting to get her drunk to spill secrets.  
Maybe you should use the force for good and not evil and come back to work for me, before you really do go to the dark side, Betty. You don't want to grow up to be like Darth Vader in there, do you?"  
"Was that a bona fide offer, Mr. Meade? Because IF you get Mode back, I still don't want to go back to being your assistant. I'd want a promotion."  
He looked at her hand on his butt, "Hmmm… using sex to get what you want, too? Wow, Betty, she's right, you really are full of surprises."  
She grinned, "See, that's the problem if I worked for you, Daniel. The people at Mode already claimed I was sleeping with you before I was. Now they're going to KNOW I really am obviously. I just don't know if I can handle you being my husband AND my boss."  
"So, you're going to stay working for her? Betty, are you sure?"  
"No. I'm not sure of anything right now, Daniel. Look, let's just get through the presentation and DJ's custody hearing next month and see where we stand on the whole job thing, okay? I appreciate the offer.  
It's good to know I can at least work for my husband getting him his coffee and bagel at work and get paid for it. Are you going to give me an allowance for doing that at home, too?"  
He rolled his eyes, and kissed her, then helped her into the car, "Sure, baby. Whatever Betty wants, Betty gets."  
"Right now, I want a…gelato. Like your mom said, try not to get pulled over."  
"Well, I'd say that depends on you, Betty."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 25: Chapter 25  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 25  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Daniel was pulled over to the side of the road, into a deserted, forested area. He was kissing Betty very heatedly. Suddenly, she popped up. "I've got it! Daniel, I've got it!"  
He mumbled, "Well, that's great, Betty, but can you wait for me? I'm getting there. But...are we done? I uh…Betty?"  
She started scrambling for a piece of paper and pencil or pen to write something down. "Sorry, Daniel, but I need to get this down before I forget it."  
He threw up a hand, "Sure, fine. Don't let me stop your creative juices from flowing or anything. Please tell me on our ACTUAL honeymoon I'll have a little more of your attention? I'm feeling a little uh…slighted here. But, whatever. What's your great idea? I hope it's the women's equivalent to Viagra."  
"I think they already have that."  
"Really? I was just kidding."  
"I know. But they do. It's called Viagra. It works for women, too."  
"Huh. Interesting. Not that I should have to worry about that with you. You're so young and yet, I'm the one you left hanging here, Betty. So, what's up? What's your great epiphany so important that it couldn't possibly wait at least ten more minutes?"  
She laughed, "Sorry, Daniel. It's just…I think I have the Nike ad line for you. It's simple. Bold. Straight-forward. How about…Nike, now with a license to thrill. Coming to stores near you?" she grinned.  
He thought about it for a moment, then furrowed his brows. Betty was anxious, "Well? What do you think?"  
He nodded, "I like it. It's simple. Good play on the whole coming to theaters near you thing. It's good, Betty. Really good." He hugged her, "What would I do without you?"  
She shrugged, "Well, let's hope you never have to find out. Now, where were we?" She giggled and started attacking his neck.  
He groaned, laughing, "Not another one. You little vampire! I just got the swelling to go down on the one you gave me on the other side."  
"Well, I want to mark my man on both sides, so no skanky girls coming at you from either direction think you're available."  
He grinned, and rolled his eyes. "You're such a goof. Go ahead, you already started now. Care to finish the other thing you started?"  
He looked down at his obvious arousal. She smiled wickedly, "Of course, Daniel. I'll take care of uh…oh, shit!"  
"Betty! I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before. What's wrong? It's okay. I just get that way when I start and stop, that's all. OH, Shit!"  
They both scrambled to get themselves pulled together as a policeman pulled up to the window.  
After several hours of trying to find someone who spoke English, Daniel had managed to find a young policeman at the station they were in who did and he tried to explain the situation to the man. "Look, we're married; it's sort of our honeymoon.  
And we have a great villa, and our family was in a hotel, but it got flooded. I'm sure you heard about it? So, my wife was kind enough to tell them they could stay with us. But, you know how it is, we got impatient. I got impatient. Is it really against the law? Here? In Italy? I would think that you guys were really lenient when it comes to this kind of stuff. I mean, Rome, the eternal city, Venice, l'amoure. All that romantic stuff."  
"I believe you mean, amore, signore. L'amoure is French. You see, the problem is, a recent ruling of the highest Italian court, the Cassazione, stated that having sex in a car without covering the windows is a crime punishable with imprisonment of up to three years."  
"Fine, but we aren't Italian citizens. We didn't know that. Aren't we immune by virtue of being ignorant American tourists? Should we be talking to someone from the American consulate or something about this?" Daniel was starting to get a little concerned.  
The man grinned, "No. It's alright. I will explain to the officer on duty. But in the future, you should find out what the local laws are, first.  
It actually used to be very popular in certain places in Naples, especially, sex in the car. There were parks, after they closed many of the brothels. Just make sure the windows are covered. Probably safer to find a hotel. Unless you like the uh…thrill of getting caught."  
"I guess we must. At least a little." Daniel grabbed Betty's hand, "Come on, let's get out of here, before they change their minds and lock us up, Betty!" She was bright red.  
They got back in their car and as they took off, Daniel started laughing, "Oh, my God! Do you believe that? And what was with the cop in the Armani suit, pulling up in a Lamborghini? Very chic, huh?"  
Betty's hand was over her eyes, "I'm just so glad we didn't have to call someone to pick us up there. Can you imagine if they filed charges against us? That wouldn't look too good for you trying to get DJ, being deemed a sex pervert."  
"Please, with my own wife? I don't think it would even be an issue. We were just stupid to assume it wasn't that big a deal here, I guess. Maybe they are more provincial here, that's why they let you get married quicker.  
I know this wouldn't be a problem in Venice, though. Or Milan, or certain parts of Rome."  
She raised an eyebrow, "How you know that, I really DON'T want to know, Daniel."  
He grinned, "Hey, don't worry, Betty, you don't have to tie me up again to make sure I don't cheat. Hell, I can't even get any alone time with my own wife. How the hell could I even be ABLE to cheat on you?"  
She rolled her eyes, "I'm just so embarrassed. Do NOT say anything to anyone about this! Got it? This is one of those things you take to the grave, Daniel.  
On your deathbed, I'd better not hear you let it slip to your nurse about the time you and your wife got caught making out in a rental car in Florence, understood?"  
"On my deathbed? Why wouldn't you be there, holding my hand? Wouldn't you be afraid I'd get frisky with the nurse? I mean, if I was dying anyway, I might as well get some action before I go. I'd rather it be with you, though."  
She laughed, "Even if the nurse was young and hot?"  
"You're as young and hot as I'll ever need, Betty. Even when I'm ninety-five. Now, if I make it to a hundred, I might consider trading you in for a younger model by then. But I doubt I'll last that long. I might die now if I don't get to be with you soon."  
She rolled her eyes, "I think I'll see if there is a hotel anywhere along the way we can stop at, deal?"  
"Deal." He grinned, squeezing her hand, and putting it up to his lips to kiss. He looked at the ring. "So, how is married life so far, Betty?"  
"Interesting. I like the fact that you said Alexis is softening on the idea of just letting you go back to Mode, regardless, and since finding out how much you want to raise DJ as your son, she has sort of regretted putting Wilhelmina in to replace you in the first place. I think our marriage has a little part in her change of attitude."  
"Well, DJ really liked the idea that we might be able to eventually all live together as a family. He is starting to get along with his 'Aunt Alexis' a little better, too, though.  
So, that could be a great compromise. She could take care of him sometimes; at least when you and I need alone time. So we don't get caught making out in Central Park in the town car." He teased.  
They arrived back at the Villa, just before nine. Hilda was grinning. "So, did you two have fun?"  
Betty gave Daniel a warning look, "Yeah. Fun. Did everybody get to do a little sightseeing?"  
Hilda laughed, "You have no idea what you missed. Wilhelmina got so plastered that we got kicked out of the Uffizi art museum. She was trying to come onto the statue of the David later.  
We all got kicked out of there, too. It was hilarious! So, I guess from the bed head, I don't have to ask what you two have been up to? Where did you go?"  
"A bed and breakfast." Betty answered quickly, not wanting to elaborate.  
"Wow, you've been gone a long time! Well, good. I'm glad you got some time together. Everybody is kind of wandering around. Except Wilhelmina is out cold now. So is Marc. They're leaving fairly early tomorrow back to New York. Your mom has the rest of us all booked for an early tour of the city. I thought we'd all go say hi to Christina, too, see how she and the baby are doing."  
"That sounds like a great plan. Give us a call when you are headed to the hospital and we'll meet you there."  
Hilda smiled, looking at them, "Well, goodnight, you two. Sleep tight! I'm going to see if I can get Justin to stop texting. I don't even know what kind of international charges there's going to be for that!"  
Daniel looked at her, "Hey, uh, Hilda. When we are all back in New York, and hopefully Betty and I can get things resolved about DJ, maybe he and Justin could hang out together. It might make him feel less homesick if he had some American friends, you know?"  
"Well, I guess he's sort of DJ's cousin, now, right? Maybe Justin could teach me some French, if I'm gonna be an Aunt to a French kid.I've already picked up some interesting Italian phrases. Like did you know, 'sesso pervertito' means sex pervert in Italian?" She giggled. "Good night, you two sesso pervertitos! Don't be too noisy!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 26: Chapter 26  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 26  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty!  
No Detty in this chapter. (They're still in bed!) Some early morning gossip to start the day, though.  
"Why are you making all that infernal racket?" Wilhelmina was wearing sunglasses and glared angrily at some birds outside. Marc looked like he had gotten very little sleep, either.  
His hair was disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled and askew, not to mention mismatched. He was wearing a striped shirt with striped pants in different patterns and colors.  
They both emerged from their rooms early, putting up their hands to block the bright Italian sun, like vampires, making faces at its glare.  
"Good morning! Would you like some coffee and biscuits before you have to catch your flight?"  
"Coffee, God yes! But I don't eat 'biscuits'."  
Ignacio handed her a cup of coffee. She briefly raised her glasses, "Thank you."  
Marc got some as well. They both sat, mute, sipping the coffee gratefully, but unable to do much of anything else at that point, from their wicked hangovers.  
Hilda leaned forward conspiratorially, "I have a killer remedy for curing a hangover. But I don't know if they have all the ingredients here. Papi, is there tomato juice?"  
"I didn't see any."  
Wilhelmina put up her hand, and attempted an ingratiated smile, "Just the coffee's fine, thank you."  
"Boy, you two sure put on a show yesterday! That was hilarious! I've never been kicked out of two places in a row like that before."  
"Yes, I'm sure it was delightful. There weren't any paparazzi around, were there?"  
Marc put his head on the table, but raised it briefly, and tried to shake it, but just opened his eyes to slits, "I didn't see any, Willi. Of course, I was a little under the weather, as well."  
"You were both totally wasted!" Hilda laughed.  
"Hilda!" Ignacio shook his head.  
After a 'moment of silence' for the two revelers, Hilda and Claire listened, enrapt as Ignacio told them about some of his relatives in Mexico.  
Claire was complimenting him on his culinary talents, since he had managed to make excellent coffee for everyone and biscuits from powdered milk that were delicious.  
Hilda agreed, "Yeah, papi is sure a genius behind the stove. How in the world he didn't pass on any of that talent to either of his daughters is a mystery. Neither Betty nor I can do anything in the kitchen that produces edible food.  
Once, I tried to make huevos rancheros, one of papi's specialties for breakfast, and I managed to set fire to half the kitchen. The really sad thing is, those were the closest thing to tasting like eggs at least that I ever made before I had to stop what I was doing to put out the flames!"  
Claire was laughing and Ignacio shook his head, "I only wish she were joking. She's telling the truth, Mrs. Meade. I'm afraid either I'll need to teach your son to cook or DJ, if they expect to not have to eat out every night.  
You can forget about Betty cooking anything, either. The girl can do a lot of things very well. Unfortunately, cooking is definitely NOT one of them!"  
"Please, call me Claire. We're family now."  
"Of course, Claire. Did you sleep well?"  
"I did, thank you. Very well, in fact. My room is next to the lovely view of the lake and the rolling hills in the back. This is certainly a lovely villa."  
"Yes. It's very beautiful. I think your plan for us to all do our sightseeing this morning early and then check into our hotel is a good idea. Daniel and Betty need time alone.  
I feel badly that they had to go find a bed and breakfast yesterday to be by themselves while we were all here."  
"I know. Me, too. Evidently, they ran into some trouble on the way to the bed and breakfast."  
"Trouble?"  
"Oh, dear. I shouldn't have said anything. It was nothing. I have such a big mouth when I'm sober, sometimes. Of course, I do when I drink, too. But people expect that. Ignacio, don't get too upset, this is really nothing. You have your nitro, right?"  
He looked concerned, but put up his hand, "If this is more about their uh…things they do in private, I don't think I want or need to know! She is my daughter."  
"Well, no. Not exactly. I just received a text from Daniel yesterday at first that he might need me to pick them up from the police station, then he later said never mind, they had been released.  
When I tried to question him about it, he just said something about the laws here being more provincial than they are in other parts of Italy.  
He didn't really say what had happened, but I heard he and Betty laughing about it and have my suspicions as to why they would have been in a police station."  
Hilda started laughing, but stopped when her father shot her a warning glance, "They probably couldn't wait till they found that 'bed and breakfast' and got in trouble for being too lovey dovey in the car! Hell, Justin was…"  
"HILDA! Callate, por favore!"  
She stifled her laughter, putting up her hand, still eating, "Sorry, papi, sorry!"  
"Why don't you see if Justin is awake yet, so we can get going? I think I'll let Miss Slater and Marc know their taxi is here to take them to the airport."  
Justin came in rubbing his eyes, just as Ignacio was trying to wake up Wilhelmina and Marc, who had both fallen asleep with their heads on the table, even with the strong Italian coffee.  
Ignacio handed them both small cups, "Here, I managed to make the equivalent of double espressos. It has a lot of caffeine, so maybe it will help you two feel better for your flight.  
Try to eat something when you're on the plane, though. Crackers, bread, anything to uh…soak up the alcohol. It will help your stomach."  
Wilhelmina nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Suarez. You're uh…very kind. Enjoy your time in Italy, and congratulations on your daughter's marriage."  
Ignacio grinned, kissing her hand, "My pleasure, Miss Slater. My grandson is always telling me what a talented woman you are. He worships you, in fact.  
I'm very grateful for you hiring Betty when she came back from her trip and she and Daniel didn't see eye to eye on her working for that magazine he's at now.  
She seems to be learning a lot from you. I know how hard it is to be a single parent. You sometimes make sacrifices that are not easy. I'm very sorry about your situation with the baby. It must be difficult. Especially with losing your fiancé.  
I just want you to know I admire you very much. You're a very impressive woman."  
She managed a smile, raising her sunglasses, "Thank you, Mr. Suarez. That's very nice to hear. Betty is an extremely intelligent girl. I'm happy to have her work for me. I look forward to having her come back soon so I can use her talents more.  
She did an outstanding job at my launch party and has been instrumental in getting several big advertisers for Mode since I came on board. I hope you'll convince her how much I value her as an employee.  
I think it's important for us working women to stick together. Again, thank you for the coffee, and espresso. I'm sure we'll see you back in New York sometime."  
"Please, call me Ignacio, Miss Slater."  
"Charmed, Ignacio. And of course, you may call me Wilhelmina. Well, ciao. Grazzi!"  
"Ciao, Wilhelmina."  
Justin saw his grandpa kissing Wilhelmina's hand and smiling. He gave a startled and worried glance to Marc, waving at him as they headed out to their waiting taxi.  
He looked at his grandfather, who had a strange look on his face, "Wow, what a woman!" Ignacio whispered to himself.  
Justin laughed as he sat down at the table, "Wow, looks like Grandpa has a crush!"  
Claire raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "You should tell him to be careful who he admires. That woman only does what's in her own best interests. I watched her steal my husband away from me and kill him after thirty-eight years of marriage, losing a son, my drinking and his countless affairs, including Fey couldn't induce him to get a divorce.  
She knows how to use her influence with men to get precisely what she wants. I wouldn't put it past her to use your grandfather's good graces to try and persuade Betty to stay working for her even now that she and Daniel are married.  
Then your aunt could be put in some very awkward positions that could jeopardize the company, not to mention their marriage. She's not to be trusted. I know you admire her work, Justin. So do I, for that matter, as far as it pertains strictly to fashion.  
But she's simply not to be trusted as far as you can throw her. Please warn your grandfather that. He is an attractive, charming man that she will not hesitate to try and manipulate if it suits her purposes."  
Justin looked at Claire rather strangely, but simply nodded, taking a bite of his breakfast.  
As soon as Claire left, Hilda came in and sat next to her son, mussing his hair, "Mom! How many times have I asked you not to do that! I love you, too. But please, don't mess with the hair!"  
"Sorry! Geez! I thought you just woke up."  
"I woke up half an hour ago. It took me twenty minutes to get my hair to look like that. Hey, listen, mom, I think Mrs. Meade has the hots for grandpa. And he has a crush on Wilhelmina! Wow! Who knew you could still have a social life when you're so old!"  
"Justin! That's not nice to call your grandpa old."  
He shrugged, "Well, he is. I only speak the truth. Still, it was funny. Just now, Mrs. Meade said how attractive and charming grandpa was and seemed all jealous cause he had kissed Wilhelmina's hand before she left and told her how much he admired her. It was weird! Oh, and Marc! Don't get me started on him this morning! He looked terrible! WHAT was he thinking? That outfit?  
It looked like something Aunt Betty would pick out for him before she learned to coordinate her wardrobe a little. I hope Wilhelmina doesn't get her eyes open enough on the plane to see him. She'll throw up. Or dump his body over the ocean from the plane. I wish I could have helped him before he left. But he was too out of it."  
She nodded, "I think he and his boss tied two on yesterday. God, that was funny, though. Did you film it on your cell phone so we can show Betty sometime when we all get back to New York?"  
He nodded, "Of course. I got it right here."  
"Ooh, I know. We'll show Christina, too when we go see her and the baby at the hospital later today. It'll cheer her up from worrying about Stuart.  
I hope he gets better so they can enjoy having a family. I think they said the baby would be able to leave in a week or so, as soon as he weighs enough. Hurry up and eat something, I'm going to go get ready to go. Are you packed, so we can go to the hotel right away after our first tour?"  
He nodded, with his mouth full. "Did you say something about me teaching you French? Good luck with that, mom. I'm not doing so well in French class, I'm afraid. I try, but it's hard to sound like I'm holding my nose."  
"Funny you didn't tell me you were having a hard time. Hey, maybe you can have DJ help you with French? Daniel was asking me if you would mind kind of hanging out with him when we get back home."  
He shrugged, "I suppose. I have friends at school. But high school is tough, I know. I could give the kid some pointers on how to survive in America. Especially in exchange for his help with French class."  
She went to smack his hair, but hit his vest instead, "Do it because it's the right thing to do, not for what YOU get out of it, Justin! I agree with Mrs. Meade, don't you be acting like that Wilhelmina. Marc's okay. I know he's been nice to you.  
But don't follow that woman's example. I don't trust her, either. I hope Betty quits working for her and works for Daniel again now that he's her husband, especially. Although, they might not get much work done."  
"Mom! Gross! Ah, son in the room, still. Inappropriate!"  
"Sorry, Justin. Hurry up and be ready to leave soon, okay?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 27: Chapter 27  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 27  
Dislcaimer: Don't own/don't sue!  
Daniel woke up with Betty sleeping soundly in his arms. He smiled, and kissed her cheek. She didn't stir. So, he kissed her lips, gently at first, but as she started to respond, he deepened it, and pulled her towards him.  
She moaned softly, opening her eyes, "Good morning, husband."  
"Good morning, wife." He grinned. "I don't hear anyone else. I think we've finally got the joint back to ourselves, Mrs. Meade. Should I go get my belt?" he teased.  
She rolled her eyes, "Very funny, Daniel. Is the door locked? Just in case my family for some reason comes back or your gay friends decide to drop in to their villa unannounced, or it's against some little known Italian law to have sex in your own bedroom and the police come arrest us! I don't want anyone to come in here. We haven't been too lucky in getting away with anything so far."  
He got up and went to the door to lock it. "Good thinking, sweetie." After a few minutes, Betty looked at him, "What's wrong, doesn't it lock?"  
"Uh, no. That's not the problem, Betty. The problem is, I can't unlock it now. It's stuck in the locked position somehow. We can't get out."  
She laughed, "Oh, well. I guess there are worse things than getting stuck in a bedroom with your sexy new husband on your honeymoon. Come here, Daniel. We won't worry about this right now. We'll just use your hangover method to clear our minds."  
He grinned as he came back to bed, getting in next to her, and putting his arms around her to kiss her neck, "Mmm…I like the way you think, wife."  
Ignacio looked up and then looked at his daughter, "I'm not climbing up that! That can't be good for my heart. I have a better idea. I'm pretty sure there was a flavor of gelato I wanted to try before. I think I'll go check it out, while you two climb all those stairs."  
"Papi! Okay, I agree about the stairs. They might be too much. But sitting around eating ice cream all day isn't good for your heart, either."  
"How about a compromise, Hilda? I'll see that your father takes a walk around the piazza while he eats his gelato, which he'll have to share with me, so he's not eating the whole thing."  
"There, you see, mijah? Claire will take care of me. So, don't worry. Go, climb your stairs, have fun. We'll be down here when you get back!"  
Justin, pulled his mother's arm, "See, did you hear that, Mom? 'Claire will take care of me?' Sounds pretty interesting, don't you think? Isn't that incest or something? Grandpa and Aunt Betty's new mother-in-law?"  
"Justin, you're being silly. In the first place, they are related by marriage, not by blood. Besides, there's nothing going on with your grandpa and Daniel's mother. I swear, you're so dramatic, Justin Suarez!"  
She laughed, but leaned back, looking somewhat concerned when she saw the two walking and laughing, as they shared a gelato at the Piazza del Duomo.  
Wilhelmina rubbed her temples, trying for the life of her to remember the last twenty-four hours. They were all a dizzying blurr.  
She vaguely remembered being in a restaurant with the whole Suarez-Meade group and then leaving after dinner.  
After that? Had she hooked up with some Italian guy? She remembered a naked man, a really tall white guy, very white, David, was it? She could recall her coming onto him, then there were a lot of other people around, security, perhaps? It was too surrealistic to know what was real and what was simply her inebriated hallucinations at this point.  
She glanced over at Marc, and furrowed her brows, wondering what in the hell the man was wearing. Did he get something from Betty's old closet by mistake, she wondered? Or dress in the dark? Hideous! It hurt her already pained eyes to look at him.  
In any case, she needed to focus on the immediate problem at hand. She couldn't wait to get back to the U.S. Italy was certainly a bust. She had arrived there, thinking she was going to become a mother again, and that she would have her future in Meade Publications set as a result.  
But now…all that had changed. She looked down again at the DNA results in her hand, shaking her head. Stupid Scottish woman, couldn't keep it in her pants! Although, honestly, if Connor Owens were here…she would jump the man so fast, his head would spin (and so would hers!). She did need some…distraction. It had been far too long.  
But first things first, she thought, shaking her head and then regretting it. Whew, what a nasty hangover! She knew one good cure for a hangover…she thought, smiling to herself wickedly. No, stop, think, Willi! She didn't have time for sex right now. She had to be smart.  
The immediate problem was….well, Daniel. That man had to be kept from Mode. She had worked too long and too hard over the years, while he was off playing pin his manhood on the model to let him take it back away from her, just because the tranny with the fanny couldn't decide if she wanted to play nice with her baby brother or not.  
When she thought of all the things she had sacrificed to run Mode. Now that she had finally achieved that, she wasn't about to give it up without a fight. No matter how gracious the stupid man was in defeat. He had been rather kind to her about the whole baby issue, she admitted, reluctantly.  
But that was easy; he was relieved that she didn't have a way into his family's company. He wouldn't have been so nice if she was the one holding the cards, and that baby had been hers and his father's like she had planned, she reminded herself.  
Daniel was the enemy, and she had better not forget it. His little sincere, charming guy routine didn't work on her. Ah…but wait, it had worked on Betty. Who did, in fact, work for her. And Betty, as her employee, was now sleeping with the enemy.  
There had to be a way she could exploit that relationship to her advantage. Perhaps the girl would let something slip about his ideas for the Nike ad campaign, she thought.  
Knowing Betty, she had probably come up with the ideas herself and was giving Daniel credit for them. Silly woman! That man used his 'charm' on women just as surely as she did, Willi thought. He was just all doe-eyed about it, making Betty think he loved her or some such nonsense.  
Well, as soon as Betty was back at Mode, Wilhelmina would have to have a little girl-to-girl chat with her and set her straight on some things about how to get ahead in the business world. In the meantime, thinking bigger, now…about those 'extra boys' of old Bradford's…  
"Whoa, baby, you've got to let me stop and think here, okay?" Daniel wrapped his arms around his new bride, resting his chin on the top of her head, as they 'took a break'.  
He hated to admit it, being known as the man who could never get enough, but his formerly shy, quiet, slightly mousy, little former assistant was quite the handful in bed. She took it out of him. He felt every one of his eleven years older than his new wife right now. He tried to catch his breath, and looked down to kiss the top her head.  
She looked up at him, "Did I actually wear you out, James Bond?" She giggled, "That's funny."  
He raised his eyebrows. No one was going to question his prowess, he thought, even his cute new little wife.  
He bent his head down to kiss her, "Excuse me, puppy galore, but…I'm not done. Don't count me out yet. Remember, Sean Connery came back and was still sexy even after he got a little older."  
She rolled her eyes, "Yes, you're right, Daniel. You are like Sean Connery. I'm sure you'll still be sexy, even when you go bald, like your dad."  
He put his hand on his head, and frowned, "Bald? Nobody's going bald, here. I just needed a five minute break, that's all. You know, I might have a little more energy if we could call for room service or something. We just need to get out and get some food. That's all I need, a little snack."  
She laughed, "Wow, what's happening here, Daniel? You want food and I want…you."  
He grinned, "Well, I want you, too, Betty. Unfortunately, I NEED food, in order to you know…keep going, that's all. I'm sort of tired. Do you want me to cry uncle or something?  
Come on; help me figure out a way to open the door so we can eat something. Then, believe me, I'll be right back to wanting more sex, I promise you, dear little wife."  
She smiled, stroking the back of her hand on his cheek, "That's like the tenth time you've called me that, Daniel. That's so cute. I like being your wife, hubby. Hey, you didn't let me talk to DJ last time you called him. He is okay with me being in the picture, right?"  
"Of course! Betty, he adores you. He's the one who suggested we get married in the first place. He planted the idea in my head to begin with, remember?  
Now, I warn you, he's going to be quite the challenge to deal with as far as getting him to do his homework and stop flirting with girls in his class. He might technically be Alex's kid, but he's definitely got his uncle's libido and charm." He smiled.  
She had gotten up and went to the door, fiddling with it. After a few minutes, she managed to unlock it. She swung it open. "Voila! Uh, I can see you're not going to be one of those handy man kind of husbands, Daniel. It's a good thing your nice to look at, or I might have to trade you in for a guy who can do carpentry and stuff."  
He pulled on his boxers, and stood over her, looking at the door, "Okay, maybe I was just distracted when I looked at it, did you think of that, Miss Smarty Pants? You were all cute and sleepy over there in the bed and it had been a whole twenty-four hours practically since we had been able to do anything."  
She rolled her eyes, "Daniel, you're exaggerating as usual. It had only been since early yesterday evening, at the bed and breakfast, so maybe fourteen hours, tops, not twenty-four. And that's Missus Smarty Pants, remember?"  
"Yeah, okay, whatever. So, does that make me Mister Smarty Pants?"  
She pulled him down for a quick kiss, "Mmmhmm. You have very smart pants. They always know exactly when to come off."  
"That sounds a little like you're making fun of me, Betty. Like you're saying I'm only good for one thing. Like I'm cute, but dumb."  
"No. That's not true, Daniel. Although, you are cute, and VERY good for that one thing." She smiled, and put her hands on his chest.  
He nodded, moving her hands off him. "Uh huh. Sure. Thanks, Betty. Come on, Mrs. Meade. Let's get some food. There should be some groceries here that my mom said she had brought over while we were busy getting arrested for uh…enjoying the views on our drive yesterday.  
I think she said there was some stuff to make sandwiches at least, and some fruit, and chips, and cookies."  
"Somebody sounds hungry."  
He shrugged, as he pulled item after item out of the fridge. "You took all my energy. I'm starving!" He took a bite out of an apple, while he laid out some bread and roast beef, eating as he went along. He started to slice a tomato and cut his finger. "Ow! Damn!"  
Betty grabbed his finger and ran it under the sink, turning on the cold water, then quickly wrapped a dish towel around it tightly, holding it up. "Just hold your finger up, and keep the cloth wrapped tight around it. The cut's not that deep. You'll be fine. I'm just going to see if I can find a bandage."  
He nodded as she came hurrying back in a few minutes later, holding up a band aid, smiling. "Ta da!"  
She unwrapped the towel, slowly and carefully put the band aid on his finger, then kissed it. He watched her tend to his wound, and his eyes met hers. He held her face in his hands, "All better, thanks. You always take care of me, Betty."  
She shrugged; her heart racing as he leaned down to kiss her deeply, then quickly picked her up, placing her on the table. "You take care of me, too, Daniel."  
He looked up at her, smiling, as he kissed her leg, "I will, if you let me. I want to take care of you. You've just got to trust me."  
"I do, Daniel." She whispered.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 28: Chapter 28  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 28  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or its characters. But if I did, guess which one I'd bring home?  
I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. I had to reread it yesterday to see where I had left off. I guess Daniel and Betty have been having so much fun on their 'pre-honeymoon' they hadn't been trying to get my attention to finish their story. LOL!  
The trip home to New York after enjoying their newly wedded bliss in Florence was fraught with some tension and concern.  
Daniel was nervous about the Nike campaign, and as usual, Betty was trying to encourage him, but they weren't exactly seeing eye to eye as far as Betty's future career plans were concerned.  
"Daniel, I WANT you to come back to Mode. I am the one who kept trying to convince you that you needed to fight for it in the first place, remember? YOU are the one that gave up on Mode, not me. I'm just saying that I don't want to keep bringing you your coffee forever, that's all; at least, not as my job. Is that so hard to understand? You knew I wanted to…"  
"Run your own magazine, exactly. Now that you're my wife, you can do that, Betty. All I said, was we can go to Alexis and she'll do what she did for me, at least. There are plenty of magazines for you to run at Meade. While I convince her by hopefully getting the Nike account that I still belong at Mode, she can find another one of Meade's publications for you to run."  
"How is THAT supposed to work, exactly, Daniel? Besides, that's nepotism. I don't want to get my job that way. I expect to earn it. Just because I don't think I deserve to stay your assistant forever doesn't mean that I think I've earned being an editor-in-chief yet."  
"Why not? You've been helping ME do it all this time. You know exactly what the job entails. And uh….excuse me, but nepotism is obviously how I got MY job, Betty. Why is it okay for me and not for you? You're too principled to take advantage of your relationship to me or something?  
Well, that's all very noble, but the longer you stay working for Wilhelmina, you might as well kiss your principles goodbye, Betty. She'll end up persuading you to do something you don't want to do, just like she did with Christina. Or hell, what about the time she used your dad's immigration to blackmail you? Have you forgotten that? It's what she does. You know that as well as I do. I really don't understand your loyalty to her, Betty. Is it a girl power thing or what? Boys against girls? Because, even if you think it isn't, believe me, she'll turn it into that. You are going to be stuck at some point having to choose between me and your job with her.  
So, if you love me, and you want us to stay together, you might as well give the woman your notice now. I still don't understand why you didn't just tell her you were quitting when she was in Italy with us."  
"Well, for one thing, she was blind drunk half the time, once YOU suggested she get that way, when she found out she wasn't going to be a mother after all. And besides, even Wilhelmina didn't deserve to be kicked while she was that far down. I couldn't just see how upset and disappointed she was over not having a baby and step on her face, throwing my letter of resignation at her, and say, "Oh, by the way, on top of losing your baby, I quit!"  
"Well, that's very compassionate of you, Betty. But you do realize, if she HAD been the baby's mother, she'd be lording it over all of us right now, because she had her way into Meade Publications. That baby was her golden ticket more than anything, honey. You've got to see that. Don't humanize her too much."  
Betty looked annoyed, "Daniel, I've been working with the woman long enough to see that, although she doesn't always do the right thing and isn't warm and fuzzy, she certainly IS a human, for goodness sake!  
I'm not saying I agree with her actions in many instances, but I do understand why she's making them from a business standpoint. She's actually very similar to how your father ran Meade. And Alexis, for that matter. I agree she takes things way too far. I do. I'm not saying I condone her behavior, either. I know she schemes and manipulates people.  
It's just that she's also helped me. I think you and I are married instead of still boss and assistant partially because we got to finally break out of those roles and see each other in a different light, finally. Look, I'm not defending her, I'm just saying, if she were a man and acted like she did, no one would call her an evil bitch, she'd just be a good business man."  
"I'm sorry, Betty, but it sounds to me like that's exactly what you ARE doing-defending her! After all those schemes of hers you and I used to work together to stop, now you're taking her side?"  
"No. I just…don't know what to do, Daniel. I'm sorry, but when you left Mode to run Player, our little team we had going there stopped. Things are different now."  
"Right, because you left. You deserted me to go on your little adventure to 'find yourself'."  
"Daniel, honey, please don't start that, again. I didn't mean to desert you. I told you before…"  
He smirked and stood over her, pulling her up to him. She looked at him, questioningly, "What?"  
He brushed a strand of hair aside, looking in her eyes, "You called me honey."  
She shrugged, "Well, you called me honey earlier."  
"I know. But, have you called me that before? I don't remember. I like it. It's cute. You're cute, Betty. I don't want to fight. Especially about work or stupid Wilhelmina Slater. She's not worth it. I love you, honey. We'll figure this out somehow." He leaned down, kissing her slowly.  
She grinned, slyly, "I love you too, Daniel …honey. I don't want to fight, either. About anything. I can think of something else we might want to do to pass the time on the rest of our flight. Do you still have the James Bond tux?"  
He nodded, "Yep."  
She reached up and kissed him passionately, jumping on him, as he held her legs wrapped around his waist.  
He laughed, "Still got those thighs of steel, I see!"  
She said, somewhat breathlessly, as she started planting kisses on his neck, while he walked them towards the bed. "On second thought, never mind, don't bother putting any clothes ON. Just take off the ones you're wearing now, Mister Meade!"  
"Ooh, I like it when you BOSS me around, Missus Meade." He teased, kissing her as he walked.  
Alexis was trying in vain to get some work done at home. She had been forced to leave the office early, to collect DJ from school.  
He was in 'his room', which was actually her room, that she had given him to sleep in, once she got the news that he was actually her son, not Daniel's. It had been a shock, to say the least.  
How do you explain to a young boy, (in French, no less, which hers was a bit rusty, since she'd only ever had four years of high school French and two semesters worth in college, and that had been a while ago), that you are, in fact, his biological FATHER, when you are definitely not anybody's current idea of a father? She had effectively ruined any chance the poor kid would ever have of truly HAVING a father.  
At least, with Daniel and Betty married now, DJ could stay with them most of the time and she would be more like an aunt, just as she had been since they thought Daniel was his father. She could step away gradually, and gratefully of this 'playing house' thing. She didn't really see herself as the maternal (or paternal, for that matter) type. But for legal reasons, she needed to at least be able to say in court that she was willing to be the boy's official guardian, so Daniel wouldn't lose him to the grandparents. She felt she owed that to everyone.  
But now, she had to play the parent role, and try and find out from him why she had been told that DJ would be suspended if he continued to act up in class.  
She assumed it was mainly the typical teen rebellion thing. Magnified by the fact that he had just found out more devastating news about his parentage, not long after losing his mother and running away from his grandparents. It was enough to piss off and confuse any kid, especially one whose growing body was coursing with hormones and all the typical teen angst.  
She tried again to get him to talk to her, "DJ, s'il vous plait, dites-moi, um…. ce qui s'est passé à l'école aujourd'hui?"  
"Non! Je ne veux pas en parler!"  
"Well, I'm sorry, but we HAVE to talk about it, DJ. They're saying they will kick you out or something if you don't stop harassing the girls in your class. You're only thirteen. You are a little young to start pretending you're a ladies man, DJ.  
Is this about…Daniel? Are you trying to be like him or something?" God, it was pathetic, she thought. She didn't even know what to call him anymore.  
She knew DJ liked calling him papa, but now was the kid supposed to just change to calling the guy "Uncle Daniel" and her "mama"? or what? This was an intolerable situation that SHE had caused herself (and Daniel, and worst of all, poor DJ) and she wished she could go back in time and NOT sleep with DJ's mom, so Daniel COULD be his father. Although, maybe he just wouldn't have been born at all and he was really a great kid. Normally, anyway, she sighed.  
God, she couldn't wait till Daniel and Betty got back today. They could gladly play mommy and daddy and have their little family as far as she was concerned. Running the Meade empire was NOTHING in comparison to trying to be a parent!  
DJ appeared to be thinking and finally he nodded, "Peut-etre."  
Alexis sat down next to him on the floor, watching him play with his video game. She took it from him, "Sorry, buddy, but no video games for you. You're in deep water, pal. I don't know what to do about this. I know you think you're too old for a babysitter, but I can't leave you here by yourself, while I'm at work and…"  
"I could come to Mode with you?" his eyes lit up. She almost laughed, in spite of herself. You had to admire the kids' persistence. (And hormones).  
She shook her head, ruffling up his hair, "Uh, I don't think so, DJ. That sounds a lot like rewarding bad behavior to me. For one thing, I think you should call these girls you bothered and apologize to them. In English, with me listening to your conversation.  
Maybe if you're lucky, their fathers won't come over here with a baseball bat to knock sense into you. What exactly did you say to that one little French girl in your class again?"  
The stupid teacher had only acted all flustered when she had asked what it was that DJ had done or said to the girl that was so terrible, and referred her to the VP/Discipline officer, who simply said he was making 'inappropriate comments' to several young ladies in his class. One little French girl, Juliette, in particular, seemed to be her little Romeo's target.  
She really had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing when he repeated, "I only asked her if she had heard of the old song, 'voulez-vous couchez avec moi?'" he looked at her with those adorable little blue eyes, and she had to admit, part of her wanted to high five the kid for his balls.  
But, Jesus, the thoughts of what lie ahead scared the hell out of her! It was like she and Daniel both put together. Her own libido when she was Alex was not all that toned down from her little brothers, in fact. Case in point-DJ was HER son, after all!  
________________________________________  
Chapter 29: Chapter 29  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 29  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Even though the flight back to New York had only been seven hours, Betty and Daniel were both dead tired. After their 'activities', they had fallen asleep on the huge bed in the back of the Meade jet.  
The co-pilot had announced several times that they had landed, but finally walked back, ready to witness just about anything, knowing this Daniel Meade had quite the reputation with the ladies.  
What he witnessed, however, he had not been prepared for. It was a sweet sight, actually. The young lovers (which he found out, after asking the pilot were actually newlyweds) were both fast asleep, having apparently worn themselves out. Daniel had his arm around Betty and she was tucked tightly against his chest.  
The man quietly cleared his throat a few times, then, when that didn't do the trick, he finally walked to the bed and shook Daniel's arm, "Sir? Mr. Meade? We're here, sir. We've landed. We're back in New York. We're ready to disembark the plane when you're ready; but I can wait if you need anything."  
Daniel blinked to focus his eyes, and quickly adjusted the sheet over himself and Betty to make sure this guy wasn't getting a better view of his wife than he should be. He coughed, then hoarsely told the man, "Thanks, Will. You guys can go ahead and take off for the night. What time is it?"  
"It's four thirty Eastern, sir. I've just radioed your sister to let her know we landed and there's a car waiting for you and Mrs. Meade to take you wherever you'd like. Goodnight, sir. If there isn't anything else?"  
Daniel shook his head, and the man started to leave, then looked back at Daniel, as he stood in the doorway. "You're a very lucky man, sir. And I don't just mean the money. I hear congratulations are in order."  
Daniel smiled, looking down at Betty, still fast asleep. He looked back at Will, "I know I am. You have no idea just HOW lucky. But, thanks, Will. Goodnight."  
After a quick kiss to her lips, Daniel started blowing in Betty's ear to try and wake her, but to no avail. He decided to really have fun and try tickling her, but she still was sound asleep. He was glad she at least didn't snore. He was somewhat amused watching her sleep. In fact, it wasn't the first time he had seen how difficult it was to wake up Betty once she was finally asleep.  
His mind went back to a time when they had been working on a project together. They somehow accidentally got de-caf, and had both fallen asleep on Daniel's sofa. He remembered waking up, slumped over with Betty in his arms, just like she was now. (Well, okay, maybe with clothes on and with her glasses sliding off her nose and when she still had her braces) He remembered thinking back then that something about waking up with her in his arms had felt…right.  
Now, a year later from that night and here they were, together, as man and wife. Ready to start their life as a team. Ready to tackle step-parenting of a precocious and hormonal teen, and for all intents and purposes, on opposite sides of the conference table at work.  
Daniel hoped he could use whatever means at his disposal to charm Betty away from working with Wilhelmina Slater. He knew it spelled disaster and could only lead to problems for them as a couple.  
Dealing with stress from work and their duties as co-parents to DJ, not to mention the newness of being a married couple were enough to handle without them trying to work at the same company as enemies, he thought. Surely, sooner or later, Betty would see it was ridiculous for her to continue working at Mode as….he suddenly had a thought.  
He kissed her deeply and began enthusiastically working his way down her neck. She moaned, as he teased her, putting his hands all kinds of places to try and wake her up. "Daniel! What in the heck are you doing? Have you ever heard of boundaries? Are you into necrophilia or something? I was sleeping!"  
He chuckled, "Yeah, I noticed. Well, wake up, Mrs. Meade. We're in New York. We're home, wife."  
She yawned and stretched, then squinted, "I think one of my contacts fell out. Is that you, Daniel?"  
"No, it's your secret lover. Your husband slipped off the plane an hour ago with some blonde."  
She giggled, "Really? I thought Daniel was into brunettes lately, but…hey, if he's not here, what's the expression; love the one you're with? What's your name again? I forget. I have so MANY secret lovers, it's hard to keep track."  
"Bond. James Bond. And you are pu…"  
"Watch it, James." She smiled.  
He suddenly forgot what he had started to tell her and found himself lost in her kisses. After they finished making love, she looked at him, still on top of her, "So, what's it called if you do it in a plane that's on the ground, the zero high club?"  
He laughed, rolling off her, and getting dressed. "I guess." Some of the blood started flowing to his brain again, and he remembered suddenly the idea he had earlier. He grabbed her hand, as she looked at him, somewhat startled, "Betty. Listen, I had an idea. Why don't we make you a features editor at Mode?  
Your writing has gotten really good and you and I could both still work at Mode that way, but you wouldn't be my assistant, bringing my coffee or whatever it was you didn't like about that. I still say, office sex sounds pretty hot to me, but…I just want you to be happy, honey."  
She looked at him, rolling her eyes, then bit her lip, "Daniel. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I know you meant it as sweet, but it sort of sounded condescending. I appreciate the um offer, but I think it would only be your decision when and IF you get back control of Mode for sure.  
Unfortunately, that hasn't happened YET. I'm sure it will, and we can maybe discuss it with Alexis then. And only then. Although, I think Marc might be just a little upset with me if I get promoted to editor over him, when he's been at Mode longer than I have. Especially given the fact that you and I are married. It doesn't paint me in a very good light. In fact, it's more understandable that I would stay your assistant if you come back to Mode, than expect to be promoted just because I'm your wife now."  
He furrowed his brow, "IF I come back to Mode? And what's all this then and only then crap? I thought it was what you wanted. You're the one who said you didn't want to STAY just being my assistant forever. I was trying to make you happy. IF that's even possible! God, you can really be impossible to please, Betty, you know that? You're so damn stubborn!"  
She took a breath and looked down at her hand, "I know. I'm sorry."  
He looked as if he was about to launch into another 'attack' when he heard her soft apology. "What did you say, Betty?"  
She looked down and grabbed his hand, playing with his wedding ring. "I said that I was sorry. I know you were just trying to solve the problem and look for a solution that would please me. I should have realized that right away. It really WAS sweet. I love you, Daniel." She put a hand on his chest.  
He grabbed it, and kissed her hand, then looked at the wedding band, then into her eyes, "Well, now you've gone and made me feel bad for getting all worked up and angry. I was really mad, but you already apologized, so now what am I supposed to do with all that built up adrenaline?"  
She grinned, and began taking his shirt back off, "I hear 'make-up sex' is supposed to be pretty good. I guess we could find out."  
He pulled off her clothes, pushing her against the wall, and never breaking eye contact, "Yeah, I heard that, too. I've actually never tried it. I suppose we owe it to ourselves to see what everyone is talking about. In the interest of research, of course."  
"Of course. Wow, I can't believe I found a kind of sex you haven't tried before, Daniel."  
He mumbled against her lips, "You've already done that. I've never done it in a plane that was on the ground before today. And let's not forget, you're the only girl to ever tie me up!"  
Later, in the car, Daniel's phone rang, "Hey, Alexis! How's DJ doing?"  
"Suspended. Where are you two? I got a call from the co-pilot that your plane landed hours ago. Did you get stuck in traffic or something? Was there an accident on the bridge?"  
Daniel smiled, looking down at Betty's hand, intertwined in his, "Yeah, sorry. But we're on our way there. What did he get suspended for? What did he do?"  
Betty's eyes looked at him questioningly, but he shrugged. Then she saw a faint smile on his lips, "Really? I see. Yeah, I agree. That's uh…interesting. Okay. I'll talk it over with Betty and we'll all sit down and make some decisions as soon as we get there. Fine. We'll see you soon." He shook his head and put his arm around Betty when he got off the phone.  
She looked at him, curiously, "Well? What happened? DJ got suspended from school? What did he do?"  
He tried not to laugh, but shook his head, "I don't know, but I think maybe I should insist on another paternity test. I can't believe he's NOT my kid! He got suspended for uh…coming on to a twelve year old girl in his class. Actually, several twelve and thirteen year old young ladies got the Meade charm laid on thick. But one girl in particular, named Juliette. It seems our little charmer thought he would ask them about their tastes in music to try it out as some kind of 'pickup line' and it uh…kind of backfired on him."  
"Pick-up line? Seriously? What does he think he's going to do with this girl, sorry girlS if he did 'pick them up'?"  
He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm trying not to laugh. I know, I keep telling myself if I was one of those little girls' dads, I'd be ready to choke the life out of DJ, and lock up my daughter, so I really have to be careful here not to let him think it's acceptable behavior."  
He squeezed Betty's hand, "So, I guess, here we go, Betty. Are you still glad you married me? Instant parenting for teenagers isn't usually what you sign on for as a newlywed, I know. I'm pretty freaked out about this and I've been dealing with DJ for several months now. Alexis sounds like she's ready to climb the walls. She is probably going to pitch a fit if she found out we uh…weren't really stuck in traffic all this time. Maybe that'll just be our little secret, huh?" He put her hand up to his lips.  
She nodded, and smiled, shaking her head, "So, was Alex almost as bad as you as a teenager, then?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, in fact, we were always competing for the same girls. Why do you think I was so blown away when I found out he didn't LIKE being a guy? He sure as hell didn't seem to mind being a dog as far as I knew! It was news to me that he wasn't happy. I thought he had everything. He was definitely Dad's favorite. He had all the teachers saying how smart he was and he was always faster than me. I never won at anything against Alex."  
"You seemed to be your mom's favorite."  
He smiled slightly, putting his finger together with his thumb, "Maybe that much. She still loved Alex, too. She just felt sorry for me, seeing I got nothing from Dad except his disapproval and disappointment in me.  
So, finally, when I was eighteen, I disappeared for a while, all through Europe. Then, Mom got me focused enough to come back and go to Harvard, but I kept getting into trouble, and that's where I met Becks and WE got into trouble together a lot.  
Finally, I did try doing an internship thing my dad set up for me to see how I liked working at a magazine. Alex was already the big shot at Hudson then.  
Then, during that summer, I was in Paris, and that's when I met Michelle. It's sort of funny, come to think of it."  
"What is?"  
He put his head down. "Oh, Alexis said DJ had quoted the stupid song from that Moulin Rouge movie or whatever to the girl, you know 'voulez-vous…? Whatever. I was just thinking, I used the Beatles' song, 'Michelle, ma belle' as sort of a lame-ass pick up for DJ's mom."  
Betty rolled her eyes, "Well, obviously, it worked. Funny, I thought DJ's mom was a smarter lady than that. You know, I think the ONLY reason these lame pickups you used 'worked' was the girls actually just fell for your blue eyes and smile and you really didn't NEED to say anything, Daniel. Because, if you looked like a troll or something and tried some of your lame lines on girls, believe me, you would NEVER have gotten lucky with any of them!"  
He smiled, "Hmmm….thanks. Thanks a lot. How about you, Betty? If I looked like a what did you say, TROLL, would YOU still love me? Or is it only my pretty blue eyes you love?" he batted his eyes at her, grinning.  
She hit his arm, "You're an idiot, Daniel. You know I love you. I've seen you at your worst, remember? The time when you were hiding out in your loft after Sofia dumped you and I almost beaned you with your tennis racquet? You didn't look so hot then, believe me! You didn't smell so hot, either!"  
He raised his eyebrow, "Hey, excuse me!"  
She held up her finger, giving him an evil look, "DON'T! I KNOW you aren't going there, Daniel! Yes, I'm painfully aware of my past appearance, braces, glasses, bangs, eyebrows, and colorful ensembles. I only meant, we BOTH know a LOT about each other's little secrets and know that the polished image isn't all there is to the other person.  
I love you for who you are. I don't need you to look like Mr. GQ all the time. I like you being casual, too. I like all of you, not just the pretty boy from Page Six. In fact, I HATE that guy! He's a big player, and a spoiled BRAT! He's the guy I first met."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me how you REALLY feel, Betty?"  
She ran her hand up his arm, and pulled him towards her, "YOU are NOT that guy, anymore, though, Daniel. I'm not sure you ever were, really. You were just putting on a front to hide your feelings. You didn't feel like you were living up to your dad's expectations, so you rebelled. You let me see the REAL Daniel. THAT is the one I fell in love with."


	4. Ch 30-39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction

Daniel opened the door to his sister's townhouse with the key she had given him. He had knocked and rang the bell numerous times, but gotten no answer. He entered somewhat cautiously, calling out, "Alexis, DJ? Where are you guys?"  
He listened carefully and heard voices coming from the bedroom. For a moment, he panicked, wondering if for some strange reason, Alexis would have sent DJ to their mom, and have someone else here. But Claire had only returned from Italy earlier this morning herself, so surely his sister wouldn't be 'entertaining' someone?  
He knocked rather loudly on the bedroom door, "Alexis? Are you here?"  
"Daniel? Is that you? Yeah, come on in. We're in here." He breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was to walk in on some embarrassing situation with this sister.  
He opened the door to see Alexis sprawled out on the floor playing a game of Twister with DJ. He chuckled, "Twister? Seriously?"  
Alexis shrugged, falling in her precarious position, "Do you believe this kid had never heard of this game before? I had it sitting up in my closet from a bunch of my old stuff Mom had been saving for years. Hey, did you forget Betty back in Italy? Where is she?"  
Daniel smiled somewhat bashfully, "She uh…fell asleep in the car on the way here."  
Alexis raised an eyebrow, "Oh, did all that traffic wear her out?"  
Daniel glanced at DJ and shook his head, giving her a dirty look, "Yeah. I guess so. So, DJ, are you up for staying at my place tonight? I'm afraid we'll have to get you bunking out on the couch for tonight at least. Betty's place is supposed to be all done with the improvements, but I think we're going to have to all go look for a bigger place, because hers is still only a one bedroom.  
I hear you got yourself into some trouble at school, buddy. Do you get why people were upset?"  
"Je suppose."  
"Really?"  
He shook his head, "Non. I was only trying to impress the girls, especially Juliette. She is tres joli!"  
Daniel sighed, "Okay. Maybe try to think about it this way, DJ. What exactly were you planning to do with all those girls if they did say they liked you? Say Juliette had come here with you. Did you want to kiss her, is that it?"  
DJ looked a little embarrassed and somewhat worried that Daniel might be disappointed in him. He shrugged, "Oui. I wanted to kiss her. Why is that bad?"  
Daniel crouched down to get on DJ's level, "It's not so bad to want to kiss a girl. One girl that you really like, especially. I'm sure Juliette is a really pretty girl. But DJ, you didn't just ask to kiss her, did you? You made her feel like she wasn't special, even though it sounds like she really was special to you.  
You didn't need to say what you said to all the other girls if you really only liked her. That made them all feel like none of them really mattered to you, you know what I mean? Look, I know you might have gotten the impression that I had a lot of girlfriends and you're right, I used to, but buddy, I was so wrong to do that.  
It made the girls I dated all feel like none of them was special to me. Look, you gave me some great advice, DJ. You are the one who encouraged me to ask Betty to marry me. I'm so glad I listened to you. I never thought she would, and I was scared to ask her, because I was afraid she would turn me down. But, she didn't and that's made me really happy. So, since you gave me such great advice, can I give you some? I made a lot of mistakes growing up. I really would hate to see you make some of those same mistakes I made.  
One of them was thinking it made me a cool guy to have more than one girlfriend at a time. And to be honest, DJ, I don't know where that whole thing about me being with girls when I was twelve started, but honestly, I don't remember really taking a girl out on an actual date until I was fifteen.  
How about we concentrate mainly on sports for a year or so, and at least narrow your girl-watching to one girl. It's fine to think a lot of girls are cute, but only ask one out at a time from now on. And make it something nice, like to a school dance or out to the movies, okay? None of this bedroom talk, got it? That's not something you should be even thinking about at thirteen. Well, I mean, I'm sure you're thinking about it and I guess we'll have to explain stuff, but that doesn't make it okay for you to be saying things like that to a bunch of young ladies. To be honest, I think if I were those girls' dads, I'd be really angry with you, DJ. I wouldn't want my daughter around you."  
DJ looked down, "Je regret. Uh…Alexis had me call the girls and apologize to all of them."  
"Good. Uh, did we already call the girls' parents, or is that something Uncle Daniel gets to do?" he looked at Alexis, and she shook her head, "Oh no, I did it. That way, I got to put a little of the blame on Uncle Daniel! The parents were actually all pretty cool about it. Except for Juliette's dad, who I think may have a hit out on you."  
"Great! What a nice welcome home."  
"I'm sorry, Daniel. Do you wish now you would not try so hard to adopt me?"  
Daniel hugged him, "No! DJ, of course not! Don't ever think that, okay? I love you very much. I may not love everything you do. But even I can tell you thought you were trying to be like me with this little player thing you pulled. I get it, DJ. In a way, I guess I'm flattered that you thought I was worth imitating.  
But I'm telling you right now; don't try to be like I was. I was wrong in how I treated women. Really wrong. And it didn't make me happy. So, it's not something I want for you. Cause I want you to be happy. Comprends?"  
"Oui. Je comprends. You like being married to Betty more than being a ladies man." He smiled.  
Daniel laughed, "Well, yeah. That's right. But that doesn't mean I want you to go out and get married to Juliette right now or anything, either, okay? I mean, hopefully, you won't have to wait as long as I did to find the right girl. Take your time; you can date a lot of different girls, just do it one at a time, alright? And when you're at least a little older."  
"I understand. Next year?"  
"We'll see. That still would only make you fourteen, DJ. Maybe group dates then. How about we enroll you in some afterschool sports for now to take your mind off girls a little?"  
DJ laughed, "Bon chance!"  
Daniel rolled his eyes and looked at Alexis, and said softly, "Yeah, bon chance. Well, we'll give it a try, anyway. Maybe we can at least wear you out so you don't have time to go chasing girls."  
"Pardon?"  
"Nothing, DJ. So, do we have all your stuff? I guess no school for what, a week? Maybe you can help me work on my sales pitch. God, I really don't want him at Player this week, though. I've got to get out of there, Alexis. How is that going to look with me working at Player magazine and him doing stuff like this? They're going to think I'm Charlie Sheen or something.  
What did the lawyers say about you being the one with custody, at least you know, on paper or whatever, so his grandparents don't try to fight us?"  
She led Daniel out into the living room, instructing DJ to continue getting his things ready to go with Daniel. They sat down on the couch. "They said as long as I maintain a residence for him he can spend as much time with his uncle as we like, and the grandparents' lawyers will probably just tell them to drop the suit, because they would likely lose.  
The fact that DJ ran away from his school group, here, in America, specifically to find uh his father shows just how important it was to him to find and live with um…his father, so he wouldn't even have to take the stand or anything saying that. They would likely want to avoid a trial that would make him choose like that.  
You were right, too. I think the fact that he and I get along okay, is good back up. And now, with you being married to a nice girl like Betty and not some stripper you met in Vegas, is great, too. I wish I could take you out of Player, too. I do. If I could do that and re-instate you in Mode, I would, Daniel. But I did promise Wilhelmina a shot. I told her whoever got the Nike account would be the Editor-in-chief at Mode."  
He smiled, "No problem. I've got that all figured out. I feel pretty damn confident about my pitch to Nike. As long as she plays by the rules, I think I have a really good shot at winning back what you took away from me."  
"Daniel, for what it's worth; I am sorry. And I'm happy for you. So, I take it married life is treating you pretty good, huh? Wearing out the little missus? How long were you two on the plane after it landed? The co-pilot called me at four-thirty, Daniel. It's almost nine, now. I know you didn't hit that much traffic!"  
He grinned, "Well, sorry, but I knew I wouldn't have any more honeymoon time until we got another place maybe with our bedroom on the bottom floor and DJ's upstairs or something. So, I wanted to get in as much time with my bride as I could. Yeah, she's unbelievable. You know, we got arrested in Italy?"  
"For what? Bondage?" She laughed.  
"Mom told you about that?"  
"Yeah, what the hell, Daniel? I didn't think even you were into stuff that kinky! And with Betty?"  
He rolled his eyes, leaning next to her, "Look, don't say anything, even to Mom, but actually, that was her! She made me promise her I would be a good boy and not cheat, so I woke up and she had me tied to the damn bed! It was kind of sexy, though. I never knew she had it in her."  
"So, wait, what did you get arrested for? Mom didn't tell me about that."  
"Really? I'm surprised. I texted her, thinking she might have to come bail us out. Oh, be careful if you're ever in Florence. Evidently they don't like couples parking in a park."  
"What? Wait, why the hell were you doing that, anyway?"  
"Because, our nice huge villa was full of people! The hotels were all full, because there was a flood and everybody from that huge hotel all went to the other hotels. It was a big mess. You should have seen how stinking Wilhelmina got, though. I was with Betty, so I didn't catch the live show, but…"  
Alexis held out a newspaper with a picture of Wilhelmina, draped around the statue of the David, licking it, with security guards pulling her off.  
Daniel's eyes grew wide as he grabbed the paper, "This made page six here? Holy shit! This is great! So, she really did that? I thought Mom and Hilda were exaggerating. Wow, I almost feel bad for her."  
"Why?"  
"Because. I'm the one who advised her to get drunk when she found out the baby wasn't hers. I actually sort of felt sorry for her, you know, because I could relate to how it felt to be told someone else was the father of who you thought was your kid. Or in her case, mother. I know I got stinking drunk at first, when I found out about DJ."  
She lowered her eyes, and put her hand on Daniel's arm. "Daniel, you know if I could change things, I would. I wish DJ were your son. You deserve to be a dad. Maybe you and Betty could…"  
"DJ is my son, Alexis. At least in every way that matters. Look, thanks for watching him, and for dealing with this school stuff. We'll talk tomorrow. I'm going to be putting everything I have into getting the Nike account and getting Mode back, but you can consider this my retro-active notice at Player. I can't go back there. I'd never get any time with DJ if their lawyers brought that crap up and you know they would use it to their advantage."  
"That's fine. Don't worry about it. Do you know what you're going to do about him not being in school?"  
"Betty and I have that figured out."  
Alexis hugged him, "Daniel, congratulations. I'm really happy for you. And I'm really sorry about everything. Good luck, okay?"  
He looked at her, somewhat softening, "Thanks, Alexis."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 31: Chapter 31  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 31  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
________________________________________  
"So, have you ever done anything like this before, DJ?"  
"Non. I know my grandmere in Paris cuts her own hair, I believe. Grandmere Claire goes to the salon."  
"Well, you're not going to be cutting anybody's hair here, today. I think we'll just stick to sweeping it up mostly. If I get too swamped, I can show you how to do some shampoos. But that's good enough for now. You can answer the phones and make appointments for me in this book. Okay?"  
"Oui! Thank you, Hilda."  
"No problem, DJ. I know I used to get into a little trouble myself when I was your age. It happens. I mean, what you did was kind of…interesting. You were really trying to be like your dad, huh?" She laughed slightly.  
"Sorry, but I hated Daniel when he was like that. It was before he and Betty were good friends. Well, some afterwards, too. Maybe still a lot afterwards, come to think of it.  
But he got better. Lots better. Thanks mostly to my sister's good influence, I think. I hear it was pretty much your suggestion that Daniel propose to Betty?"  
"Oui. I was so happy that she accepted. I wish I could have been there. Thank you for sending the video to me here. Alexis and I watched it. She was crying, but she pretended she was not."  
"Aww…really? That's sweet. Well, she…I mean, that whole thing about her really being your uh…father must be kind of hard to understand, huh? Heck, I'm an adult and I can't say I quite get it exactly."  
"I understand. I know some people in France like Alexis. I am confused, though. I do not know if I should call her mama now? That doesn't seem right, because I had my own mama, you know? But I can't really call Daniel my papa now? I don't know what is correct."  
"I'm sure it must be sort of upsetting, to think Daniel's not your father, but you know, he really still is, DJ. He loves you so much. I think given some time, you and Alexis will have your own special bond, too. I know Betty is really excited to be a family with you guys. She told me she felt so lucky to have two of the sweetest guys in New York as her family now. She cares about you a lot. I mean, of course, she's certainly never going to try and replace your mom, nobody ever can.  
But it's good to have a lot of people who love you, no matter how they fit into your life exactly. Sometimes, it's not the labels that count. It's just that they're there for you. Betty has been like a second mom to my son, Justin as you know, ever since he was born.  
She was right there, helping me raise him like he was her son, too. She loves him and he loves her. If anything ever happened to me, I know Betty would take care of Justin, along with my dad, just like they always have helped me. So, it was never really like I was a single mom. Ever. And you're going to have all these people here who love you, too. You're a very lucky kid in a lot of ways. Your mom probably knew that when she told you to come find Daniel."  
At the end of the day, Betty came into the house, and saw her father, teaching DJ to make homemade tamales, just like he had taught her, and Hilda, and Justin. She smiled, thinking some things never changed. "Hey, guys! So, is this DJ's punishment for the day, you've got him doing manual labor with Hilda and KP duty with you, papi?"  
Ignacio smiled, looking up as Betty came into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the table. "This young man has promise. I could never teach you or your sister, or Justin for that matter. But DJ, I actually have hope for him!"  
Betty rolled her eyes, "Thanks a lot! You're saying my cooking is hopeless?"  
He grimaced, "Well…it's not fantastic, mijah. If I'm being honest. But now, at least you three won't starve. I've taught Daniel how to make pasta and rice a little. So, DJ can make tortillas and he's pretty much got the tamales figured out, too. If you work out between the three of you how to open a jar of my sauce I send home with you and can heat it up without blowing up anything or letting it boil over the stove, I'll be happy. That way I'll know you won't be eating out all the time or getting that take out you and your husband are always getting."  
Betty smiled, "My husband. That sounds pretty good. So, listen, DJ, my new stepson, I'm here to pick you up and take you with me in the town car. We're meeting my new husband and your dad somewhere that he says is a surprise. Actually, where we're meeting him isn't the surpise. It's a Thai place he and I go to sometimes, since we're such terrible cooks, but he said bring some of your uh abuelo Ignacio's tamales along for the road, cause he loves them so much. Have you eaten while you cooked?"  
"Oui, uh stepmama Betty." He made a face, " I don't like calling you that. I have always heard fairy stories where the stepmama is 'wicked', and you are nice. May I just call you mama Betty?"  
Betty smiled, "Sure. If you want to, that would be great, DJ. I don't really know how we're going to handle things as far as names, but…we'll figure it out as we go, I suppose."  
He hugged her, "Merci for everything, Bet-ty. I know I was not nice at first. I sprayed you with the string and I was a how you say, bratty child. But I am very grateful that you and Daniel wish to let me stay here in America. I love it here. It is my home, now. I love Grandmere Claire, and I love your family, Hilda, and Justin, and papi Ignacio.  
I do miss my grandparents in France, as well, but I love Daniel very much. He is my papa and I want to stay with him and you . I never knew him before when I was younger. I always wanted to meet him. Now, he is so kind to me, and you are, too. I feel like I have a real family. I think Alexis is a very nice person, too. I know she is not, but she seems like my tante, if that is okay?"  
"Of course, oui, DJ. I think Alexis will understand that for now, at least. It's sort of an unusual thing, but I really feel like this is going to be great for all of us. Let's go see this surprise your papa has for us."  
He took her hand and they got into the waiting town car. She grinned, "So, was it terrible working all day? This was supposed to be sort of a punishment for your suspension. But you seemed to be having a pretty good time cooking. How did you like the hair salon?"  
He shrugged, "I took appointments. Many women liked my accent. They said I made Hilda's salon sound 'fancy'! I also swept the floor. Then, papi Ignacio came home and asked if I wanted to learn to make tamales. It was fun. I know I was being punished. Je comprends, et je sais ce que j'ai fait était mal. Je suis tres desolee, Betty. I know now I should not have done that."  
She squeezed his hand, "Okay, DJ. I won't tell you had fun, if you don't. You can pretend that you didn't like working at the salon or cooking, but Hilda and my dad made you, deal?" She grinned at him and he nodded, smiling back at her. "Oui! Deal!"  
They saw Daniel waiting in front of the restaurant, eating out of a take out box. He lit up when he saw Betty and DJ. "There's my little family! Hey, you two! So, DJ, where are my tamales, buddy? I heard papi had you slaving away in the kitchen when Hilda was done putting you through your paces at her salon, huh? Was it hard work? Do you feel punished?"  
DJ looked at Betty and pouted, "Oui, it was tres difficile, papa. But I know I need to be punished for what I did. Will I be punished again tomorrow, perhaps?" He glanced back at Betty who was coaching him to make a sad face, but he smiled, slightly.  
Daniel laughed, "God, you two need to work on your signals, DJ. That was terrible acting! I know you loved it! I could tell your aunt Hilda and papi Ignacio were way too nice to you. They're all alike, those Suarez people. They just don't know how to be mean. Like this sweet little lady. She's very, very nice. Most of the time. He pulled Betty towards him for a kiss.  
DJ made a face, "Non! Please, arête! I am too young to witness this. No kissing all the time. Obtenir une chambre!" Betty blushed, as she pushed Daniel away slightly, "DJ! Did you just tell us to get a room?" He smiled bashfully, "Je m'excuse."  
Daniel looked at them both, and shuffled them back into the car, "Come on, in you both go. Hey, DJ, hand over one of those tamales, now, please! I didn't really get to eat anything other than one little eggroll while I was waiting for you guys."  
"Daniel, where are we going?"  
"You 'll see, dear. You'll see." His eyes lit up. Soon, they arrived just outside the city, in a residential neighborhood, and the car pulled into a gated entrance.  
Betty looked at him, "Daniel, what is this? Where are we?"  
"We're in our new home."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 32: Chapter 32  
________________________________________  
Sleeping With the Enemy  
Chapter 32  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or its'characters.  
________________________________________  
As Daniel looked at his new family, he grinned, thinking he had never felt happier than he did right now. The emptiness that once filled his life was just a bitter memory. The parties, the booze, the endless women, were a distraction to try and fill a hole in him. He knew that deep down. And now, seeing DJ and Betty, looking excitedly at what would be their new home, he determined not to let anything ruin their joy.  
He smiled and winked at DJ, mouthing 'watch this' and scooped up a surprised and giggling Betty, to carry her officially over the threshold. She protested, "Daniel, I'm too heavy. Don't be silly."  
"You're not heavy. Hell, DJ could easily carry you, Betty. Hey, DJ, here are your keys, buddy. Go ahead, open up. I'm anxious to see what you guys think of my taste."  
DJ opened the front door, and Daniel followed, carrying his new bride inside. DJ looked around, his eyes wide with wonder and awe, "Fantastique! We will really live here, now?"  
"Yep."  
Daniel looked into Betty's eyes, and kissed her, then set her down. She, too, seemed overwhelmed by their new environment. Daniel asked, "So, would you guys like the tour?" They both nodded. He grinned, looking like a kid, himself. He put one arm around Betty's waist and the other over DJ's shoulders to lead them around their home.  
"Okay, so, obviously, this is the living room. We've got the big screen TV, DJ, with all the great gadgets, latest video game hookups, major sports networks for you and me, bud, and karaoke for all of us, and that dance game you like, Betty. Plus, check out this couch. Leather, and soft as a baby's butt."  
He collapsed on the sofa, encouraging them to do the same. They both fell back onto the soft sofa on either side of him, laughing. He looked back and forth between them, "Most comfortable sofa ever, right? It's big enough to fall asleep on, but in case you want to sit up, while you're watching some chick flick or action movie, you guys have GOT to feel this chair!"  
He got up and sat in a huge recliner, then started fiddling with the remote control on it, and moaning in pleasure at the chair's massage technique. "This is like…the best frickin massage I've ever had. Even in Thailand!" he grinned at Betty, raising his eyebrows.  
She came and sat on his lap, and whispered in his ear, "Great, now we won't have to give DJ his sex talk, Daniel. We'll just let him sit in this chair for a while. He'll figure it all out on his own."  
Daniel laughed, and whispered back, "I know. Feels obscene, right?" he hugged her and kissed her cheek.  
DJ rolled his eyes, "Should I go see my room now and let you two kiss? I know you are on your honeymoon."  
Betty got up and Daniel turned off the chair and shook his head, as he put his arm around his son, messing up his hair, "Thanks, DJ, but I want to see your face when you see your room."  
He pointed out the large dining room, and kitchen, joking, "I think maybe we need to invite your dad over a few times a week, Betty, so we're not always eating out or getting take out."  
She grabbed Daniel's hand and rolled her eyes, "My father must be indoctrinating you, Daniel. That's exactly what he said to me today. But, oh, hey, he said at least you can make rice and pasta and DJ can do tortillas and he's even got papi's tamales down, so we won't starve. I guess I'm the waitress while you two are the chefs. It sounded like he thought I was completely a lost cause when it comes to cooking. He said DJ has real promise as a chef, though."  
Daniel looked at DJ and smiled, "Yeah? Great! You can cook, then, DJ. I'm glad one of us can. Betty can help you with your homework, I can help you with sports and you can help us figure out the cooking, deal?"  
DJ nodded enthusiastically, "Deal! I like to cook with Betty's father. He is very wise. Also, very kind."  
Daniel smiled down at Betty, "Yep, just like his daughter. Mr. Suarez is a really cool guy. I can't believe he let me marry his daughter after the crappy first impression I must have made on him!"  
Betty grinned, putting her arm around Daniel's waist and resting her head against his chest, as she said softly, "What, you mean just because you were dead drunk and he had to help me get you undressed and into my bed to sleep it off? Then, the next morning, he cooked you breakfast and you threw up in four rooms of our house?" She shrugged, "Hey, but you really redeemed yourself, Daniel. You got us the Christmas tree and were really sweet to Justin and you brought celebrities to our house to do a photo shoot. Justin still has the stuff Tim and Chloe touched in a special case he made to display. And he still has the stocking he made for you." She pulled him down for a kiss.  
He smiled at her, "Yeah. Justin's a great kid. We need to get those two together. You've met Justin, DJ. He's great!"  
"Yes, he is very talented. And smart. He knows much about Mode. He told me, you were the best editor, Daniel."  
"He said that? Wow, I'm flattered. Justin's got great taste in fashion."  
Betty smiled, "I told you before, Daniel. Justin's always been one of your biggest fans. Especially since you took over at Mode. He loves Wilhelmina's tastes, too. But he really said you did a great job and you bring something special to the magazine."  
The trio explored their home together, and after getting pizza delivered, and trying out some of the new toys Daniel had gotten, and doing the video games, and dancing machine together, they said goodnight.  
Daniel was in bed, reflecting on the day, when he saw Betty coming in from the bathroom, wearing a black lacy negligee. His eyebrows raised and he grinned, crooking his finger to her, "Get over here, Mrs. Meade. You're definitely going to be out of that soon, I predict."  
She smiled, and jumped on top of him, giggling quietly. She put up her finger, "Shh…we're going to have to learn to be really quiet now, Daniel."  
He turned on the radio by the bed, and nodded, as she kissed his chest, "Mmmhmmm…I can be quiet. I don't know about you, though. You get going and you get pretty noisy, there, missy."  
She looked down at him, "I do?"  
He nodded, "Oh, yeah. Let's see what I can do to keep you muzzled. Did you get any sex toys in Italy at the gift shop, miss S & M girl?" he smirked as he started attacking her breasts.  
The next morning, Betty was up early and dressed for work, and started to go into the kitchen to make some coffee, when she was greeted by Daniel and DJ. Daniel was wearing sweats and an undershirt and DJ was dressed casually as well. Daniel slid out the dining room chair for her, "My lady, breakfast is served. We thought that since you're going to work and we're both a couple of lazy guys this week, we should at least prepare your meals for you. So, I made the coffee, and poured the OJ, and uh…set the table. And DJ cooked the bacon and eggs and toast. While I supervised. I think I could have managed, though. Breakfast is pretty simple."  
DJ looked at Daniel. "Okay, stop giving me the evil eye, DJ, so I burnt the first toast and screwed up the first batch of bacon and eggs. DJ convinced me I suck as much as you at cooking, Betty. But he's pretty good, thank God. I think for his punishment today, I'm going to make him cook us lunch while I work on putting together the finishing touches on the Nike proposal and then he can make dinner for all of us tonight. I'll send a car for you at Mode at five and we'll have dinner ready and on the table at five thirty."  
She grinned, "Very cool, guys. So far, I like this family arrangement. I get the two cutest guys in New York waiting on me. Not too bad for a girl from Queens!" She took a bite, "Mmm…and your cooking's not too bad, either, DJ. Thank you, honey."  
"My pleasure, Betty. Daniel's was burnt! I had to turn on the exhaust fan. I thought the smoke alarm was going to go off!"  
Daniel gave him a dirty look. "Nobody likes a tattletale, DJ!"  
Betty took a sip of the coffee. "I'm just impressed that you were able to figure out the coffee machine, Daniel. This is actually decent."  
DJ grinned, "He had to google it." Daniel gave him another dirty look. "DJ! Shut up, will ya?" but he smiled, guiltily.  
They talked happily about their plans for the rest of the week, then Daniel walked Betty to the door, and handed her her briefcase, "Wow, I feel just like Mr. Mom, here. Maybe later, I can figure out how to make the vacuum work itself. Have a good day, sweetie. Don't get sucked into any of Willi's crazy schemes. Remember, I'm working on getting Mode back from her. And I still think you would make a great editor, babe. We'll find a good place for Marc, too. I know he can be an asset. As long as he doesn't always have his nose attached to Wilhelmina's behind."  
She giggled. "Well, he usually does. Okay, I'll tell you what, James Bond. I'm still on your side, you know. I am sleeping with you, even if it is quietly. In fact, why don't you take DJ to Queens for another cooking lesson this afternoon and come have lunch with me?"  
He grinned, holding her waist and whispered, "Oh yeah? Sounds sexy. Where?"  
She looked around and whispered, "Meet me in the uh…secret sex room at twelve-thirty. Bring lunch with you. We can brown bag it today. Maybe…work up an appetite first."  
He started nuzzling her neck, "You'd better leave now, or I'm gonna make you stay home and play with me all day, wife. God, you drive me crazy, you know that?"  
She smiled, and whispered back, "Good, then MY evil plan is working!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 33: Chapter 33  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 33  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly  
After spending the morning putting the finishing touches on his presentation, then taking a break to work on homework with DJ, Daniel decided to try and have another chat with the young man about why he was in so much trouble.  
"DJ, can I be totally straight with you?"  
"Oui."  
"Do you know what I mean by that?"  
"Je suppose, non uh…comment dite-vous, uh…connerie. Mais, Tout ressemble à de la connerie en ce moment.  
"English, please, DJ. I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're saying, buddy."  
"I said I think it means you are not going to lie to me, but tell me the truth, no B.S., as you say here, correct?" he smiled weakly, not wanting to curse in front of Daniel.  
Daniel smiled and nodded, "Exactly! Listen, I know I'm not really the best role model for you. But maybe if I can't be a good example considering how much I've messed up in the past, you can at least learn from my mistakes.  
I DID um….date a lot. I dated all kinds of girls and I did a lot of other things I'm not proud of; I drank too much, I got in trouble, for really stupid things. Honestly, if I hadn't been who I was and had my family's money behind me, I'd hate to think where I would have ended up, acting like I did.  
I mean, if I'd had no money to begin with, who knows, maybe I would have HAD to act better to begin with, but regardless, I had no excuse. I was a spoiled brat when I was your age. I acted like I thought the world owed me something.  
But, I was SO wrong. I went through my money so fast, that I HAD to start working to earn it. My dad cut me off from my inheritance and told me I had to actually do my job and prove I deserved to be a Meade. It took a long time, but I think, thanks mostly to Betty, that I made him at least a little proud of me before he died.  
I'm always going to be proud of you, DJ. You're a great kid. I'm sure your mom taught you right from wrong, and I hope you tell me more about you and her, because I feel as if I missed out on you growing up, but I know that you can be so much better than I was, because you already have a head start. I was always unsure of my place in my family. My mom, grandmere Claire, had some problems that made me a little unsure of where I stood with her and my dad was a sort of tough guy.  
I never felt like I was making him happy. Plus, I was in the public eye, and the press can be mean. They can make you feel like you're not good enough. So, that made me want to show them I didn't care what they thought of me.  
But you, you're so different than I was. Which is a good thing, believe me, DJ. You don't want to be anything like I was then. I pretended I was somebody I wasn't. You know James Bond, right?"  
"Oui."  
"Yeah, well, I sort of thought I was like him or something. I acted like I thought I was so cool, had lots of girls around me and didn't care about any of them, used them just to have some image in the news about the kind of guy I was.  
But I was stupid and I was wrong. I shouldn't have cared at all what the press thought of me. Because they didn't know me. They didn't care about me. They just said whatever sold the most newspapers. In the meantime, I hurt a lot of nice girls, acting like a jerk to them, acting like they were just props, uh…toys, things to me, you understand?"  
"Oui. I think you were pretending? The many girls made you feel important, more like you were James Bond?"  
"Right! Because I didn't want to be me. I didn't like who I was, so I played a role. But you don't have to do that, DJ. You're a great kid just how you are. You have a lot of people who care about you, and we all love you very much. So, please tell me, you aren't going to try to be like me, okay?"  
"But, I do want to be like you, uh…papa."  
Daniel sighed, thinking he wasn't getting through. DJ hugged him, then held up his hand to give him a high five, "I want to be like you are now that I know you. You are a good papa to me. And a good husband to Betty. I want to be a good man someday too, like you."  
Daniel smiled, smacking DJ's hand, "Thanks, buddy. Now that you got your homework done, let's go see if Betty's dad can help you learn something else good to make for dinner, huh? Oh, and by the way, don't tell your teacher I helped you. I don't know how good I am in math. So, don't count on the problems I helped you with even being right, anyway!"  
DJ smiled, "Yes. Betty is much better."  
"Hey, I tried. I forgot algorithms, sorry. It's been a long time since I've had to use any of that stuff."  
"Ah…so, it is true, what my friends at school say, the math is useless in the real world. We will not really need to know it. So why must we learn it? It is a waste, non?"  
Daniel shrugged, "No. Of course not. It…well, I'm sure you will use what you learn. I use some of the stuff I learned at school. It's hard to say. Maybe the problem is just that I wasn't paying enough attention and I never learned it to begin with, so I don't recognize what I should have learned, you know?"  
"Not really." He shrugged.  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "Whatever, kid. Nice try trying to get out of it. But, you still need to learn this stuff. You'll need it in college, that's for sure. That will be here before you know it. Five years isn't really all that long from now."  
After Daniel had left DJ with Ignacio, he rode to Mode. It felt very strange for him to be there simply as a shareholder now. He had become accustomed to working at Player, and although he secretly hated it, feeling shame that he had allowed himself to sink to that level, he at least had some pride in the fact that he was working.  
Now, he had an empty spot in his soul. He knew he HAD to get Mode back, at least in some form or another. He almost felt sorry for Wilhelmina. She had worked hard to get where she was and he knew he hadn't. At least, not until Betty had lit a fire under him. But, still, he wasn't going to just hand over his father's magazine to the woman, either.  
He walked confidently into The Closet. No one was there. He had heard Christina and Stuart were doing well now, living in Scotland. Stuart seemed to be responding favorably to the treatments with the specialist in London and they had taken baby William back to Edinburgh to be with Stuart's family for a while.  
He wondered if anyone would ever bring the same fun that Christina would. He felt a hand going around his waist, "I miss her. This place seems so empty now without her or you."  
He turned around, and picked her up, kissing her, then spinning her around. "I'm here."  
She smiled sadly, "You know what I mean, Daniel. So, did you finish? Are you ready for Nike?"  
He nodded, holding up his hand. She rolled her eyes, "God, you're so silly with this stuff, Daniel. Sometimes I think DJ's the adult and you're the kid! Oh, fine! Happy?" She slapped his hand.  
He grinned, then looked around, "So, how do we disappear into the wall or whatever, Mrs. Bond? Where's the secret door?"  
She looked over his head at the hook, "Pull that down for me? I'm too short."  
He reached over her head and the hook collapsed. His eyes popped, "Cool! So that's how it works?" The door slid back and they went inside. "I've got to hand it to the old man. This IS actually pretty awesome. I hate that he used it to sneak around with stupid Fey, and cheat on my mom, though."  
Betty frowned slightly, "I know, but, Daniel, you're not you're father. I know you would NEVER do that to me. You're a good man. And a great father. I think what you're planning on doing with raising DJ is amazing. You're pretty awesome, you know that?"  
He shook his head, "No. You think so? Gee, sounds like somebody is trying to build up my ego or something. Thanks, sweety, but I don't really need you to do that to get me hot, you know. Just being in here, sneaking around like this is enough to uh…get the juices flowing.  
I've been looking forward to this since you came onto me this morning. I can't believe you suggested we fool around like this. It's pretty hot. Just like you. Come here, you. My little sexy spy girl."  
He pulled her towards him, leaning down to kiss her face, cupping it in his hands, then he started unbuttoning the front of her dress, sliding it down, and walking her backwards towards the bed.  
She had reached up to kiss him, as well, and was taking off his shirt, and pants as they walked. The moment they got to the bed he looked back to the entrance. "So, NOBODY knows we're in here, right? Does anybody know about this place?"  
She shrugged, "I think Amanda and Marc may have blabbed to a few people, but for the most part, nobody even knows this place exists. YOU didn't know."  
"Yeah, but we all know, I'm not that smart. I'm just a pretty face."  
She raised an eyebrow, "First of all, you know you're not dumb. Stop fishing. And, I wouldn't call you 'pretty'. Handsome, yes."  
He shrugged, "Potato, potahto. Listen, that reminds me, what about Wilhelmina?"  
"What about her?" She slid off his shirt, and pulled down his pants, "You know, I do only get an hour for lunch, Daniel. This might go better if we DON't bring up my stupid boss right now. Let's keep talking about how handsome you are. How much I want to be with you right now, that kind of thing. Are you going to make me tie you up again, big boy?"  
"No, I meant, did Wilhelmina say anything to tell you what she has planned for her presentation to Nike?"  
She shook her head, still kissing Daniel all over and appeared frustrated.  
"No. She may have said something to Marc, so I'll try to talk to him later, but she said nothing to me, except welcome back. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was slightly embarrassed about the whole David statue thing. People are kind of giving her grief about it, and she hates to be made fun of. But I'll talk to Marc later. Now that I've given you my spy report, Mr. Bond, will you please stop talking and start kissing?"  
He laughed, seeing her so anxious. He kissed her slowly and passionately, "Slow down, there, sweety. If you're late getting back, we'll think of a good excuse. Let's just enjoy each other right now, okay? This is about us, babe.  
It's like a good meal, versus junk food. You and I aren't fast food. I never want to rush through time I spend with you. I love doing things to you to get you to make that little sound you make."  
She was clearly enjoying the way he was caressing her and kissing her body softly. She moaned, "Um…sound? What sound? oh, wow, uh, Daniel, yeah, you found it, sweety. Okay. No more rushing, I promise. Take your time. Plea…se. Yeah…whew…!" She put her hand up to her hair, then kissed him, "Uh, thanks! Now, you're turn!"  
He grinned, "Lucky me! I'm so glad you're such a good student. Now THIS is something valuable they should teach in schools. Maybe if I don't get my job back at Mode, I can become an adjunct college professor or something."  
She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, no, professor Meade. I'm your one and only student, remember? I really do think I'm going to have to tie you up if you keep talking about teaching any other girls the things you've been teaching me!"  
He worked his way with his mouth down to her breast and pulled her body closer to his, so she could feel just how 'into her' he was. He whispered "You're the only woman I'm ever going to need again, Betty. I love you and only you, baby. Is that what you want to hear?"  
She nodded, as he finished 'teaching' her his lesson. "Oh, yeah! That's definitely what I want to hear, Daniel. Much better than cheese fries, even."  
He laughed, "Wow, I'm flattered."  
Sleeping With the Enemy  
Chapter 34  
Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only  
________________________________________  
After several attempts to leave, Daniel finally kissed Betty goodbye and started to leave the room to go pick up DJ.  
"I'll see you at home tonight, Mrs. Meade."  
She giggled, "You just like saying that, don't you, Daniel?"  
He grinned, "Sort of."  
She smiled, "Well, good, because I like hearing it, too."  
He waited for her to finish dressing. "Betty, I hate to end this fun little lunch with an argument, but…have you given any thought to my idea?"  
He saw her sighing, and kissed her, "Before you say anything, think about it, Betty. We could both…" he kissed her ear, "have" her neck, "our own" her lips, "office" at this point, he grinned and played with the waist band of her skirt, as she was trying to zip it up in the back. He reached around her and zipped it up for her, then patted her bottom, smiling.  
"We could…fool around anytime we had a break, and after work, plus you could keep an eye on me, to make sure I'm not doing anything naughty that would require you to tie me up again." He teased.  
She rolled her eyes, "Wow, you are NEVER going to let me forget that one, are you?"  
"Well, it's pretty hard to forget when your wife ties you up on your first day of marriage, Betty. It sort of makes an impression."  
She laughed, "Okay, Mr. kissy, you've convinced me to at least think about it, but you know you still have to impress the Nike people first, Daniel.  
I'm glad you're so confident about your presentation, and I know you're going to do really well, but maybe you should sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight, just so you're fresh tomorrow?"  
"Was I a bad boy or something? Why am I being punished, Betty?" He held her closely, and whispered, "Did I not 'please' you?"  
She smiled, "It's definitely not that! No, I just want you to be wide awake and fresh for tomorrow. No keeping me up all night. You're kind of…you know, insatiable."  
"And this is a bad thing, why exactly? I thought you liked that about me?"  
She traced a finger along his jaw, "Oh, believe me, I do, Daniel. Very much. I just think you should rest, that's all. I mean today was…really nice. So nice, in fact, I think it should last us for a day."  
"Am I too much for you, baby?" he teased.  
She sighed, raising her eyebrows, "Sometimes. I know you're used to a LOT of women, Daniel, but it's just me, now, you know?"  
He nodded, "Sure. Sorry. I guess I am a little …overanxious sometimes. But this stuff with us is all so new. Just the idea of us turns me on, you know? I've sort of had a lot of fantasies over the years, thinking about doing stuff with you, so it's going to take me a while to uh…settle down a little. We are newlyweds, though, Betty. We're allowed to be uh… playful."  
She put her arms around his neck, "I realize that. And believe me, Daniel, I'm NOT complaining, at all. I realize a lot of women would LOVE to be in my shoes. I just think you might do better tomorrow if you're not overtired, that's all.  
Plus, can I tell you a secret if you promise not to get offended?"  
He rolled his eyes at her, "What?"  
"It's just that I know for sure there are at least two women on the panel for Nike tomorrow, because I overheard Wilhelmina talking to Marc about it.  
So, even though I don't want you selling yourself totally, I also realize that the fact that you're a sexy guy and they are going to be attracted to you is not necessarily a bad thing, as long as you just do your job and act professional. Image is fine, as long as you back it up with substance. And I know you have that, too."  
He smiled, "And you thought I'd be offended by that? You didn't know my dad that well, I see. Not to mention, Alexis, especially when she was Alex! Hell; that was nothing, Betty.  
I'll make sure to bat my pretty eyes at the girls and wiggle my butt at them when I leave." He grinned, as he patted her behind.  
She laughed, "I didn't say to do that... I said you have substance, too. Don't even worry about the women, Daniel. Use your knowledge of the product and the strength of your presentation to sell the men, and believe me, honey, the women will all be in love with you without you having to bat your pretty eyes or uh…wiggle anything! I'll see you tonight." She kissed him on the lips briefly, "Daniel?"  
"Mmhmm?" he started to leave, but looked back at her, raising his eyebrows.  
"Love you."  
He smiled, "I know you do." He started to leave, but she threw a shoe at him, "Daniel! You big goofball, say it back!"  
He stuck his head back in and grinned at her, "I love you, too, Betty."  
She smiled, "You'd better."  
He hollered back, "But if I have to sleep in the spare bedroom tonight, I'm tying YOU up tomorrow night, HONEY."  
She laughed as he left, but furrowed her brow. He wouldn't, she thought. Would he?  
She finished straightening herself up, tidied the room quickly and gathered the new sheets she had bought to throw them in the laundry shute. Since Christina had left, Betty didn't even want to know who (if anyone) was bothering to clean down here. She cringed, thinking of Amanda and Marc and their utter obliviousness to housekeeping.  
As she looked carefully around before leaving The Closet, she sighed with relief that no one seemed to be around and got on the elevator back to the twenty-eighth floor. Man, being a 'spy' was exhausting! Well, okay, maybe she was tired out from having fun on her lunch break with her sexy, new husband, she thought, wickedly. Lunch.  
She remembered that Daniel, like her, had totally forgotten to actually bring food, opting instead for sex. Her stomach rumbled as if on cue, reminding her that she had neglected to eat since the delicious breakfast DJ and Daniel had prepared for her that morning.  
She made a pit stop in the break room and grabbed a few crackers she had stashed there, back when Wilhelmina was watching her diet like a hawk and making her do the daily weigh-ins.  
Now, she had simply started giving Betty a nod of approval when she looked at her or an eyebrow raise (as much as her Botox would afford, anyway) if she seemed to think her protégé had overindulged and looked 'puffy' that day.  
She wondered if she perhaps should have taken the stairs. However, her recent greatly increased sex life with Daniel was likely quite enough aerobic exercise for one day, she thought, her cheeks flushing slightly at the thought. If exercise were that much fun all the time, she would have been happy to 'do it' (as the Nike folks said) a long time ago!  
She gathered some information she had found for Wilhelmina's upcoming meeting with Vera Wang and brought it into her office.  
"Good afternoon, Betty. Did you have a good lunch?"  
Betty's stomach grumbled, as if on cue, loud enough to be heard. Willi raised her eyebrow, but this time, it wasn't a sign of disapproval at her weight, Betty realized. She had heard her hunger pains.  
Betty put one hand on her giveaway and nodded, "I didn't actually eat, of course. Still trying to recover from all the rich foods I stupidly indulged in in Europe. That whole 'when in Rome' thing is just an excuse for bad behavior." She regretted her statement the moment she made it, of course. Hell, working for the diva for over six months now SHOULD have taught Betty to govern her big mouth, but sometimes things like that still slipped.  
She bit her lower lip, but surprisingly, Wilhelmina only sighed, and swiveled her chair, facing away from Betty, to look over the 'little people' of Manhattan. "Obviously, I know exactly what you mean. Speaking of my little debauchery, I was wondering, Betty. Since I have been subject to so much negative press lately with this whole David thing, I'm afraid when the people from Nike see me, they won't be able to focus on anything, other than what they have seen from the tabloids. They can't possibly separate ME from my presentation. I wondered if perhaps YOU could give the presentation for me?" She swiveled around, to eye Betty's expression. It was one of shock, fear, and curiosity. Of course, as Wilhelmina well knew, Daniel would have much more difficulty presenting against his own wife, even if she did represent Wilhelmina.  
This was just not acceptable. Betty started to shake her head and decline the offer out of hand as ridiculous, but then she couldn't help but think, that if she were presenting Wilhelmina's ideas to the Nike people, she would of course, have to know what those ideas were, wouldn't she? Not to mention, Betty could of course, 'throw' this little competition and deliberately botch the presentation on Wilhelmina's behalf, so Daniel would win the account by default.  
Although, that hardly seemed fair, to anyone. Plus, she knew Daniel was actually taking pride in his hard work and he deserved a fair fight to prove he could win this account, on his own merits. But, she couldn't present against her own husband, could she?  
Wilhelmina rose, and slowly walked around Betty, while she was thinking. Doing that thing Betty hated, where she talked in her ear. It creeped her out and made her feel like she was fighting with her own conscience. "Think about it, Betty. Do you really believe, once your sweet little hubby is back in power, here, that you are going to be able to focus on your job? I mean, look at you; you've got Daniel prints all over you. You don't normally skip lunch, yet your stomach is rumbling, your hair is mussed. He will take all the focus away from the work and get you all scrambled, so that all you can think about is sex.  
Believe me; I know what I'm talking about. Remember how distracted I got from my work when Ted Labeau came into my life? You and I are more alike than you'd like to admit, Betty. When we have men in our lives, we throw ourselves into those relationships with everything and we often get distracted from our career aspirations.  
We're both very ambitious women. Men are a pleasant distraction, of course, but let's not kid ourselves here, they ARE a distraction. Do you really see yourself HAPPY, popping out babies and cleaning up after them, struggling to maintain your figure, while Daniel stays handsome, and is perhaps tempted by some younger, hotter…"  
"Okay, that's enough. I'm not so provincial as to WANT to stay at home, raising babies, just because Daniel and I are married, now, Wilhelmina. We've already discussed this. And no matter who is the editor-in-chief, you or Daniel, I intend to work under them with equal enthusiasm and to give my all to my job."  
Wilhelmina smiled, "I think Daniel might have other ideas than work in mind if you feel that way, Betty. Regardless, I'm sure he means well. I simply don't think you can honestly tell me he will be as concerned with your success in the workplace as he will with his own. It's in men's natures to want to be at the top. And no, that's not a sexual reference. I've simply learned over the years, that once a woman allows the man to be on top of her in the bedroom, she can pretty much forget about being on top in the boardroom.  
It's the age old power struggle. Men don't like it when we women are smarter than they are. It intimidates them, and emasculates them. They're very childish, Betty. Even the uh…cute ones, I'm afraid. Especially the cute ones."  
Betty took a deep breath, then bit her lower lip, and smiled, touching Wilhelmina's shoulder, and whispering to the older woman, "You'll find someone, too, Wilhelmina. You're a beautiful, talented, brilliant woman. Believe me, there's a man out there somewhere who will value all you have to offer and be just as tough and smart as you are. And he'll be really hot, too!" She smiled and left.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 35: Chapter 35  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 35  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
________________________________________  
DJ was listening to music on his IPod, after Daniel had picked him up from "Abuelo Ignacio's" as Betty's dad had told the boy to call him, jokingly. He was trying to make the enchiladas he had just learned to prepare for dinner. Since he had his headphones on, he didn't hear the 'happy couple' having their first big argument since being married.  
"Why the HELL didn't you just tell her NO, Betty? It's fairly simple. Two little letters, N-O! Why would you even think about presenting for her? So, what, now we really are going to be working directly against each other? How is that supposed to work? What were you thinking? I swear, that woman…is the damn devil! She knew this would throw me. She thinks I'm not going to bring my A game now, since I'll be pitching against my own wife!  
This is without a doubt the stupidest thing you've ever done since you first went to work for that woman in the first place, Betty! I can't believe you fell for her little sob story. She is the one who dug her own grave. I mean, so what if she got bad press for messing around with a damn statue? Who cares? That's her problem, not mine.  
I didn't make you do my job when I got nabbed by the press for having sex under the Peter Pan statue that time!"  
"Actually, that's not true. I was already doing your job back then, because that's when you were coming in late all the time, bombed or hungover whenever you did even show up at all, Daniel.  
Look, I'm sorry. This is not ideal, I agree, but if you just listen to me; I know what her pitch is now and even though I can't tell you what it is, I know yours is honestly much better, Daniel. So, just forget about who's doing the pitch, you don't even have to sit in and watch me do hers. Do yours, just the same as if you were going up against her. I'll do an honest job of presenting hers, but I guarantee you, yours is really better. You're going to win."  
"Yeah, but then, even if I do win, she'll claim you messed up on purpose to let me win. It will look unfair. Betty, how could you be so stupid as to let her talk you into this?"  
"Stupid? I'm sorry, but she told me her pitch. I have the information we were trying to find out all this time, Daniel. And like I said, ours is better. So, you're going to win, fair and square. I don't care what she says about trying to blame me or saying I threw it. We can…"  
He got in her face and leaned down, "I don't know why you keep saying 'We' like you're talking about you and me, Betty. It sounds to me like you're on HER team, not mine! So, fine, go ahead. Do your best, working for her. I'm going to go prepare right now and try to wrap my head around the fact that I married the enemy.  
Oh, and don't worry. I'll be happy to sleep in the guest bedroom. Tonight and every other night. Unless you stop working for that woman, I don't think we have anything else to say to each other."  
"Daniel! You can't be serious. Let's talk about this."  
"Oh, I'm deadly serious, Betty. There's nothing more to talk about. Goodnight. I'll take DJ over to your dad's in the morning on my way to Mode. You can pick him up, after you've finished stabbing your own husband in the back."  
He went into the kitchen, and tapped on DJ's shoulder, "Hey, buddy. This smells really good. But…I'm not really hungry right now, sorry. Save me some, though, okay? I'm going to go upstairs and do some work. I'll see you later. Sorry." He put his hand on DJ's shoulder, giving Betty an icy stare before going upstairs.  
Betty sighed, and flopped on the chair in the living room. DJ stared after Daniel, then came in to sit next to Betty. "Daniel is mad, no?"  
"Daniel is mad-yes. Very mad. At me, not you, honey. I did something really stupid, I guess and now he thinks I betrayed him. I didn't mean to, but I can see why he thinks I did."  
"You work for the woman who hates him?"  
"Yes, but, it's complicated, DJ…"  
"Why? You love Daniel very much, no?"  
"I do. Yes."  
"Then it is simple. Don't work for someone who hates the person you love."  
She sighed, thinking perhaps DJ was right. Maybe she was making things a lot more complicated than they needed to be. Unfortunately, she had already agreed to do the pitch. So, she couldn't very well pull out at the last minute.  
She thought for a minute, then sat down to eat with DJ. Afterwards, she told him, "I'm going out for a while, DJ. If Daniel comes back downstairs just tell him I love him and I know he'll do great tomorrow and not to worry about anything, okay?"  
He nodded, looking somewhat confused as she left. Later, when Daniel had cooled off a bit, he came downstairs, not wanting to see DJ go to so much trouble and not eat his cooking. He sat and ate, while DJ watched, not eating much.  
"You…uh, already ate with Betty, huh?"  
"Oui. She left over an hour ago."  
"Did she say where she was going?"  
"No. Just that she loves you and thinks you will do well tomorrow and not to worry."  
He rolled his eyes and sighed, pacing and running his hands through his hair, nervously, "Right! She loves me! If she loved me, she wouldn't be working for that witch who's trying to take everything away from me. She's clearly trying to take Betty away from me…again! She already did once."  
"Don't let her, Daniel."  
He shrugged, "What am I supposed to do? I can't MAKE Betty quit."  
"Perhaps you won't have to. Try to have faith in Betty; she does love you very much."  
"Yeah, so she says. I have my doubts sometimes. I…I think I'm going to call Hilda and Betty's dad to see if she went there. Do you need any help with school work, DJ? I'll be right back and help you clean up in here, okay? Hey, you didn't tell me. How did this afternoon go with Mr. Suarez? Did you have fun?"  
"Oui. He is very funny. And very wise. Maybe he can help you know what to say to Betty?"  
"Yeah, I guess he is her dad. You're right; he might have an idea how to get through to her. Thanks, DJ. I'll be right back. Listen, I'm sorry to fight in front of you like this. I… guess we'll uh, work it out. Sooner or later. But this has nothing to do with you, okay? Betty and I both love you."  
"Thank you. I love you both very much, also. And I know you really love one another. Nothing else should be so important, right?"  
He nodded, "I guess not." He smiled, "So, have you…heard anything from Juliette lately?"  
DJ smiled shyly. "Oui. She sent me an email. She said she misses me."  
Daniel grinned at him and high fived him. "I probably shouldn't encourage you at your age, but…way to go, DJ. I think I want to meet this little girl sometime who stole my son's heart. Make sure she's good enough for you."  
DJ blushed. "No! Please, do not embarrass me! She will think I am…how you say, lame."  
Daniel laughed, "Okay, okay, calm down. I promise, I won't embarrass you. You got a picture?"  
DJ nodded and showed Daniel a picture of the girl on his phone. He smiled, messing up DJ's hair. "Awww…She's very cute, DJ. Be nice to her, though. No more flirting with a bunch of other girls, right? And maybe just do stuff that you can do with her and a lot of other kids your age. Group dates are okay, I suppose. But that's it for now, understand? NO…kissing!"  
"Oui. Je comprends."  
He shook his head, as he left the room to call Alexis. "Hey. It's me, Daniel. Am I pitching first tomorrow for these people?"  
"Yes. You won the coin toss, remember?"  
"Yeah." He smiled to himself, but she surprised him, "You do realize, I didn't say anything about you using that two-headed coin of yours, Daniel. That's all the edge I'm giving you, though.  
I can't play favorites too much here, or she'll have just cause for a wrongful termination suit. So, what's going on? Are you okay? You sound kind of upset or something."  
"Nothing. Betty and I just got into a huge fight."  
"Well, kiss and make up. You don't want to throw off your game, Daniel. If you're all upset about Betty, you won't do your best tomorrow."  
"You think I don't know that? Tell my wife, Benedict Arnold, not me. She is pitching against me on the witch's behalf tomorrow. Do you believe that? I always thought Betty was smart! I can't believe she let that woman talk her into this. It's nuts! Now she took off. God knows where. I can't really go after her, not that I would know where to look. But, I don't want to leave DJ by himself. I know he's thirteen, but…I'd still worry."  
"Do you want me to come hang out with him? You should really go find your wife and fix things with her before tomorrow, so you're at your best."  
"Are you sure? Yeah, I guess that might not be a bad idea. I think we need to try and work this out tonight. I just hope she listens to reason. She's hard-headed as all hell when she wants to be."  
"Well, do whatever it takes to MAKE her see things your way, Daniel."  
"I don't think you know my wife very well, Alexis. You can't MAKE Betty do anything she doesn't want to do. I'd have to…hang on, how soon can you get here?"  
"About thirty minutes or so. Why, do you have an idea?"  
"Yeah. Actually, I do. Hurry up, okay?"  
"I'm on my way."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 36: Chapter 36  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 36  
A/N: Okay, no judging, here! Betty's being a bit of a 'bad girl', but in all fairness, she has been working with Wilhelmina for several months, so…keep that in mind!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
"Betty? Listen, baby, I'm sorry, okay? I know I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Let's not fight. I love you. Come home and I'll let you…"  
"Finish that sentence and I swear, I'll vomit on you! You'll see my head spin around like that crazy exorcist girl!"  
"MARC! What the hell are you dressed up like that for? Why do you have that stupid wig on? And take off that DAMN poncho, for Christ's sake! You look like an idiot! What are you a drag queen, now?"  
Marc, who had been sitting in the dark, in Wilhelmina's office, swiveled around to reveal he was dressed to look like (old) Betty. He raised his eyebrow, "Well I obviously looked enough like your little Chimi-Changa for you to come try to carry me away with you and do God knows what, sailor!"  
"It was dark. And you had your back turned. All I saw was the top of your wig! Dream on, asshole! Where is Betty, and why were you dressed like that? This isn't Halloween. That wasn't funny, even when it was."  
He shrugged, "I don't know where the new little missus is. Don't you have a homing tag on her like all little doggies? And as far as why I'm dressed like this, why don't you ask her?"  
"I'm asking you, weasel. Why are you trying to impersonate my wife? That is what you're doing, isn't it?"  
"If you must know, she asked me to do this. She handed Willie's presentation over to me to do. Willi's going to be pissed about it, but…I have your little bride's notice here, so she said she didn't care."  
"Betty turned in her notice to Wilhelmina?" Daniel tried not to grin, but he couldn't help it. He was enormously relieved. This proved to him that Betty valued their marriage more than her career.  
"Can I see that?"  
Marc handed it to Daniel, twirling around in the chair. "She seemed in a hurry when she wrote it, so…it's pretty poorly written. Of course, Betty's not the best writer, anyway."  
"Shut up, Marc. This is the best thing she's ever written. Enjoy yourself. But, dress like yourself. Have some dignity. Be a man, for once in your life; get out from Willi's skirt. And Betty's, for that matter. You're good enough to do the presentation yourself. I mean, you think I'm stupid, right? So, if you're so smart, you can present your pitch against me."  
Marc narrowed his eyes, "Is that supposed to be your version of one of Betty's crazy little 'pep talks' or whatever, Daniel? Because you suck at it."  
"Yeah, well, you suck…never mind. Thanks for this. I'll see you tomorrow. May the best man win! I don't care if I go up against you or Wilhelmina, as long as it's not my wife."  
After trying to find Betty at her father's in Queens and her old apartment, Daniel was about to give up and go home. He called to check on Alexis and DJ and found they were finishing up school work and doing fine, but Betty still hadn't returned. So, he decided to go into the bar he and Betty had met at that first night he saw her since she went to work for Wilhelmina.  
He smiled, seeing her sitting at the end of the bar, having one of her stupid Mango Margaritas. He slipped in behind her and tried to disguise his voice, "Come here often, sweetheart?"  
She rolled her eyes, and without looking behind her flashed her left hand, "Married, thanks, but no thanks, buddy. Not interested."  
He twirled her stool around and smiled, holding her by the waist, "Right answer, puppy galore. I'd better not find you picking up guys here! What are you doing out drinking on a work night, though?"  
She had clearly been crying, and she hugged Daniel around the neck, "Daniel, I'm so sorry. I quit that stupid job. You were right; I don't want to work for that witch!  
I don't want to kick puppies. I love puppies. And I love you. Forgive me?"  
He grinned, "That depends. Are you still going to make me sleep in the guest bedroom tonight?"  
She was a bit tipsy, but she shook her head, and kept her arms around Daniel's neck, leaning her forehead against his. "Nope. I want you with me, James Bond. All night, every night. Hey, where's DJ?"  
"With Alexis. I almost took Marc home with me. Why is he dressing like you? He had on your old poncho, and was sitting in Willi's chair. Where is she, anyway? Is she really that embarrassed about her bad press? I could understand her thinking she could come between us, I guess, though. I'm so glad you quit, Betty. Have I told you how much I love you?"  
She smiled, "Not since our afternoon delight."  
"Well, I love you, Betty. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You're not stupid. I'm so glad I'm not presenting against you. Marc or Willi, I can handle. But…you, I think I'd be a little intimidated to go up against you. All you'd have to do is flash that smile and wink at me or something, and I'd be putty in your hands. I'm defenseless against you, babe."  
"Awww…let's go home, Daniel. You're sort of turning me on with all this sweet talk."  
He laughed, paying her bill and lifted her up off the bar stool. "I never thought I'd be picking up my own wife at a bar. The same one I picked you up at our first little night together, too. We should meet here every year on our anniversary or something. It'll be our lucky bar." He chuckled.  
She smiled, as he wrapped his arm around her, whispering, "So, will you be coming on to me as fiercely as you did that first night?"  
She shrugged, "You keep forgetting, Daniel. I don't really remember what happened that night. That stupid kid slipped me a roofie. So…maybe you could refresh my memory."  
He nodded, keeping his one arm tightly around her, as he hailed a cab to take them home. "God, I'm so glad I found you, babe."  
She sighed, "Me, too. Daniel. I was scared to come home. I was afraid you were still mad at me."  
He shook his head, kissing her neck, and whispering, "I could never stay mad at you, Betty. By the way, I took your letter of resignation to Willie and made a copy of it. I think I might want to frame it. I liked what you said about loving me was more important than any job, sweetie. The feeling is very mutual, by the way. I would definitely choose you over any job, too. I love you, Betty."  
"I love you, too, Daniel."  
He laughed, "You know, even when I was mad at you, do you want to know what I seriously thought about doing to you?"  
She looked slightly alarmed, "Is it mean? I know you were really mad. I can't remember the last time you were that mad at me before."  
He shook his head, "Actually, I thought of tying you up in your sleep like you did me. That way, I figured you couldn't do the presentation tomorrow."  
She laughed, "Kinky, Daniel. I wonder if Wilhelmina will have enough confidence in Marc to actually let him do it. I doubt it. I'm fairly sure she'll decide if she can't manipulate me into doing it for her, to divide and conquer us, she'll end up doing it herself."  
He nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right. I don't see her having that much faith in Marc, either. It's a shame. He's actually pretty smart. Other than when he trashes you, too much. But I know for a fact, she'd be as lost without Marc as I would be without you."  
Betty looked at Daniel and his eyes went wide. "Daniel, you're a genius!"  
"Yeah, I know. Did you just get the same idea I did, Betty?"  
She nodded, "Yep. Let's do to her and Marc what she tried to do to us."  
"Divide and conquer?"  
She nodded, "Exactly! She likes to make fun of you and is always saying how you are too stupid to do your job without me, but she doesn't realize, she would be lost without Marc's help a lot of the time, too. She depends on him way more than she gives him credit for."  
Daniel nodded, "Yeah. The guy is devoted to her. And a lot more loyal than most people in his position would be."  
"And for what? She never rewards him. He would so do better on OUR team!"  
Daniel nodded, "Yep. If you can't beat em, get them to join your side, right?"  
She laughed, "Something like that."  
Once they got home, they saw Alexis had fallen asleep on the sofa, playing video games with DJ.  
While Betty went upstairs to change for bed, Daniel shook Alexis' shoulder gently, "Hey, Sis. I'm home. You can go, now. Thanks for coming over and hanging out with DJ. I'm probably just being overprotective. I mean, he's thirteen. But, you know, this is New York, he's not from here, I worry about him being by himself."  
Alexis smiled, as she gathered her things to go home, "He's a great kid, Daniel. We had fun. You're a really good dad. He loves you a lot. Betty, too. He was so happy when you texted me that you found her and all was well, on your way home from the taxi. He was worried you two might break up and he would have to go back to Paris, I think."  
"Really? He thought that? Thanks, Alexis for telling me. Betty and I will talk to him tomorrow night. I appreciate you coming over."  
"Hey, he's my kid, too. I want to at least be his aunt, Daniel. I think he's great. I promise, I'm not going to try and cause you and Betty any hassle, because I can see how much he loves you both, but I would like to be a big part of his life. I'd like to be the 'cool Aunt', if that's okay with you?"  
He nodded and went to shake her hand, but she rolled her eyes and hugged him, "Come here, you big dope. I am so sorry for making your life so much harder all these years, Daniel. And I don't just mean about DJ or Mode or Meade, even. I mean…everything. Dad, and not letting you know I was alive, all of it. I do like being your big…sister."  
Daniel gave her a half-smile. "Thanks, Alexis. Apology accepted. I'll see you tomorrow. And as far as DJ's concerned, you're always welcome to spend time with him. He is your son. He's a lucky kid to have so many people who care so much about him. Like I told you in France, the labels about who's what in his life don't matter. He just needs to know he's loved, that's all."  
She hugged him again, briefly before leaving. Daniel shook DJ gently, "DJ. Time for bed."  
"Is…mama home?"  
Daniel nodded, "Yeah. She's home, buddy. She told me you were the one who said she should quit her job. Thanks, DJ. She told me what a smart kid you are and how much she loves you."  
He smiled, yawning, and rubbing his eyes, "I love her, too. Goodnight, papa."  
Daniel hugged him, "Goodnight, son."  
After DJ went to his room, Daniel smiled when Betty came downstairs, "Did DJ already go to bed, Daniel?"  
He nodded, smiling, "Yep. You just missed him. He called you mama and said he loves you."  
"Really?" She walked to Daniel and put her head on his shoulder, "He's such a great kid, Daniel. We're lucky Alexis only wants to be his aunt, though."  
"I don't think she really is all that anxious to play the mom role. But, she is bonding with him, which I think is good. I mean, after losing his real mom, it can't hurt for him to have a strong bond with his new step mom AND his aunt, even if she is actually his father. Poor kid! Parent night is going to be confusing as all hell!"  
Betty smiled, "So, since DJ's already asleep, can I put YOU to bed? I'd really like to tuck you in, Daniel." She 'flashed' him, showing him her sexy negligee under her robe.  
He grinned, "Mmm…looks like somebody's being a very naughty girl. You might require a spanking!"  
She giggled, "Well, maybe. I know you sort of got me exited earlier thinking about the whole tying up thing."  
"Really? Hmmm… Bad Betty's back again, huh? Well, okay, if you insist. But if I do, I don't want to hear any complaints. I'll just use my tie. That shouldn't hurt. And I'll be gentle, I promise. Just as long as your poor dad doesn't walk in on us! Poor guy! Hell, poor me! I was SO frickin embarrassed. You are such a freak, Betty! I kinda love it, though. Come here, you crazy girl!" He lifted her up over his head and carried her over his shoulder to the bedroom.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 37: Chapter 37  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 37  
A/N: Okay, this starts out pretty kinky, but it evens out, believe me. I haven't 'turned to the dark side' or anything (at least not totally!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Daniel was more than a little hesitant whether or not his bride had been serious about her request for 'bondage', thinking she might just have been kidding, but he aimed to please, so he first snuck up behind her, and put one of his ties around her eyes.  
She giggled, "Cute, Daniel. Are we going to play hide and seek? That could be pretty fun, if we do it right, I suppose."  
"Now are you sure you…want this, Betty? I'm not into…playing rough or anything, you know. I know my reputation precedes me, but I was always pretty gentle for the most part, anyway. I may get a little carried away sometimes, but…"  
"Uh, didn't ask, so please don't tell. TMI, Daniel. I really don't want to hear what you did with ALL of 'Daniel's girls'. For God's sake, NEVER give me your magic number! It's probably in expanded notation like the distance to the stars or something!"  
He chuckled, looking slightly embarrassed, "I know, I know. Sorry, I just meant…I hope this is what you really want, that's all. So, for example, if I do this…" he lifted her up again, this time, carrying her in front of him, and placing her gently on the bed, he then tied her arms over her head to the headboard with a second tie he had grabbed. "You aren't going to claim spousal abuse, right?"  
She shook her head, grinning, "Definitely not. I kind of like this blindfold thing you've got going on, too, Daniel. Since I can't see you ortouch you with my hands, I think it's very sexy that I have to compensate with my other senses."  
"Okay. You asked for it. I assume you don't need a play by play, you just want to uh…enjoy how things we do feel, without me giving you any narration or anything, right?"  
She nodded and as she felt him close to her, she whispered, "Exactly."  
Normally, both of them 'talked' during sex, but Daniel thought he got where Betty was going with this whole sensory thing, so he took his time, not saying anything, just kissing practically every inch of her, including her feet, discovering to his amusement that his wife's feet were hypersensitive (her breasts he already knew about).  
As he ran one hand down the side of her hip, while he placed soft kisses along her neck, and down to her very sensitive breast, he saw how close she was before he had really 'done anything' to her, "God, somebody's all revved up tonight. Is it the blindfold thing?"  
She shook her head, "I don't know, I just know I'm very turned on right now, Daniel. I feel so…incredibly sexy and oh, my god, I want you so bad, I can't stand it, don't stop."  
"Don't stop? I haven't even started really, Betty. Man, you ARE uh…sensitive, aren't you?"  
She nodded, urging him on. "Just go ahead, please?"  
He laughed, "Uh, yes ma'am. Whatever um…turns you on, Betty."  
"You do, Daniel. You know you do, oh my God, you're so awesome."  
"Thank you. You're sure you're uh…"  
"Ready? YES! God, I'm so ready for you, I can't stand it anymore."  
"Okay, wow, I've never seen you this uh, excited before, Betty. I mean, I have, but…"  
"Daniel, stop torturing me and come on…"  
"Like I said, I aim to please."  
Daniel found himself almost laughing, Betty was so exuberant tonight. As he quickly untied her, once they were 'into it', he shouted out his own orgasm and they both lay back on the bed, exhausted. He looked at her,  
"What the hell was that? Did you even need me? I've never seen you like that before, Betty. Geez! I mean the blindfold and tying up thing got you off, too, I guess, but you seemed like you were ready to go before I had even touched you. That was like, incredible!"  
She laughed, trying to catch her breath. "I don't know, I've been so uh…crazy turned on lately. I guess being with you just brings it out of me or something. I'm sorry; I know I need to let you get some sleep for tomorrow."  
He shook his head, "Hell, don't worry about that! I'll sleep like a baby now, that's for sure. Uh, thanks! By the way, I love you, you know."  
She grinned, sucking on his neck, "I know you do, Daniel."  
"Betty, cut it out. Stop giving me a hickey, silly. We're not fifteen. I'm going to look like an idiot in the meeting." He pushed her away, smiling. "I just barely got over that last one you gave me when you were all crazy. Say, did somebody slip you something again at that bar tonight? Is that why you are all over me, and all uh…well, horny?"  
She shook her head, "No. I watched him make the Margarita and only had a sip or two. I never left the drink and nobody was around. I know the bartender, too. He's a really nice guy and he wasn't hitting on me, either, before you ask, because he's gay and has a very nice boyfriend."  
He smiled, "Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were…you know, still you."  
She nodded, kissing him briefly. "It's me. Your wife who loves you, too, by the way. Your unemployed wife."  
He shook his head, "Not for long, babe. We'll talk, as soon as I get Mode back about your many 'opportunities' for advancement under me, okay? I know that sounds nepotistic, but I don't care. I'd hire you even if I weren't sleeping with you. The fact that you just gave me the most mind-blowing sex I think I've ever had has absolutely nothing to do with how qualified an applicant I think you are, Betty."  
"What do you mean; that was the most mind-blowing sex you THINK you've ever had? Huh, why don't you call me when you know for sure, sweetie?" she pretended to be insulted.  
He laughed, somewhat relieved that she didn't seem to be arguing about him wanting to have her come back to working for him, "Fine, it was definitely the best I've ever had, okay? At least…so far. More to come, I hope?"  
She nodded and kissed him back. "No more tonight, though. You need some sleep. I'm actually pretty beat myself. Goodnight, Daniel. I'll wake up and make us all some breakfast tomorrow before I take DJ back to school. I forgot to tell you, he has his meeting with the discipline officer and I'll be happy to take him. I look forward to that rather than talking to Wilhelmina, anyway. Besides, we need to talk to Marc. I told you, I think I know how to get him to not necessarily betray her, but still help you."  
"You mean us."  
She smiled, and looked up at his face, "Yeah. Us. I like the sound of that."  
"Me, too. Okay, I'll try to sleep, I guess. You did sort of…wear me out, woman!"  
She giggled, and kissed him again, "Good. The feeling is mutual. Good night, husband."  
"Good night, wife." He kissed her forehead and turned out the light.  
The next morning, Daniel woke to find the bed empty next to him. He started to panic for a minute, thinking he must have imagined all the 'good stuff' that had happened last night, and that Betty was still gone, and angry with him.  
Then, he smelled bacon and walked in the kitchen to see her making breakfast. "Bacon? And pancakes? What's this? One day unemployed and you're already turning into Suzy homemaker, Betty?" he teased.  
She rolled her eyes, "Cut it out, Daniel. Breakfast is pretty foolproof, even for me. Besides, I had my expert advisor here, in case I messed up, right, DJ?"  
"Oui. Did you uh…sleep well, papa? I heard you having a bad dream last night. You sounded like you must have been worried about Betty, too, because you kept yelling out her name."  
Betty turned bright red and stifled a laugh, while Daniel almost choked on his pancake. He took a quick drink of milk, then fought his own laughter, but simply nodded, and put down his glass, "Yeah. I'm good now, thanks, buddy. Oh, uh, Betty, do you think we need to have Alexis come to that meeting, too? I know she signed the papers to list us both as DJ's 'temporary guardians' for the school, but I don't want them giving you a hard time."  
"It's fine, Daniel. I've got it covered. She's meeting us there. The principal said it won't take long."  
"Great. I'm sorry; I wish I could go, too, but…"  
She shook her head, pushing him towards the bedroom. "It's fine. I've got this covered. Go, take your shower, and do your job."  
"What about the thing with Marc? I thought we were going to talk about that?"  
She smiled, "I already have that under control, too. Don't worry about him. Just go, knock them dead today, okay? I'm really proud of you, Daniel. You're going to do great! I uh…love you."  
He smiled at her, touching her cheek lightly, and kissing her quickly, since DJ seemed to be watching them. "I uh…love you too, sweetie. I'll call you as soon as the presentation is over, okay, and let you know how it went. Good luck with DJ. And thanks for doing this with him. You're the best evil step-mother ever." He whispered, "And the best sexy bride ever, too!" he kissed her cheek and lightly patted her butt as he went to finish getting ready.  
DJ smiled at Betty, "You are very sweet together. You love each other very much, no?"  
She nodded, blushing slightly, as they began cleaning up the dishes, "We love each other very much, yes. Your uh…Uncle Daniel and I are really lucky. Not just to have found one another, but to have you in our little family, too, DJ. You're a great kid.  
It's funny, I sort of helped my sister raise my nephew, Justin since he was first born, I was there, just like I was sort of his mom, too, even though he already had his own mom.  
I'm hoping you and I can have the same thing. I know I'll never replace your mother and I'd never try. But, I do love you and care about you very much, just like I do Justin. God forbid, if anything ever happened to my sister, I'd be more than willing to raise Justin, too. He's a fantastic kid, just like you.  
You guys are both so smart for your ages. You seem like adults to me in so many ways. You're both really wise. Thanks for reminding me of what was most important last night, DJ. I knew it. I guess I just needed to hear it from somebody besides Daniel. But you and he are my family, now. We have to do what's best for our family. I can't be selfish anymore."  
"I do not think you could ever be selfish, Betty."  
She shrugged, "Thanks, but, I don't know about that. I think I have been a lot more worried about my career than anything else. And I've been stubborn about not wanting Daniel to help me in a lot of ways, even though he got his job through his family. I got my job because I was…well, let's just say, I didn't get it totally based on my qualifications, either, really. I guess it doesn't matter so much how you get your job, it only matters that you do it the best you can, once you get it. Anyway, thanks for your good advice. And for suggesting to Daniel that he propose to me in the first place. I think you're getting to be good luck for us, DJ. We might just have to keep you around." She ruffled his hair. He smiled, but 'fixed' his hair, looking mildly annoyed that she had messed it up.  
She laughed, "You are just like your 'papa'. And Justin! Which reminds me, we need to go pick him up and give him a ride to school this morning. I have a secret spy assignment for him."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 38: Chapter 38  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 38  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
After re-assurances on both Betty and Alexis (and DJ's)part that he would cease from any further attempts to 'hit on' any of the girls in his class, along with his written letters of apology, DJ was allowed to return to school.  
As Alexis and Betty left the school grounds, and headed for the parking lot, the tall woman turned to Betty, "Betty, have you got a few minutes to talk? There's a coffee shop around the corner."  
"I've got plenty of time."  
"Really? Doesn't Wilhelmina insist you get there before her?"  
Betty shrugged, looking down at her shoes, somewhat hesitant to face the woman. "I…don't work for her anymore."  
"What? What are you talking about? Why wasn't I told about this? She has no right to fire you just because you're married to Daniel now. Don't worry, Betty, I'll just have a word with Ms. Slater and we'll see about that!"  
Betty smiled, thinking she liked this side of Daniel's sister, the one loyal to her family. She put her hand on Alexis' arm and shook her head, "Thanks, Alexis, but she didn't fire me. I quit."  
"Really? Oh, is this a power play to let her see how much faith you have in Daniel? Good move. It might actually make her have a little self-doubt and show her how sure you are of his chances. That's great, Betty."  
"Yeah, well, mainly, I just decided showing Daniel how much I believe in him and our marriage was more important than trying to get ahead in my own career. She tried to talk me into presenting her pitch to the Nike people against Daniel. And I almost fell for it. But DJ talked me out of it and I came to my senses. I didn't really want to pitch against Daniel. We got into a huge fight about it, and I knew he was right."  
Alexis smiled, "I don't know, Betty. Maybe he was scared to go against YOU, did you ever think about that? He hasn't been intimidated by Willi, really. He's been sounding really confident, every time I talk to him. But, she knew that he sees you as more of a threat than her. Everyone knows Daniel would have been lost without you since Dad put him in charge.  
Especially Daniel. You're his secret weapon. He needs you, Betty. You bring out the best in him. He didn't care one bit about this job before you came into his life. All he cared about was partying and well…sex."  
"I'm well aware of Daniel's past, Alexis. Believe me. But, he's really changed. You've seen how amazing he is with DJ. He's matured. And thank you, but I don't think I can take all the credit for that."  
Alexis smiled, "Of course not. Betty, everyone knows you saved Daniel's ass on the Fabia account, and got Vincent Biancchi. Why do you think Wilhelmina wanted you in the first place? She knew Daniel counts on you." Betty smiled, but didn't comment.  
They ordered their coffees and Betty got a bagel. "Do you want one?"  
Alexis shook her head, "No, thanks."  
They found a table and sat across from one another silently. Finally, Betty nodded, "So, what's your big plan to get Daniel back?"  
The woman smiled as she took a sip of her coffee, "Why whatever gave you the idea I wanted Daniel back at Mode, Betty? I'm an impartial observer, here."  
"You and your brother both have similar features and you both squint in almost the same way when you're trying to hide something. So…let's hear it."  
Alexis shook her head, "First, DJ said something about your nephew and Marc. What was that all about?"  
Betty shrugged, "I asked you first. You tell me your plan, and I'll tell you mine."  
"Well, okay, here's my idea, Betty. I honestly think that Wilhelmina has done a pretty decent job as Creative Director. And she does have tons of seniority over Daniel."  
Betty started to protest on Daniel's behalf, fearing she was going to tell her she wanted to keep Wilhelmina on but Alexis put up her hand for Betty to let her finish, "However, Daniel is my brother and a Meade, and I'm actually proud of how much he's stepped up to the plate, and made some really good changes to the magazine.  
He also brings a man's perspective to Mode, especially, what he's done in features, and even the type of models he uses are healthier, thanks to you, I know. None of this I just said are you allowed to tell him, even in pillow talk, understand?"  
Betty nodded and smiled, and allowed her to continue, "Alright, I've pretty much decided that if they both give the fairly equal presentations today, I really believe the best thing for Mode is to have Daniel and Wilhelmina both stay on as co-editors-in-chief. Ordinarily, I would move Daniel up to a higher, less creative position, since he's part owner of the company, anyway. But, I admit, he's proven he can do the job, and he seems to have an eye for fashion, other than just getting models out of theirs. With a little guidance and support from you, at least.  
I also think we need a new Creative Director. I wanted to ask you what you thought about me having Marc for that position. You've worked with him. Do you think he's qualified? I know he is on paper. He used to work for Elle and he's actually turned down other offers to stay on here at Mode.  
I know he's got to be pretty amazing to stay working for Wilhelmina, and keep her happy…"  
"I think Marc would be a wonderful Creative Director. And it sounds like you're really trying to do what's best for the company, Alexis. I don't know how well Daniel and Wilhelmina will get along with one another to both be Editors-in-chief, though."  
"That's where things get tricky, Betty. I'm hoping I can count on you to help me sell my plan to Daniel and Wilhelmina. You're pretty good at convincing both of them.  
And, that's where the second part of my plan comes into play. There is a program, called YETI, to transition young people in the business into editor positions that I'd like to recommend you for and when you complete it, I want you to consider stepping up to be the editor of one of our other magazines. We both know fashion isn't your first love, Betty. No offense. You have learned to dress well, but, it's just not really where your passion is. That doesn't mean you haven't done a fantastic job. I just see bigger things for you than fetching coffee and bagels for my brother or finding tiaras for Wilhelmina."  
"Wait, you want me to train to be an editor and Marc to become Creative Director? Who's going to be Daniel and Wilhelmina's assistants, then?"  
"Actually, I was hoping you wouldn't mind having Amanda be Daniel's assistant? She seems smarter than she looks, I guess. Do you think she can handle it? I know she did it before briefly. As long as you trust them together. I wouldn't worry about that, though. Daniel seems to have blinders on lately to any woman but you."  
"Alexis, I'm flattered, but why are you asking my opinion? It sounds like you are going to do whatever you want, anyway. I mean, this all sounds reasonable from a strictly managerial perspective. But, I don't think either Daniel or Wilhelmina is going to want to share."  
"They'd better, or I'll go to my back-up plan."  
"What's that?"  
"I'll ask you to become the Editor-in-Chief and Wilhelmina to either be YOUR Creative Director or she can hit the road. Those are her choices. Daniel can always go back to Player if he won't play nice with others, either."  
"ME? I don't have the experience to run Mode, Alexis?" Betty looked panicked.  
Alexis put her hand on Betty's arm. "I know that. I don't want to do it that way. I'd much rather have my ideal line up. But, on the other hand, I think you don't give yourself enough credit. You and Marc might be able to do it. But, like I said, I think once they see I mean business, they'll come around. It's actually a compliment to both of them. I can't choose, because they both have their own talents.  
There's another magazine that I actually think you'd be much better suited to run. I'm hoping between us, we can convince Daniel and Willi that this is the best thing for Mode and that should be everyone's primary concern here. I know he and I didn't do all that well sharing, but that was mostly my fault, plus I never really wanted to run Mode, anyway. I'm more into the overall business side of Meade Publications and Daniel doesn't really want that."  
Betty looked at her curiously, "Can I ask what magazine you think I'd be better suited to run?"  
"MYW. The same one you quit working for out of loyalty to Daniel."  
"But…Sofia Reyes runs…"  
"Not for long, Betty. She's not been having a banner year. I think the magazine needs a fresh, younger outlook. Ideally, I'd like to have you complete the YETI program, then step in after I give Ms. Reyes her walking papers. I never knew why Dad kept that woman on after what she did to poor Danny, anyway. I guess business was always before family with him."  
"Daniel told him to. He actually offered to fire her. But Daniel knew it would be good for circulation. Your father did have some loyalty to his family."  
"And don't look at me like that; I know I can be a bit cold hearted, too. Don't you think I hate that about myself, Betty? How much of a bitch I can be? I don't ever want to be anything like my father was to Daniel, me and Mom. I know I did the wrong thing, kicking him out of Mode.  
Dad and I did mend things a little before he died, thank goodness. The bottom line is, I want what's best for Meade Publications. As his sister, I really want Daniel to stay on, of course, but I know in my gut that he and Willi both working together is what's best for Mode. She's a trend setter and she knows the business inside out. She worked her way up and was just as good as Fey's assistant as you have been for both Daniel and her and Marc has been for her.  
One problem I see though; is we're going to need someone to reign in our two diva's spending. Mom and I were talking about it and both Daniel and Willi spend way too much money. Neither of them seems to realize there is a bottom to even Meade's pockets. I think we're going to have to hire a Financial Manager to help us if we have both of them spending money. I've already started putting out feelers.  
There's one guy in particular who I think went to college with Daniel but I don't know how well he really knew him. I heard how great he was through the grapevine. I tried to contact him but he was out of the country, in Tibet. As soon as I hear back from him, I'll have him come in for an interview, see what he's like."  
Betty thought a minute about all of Alexis's ideas. "I don't know, Alexis. I think you're going to have a hard time convincing them to share the position. And who's going to be Wilhelmina's assistant. She's hard to please."  
"I'm thinking Nick Pepper might work for Wilhelmina. I know you two haven't always seen eye to eye, but he seems like he might be a good fit for her. We could see if she would be willing to consider having him be her assistant. Don't say anything to Daniel yet. I want to see how the presentations go today first of all. I respect your opinion, though, Betty.  
I know you haven't been in the business all that long, but you've really shown me a lot of promise and I know how great you've been for Daniel, personally and professionally. My mom is definitely one of your biggest fans. She wanted me to put you and Daniel in charge of Mode and fire Wilhelmina and Marc altogether!" She laughed.  
Betty shook her head. That would be the day, her the Co-Editor-in-Chief of Mode! She knew it wasn't her strong suit. She had learned a lot, sure, but she would never have the passion for fashion that Daniel, Wilhelmina or Marc had and she knew it would be enormously unfair for her to be in charge of a magazine she didn't have a passion for like the rest of them.  
Later, Daniel was just wrapping up his pitch to the Nike team. They all seemed totally enrapt in his presentation. There were, indeed two women, both of whom thought Daniel was quite the specimen.  
Two of the three men on the team were also fairly impressed with Daniel's tie-in to the James Bond, although one of the three men wasn't all that impressed with this Daniel Meade character, himself, especially considering he had slept with his now ex-girlfriend. She had dumped him just to go out with Daniel. Then, of course, Daniel had never even bothered to call the girl after he slept with her.  
As he walked out of the room, Daniel felt good about how he had done. Regardless of the outcome, he knew he had done his best. He had resisted the temptation to look at Alexis the whole time, to avoid letting himself get psyched out with any residual competitive issues he had with her.  
But he could have sworn he saw her smile as he left the room. He texted Betty as soon as he walked out and told her he thought it went well. He didn't even look up as he saw Wilhelmina enter the room. Daniel smiled when he saw Betty's response, "Want to meet in the sex room, to take your mind off things for the next hour? I'm in The Closet, talking to Marc now. I can get rid of him, though."  
He laughed, "Sure. Can we skip the foreplay and make it half an hour? I need to be ready to go right to work after Willi blows her shot."  
"I like your confidence, Mister Meade. Sounds good. Anyway, who needs foreplay when I have double oh-seven?"  
Daniel texted her that he would meet her in a few minutes. He arrived just in time to see Marc leaving, looking like he was deep in thought.  
He wondered what he and Betty had been talking about in The Closet. He grinned when he saw Betty there, holding her hand up to give him a high five. "So, tell me, how did it go? I bet you had them all eating out of your hand, Daniel."  
He smirked, "Well, the two women, definitely. And one of the guys was definitely gay, so I got the feeling he was totally into me. There was one that seemed sort of on the fence, he was hard to read.  
And unfortunately, I kind of got the evil eye from the last guy on the team, but let's hope he gets outvoted by everyone else. If I won four out of five over, I should be golden. Alexis was pretty hard to read. How did the thing at DJ's school with her go today? Did she give you any hints as to where her head is on this?"  
Betty shifted uncomfortably, but suddenly started backing him up against the shelves, "Let's not waste our time talking, Daniel. You already said we had no time for foreplay. If we keep talking, we won't have any time for sex at all! Come on!" She urged him to pull down the hook for her, since she couldn't reach it on her own without standing on something, and pulled him inside, kissing him feverishly.  
He laughed, "God, Betty! Are you taking women's Viagra or something? I'm still recovering from our crazy sex last night! You're becoming more of a sex addict than me, I think. What's up?"  
"Nothing. Can't I find my new husband incredibly sexy and hard to resist? Hopefully, we'll have good reason to celebrate. I'm sure you did a fantastic job, Daniel. I'm so proud of you. I wish I could have seen you." She pulled him down for a passionate kiss.  
He smiled against her, and looked down at her arms around his back, raising his eyebrows.  
"You would have just made me nervous. I didn't even look at Alexis except once or twice. I figured I needed to play to my audience, so I mainly worked the room, trying to make eye contact with everyone on the team, fairly equally. Sorry, am I talking too much for you, Betty?" He looked down to see she had already taken off his jacket and tie, and was stripping off her own dress, as well as his shirt almost simultaneously, the moment they were out of sight.  
She smiled seductively, "We are on the clock, here, Daniel. Plus, I really missed you this morning."  
He rolled his eyes, grinning, "Awww…I missed you, too, sweetie. Come here, my little sexy vixen. Wow, I think I've created a monster. Not that I really mind."  
He kissed her and began whispering in her ear, "I kind of like you wanting me so much, Betty. It's hot."  
"Pants, Daniel."  
He raised an eyebrow, chuckling, "Betty? Geez! Give a guy a chance to keep up, here."  
She kissed him feverishly, giggling, and they fell on the bed. After a few minutes, Marc walked in, holding an envelope, "Betty? Did you come in here? Where did you go? I have what you asked…OH, MY GOD! I'm BLIND!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 39: Chapter 39  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 39  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
"MARC!" Daniel saw him first, and Betty screamed, along with him, although it was Daniel who yelled, "Get out!"  
Marc started to comply, not at all wishing to continue to witness Daniel and Betty in the throes of heterosexual passion.  
But surprising both men, Betty said, "Marc, wait."  
"Huh?" both men queried, Daniel looking at her as annoyed as hell and Mac just puzzled.  
"It's fine. I was just leaving. I have no desire to see this...believe me! Carry on, if you must."  
Betty scrambled to get out of the bed, wrapping herself in her sheet. "Marc, wait a minute. Do you have it?" she nodded towards the envelope he had picked up after dropping it in his shock on walking in on them.  
"I do. But first, what can you two do for me, if I betray the woman I've known and worked for all these years? Justin thinks he knows something, just because he overheard part of a conversation. But I have the actual proof right here of what she has really been planning all along. I'm not sure I'm quite ready to throw her under the bus, though. Even though I don't agree with what she's done."  
"Marc, if we get what you hinted is in that envelope, we can guarantee YOU'LL be the Creative Director."  
"Betty! What the hell?" Daniel hurriedly put his boxers back on and stood looking at her as if she must have lost her mind, but she shook her head, holding up her hand.  
She glanced back at Marc, who was rubbing his hands across his brow, nervously, obviously weighing his options.  
Betty stepped closer to him, "We already have Alexis' support of that, Marc. In fact, it was her idea. She asked me if I thought you were up to the position and I said you could definitely handle it. You and I both know better than anybody what it takes to handle Wilhelmina and you've done it all these years, so we know you're a loyal Mode employee. Believe me, WE don't do double-crosses. That's her thing...well, and"  
"Mine. Yes, I'm well aware of how deep I am into this, Miss Chalupa."  
Daniel was finding this little exchange mildly amusing, albeit sexually frustrating. What the hell? Betty really did seem as though she knew what she was doing, though. What was going on, he wondered?  
What the hell was Betty was doing, negotiating a bribe with Marc over some vital piece of information that she obviously thought was going to ensure that HE won, no matter what? Although, frankly, he wanted no part of getting Mode, other than through his own hard work. He had enough confidence in his pitch and his concept to know he deserved to win, fair and square.  
It almost hurt his feelings that Betty seemed to want an extra cushion to ensure his victory. Or perhaps, since she had quit, it was just her way of staying involved?  
As if she could read his thoughts, Betty looked at him, seeming somewhat amused at his questioning looks, and abruptly corrected Marc, "That's MRS. Chalupa, Marc. Daniel? Does that sound okay to you?"  
Daniel thought for a minute. As much as he recognized Wilhelmina Slater's talents and would prefer to keep the woman herself on as Creative Director, with him as Editor-in-Chief, he realized, somewhat regretfully that her rapacious ambition would never allow for such an arrangement. No, she had made it abundantly clear, that at this point in her life, she was bound and determined she deserved the position of Editor-in-Chief herself.  
And especially now, after his own sister had stabbed him in the back, and allowed the woman this taste of power, he knew there was no amount of perks or salary increases that could possibly entreat her to go back to her previous position. And just as Betty had shown how valuable and capable she was, Daniel had to admit, Marc was something of a force to be reckoned with, in spite of his subservient role with Willi.  
Daniel also knew that for any one to put up with her array of BS, Marc had to be pretty damn resourceful. And his past experience and ability to get the job done, at all costs made the man a good fit. He stuck out his hand to Marc. "Works for me."  
The two men shook hands briefly, Daniel only mildly annoyed by Marc clearly checking him out.  
Betty was more bothered than her husband by Marc's distraction. "Excuse me, can I see what we're talking about here? That is, if you're done ogling my husband, Marc."  
Marc made a face and held up his fingers, "Ooh, kitty has claws, huh? Sor-ry, just wondering what all the fuss was about." He shrugged, "I've seen better."  
"Seen, maybe. But not had." Betty surprised Daniel and Marc both again with her quick wit. Where was the little Mexican-American girl with braces, running into glass doors? Apparently, all grown up. And turned into some kind of Mata Hari. Perhaps they had been watching too many James Bond movies, Daniel thought, wryly.  
She hastily opened the envelope and her eyes went wide. "This is true? Oh, my God! Marc, you KNEW about this? How could you just sit by?"  
He shrugged, but walked to her, obvious remorse on his face, "I work for the woman. I'm sure you've done things you don't approve of for HIM. But, I agree. She went way too far this time."  
"Uh, excuse me?" Daniel started to protest, but knew the man was right. Betty had often covered up for him, and his many indiscretions over the years. She only had her judg-y face as her weapon. Marc clearly hadn't been able to slow his boss down nearly as well as Betty; or to encourage Wilhelmina to change her evil ways.  
Marc merely rolled his eyes, "Please. You're hardly Mister perfect. But this...was too far. Even I agree. I told her I wanted no part in it. I...warned her she'd regret it. She never admitted it, but I know she did."  
Betty handed the paper to Daniel. In it were copies of a canceled check made out to some doctor, and a hastily scribbled note in the woman's own handwriting, detailing times and dates, from a few months ago. There was also a second check to Dr. Farkus, Betty's former orthodontist.  
Daniel had never been able to decipher Wilhelmina's writing all that well, and he felt sure she did that deliberately, not wanting to reveal too much of what she was up to. "What the hell does all that say, anyway? All I can make out are dates from a few months back, and two checks, one to some doctor I never heard of and one to Betty's orthodontist. I assume this is from when she had the guy take your braces off?"  
Betty nodded, but held up the piece of paper, her voice shaky with emotion, but firm in its conviction and anger, "Right, Daniel. The day she had me put under anesthesia from Farkus to have my braces taken off, she also had me inseminated. Obviously, without my knowledge or consent!"  
"What?! Marc, what the hell? So, you're telling me that insane woman deliberately tried to get my wife pregnant against her will? Did she really think Betty would just go along with the pregnancy if there was one and have the baby for her? I don't even understand why she would do that in the first place. She already thought she had the baby Christina was carrying for her using my father's sperm. How much of his...stuff does she have, for God's sake? Is she trying to have the damn Von Trapp family or something? There is no way in hell this is legal, what she did and how she did it!"  
"Well, she always has back up plans. This was one of her safety nets in case things didn't pan out with Christina's baby. She said it was like how the Royal family always has an heir and a spare. And, just in case Betty didn't get pregnant, she hired that kid at the bar..."  
Daniel was livid, now. "To drug her and knock her up? But that wouldn't even be my dad's kid, I don't get it. Besides, that's rape. Betty could definitely file charges. I still tried to get her to as it was."  
Marc shook his head. "She didn't pay him to rape her, even she's not that bad! She gave him the stuff, too."  
Daniel made a face, "That's insane! That was an eighteen year old kid. He's not a doctor! No wonder he disappeared so fast. Did she pay him off to leave the country or something? That woman has to be held accountable for her actions! It's one thing to blackmail Christina into being her surrogate. At least she knew what she was getting into and agreed to the insemination. But this...this is totally over the line. I'm not putting up with this shit from her, Betty. She's violated you in so many ways. And those doctors! They were in on it?"  
Betty nodded, "Those checks are for a hundred thousand dollars...each!"  
"Where is she getting that kind of money? Marc?"  
He shrugged, "She may have sold a few furs or some jewels. She has resources. Certainly not anything like the Meade family. But...of course, that's the idea. After your father died, I think she really lost it. No offense, but not out of grief, over losing your father so much, but...because she was so close, she could taste it. Then, to have everything come crashing down around her and lose it all, when it was just in sight."  
"Please, Marc. Betty and I both caught the woman cheating on my dad with her bodyguard. I know she was only marrying him for his money!"  
"Plus, she's getting older, herself. Quite frankly, those eggs are her last chance at more children. Not that I agree in the slightest with how she went about this. But...she sees you, sitting at a desk that, frankly, Daniel, you didn't earn. She worked her ass off to get where she is and you just had it handed to you.  
Don't get me wrong, I know she's completely insane, doing this to Betty. But, I do feel some sympathy for the woman and I know her well enough to understand why she feels justified in whatever means she thinks is necessary to get what she is convinced she deserves."  
Betty shook her head, sitting down. "Oh, my God! This is crazy. So...I may be pregnant, with a baby that isn't even mine?"  
Daniel started getting dressed, "Get dressed, Betty. I'm taking you to the doctor right now. First things first. We'll make sure you're not pregnant. And...if you are. Well, regardless, I think Wilhelmina Slater had better pack her bags for Rikers for a very long time! Come on, honey. Let's get out of here. Marc, I don't understand your reasons for not speaking up sooner to stop this, but I am at least grateful you finally told us, before it's too late."  
Betty looked at him, "Are you saying what I think you're saying, Daniel? If I am pregnant, I'm NOT getting rid of it. I don't care if it's technically mine, or not. I...couldn't do that, I'm sorry."  
He nodded, "I get that, Betty. I do. Look, we'll, uh, cross that bridge if we come to it, okay? Let's just get you checked out. Thanks for letting us know, Marc. I'm sure I don't have to tell you not to say a word about this to her."  
Marc shook his head, "Don't worry about that! I intend to keep all my body parts, thank you. She's threatened to castrate me once just over getting her the wrong color skirts!"  
As they left Marc, taking the envelope with them, he shook his head, sadly, "Sorry, Willi. But you finally went too far this time, even for me!"


	5. Ch 40-47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction

Chapter 40  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
________________________________________  
Betty tapped her nails nervously in the doctor's office, as they waited for the results of her pregnancy test. Daniel grabbed her other hand, and smiled, "It's going to be fine, Betty. No matter what. We'll get through it together."  
She sighed, "I don't really know what to think about this, though, Daniel. Do you? It's so insane...to think I could be carrying hers and your father's baby! I mean, a baby is a baby, regardless, of course, but it's just...weird! It's like incest or something!" she whispered, leaning towards him.  
He shook his head, squeezing her hand, "No, it's not, Betty. It's not like you slept with my dad or anything. Try not to get too worked up about this until we at least know for sure what's going on, okay?"  
"Yes, bu Daniel,...it's already crazy enough that DJ is really your nephew, and you're raising him as your son. Now, you might be raising your own brother as your son, too?!"  
He raised his eyebrows, shaking his head, and trying to laugh it off, "Yeah, I guess I could go on Jerry Springer or something, huh? Let's just see what he says, first, before we start freaking out here, okay?"  
They both took a deep breath as the doctor came in, smiling widely, "Congratulations! You're going to be parents."  
He saw the look of sheer panic on both their faces and adjusted his demeanor, as he sat down at his desk, across from the couple, "Do I detect that this wasn't entirely a planned pregnancy? Are we...considering other options, perhaps?"  
"No, doctor, it's not that. Betty and I would be thrilled if we knew this was definitely our baby. But, well, it's kind of complicated."  
The doctor nodded, seeming kind and understanding, "I see. You're recently married, and...you're concerned, you may not be the father? It happens, believe me. There is a test you can take to determine paternity, Mrs. Meade between the tenth and thirteenth weeks of your pregnancy, so in about two more weeks. I can collect a DNA sample from your baby by performing a chorianic villi sampling. The procedure collects cells from the placenta to be analyzed. Would you like me to have my staff schedule it?"  
They nodded. Betty leaned forward, "Doctor, what if...I'm not the mother, either? Will it tell us that?"  
The doctor raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"  
________________________________________  
Marc tried to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary as he made his way back to Wilhelmina's office.  
Once he got there, she was still pacing. "Still no word from the tranny?" he asked.  
"The TRANNY's here. So, you'd better get your ass in gear, Marc! God, from my own staff, I've got to take this abuse? Especially, considering I WAS about to offer you a promotion. Really, Marc? Et tu?" She seemed upset at his offhand remark.  
"Sorry, Alexis! I was just...nervous. Please, don't you think I've been called all KINDS of fun names, with a name like mine?"  
"St. James? What's so bad about that?" Alexis asked, innocently.  
Wilhelmina stifled a slight smile, and leaned forward, "That isn't his real name, is it, Marc, darling?"  
"What's your real name?"  
Marc rolled his eyes, "Weiner. I'm a gay man and my real name is Weiner. So, go ahead, laugh it up, ladies. Now you see why I have such a hard time believing there is a God?"  
The two women managed to contain themselves, stifling their laughter. Alexis walked to Marc and put her hand on his back, "Well, you just might want to go to mass or temple or whatever this weekend, Marc. Sit down, I've got good news for you."  
She walked to Wilhelmina and looked her square in the eyes, "Willi, I'm afraid the news isn't as good for you. The Nike people went with Daniel's concept. With the new Bond film coming out, it was just a better fit for them right now. They liked your idea for a follow up, in next month's issue, though. If you're still here, I'd be glad to have you run with it."  
"IF I'm still here? So, that's it? Daniel is back as Editor-in-chief? Just like that? I suppose that was the agreement, but I just thought...perhaps..." she looked so deflated and stunned, Alexis almost felt sorry for the woman. This magazine was her whole life, after all. It had been since she was younger than Betty.  
She put her hand on Wilhelmina's back. "Well, I have a compromise that I'm hoping for the sake of the magazine you and my brother will both go for. I want you to stay on as an editor here at Mode."  
She gave Alexis a glare, "AN Editor? I don't THINK so!"  
"No, you don't understand, I want you to stay on as an Editor-in-chief, Willi. But, just like when he and I were co-editors, I want you and Danny to do the same thing. Only, without the paint ball fights or name calling. Well, who are we kidding here, I'm sure there WILL be name calling. But, just keep it out of the board room, and keep the magazine running, and I really think this will be..."  
"Fine. I'll do it. Just make sure your pasty faced brother shares all the duties equally with me and our names appear side by side on the masthead and you've got yourself a deal. What about...him? You said you were going to offer Marc a promotion? To editor?"  
"Well, that's one option. Actually, I was considering an even bigger promotion for Marc, though. If you think he can handle it, I thought perhaps Marc could take over your former job as Creative Director."  
Marc looked shocked, but pleased. "Seriously?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, if you think you can handle it, weiner boy."  
"I think so, tranny with the fanny. Sorry, too much?"  
Alexis smiled, "For public, yes. But I'll allow it this one time. So, we have a deal?"  
"Yes, but you still have to convince your brother. As I recall he didn't like to share control with you very much. What makes you think he'll do any better playing nice with a woman when it's me?"  
"You let me worry about my brother."  
Wilhelmina nodded, "Oh, what about Betty? I know she thought I was trying to sabatoge things by asking her to present for me today, but..."  
Alexis pretended to be shocked, "You asked her to present for you?"  
"Yes, she turned in her notice. So, I suppose she doesn't work here anymore."  
"It's sweet of you to worry about Betty's welfare, especially after she quit with no notice, Willi, but I've got her back, don't worry."  
"Well, she's become like a second daughter to me. I had such confidence in her that I just wanted her to prove to herself how far she had come. I see myself in that girl. At least, since I groomed her to stop traffic in a good way, instead of a nightmarish one."  
"Well, since you're so concerned about her, I'll tell you, I'm going to offer Betty a job as an editor-in-chief of one of our other magazines. Let's face it; she's a smart girl, but fashion...was never really her thing. Although, you did teach her a lot, I'll give you that, Willi."  
"Excuse me, but am I in the right office? I'm looking for Alex Meade?" A fairly tall, ruggedly handsome man, in his late thirties asked, in an Australian accent.  
"Oh, Connor, right? Connor Owens? It's Alexis, now, sorry. I'm Alexis Meade. Good to meet you in person, finally. We can go in my office now. Marc, Wilhelmina, this is Connor Owens. I'm going to be interviewing him to come on as our CFO. No offense, but with you and Danny running things and me running the rest of Meade Publications, I feel like I need to bring somebody on board to keep a tighter rein on your spending habits.  
Oh, Connor, this is Marc We...St. James, he'll be our new Creative Director and I'm sure you've heard of our illustrious Wilhelmina Slater, who's just consented to become co Editor-in-Chief with my brother Danny, who of course you know."  
Connor shook hands with Marc nodding politely, "Marc. I mean, Mr. St. James. A pleasure to meet you, sir."  
Marc blushed and giggled slightly, clearly taken with Connor, "Charmed, I'm sure. Oh, please, call me Marc. All my friends do. I hope we'll become good friends, Mr. Owens."  
"Well, of course, and in that case, Marc, call me Connor!" He smiled broadly, then turned to Wilhelmina and kissed her hand, "Miss Slater, I know you by reputation, of course. It's an honor to meet you in person. And may I just say, I always assumed your pictures must have been retouched, but now, I see they still don't do you justice!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 41: Chapter 41  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 41  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
A/N: I'm just going to let you all decide for yourself what you want to believe here. I'm very curious about who thinks Willi is guilty and who doesn't! Thanks for all the nice reviews, the favs and follows of this and all my stories. I'm trying to condense, but unfortunately, right now, none of my three stories is quite ready to wrap up, so I'm trying to update all three on a fairly regular basis. I'll warn you, though, as soon as I'm working more, that may not be the case, so...I'll do my best. As always, thanks for reading and for your kind support.  
________________________________________  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Owens."  
"Please call me Connor. May I call you Wilhelmina?"  
"Of course. I'd love to work with you, if if...Alexis decides to bring you on board." Wilhelmina seemed rather red-faced, and almost tongue-tied, as Connor held onto her hand, rubbing his thumb across the top of it.  
He finally released it, seeming somewhat flushed, himself.  
Alexis cleared her throat, bringing them both to attention, turning to Wilhelmina, "I'll come and discuss specifics as soon as I talk to Danny, Wilhelmina. Let's go to my office, Connor."  
As soon as they left, Marc stifled a grin. Wilhelmina gave him an angry glance, "What are you grinning like an idiot for? Don't you have something to do?"  
"Sure, Willi. I've just never seen you so flushed over a man before. I hear he recently lost his fiance to cancer after four years. I suppose you want me to find out about him?"  
She shrugged, sitting down at her chair, almost missing it, causing Marc to snicker, until she shot him a glaring look, "I could care less about Mr. Owens' love life. I do feel sorry for his loss, of course. That sounds difficult."  
Marc was silent, then asked, "Do you mind what Alexis mentioned about me...becoming the Creative Director, Willi?"  
She narrowed her eyes, "Well, of course, I'm grossly overqualified for that position. I have been for years. You've seen me do it. You are a competent enough assistant, I suppose. With some further training and experience, it's possible you could handle it, given the proper guidance and support."  
"Wow...thanks, Willi. That's the nicest thing you've said to me all year! Listen...there's something we need to discuss, though. I found some information that I hope you will tell me there is a reasonable explanation for.  
I found copies of checks you wrote to Dr. Farkus, Betty's orthodontist, and...some obstetrician. I also saw some rather incriminating ties to that kid, the one Daniel got into the fight with, who he had arrested, then mysteriously disappeared. Willi, what did you do? Did you...do what I think you did? To Betty? How could you do that? I mean...seriously. Please tell me there's a..."  
"Since when do I have to explain myself to you, Marc? You've helped me with plenty of rather dubious ventures in the past. And I thought you hated Betty, because you thought she was getting more credit than she deserved? Now you're suddenly worried about her welfare?"  
"I'm just worried you crossed the line, this time. You didn't have her inseminated while she was under anesthesia, did you? While she was getting her braces removed? Did you get a two for one on orthodontist and obstetrician services that day?"  
She refused to answer him, "It sounds as if you've already come to your own conclusions. I don't suppose it matters to you if I deny I would ever do such a thing.  
You supposedly think you know me, yet you are convinced I would do that to Betty? I'm not even going to dignify your accusation with a response, Marc.  
You know, part of being an effective Creative Director is learning to be a good judge of character. I'm not sure you have that trait. Perhaps you wouldn't be a good fit, after all. I'm going out. I have a lunch appointment with Vera. I'll be back later this afternoon." She threw her shawl over her shoulder and left.  
Just as Alexis was finishing her meeting with Connor, she saw Daniel headed past her office. She put up her finger to Connor. "Can you hang on for a minute, Connor? I just need to go talk to my brother. I'll tell him to come in and say hello. I'm sure he'll want to see you. He had a lot of nice things to say about you."  
"Of course, I'd love to see Daniel again."  
She went out to stop Daniel before he headed to Betty's desk.  
"Daniel? Can we talk?"  
"Hey, Alexis. What's up?"  
"What's up? I'm surprised you haven't been bugging me all afternoon, asking me how things went with the Nike account. They liked yours better, by the way. Congratulations. I...uh have some news, though. But, here me out before you...are you okay, Daniel?"  
"Betty's pregnant."  
"Already? Wow! That was fast! I didn't even know you guys were trying to have a baby."  
"We weren't. I mean...we weren't you know, NOT trying. We just didn't really worry about it, after we got married, but...it's complicated. It might not be ours."  
"Oh, God, wow! You mean...it could be that Henry guys? I'm so sorry, Daniel. That's uh...that's tough. When can you find out?"  
"A few weeks, at least. It depends. But no, it's not Henry's. God, we...just don't know. But,..." he looked ill. He sat down, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and closing his eyes.  
Alexis pat his back, "Daniel, I know this is a surprise, but...isn't a good one? I mean, even if by some chance it isn't yours, I think you've already proven with DJ, that you're a great dad, no matter what. I'm sure you'll be able to work things out. It's still yours. Betty's your wife. So, that makes you the father, you know?"  
"Not if Betty's not the mother." She gave him a puzzled look.  
"Huh? I mean, biology was never my strong suit, but how the hell is that possible?"  
"Never mind. Look, what is the situation with Mode, then? You said Nike liked my presentation, right?"  
"Well, yes. I know you have every right to expect to get Mode back. I have a big favor to ask you, though. I honestly think that the best thing for Mode is to have you both be Editor-in Chief. You each bring something to the magazine. You..."  
Daniel stood up suddenly, obviously livid. "What? You told me I could get back control of Mode if I gave the best presentation to the Nike people and I did. Now, you're asking me to let that bitch stay on as Editor-in-chief? NO way, Alexis! We have a deal. In fact, I have it in writing. You sent me a freaking e-mail. I'll take you to court if I have to. I'm not sharing anything with that woman! She's evil. She belongs in jail!"  
"Daniel, I know you don't get along with Wilhelmina, and believe me, she's not my favorite person, either, especially after the stuff she pulled with Dad, but..."  
"But, nothing, you have no idea what you're asking me to do! I'm not working with her. I can't stand to look at her right now after what I think she did to Betty. If I find out she did...I'm going to bring her up on charges. She's insane!"  
"Lower your voice and tell me what you think she did to Betty. I know all about her trying to talk Betty into giving the presentation against you. Is that it?"  
"No. He's talking about something much worse, Alexis. Look, I know I told you I'd support you on this and try and convince Daniel it was for the best thing for the magazine, but I agree with Daniel, she can't be trusted. She's got to be stopped. Can I talk to you alone?"  
"Go ahead and tell her, Betty. It's not like I tire of hearing it. Besides, I want to see her reaction when she hears what that evil witch did."  
"Well, we can't prove it for certain, Daniel. We have copies of checks, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. The 'idea' she had might have just been that. It's not definite proof of what we think she did. We really need to talk to the doctor and maybe that kid to be sure."  
"What are you two talking about?"  
"She still has Dad's sperm. She had more of her eggs frozen, too. She may have had Betty inseminated while she was under anesthesia at the orthodontist.  
So, technically, until we know for sure, Betty could be carrying the baby for that witch that we all thought Christina was having. Evidently, she believed in having a back-up. She just wanted to mess with my head, by impregnating my wife with my Dad's kid, I guess."  
Alexis had a look of utter shock, "There is no way! You can't be serious? Why would you think this? She paid off some doctor, you said?"  
"Yes, the orthodontist and some obstetrician we need to find and get them to talk as well as that kid she probably paid off to disappear. The one who drugged Betty. He may have had more of that stuff, just to be sure she got pregnant."  
Alexis sat down. "I think we need to find all three of those guys and make sure before we go accusing her of such a thing. You do have copies of the checks she wrote to them?"  
They nodded, Betty sat on Daniel's lap, "A hundred thousand dollars each. If something fishy wasn't going on, she got totally overcharged, I'd say."  
"Excuse me, but I need to, oh, hey, Daniel!"  
"Connor! Hey, how are you?" Betty got up off his lap so he could shake hands with Connor.  
"Good to see you, man! This is my wife, Betty. Betty, this is Connor Owens. Connor here was at Harvard the same time I was. He ended up selling stocks to the dean before he even graduated!"  
Connor grinned, shaking his head, "He's exaggerating, of course. It's nice to meet you, Betty. Congratulations! Daniel here's a good egg. I'm surprised you got the guy to settle down, though! He and I were both pretty big scoundrels at Harvard, I'm afraid!"  
"Nice to meet you, Mr..."  
"Please, Betty. It appears I'll be working with your husband and Miss Slater, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other quite a lot. Might as well make it Connor."  
"Of course, Connor. Anyway, I uh...need to go pick up DJ from school. We'll talk more at home, Daniel, honey. I'll see you there. Try not to worry about anything. We'll figure things out. Bye, Alexis."  
"Bye, sweetie!" He kissed her goodbye.  
Connor looked at them, seeming touched. After Betty left, he smiled, "You're a lucky man, Daniel. I don't know if you heard, but I just lost my fiancee, Molly.  
We were engaged for four years. She beat cancer the first time, but...not this time. I just returned from Tibet. We traveled there several times and she really loved it, so I scattered her ashes there."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Connor. I can't imagine. I guess something like that really makes you stop and consider what's really important in life, huh? So, did I hear you right? You're going to be working at Mode?"  
He grinned, "Yeah, I guess so. I just agreed to your sister's terms, here. The best part is, I'll be working with you and Miss Slater!"  
Daniel looked at Alexis, "Yeah, well, I guess we'll see what happens. I look forward to working with you, at least, Connor. It's good to see you again. I'm really sorry about your fiance. Sorry I didn't get a chance to meet her. I'm sure I would have liked her."  
Connor nodded sadly, "Yeah. I"m sure you would have." After they had discussed some of his working conditions and terms, Alexis excused herself,and Connor and Daniel were talking, he noticed Wilhelmina returning to her office, and leaned forward.  
"Uh, listen, Daniel...not to seem completely inappropriate here, since it's not been that long since I lost Molly, but...is Wilhelmina single?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 42: Chapter 42  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 42  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Betty saw Daniel waiting for her and DJ as they went to get into the town car. He had his hands in his pockets and looked pensive and somewhat troubled.  
She smiled as she saw him, wishing they had had more time to talk about all the unusual and unsettling events of the day together. She reached up as he leaned down to kiss her, and mumbled into her hair,"Hey, sweetie. I think we need to have a little family meeting, don't you?" She nodded, letting DJ get in, as he looked at his new 'parents' with concern, hoping he wasn't in trouble. He could tell something was bothering them.  
Once they all got in, Daniel told the driver, "Coney Island, please." He turned to Betty and DJ, smiling gently, "Okay with you guys? I figured some hot dogs and rides might help us figure out some of the stuff going on right now. I know Grandma Claire used to bring me and your uncle Alex, I mean, Aunt Alex-is here when we were kids and we always loved it." Betty nodded, watching her new husband struggle to find the right way to try and explain to DJ why he was upset.  
"DJ, listen, first of all, we've got some news we hope you're going to like. Uh, Betty's expecting a baby. So, you're going to be a big brother."  
DJ looked extremely relieved, "Is that the news? I was afraid you were deciding to send me back to Paris. I like the idea of being a big brother! This is good news! Congratulations, uh... " he hugged Betty, but looked a bit confused, "Since Daniel is really my...uncle, should I call you aunt Betty, like Justin? Since, this will be your real baby and I am only really a nephew?"  
Betty shot a glance at Daniel. She felt so badly for poor DJ. She didn't want him to feel as if the baby was going to replace him or that they weren't going to consider him their 'real son' now. Especially, given the circumstances. She didn't even wait for Daniel to answer, because she knew he would agree with her sentiments.  
"DJ, you can call me whatever you feel most comfortable, honey. You know, Justin calls me AB for short sometimes, so you could call me MB for mama Betty, or just Betty, but you need to know, just because we're going to be having a new baby, it doesn't change how much we love you at all! You're still our son. You always will be. Which means if you want to call me mama or mom or even your evil step-mom, that's fine, okay?" she ruffled his hair and put him in a headlock, making him laugh. He nodded, looking greatly relieved, "Okay. Merci, uh...mama." He hugged her again, quickly, looking a bit embarrassed at the sentiment.  
Daniel smiled, "Wow, and here I was worried about telling you! There's one other thing that happened today, bud. Your old man here won the Nike account, thanks to all your awesome help, of course, so Aunt Alexis has put me back in charge of Mode!" He reached up for DJ to high five him.  
"Yay! That is wonderful news, papa! Congratulations! And also for being a real papa soon with Betty."  
Daniel shook his head, "DJ, thanks, bud, and you're right, it is awesome about Mode, but...I'm already a real dad, you know? Don't you ever doubt that, got it? We already talked about this. The only thing that matters to me is that you and I are good with each other. I don't care what some stupid piece of paper says about the science crap. That's not what makes a family. We're already a real family, just you, me and...your mom. But, now, we get to be an even more awesome family, with a baby. The only bad thing is...last one to say not it has to change the baby's...poop y diapers, not it!"  
Betty and DJ grinned and each said 'not it' at almost the same time, then laughed. Betty shook her head and pointed to DJ, "I don't know, DJ, that was almost a tie. I think maybe you'll have to help me sometimes. Although, your dad's going to have to do a lot better than call not it if he thinks he's getting out of diaper duty permanently!" Daniel smiled, and put his arm around her, and whispered, "I love you...mommy."  
She smiled back, "I love you too, daddy."  
Once they got to Coney Island, they rode several rides. Betty sat out a few, letting DJ and Daniel spend time together. She sat down, watching, trying to think about the future. Once they got back, Daniel let DJ go play air hockey with some friends he saw from school and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her, and leaned closer, kissing her forehead, "So...that went pretty well."  
"Yeah, well, you just gave him the highlights, of course. But, are you going to go ahead and take the job back at Mode, even if Alexis insists on making you share it with her?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, because, first of all, if I find out she's actually guilty of doing that to you, I'm having her arrested, so I really won't have to share anything, anyway. And besides, I'm almost looking forward to watching her squirm when we confront her with those checks and see what kind of bullshit excuse she's got!"  
She smiled and shook her head, looking at him, and glancing back towards DJ, as she slipped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest. "You know, you're really a great dad, Daniel. You're ten times the father your dad was, and that's even before you technically fathered any children. You're the best 'cool uncle' ever!"  
He laughed, "Yeah, well, you're the best 'evil step-mom' ever, Betty!" He kissed her cheek. "Personally, I think DJ's pretty lucky. He's going to be an amazing big brother."  
She nodded, looking up at him, "I think so, too. So, I take it, you don't care about the biology of this baby, either?" She put her hand on her stomach. He shook his head, putting his hand gently on top of hers, "Not even a little bit."  
Her eyes watered slightly, "That's great, Daniel, but...do you think she could fight us for custody if...if it is actually hers? Plus, won't she try to take her share of Meade away if it's technically your dad's child?"  
He rolled his eyes, "I'd like to see the court that would uphold such a crazy thing, Betty. Think about it. She'd have to be nuts to even admit she had done that to you. I don't know what she could have been thinking. It's like...I don't know, rape by insemination or something. There's no way in hell it's legal. I've already got our family lawyers checking all the precedents for anything like this just to make sure. I'm sure we could sue her or have her locked up if our baby was actually conceived that way. But, honestly, the more I think about it, hell, we've you know...been pretty busy, so, the odds are way more in our favor, right? Either way, it's still our baby, no matter what! You're not a freaking oven for her to use."  
She nodded, then gave him a big kiss, "You're right. You know something? You're a really good husband, too."  
He grinned, "Thanks, but, wait till we get home later, I'm pretty sure I can do even better in that department!"  
She smiled back at him, "Oh, I'm sure you can, too, Daniel!"  
As Wilhelmina sat at her 'usual table' at Madison Six, she sighed, drinking a white wine. She knew she had a fight ahead of her. Working with Daniel wasn't going to be easy. And having Marc as Creative Director was going to be...well, interesting. The man was great as an underling, but given any power of his own, she had no idea what to expect. And that Connor Owens? Well, that man was just way too inconvenient right now. She hadn't felt quite so breathless and out of control over any man in a very, very long time!  
After she had had her appetizer, a shrimp cocktail, and a salad, (she was feeling incredibly hungry for some reason), she was about ready to head home for the evening. Dining alone had gotten to be a lot easier for the diva than she would have liked lately. Being a work-alcoholic just didn't afford time for socializing outside of networking, it seemed. As she started to get up, she felt someone bump into her, someone who's amazing scent she recognized at once, and startled to see the man she had been thinking far too much about after only one meeting standing there, in the all too sexy flesh!  
She blinked, not sure she hadn't had two too many glasses of wine, "Connor? What are you doing here?"  
He grinned, looking somehow both self-assured and nervous to see her, "I'm here to eat dinner; I heard this place was very good. Don't tell me you're leaving! Won't you at least join me for dessert?"  
She looked at him as if he had two heads, "I don't eat dessert."  
He grinned at her, making no bones about eying her curves, "I don't believe that! I bet you do, at least once in a while! Come on, join me, please."  
She resisted her initial urge to slap the man for daring to imply that she had ever indulged and that explained her womanly body. "But, you haven't had dinner yet!"  
He shrugged, "I often have dessert first, don't you?"  
She sat back down as he pulled out the chair at his table, next to where she had been sitting previously. She looked him square in the eyes as he sat down across from her, "Depends on who I'm with."  
He nodded, grinning that crazy, sexy, cocky Australian grin of his that she was already beginning to have a love-hate relationship with, "Well, since you're with me now, name your pleasure, Wilhelmina, my dear."  
She didn't even look at the menu. "Chocolate mousse."  
He smiled, showing that damn dimple of his. She sighed to herself, wondering if there was anything that wasn't sexy about the man, as well as how long it was polite to wait before jumping a man who had just returned from scattering his fiance's ashes. He was clearly hitting on her, after all. So, either he had already made his peace with Molly's memory (possibly since she had cancer and he had already been emotionally preparing for her death), or he was just a born flirt and couldn't help himself. Wilhelmina suspected it was perhaps a bit of both. Regardless, she found herself almost literally salivating over not only the delicious mousse, but the man she was sharing it with, as well. He gave her a sly grin as he fed her a bite. "Since you suggested it, especially, I insist, ladies first."  
She closed her eyes, taking only a small bite, but relishing the dark chocolate as it passed through her lips. As she opened them again, she saw Marc, sitting with Amanda (it was Amanda, she thought to herself, Marc's little beard and Daniel's ex girl of the week). Evidently, he was out celebrating his big promotion. She caught his eye and nodded in his direction, suddenly even more grateful that she wasn't dining alone, looking pathetically sad and desperate, not that she should care what the man thought of her. Clearly, he didn't think very highly of her.  
As soon as they finished the dessert, she leaned forward and whispered, "Do you want to get out of here, Connor? We could get your main course to go? I live fairly close."  
He raised his eyebrows, and nodded, "Definitely!" He called the waiter over to their table and ordered a steak, lobster, and potato to go. "Just tell the chef to throw it on the bar-b for a second, I'm taking it with me, and we're in a bit of a hurry, mate! Thanks!" He discretely slipped the waiter a large tip, and smiled his broad grin.  
Then, he took Wilhelmina's hand on the table, "I...must say, I like your style, lady. You don't mess around with formalities, do you?"  
She met his gaze directly, leaning forward, "Not really. When I see something I want, I go after it. And I usually get what I want. I hope that's not a problem for you."  
He shook his head, clearly intrigued with her confidence and boldness, "Not at all. I like a woman who knows what she wants and takes it. Especially...when she wants me." He leaned forward across the table and kissed her, and clearly was moved, but a sad look crossed his face.  
She asked, "Is everything alright, Connor?"  
He shook his head, "Not really. I thought I could do this. Wilhelmina, please don't think this has anything to do with you. I am...very interested. It's just...Molly told me she wanted me to find someone as soon as possible and move on. She didn't want me mourning her forever. And...I won't. She kept trying to match me up with women before she died. But, I'm sorry, I need...a little more time. I am very attracted to you, so I thought I could do this, but I'm not ready yet. Excuse me." He threw down several bills and left, leaving Wilhelmina sighing, just as the waiter brought his meal, and sat it down on the table. "Will the gentleman be returning soon, Miss Slater?"  
She shook her head, "I have no idea."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 43: Chapter 43  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 43  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
A/N: So, after a Very interesting start to my day today (Friday), in which I was startled by a 3am 'wake up call' of my fire alarm (nothing serious, just a bed too close to heater), I cleaned an office building for $10/hr (hard work for an old lady like me!), and came home to my new doggy Rex, or as I sometimes call him, Rexy (like Sexy) having discovered the trash can to be a very interesting source of amusement. I, however, was less amused and fascinated by his post-modernist artwork of trash on my dining room carpet! The silver lining to all this-I was greatly inspired for this story while vacuuming a building the size of 2 football fields! So, having given you a little 'day in the life' of a detty writer, without further ado...  
________________________________________  
Wilhelmina paid the check with the cash Connor had left and looked at the 'doggy bag'. She rolled her eyes, but for some reason, decided to take the food home with her. She started for the door, trying to avoid eye contact with Marc and his blonde little friend.  
Marc, it seemed, had been imbibing on champagne in his big night of celebration so he yelled out fairly loudly, "Willi! Come say goodbye, at least! Awww...did the sexy Aussie leave you high and dry! Well, come and say goodbye!" He sing-songed. She shook her head. God preserve her from drunken assistants!Oh, wait, make that Former-assistants. She walked to his table and nodded towards whats-her-name. "Good evening, Marc. Uh...Marc's friend. Having a little celebratory dinner in your own honor, are we? Well, I suppose congratulations, again on your new position. I should give you fair warning, however. Being Creative Director is not easy."  
"I thought you said you could do it in your sleep, with one hand tied behind your back and...you're eyes closed?" he hiccuped unceremoniously.  
She shrugged, "Perhaps, but that's me, Marc. Plus, you forget; I've been doing that job for far too long. By all rights, I should have been Editor-in-chief two years ago at least. When that bag of bones Claire first killed Fey. Huh...the one thing the woman ever got right!"  
"You hated Fey, didn't you?"  
"No. She...gave me a chance, taught me things. Made me who I am. But she was definitely difficult to work for. There was no pleasing the woman. That's for sure."  
"She really was YOUR mentor, wasn't she? I guess you learned from the best." He looked at her directly. Or at least, as directly as he could, given his inebriated condition. "Are you...wobbling? Or is it me? We're not on a cruise, are we?"  
"On about your favorite website again, Marc? Well, don't stay out too late partying. You'll need to hit the ground running tomorrow. There's a lot to be done before the next issue goes to press and I'm sure we won't be able to count on Daniel for much of anything. Not that that's news."  
"I wouldn't talk about Daniel that way. Especially after what you did to Betty!" Amanda looked as if she had also been 'partaking' a bit too much.  
Wilhelmina ignored Amanda's insult and shook her head, already walking away, "Betty quit; I didn't fire her. It was her choice. She didn't even provide me with proper notice! If anything, she owes ME an apology. Especially after all I've done for her. She wouldn't even be married to pasty face if I hadn't groomed her into looking so much better."  
"Well, that didn't give you the right to rapester her!" Amanda blurted out, but Marc shushed her.  
Wilhelmina barely slowed down in her haste to leave. She glanced over her shoulder, trying to decipher what Amanda had just said and what the devil she was babbling about, but decided, since it was coming out of that mouth, it probably wasn't worth her time to bother.  
After she left, Marc hit Amanda's arm, "Mandy! Don't act like I said anything to YOU! Mum's the word, remember?"  
"Who's mum? What? I don't get it, Marc."  
"Never mind," he seemed mildly frustrated with her, "Just icksnay on the baby stay talk! I don't want Willi to know I was the one who told Daniel and Betty about her evil plans!"  
"I never know what people are talking about when they do that incksnay thing! You know I don't speak French, Marc. Or... Mexican."  
"It's okay. But...don't talk about Betty's baby, okay? I don't want Willi to know I spilled the beans. She pretended not to know what I was talking about when I tried to confront her, which is unusual, really. Normally, she has this sort of proud gleam in her eye. But, hopefully, even she isn't proud of what she did this time. Maybe even the ice queen herself is actually realizing she went too far. I thought I knew the woman after all these years!"  
Once Betty, Daniel, and DJ got home, they enjoyed a nice game of Guitar Hero. DJ was beating the pants off both the adults, when he turned to Daniel and asked, "Oh, I meant to ask you, how did MB get pregnant? Did YOU impregnate her?"  
Daniel dropped the 'guitar' on the floor and his eyes widened as he looked to see Betty, spewing her juice out in laughter at his expression of shock at DJ's question.  
"Did I what?" Daniel was praying he had heard the teen incorrectly.  
"Did you get mama Betty pregnant? You did, right? We've been learning about sex education in school. The teacher said that everyone who has sexual intercourse should think carefully about the possibility of a pregnancy. Is that what happened to you two? You were having sexual intercourse and she got pregnant by accident?"  
"I...I uh...well, I sort of. Maybe. I mean...I hope so."  
"Is that how I was born, too, by accident when Alex had sex with my mom?"  
Daniel was looking at the floor, asking God to swallow him up right now. "Uh...well, I guess so. I mean, you weren't an 'accident', DJ, just a surprise. I'm not really sure why your mom didn't tell...Uh, what else did your teacher tell your class about sex?" Daniel was hoping to just deny or confirm whatever the education system was informing teens about sex these days.  
"They separated the girls and boys first, and some special health teachers came in and talked to us about puberty and how our bodies are changing. Really, I already learned about a lot of it in my ecole in Paris, years ago! It was fun when they brought us back together and let us practice putting condoms on bananas. Joey was blowing up his condom and shooting it at some of the girls.  
But they told on him and he got detention. Then the principal came in and seemed embarrassed or something about it when he told us to stop screwing around with the condoms."  
Betty had to leave the room, to keep from laughing. She was greatly enjoying watching Daniel squirm, however, so she gradually crept back into the room to hear DJ tell Daniel, "Do you think you could come teach the class? I don't think any of the teachers there really know what they're talking about and I overheard one of the teachers say you should teach the class, since you were the expert."  
"ME? Uh...I don't think I would be able to do that, DJ. I'm sorry, but I've got the new job now, remember?" He wiped sweat off his forehead, looking at Betty in desperation.  
She found her laptop and showed DJ a portion of a book designed for his age group to answer questions. "You're teacher's right, DJ; Daniel is an expert, but he isn't really comfortable trying to teach what he knows.  
Here, why don't you read this over and if you have more questions, you can ask us, okay? I mean, especially ones you don't think your teacher really knows the answer to all that well." She was frantically trying to remember how Hilda had 'handled' Justin's questions on this subject. Another plus in the column for having a gay teen, Betty thought: sex talks are somewhat less important and daunting without the issue of unwanted pregnancy thrown in the mix for good measure!  
DJ nodded, and looked at the website she had found, "Oh, bon, pictures!" he exclaimed, sitting down comfortably, skimming through the information. "So, is this right, where it says having babies is important, but it's not the main reason people have sex? This says 'when two people care about each other, they join their bodies in a way that gives them a special kind of pleasure, which is why they call it making love sometimes. So...you and Daniel love each other, and that's why you have sex all the time, right?"  
Betty now had the look of a deer in the headlights, and Daniel smirked, seeing her be the one in the hot seat, but took mercy on his wife. "We...love each other, DJ. And yeah, we do that.  
But...there's one thing I didn't know when I was your age, and especially when I got older. And I want you to learn from my mistakes about this. Sex is not something to be taken lightly. It's really special. A lot of people, and I used to be guilty of this, too, have sex for the wrong reasons. It's so much better if you wait for someone you love, though. Does that make sense?" DJ nodded, seeming suddenly bored with the pictures and frank talk. He shrugged, "Sure, je suppose. Uh, I'm hungry! Is there some peanut butter and jelly in the kitchen?"  
Betty nodded, grateful for the distraction, "I'll help you make some good sandwiches, DJ. That's at least one thing I can do in the kitchen!" She followed him and turned back to quietly 'low five' Daniel, and whispered, "That was fun, dad!  
Can't wait till his attention span returns to THIS subject again, can you?" He shook his head, and blew out a breath of relief that teenage boys were not only constantly curious about girls and sex, but were also constantly HUNGRY! Thank GOD, he thought to himself. Round One: DJ ten points, Daniel zero!  
Later, as Daniel climbed into bed, Betty came in, stifling a laugh at him. He shook his head, rolling his eyes, "What the hell was that? I guess because we told him about the baby, we should have been expecting it, but frankly, I was just taking things one step at a time. I have no earthly idea how the hell we're going to explain things if...if...you know, I'm not the father."  
She nodded, as she got dressed, not noticing Daniel watching her intently. "Well, if you're not the father, then that would mean I wasn't technically the mother, either, Daniel. And you're right, I think we both need to take a biology class to try and explain that one. I mean, poor DJ's own parentage is already complicated enough! Now to think his brother or sister might technically be his...uncle or aunt. Right?"  
He shrugged, "I guess...whatever. I've got a headache just thinking about it. That was a nightmare! Come to bed. I think I need a little one on one tutoring if DJ expects me to come teach his class about sex."  
She giggled, "Hey, you are the expert, Daniel! But, I don't know. I'm a little worried about him hearing us or something. I..."  
"Door's locked. And besides, he's downstairs. And I made sure his room wasn't right under ours. As long as you can keep your voice down!" he teased.  
She gave him a glare, "I'm sorry, but remember, he asked you if you were worried about me in your nightmares he thought you were having. Your voice is the one who carries, not mine, Daniel!"  
He nodded, as he began kissing her cheek and neck, "Mmhmm...you're right, dear. Whatever you say, dear."  
She started to push him away, "Don't just agree with me...oh, Daniel, that...feels really good. You are an expert!"  
Wilhelmina sighed as she got home and started to put Connor's food away. She looked at it, hungrily, trying to deny her hunger. She took off her coat and threw down her bag, falling onto a chair, exhausted. She began to cry, Am I really so old, now, so hideous, that no man wants me anymore?  
She gave herself a few minutes to get composed, but found she was just too overwhelmed. After what seemed like forever to her before she could contain her emotions, she got up and started stripping off her clothes, to take a hot bath and get herself under control. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, what other people thought of her. But the thought that Marc seemed to hate her and Connor was clearly not all that attracted to her was making her question all the sacrifices she had made, all her choices. And for what? Just so she would still be forced to share the job she deserved with that idiot? Bradford's spawn! The man who had also turned Betty against her. That annoyed her, as well. Betty was an ugly, clumsy oaf when she took her under her wing. But she was smart, like she herself had been back when she first met Fey, back when she was Wanda. She cringed, just thinking of herself then. She hated that name. The girl she used to be, almost as bad as Betty had been.  
Fey had helped her blossom and turn into Wilhelmina, supermodel. Of course, even with her help, Betty was still no supermodel. She was too short, too curvy for that. But she had become sexy enough to capture Daniel's eyes, that was for sure. And now, Wilhelmina wondered if perhaps that was the ONLY way to get ahead. Her attempts to become a Meade by marrying Bradford had failed miserably, too.  
She found she could no longer even look at herself in the mirror. Yes, she deserved to run Mode. She had worked her ass off, had sacrificed, sweat, and given up her own time with Nico over the years, thinking she would eventually be rewarded. But, it was still Claire's children who ran the show. She just didn't know if it was worth it anymore. Any of the terrible things she had done. And for what? None of it mattered anymore. She still wasn't in control. And she had nothing now. No one. Not even Marc on her side. She had alienated her own child. She sighed, trying to relax when she heard a loud pounding on her door.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 44: Chapter 44  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 44  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! Ugly Betty included!  
Wilhelmina quickly threw on a robe, trying to dry herself at least a bit before she went to the door to look out the peephole. She was shocked to see Connor looking somewhat frazzled. "Connor? What the hell are you doing here at this hour? It's late. What do you want?"  
"You."  
She was taken aback, "I thought you said...what about Molly?"  
"Look, could we please have this conversation inside? I'm freezin my nubs off out here! Let me in."  
"You had your chance, mister. It's late. Go home and sober up. I think you've been drinking. I'm not some little girl you can booty call at one in the morning. I'll see you at the office tomorrow, Connor. Goodnight!" She started to walk away, shaking her head and muttering,who the hell does he think he is, coming over here like this at all hours? Of all the nerve!  
"If you don't let me in, I'm going to start singing!" he shouted at the door. She stopped and turned towards the door, but didn't budge, thinking, he's bluffing. He wouldn't dare!  
After a few seconds, she heard him singing with gusto, "I have often walked down this street before;   
But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before.   
All at once am I Several stories high.   
Knowing I'm on the street where you live. I..."  
Wilhelmina opened the door, looking at him in exasperation, "GET IN HERE, you fool! I have neighbors, Connor! What the hell is wrong with you?" She pulled him inside and looked back and forth to make certain no one was looking and slammed the door shut, then turned around to see him, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I knew I could make you let me in, Willi."  
"You're an idiot! Here, sleep it off! You can show yourself out as soon as you sober up and come to your senses." She threw a blanket at him and tried to walk past him to her bedroom. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her close, "I'm not that big an idiot. And I'm not really all that pissed. It only took me a few drinks before I came to my senses and realized how daft I was being, letting a woman like you slip through my fingers, Wilhelmina. I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me.  
You're beautiful! Exciting, intoxicating. You're the kind of woman I've been waiting for my whole life. I just felt so guilty, you know, since it's been so soon. But Molly was always trying to tell me when I found someone else I could love, she wanted me to be happy. I just didn't think I would find that someone so soon, so I almost let you go. But, I couldn't have you thinking it meant I didn't want you. Nothing could be further from the truth! I want you more than I've ever wanted a woman!"  
He was holding her around her waist and looking into her eyes intently. She knew better than to let this start. The man had just got done spreading the ashes of his fiance of four years only a few weeks ago! He needed time to heal. It was too soon.  
He was so close now, she was completely overwhelmed by his scent. He had taken her breath away and she for the life of her, couldn't think of a witty comeback or put-down to rebuff him. Not after all he had just said to her.  
Wilhelmina Slater was no silly schoolgirl, easily swept off her feet. But Connor was no ordinary man, either. He was insanely handsome, in the very manly way she liked her men to be handsome. His accent and intelligence fascinated her and she found that she was actually having trouble finding any words right now. That was enough to convince even a cold-hearted bitch like Wilhelmina Slater that yes, Virginia, there was a Santa Clause. And he had just given her the best present ever. A man who honest-to-God worshiped her!  
"Connor, I don't know what to...oh, hell!" she reached up towards him, which was all it took for him to kiss her senseless, and murmur, "God, you're sexy!" then scoop her up and look at her, "Bedroom?" She nodded with her head, "Straight ahead." And he charged forward, kicking the door open and carrying her like a prize he had captured.  
The day at Mode began, like any other. The press was here, having been tipped off as to the change in leadership and uneasy alliance between the well-known although recently somewhat tarnished fashion icon, Wilhelmina Slater, and the more innovative, yet surprisingly successful Daniel Meade, the late Bradford's son and heir.  
Publicity over the trouble between Daniel and Alexis and then, Daniel being exiled to Player, and more recently, rumors of a child being born from surrogate mother of Wilhelmina and Bradford had begun to die down a bit.  
Then, of course, Wilhelmina's own 'Tornado Girl' episode in Italy with the statue had made her a laughing stock, if mostly behind her back, celebrity hounds like Suzuki St. Pierre were like a dog with a bone and didn't seem to be willing to let the Meades or their employees make mistakes without rubbing their noses in it.  
The first of the 'major' players to enter the Mode offices was Marc St. James. He walked in, next to Alexis Meade, amid cameras going off and reporters sticking microphones in front of them both. They walked, without stopping to the orange donut, where Amanda appeared to have been sleeping all night, and was slumped with her head on the desk.  
"Mandy! Wake up! The press is here, for goodness sake! Get yourself together, woman! Smile, for God's sake!"  
"Huh?" She half-opened her eyes, but seeing cameras flashing, she quickly pulled herself together, smoothing down her hair and smiling obsequiously at the press.  
Alexis leaned over and whispered, "I'm glad you're at least here, Amanda, but why don't you slip into the ladies room and freshen up? Were you here all night or something?"  
Marc nodded, "Of course she was, Alexis! This is such a big day for her, moving up to being Daniel's assistant again and she's also very supportive of me, in my new position. Amanda's always been a big team player here at Mode! All for one and one for all, right, Mandy?"  
"Right! Exactly! I'm ready to move up here at Mode! But, I'll be right back..." She was panicking, looking at her reflection in her pocket mirror. "Oh, God!" She ran past photographers, pushing them out of her way as she made her way to the rest room.  
Alexis leaned over and whispered to Marc, "So, where you two out drinking all night and she came here, so she wouldn't oversleep and be late or something?"  
He smiled weakly, "Maybe! She's really a good assistant, though. It's partially my fault. I know the woman can't hold her liquor. I should have cut her off sooner last night, but I had a few appletinis myself after the bottle of champagne at Madison Six when we saw Wilhelmina and Connor."  
"Wilhelmina and Connor were together at Madison Six? Really? That's interesting. He just got back not long ago from spreading the ashes of his fiance, but...I guess it's his life. I really want to know what happened with Betty, though. I can't believe what Daniel told me she thought Wilhelmina did. Marc, are you sure? I mean, I know she can be a bitch. Hell, I plotted right along with her to put my dad in jail and take over Meade, so I can't really talk, but still...I know she does have a heart. Somewhere. Besides, she always drew the line at legal. Sort of..."  
He shook his head, "I just don't know. I thought I knew Wilhelmina Slater almost better than any man alive. But she has been through a lot recently. She may not have been madly in love with your father, but she did care about him in her way. I mean, yes, mostly, she was using him to get herself into control at Mode, granted.  
But, I really believe she was starting to get her hopes up about the baby Christina was carrying, thinking she had a chance to start over, and have someone that loved her. She really regrets the way she pushed Nico away all these years, I know she does. She'd never admit it, of course. At least, not when she was completely sober. Finding out Christina's baby wasn't really hers was really devastating for her. I think it made her feel very...well, old. She was shocked when she found out she couldn't just carry a child herself."  
Alexis looked around and whispered, "Is she...really THAT old? Do you know her REAL age, Marc?"  
He nodded, "Yes, but you'll never get it out of me. You could torture me, sand off my nipples...twist me..."  
Alexis looked at him like he was crazy, "I get it, Marc. You're not going to spill. It's fine. I figure somewhere between forty-five and fifty, so it's not like she is totally too old to carry her own baby."  
He leaned forward, "The doctor told her she had a hostile womb"  
She looked at him, "Okay, you won't tell how old she is, but THAT you'll spill? Whatever, Marc. I still don't see where you decided she would...do what you said to Betty! Daniel and Betty said something about there being large amounts of money she paid to a gynecologist and to Betty's orthodontist?"  
He nodded, "Yes. Very large. Even as hideous as Betty's braces were, I don't think it could have possibly cost a hundred grand to get them off her. Her smile at least doesn't induce seizures in small children now, though. But still...that's a lot of money."  
Alexis nodded, but turned as she saw Daniel walking towards her, shaking his head and mumbling, "No comment." to all the reporters. He went up to his sister, "What the hell is all this? Did you call a press conference?"  
"Yes. I did. We need this, Daniel. The numbers aren't looking good at all. We need you and Wilhelmina to let the press know you hate each other, I don't care. You don't have to play nice. In fact, make all the snide remarks at her expense that you want. I'll warn you, I'm going to tell her to do the same to you, though. Because the press eats that crap up and the more you two hate each other, the more people will be reading Mode and our ad sales will go through the roof because of all the publicity. Right now, the press are salivating for you two to have to work together to save Mode from obscurity."  
"What? So, you let her run it for three months and things are already this bad? Now you expect me to play nice and work with her even though you promised me in writing that if I won the Nike campaign I could have control of Mode back? I did my part, I won the account, fair and square. I didn't make out with a damn statue in Italy. She did. She is the one who ran this magazine into the ground, she is the one who possibly paid off some damn quack doctor to rape my wife and you expect me to work with that crazy bitch? Alexis..."  
"Daniel! How are you, buddy?" Connor came bounding in, grinning from ear-to-ear, to shake Daniel's hand, and pat him on the back.  
"Hey, Connor. How are you?" Daniel looked at Connor, who seemed like the cat who had eaten the canary. "You look...well-rested. Eager to start you new job, I take it?"  
"You BET! Let's get this baby rolling, buddy!" He was still grinning, leading Daniel to laugh, in spite of his earlier argument with Alexis. He leaned towards Connor and whispered, "You got laid, didn't you, uh...buddy? I remember you acting like this every time you got lucky in college, Connor. So, who's the lucky lady?"  
Wilhelmina made her grand entrance, amid the paparazzi frenzy. Daniel noticed the way Connor lit up as the diva entered the room and saw the looks the two exchanged at each other. He rolled his eyes, and gave Connor an almost sympathetic look, "Connor, NO! Are you kidding me? You slept with that...monster? She's the devil, I'm telling you!"  
Connor didn't take his eyes of Wilhelmina. He shook his head, and walked over to her, as he shrugged his way past Daniel, "I don't care if she is. She's amazing! I think I'm in love."  
"WHAT?" Daniel said louder than he meant to. "You're in love with HER? But what about your fiance? Molly? Geez, Connor. It hasn't even been a month, has it?"  
Connor glanced over his shoulder back at Daniel, "Hey, when you know, you know. Right, Daniel?"  
Daniel shook his head, feeling genuine sympathy for his friend. The last time he remembered saying those words, were about Sofia Reyes. And look where that got him! He just hoped for Connor's sake, he didn't suffer a similar fate at the hands of Cruella De Slater.  
Betty came in, and Daniel hurried over to her, ignoring the flashes going off, as he hugged her, "Hey, you made it! How did you get past this mob?"  
"I had an escort." She glanced back at Claire, who took off her sunglasses, walking somewhat haughtily past Wilhelmina and towards her children. Once the Meades were standing together, with Marc, Claire looked at Alexis, "Alright, dear. You have us all here. Now, tell us what we're all on Sixty Minutes for? What is all this? Did you tell them you were going to show them your surgery pictures or something?"  
"MOM!" Daniel and Alexis both made a face. Betty tried not to laugh. But she was nervous. She knew she actually looked the best she had looked since her wedding day, wearing a black lacy dress, and bright red lipstick that contrasted with her silky black hair. But even with her sky high heels, she felt rather like a child, playing dress up next to most of the other women, especially Alexis.  
As if on cue, Daniel noticed her dress, "Wow! Babe, you look...amazing! You're a knockout in that dress. Hell, if I weren't already married to you..." he grinned, kissing her cheek carefully, so he wouldn't mess up her makeup.  
Alexis smiled at her new sister-in-law. You do look really beautiful, Betty. Are you ready?"  
Betty nodded. "Yes."  
Daniel looked at Betty, questioningly. "Ready for what? What's Betty got to do with all this Mode stuff. She quit working for Mode. Honey?"  
She leaned over and whispered, holding his hand, "You'll see. This is a GOOD surprise, Daniel. A little payback for an old wound."  
He shrugged, kissing her forehead, "Okay. Whatever you say. But, I still want that woman brought up on charges once we prove what she did to you. I don't really want to have to smile and get my damn picture taken with her right now when I'd like to strangle her."  
"One wicked witch at a time, Daniel." Betty smiled, slipping her arm around his waist and resting her head against his chest.  
Alexis got up and announced that MYW would be getting a new Editor-in-chief, a younger, more vibrant leader, with a fresher, more upbeat take on the magazine. She introduced Betty, "I'm also proud to say, she's my new sister-in-law, since she and my brother, Daniel were recently married, Mrs. Betty Meade! Betty, come on up here!"  
Daniel grinned, and clapped proudly, whistling for her just as loudly as he had at their fashion show. She blushed and went up to the microphone, smiling back at Daniel. "Thank you, Alexis. I can't tell you how much it means to me. Ever since your father, Bradford hired me, I've been welcomed into not only this company, but the Meade family warmly. Although, my sense of style was often questioned by much of the Mode staff, I was able to keep in mind what Miss Slater has often said, we don't follow trends here at Mode, we set them! Though, I haven't really noticed the braces and glasses look catching on, yet!  
I must admit, I usually felt like an outsider, working at Mode, since I was certainly never a fashion trend-setter myself. But Mode is where I learned about magazines and so I'll always be thankful for my experiences there, especially meeting Daniel, of course!  
However, when your husband has better fashion sense than you do, it's time to step aside. So, when Alexis graciously offered me this position at MYW, I was thrilled! I would finally not be the worst-dressed person on the floor!" she got more laughter from the crowd on that one.  
"Anyway, thanks again for this wonderful opportunity. I'm looking forward to a great first issue. We'll be discussing the issues of how aging has changed in America in the last few decades. How fifty is the new forty, and forty, the new thirty and what that means to our society in general."  
"Thank you, Betty! I'm sure we'll all be looking forward to that! And now, ladies and gentlemen, to the other changes I'm sure you've all heard about at Meade Publications flagship magazine, Mode. My brother, newlywed, Daniel Meade has changed his evil ways, and is done playing the playboy at Player magazine, and has consented to come back to Mode!" She smiled her fake smile at him, but he didn't return it.  
She 'stage whispered' to the crowd, "Personally, I think Betty told him he'd better go back to Mode or she'd make him sleep on the couch! But, I promised Betty that he wouldn't have to do it all himself this time, so he could still have some family time. Daniel, come on out here!" He slowly walked to meet Alexis, giving her an evil glare.  
She continued, "And for the sake of the magazine, and his marriage, Daniel has agreed to work with his former enemy, and recent Editor-in-chief at Mode, Miss Wilhelmina Slater. Willi, get over here, too!" Wilhelmina smiled her fake smile and walked over to Alexis and Daniel.  
"Now, I know I've been naughty and thrown these two tigers together. But, for the good of Mode, I'd like to introduce you all to our newest Co Editors-in-chief, people. Daniel Meade and Wilhelmina Slater!" The crowd cheered and the cameras kept clicking.  
Daniel glared at Wilhelmina and she ignored him, smiling for the press and giving side glances to Connor.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 45: Chapter 45  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 45  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
"Get away from me, you poisonous witch!" Daniel said, under his breath as Wilhelmina tried to 'pose' with him for the press.  
"Now, Daniel, don't be a sore winner. At least, you're back at Mode. If I'm willing to share, you should be, as well."  
He whispered roughly, "You don't have a choice! You screwed things up so badly at Mode, and with your antics in Italy, it's a wonder you've still got a job! But, don't worry, once I have you up on charges of rape, you'll be busy with your new job as the fashion queen at prison!"  
"What the devil are you talking about, you pasty-faced moron? Did Connor tell you I... He is the one who came over to my place, singing and carrying on. I..."  
Not Connor! Betty! You paid some third world so-called 'doctor' to implant her with your dried up old eggs and that stuff you stole from my dad! What the hell makes you think you can just use Betty like she's a damn easy bake oven for you to have your demon children in? Just because you're a dried up old..." she slapped him hard, amid cameras going off.  
Alexis pulled Daniel into his office, and shut the door. "Look, I know I said I wanted you to play up the enemy thing, but outright accusations of what you THINK she might have done aren't exactly what I had in mind, Daniel. I don't want you actually killing each other, at least not before the next month's issue is ready!"  
"Very funny. I'll do my job. Don't worry. She's the one who just assaulted me. Just because I called her old. It's not my fault she's too old to have her own damn kids. That doesn't give her the right to use Betty's body like that. I think I have every right to be pissed. Don't you think it's bad enough, I found out you were actually DJ's father? Now, I find out my wife might be having her baby? It's insane! I have no idea how in the hell to explain all this to DJ.  
I've got two detectives trying to track down both of the doctors she wrote the checks to right now. As soon as we get them in to confess, I'll give you your headlines, alright! I'll have her ass taken directly to jail, do not pass go, believe me! In the meantime. I'll do my job. She can do whatever the hell you want her to. Just keep her out of my face. I'm not taking any damn pictures with her, either. Understood?" He left, walking past Alexis, Wilhelmina, and the press to go into the conference room for a meeting.  
When his meeting with the department heads was finished, Daniel went down to the MYW offices. He saw Betty in her new office. The name on the door read, "Betty Meade, Editor-in-chief, MYW" He smiled as he came in, "So...how does it feel, Mrs. Editor-in-chief?"  
He walked behind her, sitting at her desk and leaned down to whisper, "You want me to see if I can fit under your desk? I could pick up that pencil that rolled under there."  
She reddened, giggling, "Daniel...I don't plan on doing that. At least not on my first day. Don't you have work to do, too?"  
He shrugged, "No. I did the first meeting with the department heads. I'm letting the wicked witch do the concept layouts right now. I'm trying to avoid seeing her as much as possible. You don't even want to know what I found out this morning just before you got here. Connor and she..."  
Betty made a face, "Connor. Connor Owens? Molly's Connor? The one who's fiance just died? Isn't a little soon?"  
"Exactly! That's what I told him. Not to mention, with that witch! What the hell he's thinking I have no idea."  
"Well, Daniel. You may not see it, because of her history with your father, but she is a beautiful woman."  
"Don't start. She's a monster, Betty. She's ugly to me. Especially after what she did to you."  
"We don't know for sure that she did anything yet, Daniel. I want to talk to those doctors. Especially Dr. Farkus. I can't believe he would have part in something like that. I mean, we went out on a date together.  
Of course, then he did cheat with Charlie when she was with Henry. Still...I thought he was a good guy. But, Wilhelmina said he often milks his patients into keeping their braces on much longer than they need to just to make more money."  
"So, how's it going here, so far? Do you like it?" He spun her around in her chair, then leaned down to kiss her. "You know, at the end of the night tonight, we're having sex in this chair, Betty. We need to break it in." he smirked.  
She rolled her eyes, then suddenly looked at him, "We'll see, Daniel. Please tell me you and Sofia didn't..."  
"What? No! No, I swear, we never did anything in her office, Betty. The elevator. And my office once. My old office."  
She put up her hand, shaking her head, "Whatever. I'm just glad I don't even have to look at her. Alexis had her get all her stuff out two days ago. So, I haven't even seen her. Which is just fine with me. It wouldn't hurt my feelings to never have to look at her again after what she did to you."  
"She deceived both of us, Betty. I can't believe she still worked here after that. The woman had balls, I guess. It was all about her career. Now, she doesn't even have that."  
"Well, it just goes to show you, she totally made the stupid choice. Given you and something to do with my career, I'd choose you , every time, Daniel. Listen, about me not telling you Alexis had offered this to me..."  
He put his hand up, shaking his head, and smirking, "It's okay, Betty. It's all good. I actually already knew. I think it's great! It's perfect, in fact. Remember, I tried to tell you we could get you another job at Meade. You just didn't want to have ME give you a job. I guess it's better when my sister offers it to you, huh? Besides, you uh...talk in your sleep, honey. You were very guilty. But very cute."  
She blushed, "I ratted myself out to you in my sleep?"  
He nodded, "Mmhmm."  
"You're sure you're not mad?"  
He shook his head, "Yep. In fact, DJ is spending the night at Alexis's tonight, Betty. I have a surprise for you."  
She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "A surprise? Really? Any hints?"  
He shook his head, "Well, okay. I will tell you, sex is involved."  
"Well, that much, I could have guessed."  
"You think you know me so well, huh?"  
"When it comes to sex, yes. Definitely."  
He smiled, leaning forward over her shoulder from behind to kiss her on the head. "You'll just have to wait and see. I'll come here and we'll try out that chair, then I'll give you your surprise. Congratulations, Betty. You're going to be great here, sweetie. I love you."  
"I love you, too, Daniel. Wait." She got up as he got to her door and walked over to him, reaching up to kiss him goodbye.  
"Well, isn't this adorable? The once ugly assistant, now bride and new editor of the magazine I started? Perfect revenge, Daniel. But haven't you got anything better to do than try and get back at me for embarrassing you after all this time?"  
"Daniel didn't even know Alexis was firing you, Sofia." Betty stared at her as Daniel kept his arms tightly around Betty's waist.  
Daniel shook his head, "Honestly, my father offered to fire you when you first pulled your little stunt. But I was big enough to let you use me to try and drum up publicity for your stupid tabloid trashy story. But, when your ideas dried up, and you failed to keep producing anything that sold, I guess my sister didn't see any reason for keeping you here. Go, run along now, before I have security kick you out, Sofia. You're no longer a Meade employee. I guess you didn't get the memo."  
"You'll be sorry, Daniel Meade. You and your little Betty. Just because you had a make-over doesn't mean you know how to be an editor, Betty. You don't have the drive. You have to be tough to do this job. I don't think you have what it takes. You can't always play by the rules."  
"Well, you should know about that, I guess. Please leave my office now."  
"Gladly. Take it. You're welcome to Daniel, too. After I rejected him."  
Betty gave Daniel a look, and he let her go. She calmly walked over to Sofia and punched her. Sofia held her hand to her face.  
Betty pointed towards the door, "Now, GO! You can insult me all you want, but I won't have you insulting my husband. Get out!"  
Sofia left rubbing her face and looking at Betty, shocked.  
Daniel grinned, and as soon as she left, he held up his hand to give her a high five. "Way to go, babe!"  
She smiled, "Like I said, Daniel. One witch at a time. Now, go, try to be civil to the wicked witch of the East side until we have something concrete to prove she did anything. Please? I love you, by the way."  
He pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you, too, sweetie. That was awesome!" He left, grinning.  
Wilhelmina sat in her office, looking at the layouts, trying to concentrate. Finally, she called Marc into her office. He showed up, fifteen minutes later.  
She looked at him, leaning back in her chair. "Alright, Marc. Message received. You no longer take orders from me, fine. I assume you at least think you know what you're doing in your new job. So, I won't ask to braid your hair and see how your first day is going.  
What I do want from you is answers. What the hell was all that nonsense Danny and the tranny were babbling about me earlier? And what have YOU got to do with it? Or Betty? Is this something to do with what Amanda was trying to say in her drunken stupor last night? What is it exactly I'm being accused of here? And why did Daniel say I raped Betty, for God's sake? Is he insane? What have you been telling people, Marc? Talk!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 46: Chapter 46  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 46  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
At the end of her very first day as Editor-in-chief of MYW, Betty had presided over her first department head meeting, approved copy and pictures for several pages and worked closely with the features editors to ensure the first issue under her leadership bore little to no resemblance to the gossip rag Sofia Reyes had been churning out ever since her 'moment of glory' two and a half years ago when she had made Daniel a laughing stock on national television, handing him back his ring and his chopped up heart.  
Betty found herself feeling a burst of satisfaction at getting back at the woman for what she had done to hurt Daniel. Although, in some ways, she was almost grateful, since her stupidity in letting Daniel go had led to his further appreciation for Betty and her loyalty to him. Then, when she told him she quit working for the woman, and on their 'first date' that night, singing karaoke and talking on the bridge.  
Sofia had let go of a wonderful man for no good reason other than her own ambitions. And now, those were proven to have just been a waste of time. In the face of hard times, Ms. Reyes' brand of journalism had failed to titillate it's readers. Celebrity bashing and cheap theatrics aside, the brainchild of it's 'Girl Like it on Top' author had ultimately deflated like many other such magazines with no loyal fan base.  
Betty heard a low voice say her name and she turned in her chair to see Daniel, in his 'James Bond' tuxedo, holding a rose, and standing in the doorway to her office. "Hey there, sexy! So...how did your first day go?"  
She laughed, "Great! How about you? How was your first day back at Mode? Were you able to avoid your new partner, what did you call her Cruella de Slater?"  
He laughed, "Yeah, for the most part. I ignored her and she ignored me. We operated as if there was an invisible line. I sort of felt sorry for poor Connor, trying to work with both of us. I tried to warn him what a monster the woman is, but he's all in la la land. I guess...it's been a long time for him, you know? I don't think his fiancee was well enough for them to be together for some time before she died. I guess I don't blame him for needing comfort. A warm body and all that. But, I thought snakes like her were cold-blooded."  
Betty shook her head, "Nice insult, Daniel, but first things first. What's my surprise? Other than you in that tux?"  
He shook his head as he walked towards her, in his best 'James Bond' imitation, handed her the rose, then leaned down to kiss her, with both hands on either side of her chair, "Uh, uh, first...I told you, we break in your new office. THEN, the surprise!"  
She stood up, and glanced at her door, seeing he had locked it behind him. She blushed slightly, "I suppose everyone else IS gone for the night, huh, Daniel? Or do you want me to call you James?" she giggled, running her hand down his lapel, suggestively.  
He raised his eyebrows, "You can call me whatever you want, puppy galore. I'm just in the mood for some nice, hot, spicy, sexy Mexican...coffee."  
She smiled at him, taking his coat off, and letting it fall to the ground. "Coffee, huh? Do you want some sugar in that?"  
"Definitely. Lots of sugar." he laughed. "I'm not quite sure what that means, exactly. But it sounded sexy when you said it, Betty." He started kissing her shoulder, and ran his hand down her sleeve, and slowly unzipped her dress, planting small kisses along her back as he did.  
She was finding him extremely irresistible at this moment, and she let him know it, by practically ripping off his shirt and tie and unbuckling his belt in record time. He put his hands on her wrists, and looked down at her, smiling, "At least now we know what's up with your super sexy hormones, huh?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, who says I'm not just turned on by my super sexy husband? You are a REALLY good lover, Daniel."  
He pulled her up to his lips and met hers in a passionate kiss, then as they parted, he nodded, breathlessly, "Thanks, so are you, onnatop! I don't care what's making you so turned on all the time, pregnancy hormones or whatever, all I know is, I love it! God, you're sexy, Betty!"  
She laughed. "Sexy enough to tell me what my surprise is?"  
He grinned, "You should know how it works with us spies, Betty. Sex first, then we talk." He kissed her again.  
She mumbled into his chest, "Okayyyy, whatever you say, Daniel." She was kissing her way down from his chest to his abdomen and he had his eyes closed, greatly enjoying her excitement at the prospect of something he had originally thought she might reject-sex in her office.  
Lately, Daniel could barely keep up with Betty in the bedroom (or anywhere they happened to be, it seemed). Not that he minded her ever increasing libido, far from it. Now, after she had finished practically devouring him, he forcefully pulled her towards him, and pinned her against her very large desk, kissing her feverishly, "Oh, God, Betty, yeah, babe..." She moaned eagerly and matched his thrusts, until he couldn't hold back any longer.  
As soon as he was able to breathe again and could speak, he whispered, "Thanks, that was...fantastic, but...we need take care of you, too."  
She shook her head, and kissed him, "I'll get mine. Besides, it doesn't take much these days for me." He smiled, knowingly. "That's for sure. I thought you were going to have an orgasm when I touched you getting out of the shower this morning. All I have to do lately is say boo and you're ready to go! It's like you're a super hero and your power is uh...sex."  
She laughed, "I know what you mean. I guess, it is the hormones or something. All I know is, I can't seem to get enough of you, Daniel. I want lots and lots of...coffee."  
"Insatiable." he smiled, kissing her neck, "Who knew? You'd be the one to be able to keep up with me, huh?"  
"I'd say I was doing more than keeping up with you."  
"Oh, I see how it is. Competition, huh? That's fine with me. Bring it on, sexy girl."  
She laughed, "Okay, now, I've given you lots of satisfaction, Daniel. How about my surprise?"  
He rolled his eyes, "So, that's the only reason you slept with me? To get me to spill? Fine, I'll tell you. I got Daniel Craig for the next Mode cover shoot for Nike!"  
Everyone at Mode seemed to be buzzing even more than usual. It had been two months since the big announcements had been made concerning all the changes in leadership. But today, the Nike shoot was finally happening and everyone was thrilled and excited.  
Daniel and Wilhelmina somehow managed to avoid one another as much as possible, especially with Amanda, Marc, and Wilhelmina's third new assistant running interference. She had vetoed Nick Pepper, telling Alexis the man was a sniveling moron and he could never be trained sufficiently.  
After only one day with the second choice, some poor girl she screamed at for not knowing the difference between red and maroon, the diva recruited Carl Medina herself, the man she had already been paying to serve as a spy on behalf of Mode for quite some time now.  
Another interesting development since all the changes had taken place was how much softer Wilhelmina Slater seemed to everyone. Marc, Amanda, and even Daniel all knew the source of her greatly improved attitude. It came in the person of one Connor Owens, their new CFO, and Miss Slater's current paramour. Marc had to cover for his former boss on more than one occasion, when he had been unable to find her, only to discover her in some compromising situation with the charming Mr. Owens.  
Finally, Marc confronted her, "Willi, I honestly never thought I'd say this, but you need to get your mind back on your job! This thing with you and Connor is getting out of hand! I couldn't find you today and you know the Nike people are coming in at three today, and Daniel is driving me crazy, trying to micro-manage every detail of the shoot, after we've already story-boarded everything!  
It's a nightmare! Mr. Craig will be here in less than two hours and NOW the man thinks he can do my job for me?"  
"Marc, calm down. Having a hissy fit will do you no good now. Just take a few deep breaths and tell Daniel that you're the Creative Director and he needs to allow you to do your job. You know what you're doing. He should have more faith in you."  
Marc looked at the woman with his mouth literally hanging open.  
"What?"  
"You just...paid me a compliment! You...NEVER do that!"  
She smiled. A real smile. He was certain of it. He'd never seen one that actually reached her eyes before. He could have sworn she had started foregoing her bot-ox, too. She seemed to have a few laugh wrinkles.  
She looked happily relaxed. And he could see her reactions. Her face really moved. It was amazing, and strange. He didn't know how to deal with a nicer Wilhelmina Slater.  
It must be love, he thought. She got this way temporarily after Ted Labeau, too! It'll pass. When things fizzle with the hunky Aussie, surely! Then he suddenly had a very strange thought. What if they actually DIDN'T fizzle? Ever? What if things really worked out between the two? Marc had honestly never seen two people so in tune with each other, so seemingly made for one another.  
They finished each others' sentences, grinned like a couple of sick teens, it was enough to make you lose your lunch, if you were so inclined to eat one. It sickened him.  
It almost reminded him of...oh, yeah. Daniel and Betty, he thought, suddenly repulsed, remembering the time he had walked in on them, humping like bunnies down in Fey and Bradford's sex room! He'd had nightmares for days after that one!  
"You need to relax once in a while, Marc! Life's too short."  
"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Wilhelmina Slater?" he asked, sincerely.  
She laughed. He didn't know the woman could laugh without there being an evil purpose to it.  
"Marc, Marc, it's me. What, I'm not allowed to be happy?"  
"Happy, yes, I suppose so. But, Willi, you're all over the place. It's like you're...oh, no, you aren't..." he suddenly hushed his voice to a whisper, "going through menopause, are you?" he looked sincerely concerned.  
"WHAT? Uh, no. Actually, I'm...sort of the opposite. But, that has to be our little secret for a while. I KNOW you can keep a secret, right, Marc?"  
"I still don't get it. What's the opposite of being on menopause?"  
"Hit the 'un' pause button and what do you THINK you get?"  
His eyes got huge, "PREGNANT? YOU? Seriously? No? How? Connor?"  
She looked around and smiled, nodding. "I am! I have been taking hormones and receiving treatments."  
He suddenly widened his eyes even more as something occurred to him. "Willi. The checks you wrote to those two doctors...the ones that I thought were for Betty to have her inseminated."  
"You really hurt me thinking that, Marc. I know I've asked you to do a lot of highly questionable things before, but did you honestly think so little of me that you thought I would do THAT? That's insane! Why would you think that of me?"  
"There were notes in what looked like YOUR handwriting that talked about having Betty inseminated while she was under anesthesia."  
"Well, I don't know about that. I want to see those 'notes'. I didn't write them, though. I thought you knew me better than that, Marc. Even I have some standards. Besides, I was almost growing fond of Betty, at least before she started sleeping with the enemy. She reminded me of myself, before Fey..."  
"Changed you from Wanda to Wilhelmina?"  
"Amanda talked!"  
"Of course she did. Nothing's sacred between us."  
"Duly noted."  
"So, can I ask...why? I assume you started out trying to use Bradford's uh...specimen? So you could still run Mode, right?"  
She nodded, "Right. I was determined. Remember, I told you I wanted to have a second option. Something told me not to pardon the pun, but put all my eggs in one basket. So, I didn't trust that all would work out with Christina. When I sent Betty to get those railroad tracks off her teeth, I found out that quack orthodontist of hers had a cousin who was reported to be some miracle worker with reproductive disorders.  
He gave me his cousin's number and I went to his office, and he put me on a high dose of hormone therapy and started making me do all these strange things to 'warm up' my uterus or some such nonsense...but I suppose it wasn't complete nonsense, because, although the insemination itself wasn't successful, I found out two weeks ago, I'm actually pregnant. On my own. And it's Connor's!"  
"Have you told him yet?"  
"Of course, Marc. He's the father. Did you think I would tell YOU before I told the father of my baby? Especially after you told Daniel and God knows who else I had paid to have Betty inseminated against her will? "  
"Willi, I'm sorry! I...don't know what to say. Except, congratulations! That's...amazing!"  
"You don't have to look at me as if I'm ready for the Guinness Book of World Records, Marc. I'm not quite the oldest woman on the planet to get pregnant. Women over forty do actually have healthy children all the time, so I'm told. Now, I just have to try and contact Nico to let her know. If she'll ever talk to me"  
"She will, Willi. Let me do that for you? Please? To make up for misjudging you? I'll find Nico and get her to talk to you. I promise!"  
"Thank you, Marc. I'd like that. Don't tell her about the baby, though. I want to do that myself."  
"Of course! Oh, you didn't tell me. How did Connor take the news?"  
She smiled, "He's very excited."  
"It's...really good to see you happy. I didn't know I'd ever see that, Willi. I'm glad for you. I know it was hard for you when things didn't work out with Christina."  
She nodded, then smiled, "It was. But this is...actually so much better! I went into this for the worst possible reasons. I only wanted to produce an heir to the Meade fortunes and use the baby as my way to gain control of their empire. But all I REALLY wanted was Mode. I've got that now. Yes, I have to share it with Daniel, but... even that doesn't bother me, now that I know I'm capable of having my own child!  
I'd actually rather have a baby with a man, than without one. Connor will be a real partner. He'll help me; not just be someone for me to try and manipulate like I did with Bradford. Not to mention Connor's..."  
"Hot as hell!" Marc grinned.  
"Well, yes, there is that. Keep this to yourself. I'm not ready to make an announcement yet. Now let's go get everything ready for James Bond!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 47: Chapter 47  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 47  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
The detectives Daniel had hired to find the two doctors Wilhelmina had paid so much money to were finally successful. However, it turned out to be a waste of time, money and hatred on Daniel's part. Just as he was prepared to hear the word from the men that, as he suspected, the woman was guilty and he now had the means to see that she was taken out in handcuffs, he looked up to see Marc, running into his office, out of breath, grabbing his inhaler.  
"What do YOU want? You know you don't work for HER anymore, St. James. Or should I use your real name? I think it suits you much better." Daniel glared at him, ready to introduce the witch's flying little monkey to the two men who would seal her fate.  
Marc shook his head and looked at the first gynecologist he recognized from Christina's implantation. "Hello, Dr. Jensen. I didn't know you were one of Willi's doctors? So, you were part of this, too?"  
Daniel seemed rightfully confused, "What are you talking about, Marc? Of course he was. You're the one who told Betty and me about him being a part of it."  
Marc shook his head, "No. I couldn't make out the name of the second doctor. I thought it was some Mexican medicine man or something. Dr. Jensen was the one who told Wilhelmina about her hostile lady parts in the first place. I had no idea he was also part of the solution! That's great.  
And this must be the miracle worker, Dr. Farkus. Your cousin is sort of a dufus, but YOU, sir, are a genius! I've never seen the woman so happy! It's like when the Grinch's itty bitty heart grows. Only it's her uterus that will be growing. That's right, isn't it? I never really got female anatomy. So yucky!"  
Daniel was truly confused, "What the hell are you talking about-whose uterus? Betty's? And what do you mean, solution?"  
"No. Of course not. Well, I mean, I suppose hers must be because of you two and your constant bunny humping ways, mister. I actually mean Willi, though! That's what I came here to tell you. I was wrong. I still don't know who wrote those notes about Betty, but... Wilhelmina is the one who's pregnant. Well, actually they BOTH are, but she is the one who paid the doctors-for herself! She and Connor are...you know. Expecting a little hottie! Oh, God, with her brains and his looks, they could rule the world!" He seemed giddy.  
Daniel sat back down, and looked at the two doctors. "So, this is true? You two didn't inseminate my wife, Betty with my father's sperm and Wilhelmina's eggs? She paid you to help HER get pregnant? On her own?"  
Dr. Farkus shook his head, "No! Not exactly. Ms. Slater's wishes at first were simply to be able to carry the implantation of your father's and hers to term. We were able to use a combination of modern medicine and ancient Chinese therapies to effectively 'warm up' her uterus, so that she could carry a child herself and not need a surrogate.  
The insemination proved to be unsuccessful, however. But once she had improved her reproductive condition, she was so fertile, she easily became pregnant on her own, in the traditional method. She's a very healthy woman and at forty-seven, she should have no problems whatsoever carrying the children to term." He smiled, slightly, looking almost embarrassed, in spite of his attempt to keep things professional, this group of people seemed to stretch even his limits.  
"CHILDREN?!" Marc and Daniel both had a look of shock. "Oh, my God, Willi's prego with twins? That's amazing!"  
Daniel couldn't help smiling, in spite of beginning the day ready to have the woman beheaded if she had done to Betty what he suspected her of doing. "Twins. I'll be damned! That woman always has to one up me!"  
He turned to Marc, "I'd like to know, WHO wrote the notes about Betty, if it wasn't her, though Marc. Are you sure she wasn't considering what you suspected her of and she just changed her mind?"  
Marc shook his head, "No, I really believe her, now. I'm sorry I got things so mixed up, Daniel. I should have known better. I just worried, thinking she was so upset about Christina's baby, that maybe she lost it or something. I know her better than that, though. I know she's mean and nasty and she can be a...pain in the ass. But, she does have a heart. Deep down. Really, really, really deep down."  
"Like the Grinch?" Daniel smiled at him.  
"Yes, and now it's going to get twice as big! Oh, my God, I have to start shopping for their wardrobe and get strollers and other little baby things, this is just so amazing!" He was clearly very excited to get to shop for two Connor/Willi babies.  
Daniel nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, "So...she's forty-seven, huh?"  
Marc got a panicked look on his face, and ran over to Daniel, whispering, "You are NEVER to let THAT leave this room, or I'll..."  
Daniel gave him a look, "You'll what?"  
Marc looked pleading at him, "Just let's keep it a lady's secret. Tell Betty I'm sorry I got you two all upset for nothing, Daniel. Oh, and congratulations, Daddy! I suppose this means Betty's baby bump is really yours!"  
Daniel was grinning from ear to ear as he barely noticed Marc, running off to the nearest couture baby store to make up for doubting his friend, and calling Nico's number yet again to leave another desperate message for the young woman to come talk to her mother.  
After a long day at Mode, Daniel walked into Wilhelmina's office, only to find her perched on Connor's lap. Daniel stood in the doorway, and cleared his throat loudly. When that had no effect, he said, "Knock, knock."  
Wilhelmina barely seemed to notice him, as she finished kissing Connor. She looked up, somewhat annoyed at the intrusion, "Yes, Daniel? What is it now, are the pretty girls not in skimpy enough outfits for you? Just fix it, then! Whatever you want.  
I'm going to be taking some time off soon, and you can do whatever you want for a while. Who knows, maybe you'll actually listen to Marc once in a while and learn something about fashion enough to know what you're doing more often like the Nike shoot."  
Daniel looked surprised, "You liked the Nike shoot?"  
She glared at him, still obviously more interested in what Connor was doing to her, kissing her neck and shoulders. Connor had barely noticed Daniel at all, he seemed so pre-occupied with the woman sitting on his lap, but now he spoke, still comfortably keeping his arms around his prize.  
"You got Daniel Craig, just as his latest Bond film is premiering, Daniel! That was quite a coup! You're a whiz kid at the advertising aspect to this job. Your little accomplishment shot our ad sales through the roof. However, my darling is quite correct. Even I know you don't mix vintage Gucci with the latest designers trying to make a name for themselves! And I just got that from the short time I've spent in this woman's presence.  
She's the one who should be doing most of the actual fashion work. You're better at selling. Marc's a creative genius. All three of you together are a bloody three Musketeers of the fashion rags. Sorry, luv. I know you hate it when I call them that."  
He kissed her, grinning. She shrugged, smiling at him, then turning back to Daniel, "What is it that you want, Daniel? I know I'm the evil witch to you. I'm sure that's all I'll ever be, but just so you know, I DIDN'T 'rape' your wife. I care about Betty. I had grown closer to her over the last six months than I've been for quite some time to my own daughter. Not that I'm quite THAT old, to think of Betty as a daughter. However, I could see myself in her. She's ambitious, smart, and knows how to get things done. She's far smarter than you'll ever be."  
"I know that. And I just came to say...congratulations. I heard your good news. Twins, huh? Well done, Connor. Oh, and Willi...I'll miss having you telling me everything I'm supposedly doing wrong during your maternity leave. But at forty-seven, you really should make sure you're well rested and recovered before you come back. So...take your time. I think I can handle things while you're busy uh...breast feeding."  
She rolled her eyes, "Charming, Daniel. Are you done? Who are you going to get to fill in for Betty while she's out on her own maternity leave? She and I effectively have been running this place since Fey died. You just get in the way...most of the time. The Nike shoot doesn't make up for four years of sitting on your rich little ass, chasing women, you know.  
Betty was always the one doing most of your work. Don't you think I knew that? That's why I hired her. And you were too blind and stupid to see her potential before I gave her the makeover. Typical man. Sorry, Connor, not you, of course. But, I do find it interesting, that myself and your former love, Ms. Reyes are the ones to see Betty's value before you did. And yet, WE'RE the enemies, somehow?"  
Daniel came over and shook Connor's hand, "Congratulations, Connor. I hope you know what you you're getting yourself into, here. Good luck!" He nodded towards her, "Wilhelmina. A pleasure, as always."  
"No apologies for thinking I was some kind of monster?" She met his gaze. "For thinking I would actually DO that to Betty? For turning her against me and stealing her away from me in the first place? After I polished her up for you?"  
"You still are a monster, as far as I'm concerned, Wilhelmina. You DID steal her away from me in the first place, remember? Not to mention, all you've done to my family. I'm sorry, but I'm never going to be your biggest fan. However, I'm willing to do what's best for Mode. Especially now, since we've both got our childrens' futures to consider, not just our own."  
"Fair enough." She nodded, "Good night. Oh, and congratulations to both of you, as well. I haven't had a chance to tell you that, since you've been busy accusing me all this time. Let's see if we can get along enough to get this magazine back on top."  
"How would you feel about doing a feature spread, and putting yourself on the cover, Wilhelmina?"  
"What? Don't be silly, Daniel. I'm not Oprah! What are you talking about? Besides, I don't want to be thought of as getting fat, which is what it will look like."  
He seemed suddenly inspired, "Not if you tell your story. MYW's theme this time is how society has changed, and how aging has completely..."  
"I see where you're going with this. And the answer is no. Absolutely not! I have no intention of 'coming out' with my real age and spouting how pregnancy has changed me and..."  
"Why not, Willi? It has. You're a lot softer, now. You're a doll, baby. You are beautiful. You could influence a whole generation of women in their uh...late thirties who have been busy with their careers and are afraid it's too late to have children to re-consider."  
"I don't know. There are certain health risks with more mature mothers. I wouldn't want to be guilty of causing women to reproduce who really shouldn't."  
"I know you think you're such a trend-setter that women will immediately run out and do whatever you do, Wilhelmina, but I do think women have enough sense to at least talk to their doctors, rather than just imitating whatever you do."  
She raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Fine, then. I'll do it. We'll see if Wilhelmina Slater has any influence or not."  
Connor grinned, "Should we call this the Willi baby boom?"  
She shook her head, laughing, "Is that all, Daniel?"  
"Definitely. Goodnight. Oh, and...sorry I accused you."  
She shook her head, rolling her eyes at him, and waving him off, "Fine, fine. Whatever, Daniel. Now run along and have fun playing house with Betty and your nephew."  
"Son." he corrected and smiled as he left, thinking she always wanted to have the last word. It was annoying.  
"Of course, Daniel." He laughed to himself and left, letting her have this one. Hell, the woman was actually smiling, and she would be gone for who knew how long after the twins were born, so he could be magnanimous.  
Especially considering he couldn't wait to go home to Betty and share the great news that their baby was absolutely theirs. He hadn't wanted to text her or even call with this news. It was something that had to be told in person.  
He started to cross the street and suddenly got a strange feeling of foreboding. Sure enough, a dark SUV he didn't have time to identify whatsoever came barreling out of nowhere headed straight for him. He jumped out of the way, just in time and started to yell after whoever the idiot was, as he scrambled to his feet, then thought better of it, as the car seemed to be turning around to come back and finish the job.  
He decided discretion was the better part of valor, and knew he wanted to be alive to see his child born, so he ran back inside the Meade building and yelled at the lobby security to 'call nine one one, there's some crazy person out there trying to kill me with their car!"  
The guard complied and Daniel found himself more annoyed than actually fearful at first, wanting nothing more than to be home, sharing his fantastic news with Betty. DJ, of course, never knew about their concerns over the parentage of his new little 'brother or sister'.  
After an hour of repeating the phrase, "I couldn't see who it was or what kind of car it was" to five different policemen, Daniel finally got out of there by telling them he would hire a bodyguard until they had some idea who was so pissed off at him to want him dead. He had had death threats before, and his family had often been targets, so he usually took it in stride, but suddenly his thoughts turned to his family again and for their sake, he agreed more readily than he normally would have.  
When he got home, Betty was busy trying to make dinner, with DJ helping her. She looked a mess, with flour on her nose, and her hair up, and her hands in oven mitts. He grinned, finding himself loving the sight of her, trying to be all domestic for him. He wasn't quite ready to tell her why he was so late. But, figured it had allowed Betty and DJ to bond, so at least it wasn't all bad. Apparently, they had both simply assumed he was later at Mode than he intended.  
She looked at him, smiling, and he couldn't resist. She looked too damn cute, in her little apron. He nodded to DJ, "Hey, buddy! Can you finish up out here while I say hello to my wife in private for a few minutes?"  
DJ rolled his eyes, "Again! You two need to give it a rest. Fine, but I'm eating when it's done. Julia Child's boeuf bourguignon waits for no man! Or for two people having too much sex!"  
Daniel laughed, "It's not that, I just want to talk, we'll be right back, I promise."  
DJ shook his head, sampling a bit of the stew, and sighing as he called his new friend, Justin to ask his advice for such a situation as parents that made out too much.  
Betty smiled, as Daniel picked her up, making her giggle. "Daniel! What are you doing? Are you crazy? Oh, what happened with the detective? Did you find those doctors?"  
He nodded, grinning, "Yep. And...you're NEVER going to guess all I find out today! It was quite a day. First, of all, guess who's having twins?"  
Betty looked shocked and instinctively put her hand on her stomach, "Huh? I don't think so, Daniel! Wouldn't the doctor have said something? How would you know that, anyway?"  
"NO, no, not us. Wilhelmina is! She's pregnant with Connor's baby, I mean babies."  
"WHAT? You can't be serious! I thought she couldn't have children anymore."  
"It turns out, the money she paid to doctors wasn't to do anything to you, honey. It was for herself. She DID plan on trying to have herself inseminated with my dad's uh...stuff. But, that didn't take and in the meantime, she became so uh...fertile that she got pregnant from her and Connor fooling around all the time."  
Betty was smiling broadly, having made the next logical conclusion, "Which means, that I got pregnant from US fooling around all the time, too! Oh, my God, Daniel, that's fantastic!"  
He nodded, kissing her neck and cheek, and laughing at her, "I love the domestic goddess thing, babe. You look adorable. How about later tonight, after we eat yours and DJ's delicious meal, you wear just these?" he held up her hands, "These could be interesting. Maybe... problematic. But I think if we can deal with being tied up, we can work with oven mitts." She was kissing him intensely and he was having a hard time focusing now, forgetting what else he had to say to her. Oh, yeah, something about almost getting run down?  
________________________________________  
Chapter 48: Chapter 48  
________________________________________  
Sleeping with the Enemy  
Chapter 48  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
A/N: This is also the last chapter for this story, folks. I can't believe I started it back in August! This has been my second longest-running fic, and I've loved writing all the twists and turns in plot. Thanks for your support, as always.  
I do have a little epilogue in mind for this, so I'm not going to list it as complete, just yet. We'll see. I still have one story going and will be starting a two-shot for Thanksgiving, a follow-up to my Halloween story, based on "My Place or Yours", one of my earlier fics. Enjoy!  
________________________________________  
As soon as the news spread that both Betty and Wilhelmina were pregnant, and that Wilhelmina was having twins, everything went into baby 'mode' at Mode. Wilhelmina of course knew that when she told Marc not to say anything about her pregnancy, that meant for him to 'leak the news' to the press, which would only help fuel the media frenzy surrounding the 'mean queen' becoming a 'nice mommy' to twins and help sales of her on their next cover and would also be a good tie in to Betty's theme at MYW of the changing face of aging.  
Meanwhile, Marc was frantically buying out all the twin clothing, strollers, car seats, and baby carriers in Manhattan. Feeling guilty for doubting his queen, he even made good on his promise to get Nico to call her mother to find out the news about becoming a sister to twins.  
Both mother and daughter vowed to spend more time together, with Nico agreeing to come home for the holidays and meet Connor, the man who had, as Nico claimed, "turned Wilhelmina Scrooge into 'nice Willi' after all these years.  
Wilhelmina was still just as brazen and tough as ever at getting her job done, but she seemed less bothered when things weren't completely perfect, and smiled now when warranted.  
She ran into Betty in the elevator and raised her eyebrows, "Are you having twins, too, Betty? Or are you and Daniel just eating at home all the time?"  
"Funny, Wilhelmina. You know very well, I'm only having one baby. Congratulations on having twins, by the way. I know you and Daniel have buried the hatchet, but I'm still angry with you. You could have just come and told me the truth. I would have believed you. I can't believe you let us go on thinking the baby wasn't ours for two months! Daniel was so angry this whole time, and the stress couldn't have been good for me and my baby, either."  
The older woman thought a minute, then nodded, "I'm sorry, Betty. You're right. I should have just told you the truth." Betty was flabbergasted that the woman actually apologized.  
Wilhelmina continued, "I suppose it bothered me that both Marc and you thought I would do such a thing. After all I did for you when you worked for me, I really thought we at least had a mutual respect and understanding. I told you I admired your work."  
"No you didn't! You never once said you admired anything I did."  
She shrugged, smiling, "Well, I didn't fire you, did I? It's practically the same thing. I hope you know, this doesn't mean we're friends or anything, but...perhaps one day this week we could have lunch and shop for baby clothing. I would HATE to see whatever horrid little outfits for the poor child you might come up with on your own. And after all, you are Mrs. Daniel Meade, now. As well as the Editor-in-chief of MYW.  
Whatever you do and how you dress you and your baby could reflect poorly on Mode. I could give you... some ideas of how best to present yourself and Daniel's baby. Since you stopped working for me, you're backsliding a bit, I'm afraid. What is this? A butterfly belt? Face it, Betty, you're going to lose your waistline for a few months. Play up your bust and can't you wear shoes with a bit more of a heel?"  
Betty smiled, putting her hand on Wilhelmina's arm, "Thanks, Willi. I'd like to have lunch with you and go baby shopping. That sounds like fun! And I appreciate your fashion ideas. Always. I do sort of miss working for you. Sometimes."  
The woman actually half-smiled, "No you don't. You love being your own boss. That's as it should be. You were meant to be an Editor-in-chief. More than your husband, actually, in many ways."  
"Daniel is good at his job, too, Wilhelmina."  
She shrugged, as she got off the elevator, "Betty, Betty. Always the loyal little cheerleader for Daniel. I suppose he's got... potential. With the help of strong women, like us, propping him up, as usual!"  
Betty smiled as the diva walked away. She saw Daniel, coming back from somewhere, looking upset. He stepped off the elevator and walked quickly to his office, not seeing Betty standing by the copy room.  
She followed him into his office, smiling, "Hey, stranger! Where did you go so early this morning? I didn't even hear you leave. Did you have a breakfast meeting today, honey?"  
He shook his head, looking up rather distractedly as she kissed him. "No. Not that. I uh...had to go to the police station this morning."  
"Why? What's wrong?" She furrowed her brows in concern. With Daniel's family, it could be almost anything. She never knew exactly what to expect.  
He reached down to give her a kiss, and helped her sit down on the sofa, sitting next to her, and taking her hands in his. She was starting to get worried, now.  
"Daniel...what's wrong?"  
"Look, sweetie, I was so excited to tell you about our great news about the baby last night, that I sort of...forgot to tell you the not so great thing that happened as I left the building. I uh...almost got over by someone."  
"Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me, Daniel? Do you need to go to the hospital? Were you injured? How did it happen?"  
"Okay, okay. Slow down, honey. One question at a time. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I didn't want to upset you. We've both been so worried about the baby and I wanted us to have one nice quiet, happy night, without any drama, you know? I'm fine. I jumped out of the way and I don't have a scratch on me, I promise, honey.  
It just got my heart racing a bit, that's all. I saw this black SUV of some kind racing towards me, so I jumped out of the way and ran into the building to call the police. Unfortunately, I didn't see anything. Not who it was or even what kind of car it was. So, the police want to put a tail on me. But, Connor says he knows a really good agency for you know, protection."  
"A bodyguard? Well, don't hire that guy Wilhelmina cheated on your dad with. He was an idiot." She tried to make light of the situation, but Daniel knew she was worried for his safety.  
He tried to shake it off, laughing, "No, definitely not Dwayne! He thought I was hitting on him when I tried to question him about sleeping with Wilhelmina."  
She put her arms around his back, rubbing his shoulders, "Daniel, I know who may have had access to the Mode offices and been able to put something on Wilhelmina's desk. The same person who would possibly be angry enough with you, to try and run you down. The woman whose job I'm taking over her and the one I punched on your behalf."  
"Sofia? You think she did this? And wrote the notes about you? Just to mess with us?"  
Betty nodded, "She is the person who has the most reason to be angry with both of us, Daniel. I'm in her job and I have you, plus, I'm about to have your baby. I've got everything she thought she wanted, along with everything she told you she wanted."  
He had to admit, she had a point, "I guess you're right. She is the most likely suspect. I'll call the police and check if they can pick her up and find out if she's got an alibi for last night, plus have them do some kind of DNA test or something to verify if she could have written those notes about you. I suppose she might be able to imitate Wilhelmina's handwriting."  
Betty got up and grabbed his hand, "Daniel, come on, let's do this ourselves. I'm not cowering around, waiting to see what else the woman might have planned to mess with us!"  
"Well, what do you have in mind, Betty? Just go track her down and try to get her to confess or something?"  
"Maybe. First, let's find out where she lives now and if she has access to a black SUV of some kind. Then, maybe we can trick her into showing her hand. Once she's in custody for trying to kill you last night, the police can find out if she could have also written the note about our baby."  
"I guess so. I don't want you traipsing all around New York in your condition, though Betty. I think you just really like being a spy, now. It gives you some kind of thrill." he teased.  
She rolled her eyes, and saw Marc coming back from yet another shopping run, with Amanda helping him. She grabbed them, as well, "Marc, we need Sofia Reyes' home address."  
Amanda's eyes narrowed, "Why, are you going to go do a three-way with her? Because I've got to tell you, Daniel, I understand if Betty's getting too fat for you, now, but it is your baby! You got her that way, so you should really stick by her. And that stupid woman may look alright on the outside, but she's a mean, manipulative, horrible be-otch on the inside. And sometimes that makes the outside not even matter! I'd beat the crap out of her again. I'm glad Betty hit her."  
"Good, you're just what we need, we're going to see if she has a black SUV. Somebody just tried to run Daniel over last night and I think she has the most motive to want revenge against me and Daniel of anyone I can think of, don't you?"  
Marc nodded, "I did catch her around here several months ago. Oh em gee wilikers, do you think SHE is the one who wrote those things about you, Betty? I suppose she could have written those notes, making it look like Willi's scribble, too."  
"That's what we're thinking." Betty agreed.  
Marc got on his computer, and found her address. "Got it. We ARE going in a town car, aren't we? I don't want her trying to run ME over. I just got better dental and medical with my promotion. Plus, I have to set up the shot for Willi this week. Is this spying business going to take long? I am a busy man. So is a Amanda. Wait, I meant she's a busy girl."  
"And you are, too." Amanda patted his head.  
They looked around to see that no one saw them leaving and headed to the street. Daniel had already called for a car. When they got in, they tried to plan their strategy. "We could hold her down and all take turns hitting her." Amanda suggested.  
"Violence, Amanda? That's never the answer. Besides, I might break a nail."  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "Some group of spies you two are. Listen, I've got a friend down at the police station who's checking with the New York DMV to see if she's got a black SUV of some kind registered in her name. In the meantime, I say we confront her, and get her to tell us where she was last night, when the car tried to run me down. I'll know if she's lying."  
"Really? And how is that, Daniel?" Betty looked somewhat jealously at him.  
"Same way I usually know with her, if her lips are moving." he took her hand and kissed it.  
Betty smiled, "Good answer."  
Marc rolled his eyes, "Oh, good grief, please tell me you two are not going to start making out again! Didn't you do enough of that already? Look at poor Betty! Just when Willi had her looking somewhat normal, you go impregnating her and now she's going to be all puffy again."  
Daniel grinned, "Well, she can't get any MORE pregnant than she already is. Did you say impregnate? Maybe you need to talk to DJ, Marc. Do you feel up to telling him about the birds and the bees? Betty and I tried. Evidently he's learning at school. But, now he keeps bugging ME to go talk to his class, saying I'm some kind of expert."  
Betty looked at Amanda and whispered, "I think Daniel must have slept with one of the teachers there at one time. DJ heard one of them saying that about Daniel."  
Marc shook his head, "Well, if I did, they would hear the truth, that's for sure. I'm just not sure the public school system is ready for Marc St. James' kind of education!"  
"DJ goes to a private school, Marc. And you're probably right. I'm sure I'd get hate mail if I sent you there. Forget I asked."  
They arrived at Sofia's townhouse in time to see her leaving, holding several suitcases, and loading them into a black Lexus SUV. The four looked at each other. Daniel pointed at her car, "That's it! She WAS trying to run me over! Oh, my God! I can't believe the woman was actually trying to kill me. This is crazy. I don't know if this is such a good idea now. I don't want you getting hurt, Betty. The woman is clearly insane. I swear, I can really pick em! I can't believe I ever fell for her and her bull shit!"  
Betty and Amanda were both angry, "She's not going anywhere!" Amanda shouted. Betty gave the driver instructions to block in the SUV and they both got out before the men could stop them. Daniel yelled at Marc, "Well, come on, Marc. The women are making us into a couple of pansies, here! Let's go."  
Marc looked intimidated, "I'm used to being made to look like a pansy by a woman. I'm secure enough in my manhood to handle it. That woman looks dangerous."  
Daniel grabbed his arm, shouting, "COME ON, MARC! I'm not letting Betty get hurt."  
Marc reluctantly got out and the two women were already cornering Sofia against the door of her car. "What do YOU want? You're lucky I didn't file assault charges, Betty Suarez!"  
"It's Betty Meade, now, be-otch! She was smart enough to marry Daniel, unlike you, you evil, conniving, two-faced...macarana!" Amanda yelled at her.  
Betty and the two men, along with Sofia just stared at Amanda, "Macarena?"  
Daniel shook his head, "Mandy? What the hell?"  
"Well, I didn't want to cuss in front of your baby. And I couldn't think of anything but witch with a b."  
"That works. Use that." He invaded Sofia's space, "You'd better have a damn good lawyer, Ms. Reyes, because unless you have a rock solid alibi for last night, I AM filing charges. Attempted murder! You thought you were going to run me over? Why, because Betty got the job you screwed up? It's not her fault you couldn't keep the magazine afloat, and if you did the other thing I think you probably did, I'm sure Wilhelmina will be happy to see you get the freaking electric chair. You tried to make us think she had done that to Betty? Why?"  
He was furious, and he wasn't going to let the woman get in a word, since he finally got to tell her what he REALLY thought of her after all this time.  
"I don't get it? Some kind of revenge? You left me, remember? You screwed me over on national TV and made me look like an ass! You threw me away like I was garbage. Not to mention, you used Betty's friendship to try and even get to me in the first place. You lied to us both. And now you're pissed because we're happy together? You actually did me the biggest favor in the world rejecting me, I'll tell you that much. I'm a HELL of a lot better off now, that's for sure.  
Betty is ten times the woman you'll ever be, Sofia. She is the woman you only pretended to be. She is kind, and loving, and good to her family. She stepped up and is helping me raise my son. She is doing a great job as Editor-in-chief at MYW, too. She's smart, and sexy as hell. In fact, I know you THINK you're some sexpot. You don't even come close to Betty in bed, either, that's for damn sure. And she doesn't have to strut around, advertising it, like you. She's sexy as hell, without even half trying."  
"Daniel...I. I really wish I could go back and change what I did. I know I made a mistake. Well, lots of mistakes."  
"Yeah, so did I. In ever getting involved with you."  
Sofia tried to get into her car, but Marc went around to the other side and grabbed out the keys. Amanda had already called the police, and their driver came and held the woman firmly by the arms, leading her away to wait until they came for her.  
Betty walked up to Daniel, putting her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest. "That was  
...the sweetest, hottest, most amazing thing I've ever heard you say about me, Daniel. Thank you. I love you, you know."  
"I know. What's not to love?" he grinned.  
She rolled her eyes, "When you're right, you're right, Daniel. So, do you want to take the rest of the day off, go home and have some uh...coffee while DJ's at school?"  
"God, I love you, Betty." He put his hand gently on her stomach.  
"I know. What's not to love?" She reached up to kiss him.


End file.
